El tesoro escondido de Clow
by Manami-chan
Summary: Continuación de "Aquellas vaciones contigo". Sakura y Shaoran viven en Hong Kong pero algo amenaza su felicidad recien recuperada. Algo que todos desean y que se encuentra oculto, desestabilizará la vida de todos y su futuro.CAPITULO 8: "Entrenamiento".
1. Capitulo 1: Complicaciones

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Aviso de Manami-chan:**__ Este fic es la segunda parte de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo". Si eres un nuevo lector, te recomiendo que te leas primero el otro para que no te pierdas en la historia y comprendas mejor a los personajes ^_¬_

"El tesoro escondido de Clow"

Capitulo 1: Complicaciones.

_Hong-Kong._

El día de clases tocaba a su fin. Los alumnos salían de sus aulas de manera apresurada. La vida en la Universidad era dura y requería mucho esfuerzo. Por ello, era lógico que todos los chicos y chicas salieran rápidamente para encaminarse a sus casas, directos a encontrar un receso entre tanto estudio.

En la puerta de la facultad de arqueología, esperaba un elegante coche negro. Un señor mayor, con el pelo blanco por las canas esperaba pacientemente junto al coche.

Los chicos y chicas ya se habían acostumbrado a esa situación. Todos los días la misma escena: el coche negro estacionado y el hombre silencioso esperando tranquilamente.

Casi como un resorte, los alumnos, inmersos en sus conversaciones y sus asuntos, miraban de soslayo hacia la entrada de la facultad. En unos segundos tenía que aparecer ella.

Y efectivamente, allí aparecía…

Su delgado cuerpo se desplazaba con rapidez por el campus. Su corta melena moviéndose con el viento y sus preciosos ojos verdes, que hacían suspirar a más de uno, siempre clavados en la nada, pensativos, ausentes… extraños.

Ciertamente, esa chica era extraña. No sólo por todo el lujo que la rodeaba, ni por su extraño guardaespaldas. Sino porque lo único que sabían de ella, era que su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto y que, por lo que se podía deducir por su nombre, era japonesa.

Muy pocos alumnos, sobre todo chicos desesperados por conocerla, habían podido hablar con ella a lo largo de todo ese año y pico. Algunos decían que era simpática, otros que demasiado tímida, otros que… no había nada que hacer con ella.

Porque su mirada delataba que había algo mucho más importante para ella tras los muros del campus Universitario. Sí, ella llegaba, saludaba a todos, era amable con todo el mundo, tomaba nota de las lecciones y después… desaparecía con el mismo hombre y en el mismo misterioso coche.

Nunca se quedaba a hablar con los compañeros, o quedaba con alguno para salir…

Era la extraña chica solitaria.

¿Qué habría en la cabeza de esa chica para que no le importara nada del mundo que la rodeaba?.

La chica hizo una solemne reverencia al señor que la esperaba y este le abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás del coche. A continuación se subieron al coche y unos segundos después se marcharon del campus.

De nuevo hasta el día siguiente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-….Hey…!Chiharu!... ¡Yamazaki!...-

-…!Mei Ling!...- gritó Chiharu sonriente.

Mei Ling vio feliz como la chica y su novio se acercaban a ella con sus carpetas en la mano. La chica de ojos ámbar les indicó que les había guardado un sitio en la cafetería del campus. Como cada día, habían quedado para almorzar juntos.

-…¿Qué tal te fue hoy…?...- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-… hoy tuvimos clase práctica de anatomía…- dijo Mei Ling con una sonrisa.

-… ahórrate los detalles… ¿quieres?...- dijo Yamazaki con cara de asco mientras se sentaba en frente de las chicas.-… todavía me acuerdo de la última vez que Kazuya me contó con detalles su primera clase de anatomía…-

Chiharu sonrió mientras que la chica china rió, aunque con un poco de tristeza en la mirada.

-… por eso yo prefiero la Psicología…- dijo Chiharu animada.-…quién sabe… a lo mejor acabo siendo una buena psiquiatra…-

Yamazaki rió ante el comentario de su novia.-… o acabas loca…-

Chiharu lo miró con desdén.-… no guapito, me voy a especializar para poder encerrarte de una vez…-

Los dos chicos seguían riendo y bromeando cuando se dieron cuenta de que su interlocutora estaba muy ausente de la conversación.

-…¿Mei Ling?... ¿Te ocurre algo…?...- le dijo Chiharu.

-…Umm…- dijo la chica saliendo de su ensimismación.-… perdona Chiharu… ¿qué decías…?-

Chiharu la analizó con la mirada y pudo adivinar por qué Mei Ling parecía tan ausente.

-…¿Y Kazuya..?... ¿No come hoy con nosotros…?...- le dijo la chica.

-… eso, ¿dónde está ese canalla…?- dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa.-… me gustaría jugar con él en las recreativas…-

Mei Ling suspiró un poco. No podía contarles a sus amigos lo que de verdad pensaba. Además, sonaría demasiado paranoica, en cierto modo, ¿qué le importaba a ella…?. Si de todas maneras, Kazuya y ella no eran nada de nada.

-… umm no sé… creo que se marchó…-dijo ella con desdén.-… alguien lo llamó al móvil…-

-…¿no me digas que ha ligado?...- dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa. Tras oír eso, Chiharu le dio un codazo en las costillas y lo miró como si lo fuera a matar con la mirada.

"_Estupendo", _pensó Mei Ling. _"Mis sentimientos son un secreto a voces…"_

Y es que de seguro que Chiharu y Yamazaki ya se habían dado cuenta de… lo irremediablemente enamorada que estaba de Kazuya.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no era correspondida.

Sí, era verdad que durante ese año, su relación con Kazuya había cambiado. No sólo eran todavía compañeros de piso, sino también compañeros de clase, y muy muy amigos.

Pero nadie ama a una amiga muy amiga.

Por eso, no tenía derecho a sentirse triste o celosa porque él hacía un par de semanas, recibía llamadas casi a diario de una chica. Sí, porque ya había comprobado que era una chica. Lo supo aquel día que cogió el teléfono mientras él se duchaba.

_-… Buenas tardes… ¿está Kazuya?...- había dicho la desconocida ese día._

_-…No… no puede ponerse…- había murmurado la nerviosa chica en respuesta._

_-… no importa llamaré luego…- la había interrumpido la chica, para luego colgar._

Había tenido la esperanza de que la chica fuera Sakura, pero al oír esa voz… una voz que no conocía en absoluto.

El chico tenía todo el derecho a rehacer su vida. Era estupendo que hubiera encontrado a alguien, porque aquello quería decir que había olvidado a Sakura. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse… desilusionada.

Porque en lo más profundo de su corazón aún tenía una pequeña esperanza.

Recordó ese beso, aquella noche tras la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Era inútil albergar esperanzas por aquello. Porque él jamás le había comentado a qué vino aquel beso. Y a ella le daba mucho miedo preguntarle.

Porque no quería escuchar de su boca que él no recordaba aquel beso.

Parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su mundo, para darse cuenta de que Chiharu permanecía a su lado mirándola con preocupación.

-…¿dónde ha ido Yamazaki…?...- dijo ella al darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba.

-… el idiota quiere saltarse Macroeconomía el lunes para no madrugar, y pretende que aquel chico le pase los apuntes…-dijo la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco, a lo que Mei Ling sonrió.

Chiharu puso su mano sobre la de ella.-… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si te sientes mal…-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Mei Ling se pusieran vidriosos. Vaya, y ella que pretendía distraerse para que no le ocurriera eso. Y se encontró con que no tenía ganas de estar en público.

-… gracias Chiharu…- dijo ella mirándola con dulzura.-… pero necesito estar sola…-

Y dicho esto, cogió su bolso, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería, dejando a su amiga con cara de preocupación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo rasgaba su lápiz sobre la hoja de papel una y otra vez. El estampado de ese abrigo debía recordar a las luces de Tokio, por lo que cientos de puntos debían de difuminarse y fundirse a la vez. Se imaginaba la tela en su cabeza: cálida, aterciopelada, de colores oscuros y con un toque divertido a la vez, gracias a los bordados superpuestos.

El suave calor de unos labios invadió su mejilla derecha, para después notar el roce de la suave piel de su cara.

-… me gusta ese abrigo…- le dijo él.-… pero ¿no crees que te adelantas demasiado?, aún estamos en septiembre…-

Tomoyo miró a su marido con cariño.-… es para la colección de invierno que tengo que presentar el mes que viene… ¿crees que estará bien…?- dijo ella repasando los dibujos.

-… créeme princesa…- dijo él con una sonrisa.-… después de un curso entero en la escuela, hasta el decano sabe que serás una gran diseñadora…-

Tomoyo torció el gesto.-… no será para tanto…- dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-…. No a todo el mundo le ofrecen hacer un desfile el año que viene…-

Tomoyo sonrió, aunque estaba segura que Eriol tan sólo pretendía sonrojarla.

-… la cena está lista…- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.-…. Y princesa… no quiero coartar tu creatividad… pero necesitas descansar… llevas cuatro horas ahí sentada…-

-…!¿cuatro horas?..- dijo ella sorprendida mirando el reloj para comprobar que eran las diez de la noche. Las luces de los edificios de Tokio estaban encendidas y se veían por los ventanales de su apartamento en la planta veintidós de un céntrico rascacielos. Por eso le había venido a la cabeza la idea de las luces…

Rayos, una idea así no convencería a ningún decano… Iba a continuar dibujando, cuando Eriol la tomó de la mano y casi la obligó a soltar el lápiz.

Se dejó llevar por su esposo hasta el salón. En la amplia sala, había una mesa baja de madera oscura, repleta de manjares exquisitos, y dos copas de finísimo cristal. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas distribuidas por los rincones de la sala.

Un ambiente súper romántico, como cada día de su vida en ese año y dos meses que llevaba casada con Eriol.

Los mejores meses de su vida.

Eriol la condujo hasta la mesa, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo. El chico le echó vino en su copa sonriéndole.

-…¿Cómo lo haces…?...- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-…¿el qué…?...- dijo él divertido mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-… ser tan… perfecto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, acurrucándose a su lado.

-…¿crees que soy perfecto…?...- dijo él riendo.-… te ciega el amor, princesa…-

Tomoyo hizo un mohín mientras comía un poco de sushi.-… dime algo que no hagas bien…-

El chico se quedó pensativo.-… no sé cambiar una rueda al coche, por ejemplo…- dijo él sonriendo.

-… hay mucha gente que no sabe hacer eso…- dijo ella divertida.

-… pues… ah sí… no sé hacer andar adecuadamente a la maldita lavadora…- dijo él mientras comía.

Tomoyo rió con ganas.-… ya sabes, déjame a mí todo lo relacionado con la ropa…-

-…Tú mandas…- dijo él riendo.

Siguieron cenando tranquilamente, riendo mientras Eriol intentaba sacarse algún que otro defectillo más y Tomoyo se lo negaba. Sin darse cuenta, acabaron con todo.

-… bueno, recogeré y…- dijo el chico, pero fue interrumpido porque su esposa, que se abrazó a él y le dio un seductor beso en el cuello.

Tomoyo lo miró ensimismada tras el beso.-… gracias por hacerme tan feliz…-

-… gracias a ti princesa…- dijo él sonriendo.

Ella hizo un gracioso gesto con su boca, como si estuviera meditando algo.-… ¿qué te parece si te agradezco todo esto… con un baño…?-

-… depende de cómo sea ese baño…-dijo él pícaramente.

-… caliente, con espuma y agua…-dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

Eriol rió.-… ¿habrá algo más…?

-… aceites…- dijo ella sonriente, aunque con un poco de nerviosismo.

-…umm qué bien ¿Y?...-

-… y tu esposa…-dijo roja como una manzana.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho.-… me gusta la idea…-

Y ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron al baño, dejando atrás todos los platos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hong Kong_

Sakura estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Llevaba horas estudiando y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Miró el reloj de su escritorio. Las once y media. Vistas las pocas expectativas que mostraban ese día, mejor sería irse a la cama temprano.

Se levantó de la silla y apagó la luz de su mesita, para después meterse en la cama. Miró a la Luna a través de la ventana. Ciertamente, su día había sido tan monótono y aburrido como en las dos últimas semanas. Últimamente tan sólo se limitaba a levantarse, ir a la facultad, comer, estudiar y dormir.

Pero hoy esperaba algo más.

Por lo menos, poder verse un rato mientras cenaba.

Se entristeció un poco al llegar al gran salón de la mansión Li, y encontrarse allí tan solo a Ieran Li. La mujer era muy amable con ella y se preocupaba por sus clases y porque estuviera cómoda en la mansión.

Pero ella, al igual que todos en esa mansión, iba con prisas a todas partes. La mujer comió apresurada, charloteando con ella sin apenas dejarla abrir la boca. Cuando por fin se iba a dirigir a preguntarle por él, la mujer se había levantado comentando lo ocupada que estaba en esos días y deseándole muy buenas noches.

Y es que Shaoran y ella no habían hablado en dos semanas. Coincidían por los pasillos de la gran mansión, a lo lejos lo veía ir y venir escoltado por los miembros del Consejo o por ese hombre tan estricto, Liang-Chew.

Últimamente siempre lo tenían ocupado, reunido, entrenando… sin ni siquiera un segundo para estar los dos solos.

Sabía que él también deseaba estar con ella. Lo leía en sus sonrisas y en sus miradas cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos con un simple hola o buenos días.

No siempre había sido así.

Recordaba sus idílicos primeros días en la misma mansión, compartiendo cada minuto juntos y, aunque no dormían en la misma habitación, ellos… siempre encontraban algún momento para estar a solas.

Por eso no se podía sentir triste por la situación que estaba viviendo durante esas dos semanas. Porque nunca antes Shaoran había estado tan ocupado. Más bien se sentía preocupada… muy muy preocupada.

Sospechaba que algo raro se cocía en el centro del Consejo.

Mañana sería sábado… a lo mejor Shaoran encontraba un momento para poder hablar con ella y contarle qué pasaba.

Estaba casi quedándose dormida cuando sintió como alguien destapaba su cama lentamente y se tendía a su lado, acurrucándose contra ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

Al fin.

Sakura se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de su prometido. Casi seguidamente, se encontraba sumergida en un pasional beso, que subió la temperatura de su cuerpo y aceleró su cohibido corazón.

Fue ella la que quiso regresar a la Tierra para poner cordura a una situación un tanto comprometida.

-… Shaoran… es muy pronto… pueden oírnos…- susurró ella todo lo sonrojada que podía.

Escuchó un gran suspiro de su chico, que ella intentó acallar interponiendo sus dedos en su boca. Pero lejos de serenarse, Shaoran se dedicó a besar uno por uno sus dedos y a apretarla aún más contra el colchón de su pequeña cama.

-…Shaoran…- lo volvió a llamar ella a la cordura, ya que ella se encontraba en el límite de la pérdida total de control y del comienzo de algo mucho más serio.-… ¿por qué tengo que ser yo siempre la que…?…-

Pero el chico pareció por fin desistir en su empeño y se apartó de ella, tumbándose a su lado, aunque manteniéndola muy muy cerca de él con sus brazos. Sakura parecía un farolillo rojo encendido en medio de la oscuridad.

-… pues porque solo tú sabes poner freno a mi locura…- dijo él entre susurros mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Sakura intentó serenarse mientras decía.-… ¿qué ha pasado…?... es la primera vez que podemos hablar en semanas…-

Aquello hizo que el semblante seductor del chico se borrara al instante.-… demasiado largo y complicado para contártelo ahora…-

La chica torció el gesto.-… entonces, ¿tendré que esperar otras dos semanas para poder hablar contigo?...-

Él dibujó una sonrisa.-… ¿qué te parece si esperas hasta mañana?... tendremos el día para nosotros solos…-

-… ¿en serio?...- los ojos de Sakura lo miraron ilusionados. Hacía meses que no salían ellos dos solos. Se abrazó a su cuello para mostrarle que le encantaba la idea

Ambos permanecieron así abrazados un buen rato, hasta que otro pensamiento saltó a la mente de Sakura.

-…¿cómo sigue Yi-Jie-san…?...- dijo ella con tristeza.

Sakura vio como el rostro del chico se ponía serio.-… al parecer igual…-

-…umm…-

El bisabuelo de Shaoran había caído enfermo hacía un par de meses y permanecía descansando en su habitación desde entonces.

Sakura notó como el chico comenzaba a besar la parte de arriba de su cabeza, para después bajar por su mejilla hasta su cuello y su hombro. Sus besos tiernos al principio, se estaban tornando de nuevo mucho más insinuadores.

-… si sigues de esta manera, te voy a tener que mandar a tu habitación…- murmuró ella con una sonrisa mientras le hacía cariños en el pelo.

Shaoran volvió a resoplar.-… ¿y pretendes que duerma a tu lado quietecito después de dos semanas?...- el chico rozó su nariz por su cuello una y otra vez.-… no sabes nada de hombres, Sakura mía…-

Sakura se sintió avergonzada por su comentario. ¿Cómo iba a saber nada?. Si era toda una principiante en eso de intimar con él. Todavía tenía cosas que aprender.

El chico la miró con ternura ante su graciosa expresión.-… creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo hasta que te duermas…- dijo él con dulzura.-… nos veremos en el desayuno para nuestro día especial…-

Ella asintió mientras bostezaba. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por el sueño, acurrucada entre sus brazos. Entre el sueño y la duermevela, pudo notar como él le besaba la mejilla y la recostaba suavemente en la almohada, para después abandonar la cama, dejando su aroma y su calor entre las sábanas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿En serio?...- había dicho Chiharu ante la noticia.

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco y trató de disimular su felicidad.-… será un desfile pequeñito, en un hotel del centro de Tokio…-

Mei Ling sonrió maravillada.-… pero es una gran oportunidad, quién sabe, a lo mejor hay buenos diseñadores viéndolo… ¿ y si te contrata una firma de moda como **Kenzo***?...**-**

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza efusivamente.-… ¿Kenzo?... estás loca, cómo me iba a contratar?... es un genio…-

Ciertamente, sería genial que algún diseñador se fijara en ella. Si la contrataran en una firma, aunque fuera como una simple aprendiz, estaría feliz, porque así podría aprender muchísimas cosas y corregir sus errores.

Chiharu bebió un sorbo de su zumo.-… seguro que Eriol está muy orgulloso de ti…-

Tomoyo sonrió levemente sonrojada.-… me está apoyando muchísimo… el pobre lo hace prácticamente todo en casa, con tal de dejarme trabajar más tiempo… este desfile tiene que tener mis mejores prendas…-

Mei Ling ladeó la cabeza con una tierna sonrisa.-… pues añade también tu vestido de novia, porque era increíble…-

Tomoyo rió ante el comentario.-… que va… si lo hicimos en cuatro días…-

-… pues te quedó fabuloso…- decía la chica china.

Chiharu se quedó mirando a Mei Ling con una sonrisa.-… me alegro que estés más animada…- le dijo a su amiga.

-… a mi no me pasaba nada…- murmuró la chica con desdén.

Mei Ling trató de disimular comiendo tarta. La verdad que es la tarde de compras y de chicas le había sentado bien. Por fin había desconectado.

Tomoyo observó la situación en silencio. Al parecer había algo que preocupaba a Mei Ling y, conociéndola, seguro que tenía que ver con Kazuya. Intentaría que Eriol hablara con el chico.

-… ahora que me acuerdo…- dijo Mei Ling para evitar que Chiharu siguiera con eso.-… ¿se lo has contado a Sakura?.-

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.-… ayer no pude llamarla, pero esta noche lo haré sin falta. Hace días que no hablamos…-

-… salúdala de mi parte, y a Shaoran también…- le dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Eriol acababa de entrar en la cafetería y se acercaba a la mesa de las chicas. A Tomoyo le pareció que el hombre más guapo del planeta acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Su marido.

-… ¿hola, que tal chicas?...- dijo el chico mientras besaba en la mejilla a su esposa.

-… muy bien…- dijo Chiharu sonriente.

Pero Mei Ling no dijo nada, ya que se había llevado una decepción al verle. Esa mañana, Kazuya le había dicho que estaría fuera todo el día porque había quedado.

Ella mantenía la esperanza de que hubiese ido a ver a Eriol. Pero al parecer no…

Debía de dejar de imaginarse cosas y aceptar lo evidente. Kazuya estaba saliendo con una chica.

-… disculpad chicas, pero os voy a robar a Tomoyo…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se puso de pie mientras miraba con tristeza y apuro a sus amigas.-… es que le prometí que iríamos al cine y a cenar… siento dejaros chicas, me lo he pasado genial…-

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza y rieron.-… no te preocupes, nosotras también nos íbamos…-dijo Chiharu.-… que os divirtáis…-

Chiharu miró ensimismada como Eriol recogía las bolsas de Tomoyo y se despedía de ellas con la mano, para después rodear con delicadeza la cintura de Tomoyo y salir del local.

-… Takashi jamás será tan encantador…- dijo Chiharu con desdén.

-… a lo mejor cambia cuando os caséis…-dijo Mei Ling.

Chiharu se sonrojó todo lo que pudo.-… ¿ca.. casarme con Takashi…?- dijo riendo nerviosa.

Mei Ling la miró extrañada. Sabía que Chiharu y Yamazaki llevaban juntos muchos años, más que Sakura y Shaoran, prácticamente toda la vida.

-…¿No te hace ilusión casarte con él…?- le inquirió la chica de ojos ámbar.

Chiharu parecía nerviosa.-… bueno… no sé… es que no me veo casada…-

-…¿Qué quieres decir…?- dijo la chica confundida.

-… pues… que…- dijo muy sonrojada.-… primero me gustaría vivir con él algunos años… Takashi es un desastre y no me gustaría casarme y llevarme sorpresas…- rió nerviosa.

Aquello era cierto. Convivir con Kazuya era genial. Ya sabía de qué pie cojeaba el chico. Era desordenado, ruidoso, descuidado, no tenía hora para irse a dormir con sus estúpidos videojuegos, y después dormía muchísimo… aunque también era un excelente cocinero y le encantaba hacer él mismo la colada.

Ciertamente, esas eran cosas que una chica tenía que saber de su futuro esposo.

Trató de descartar esa idea de su cabeza. Sólo se hacía falsas ilusiones, porque Kazuya, estaba claro, que no era para ella.

-… no sé…- añadió Chiharu.-… algo así como lo que ha hecho Sakura…-

-… te aseguro que ellos no están conviviendo tanto…- le dijo con seriedad, un poco afectada por sus propios pensamientos, más que por las palabras de su amiga.

Seguro que el Consejo estaba haciendo de las suyas entre esos dos…

Pero Chiharu, la cual no sabía nada de Consejos, interpretó su frase por otro lado…

-… que rollo… vivir juntos y dormir en habitaciones separadas…-

Mei ling se sonrojó al máximo por su comentario. No quería ni imaginarse aquel aspecto de la relación de su primo y su prometida…

Pero dejó a Chiharu pensar eso. Era una buena tapadera para lo del Consejo. Chiharu no entendería por qué un grupo de ancianos dirigían la vida privada de su primo.

-… mi familia… es… muy… tradicional…- añadió avergonzada.

-… ¿y tú qué?... entonces te hace ilusión eso de casarte…- dijo la chica sonriente.

Mei ling sonrió con melancolía.-… de pequeña… siempre he soñado con casarme…-

Recordaba sus años de infancia, cuando se creía la prometida de Shaoran… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ir vestida de novia cogida de su brazo…?

-… entonces…- dijo Chiharu tocándole la mano.-… seguro que encontrarás a alguien que sepa cumplir tu sueño…-

Mei Ling le sonrió con amabilidad. La pobre Chiharu no sabía qué hacer para animarla, y ella le estaba agradecida por eso. Era estupendo tener a una amiga como ella.

-… espero que tengas razón…- le sonrió la chica apretando su mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hong-Kong_

El sol de la tarde se filtraba entre los árboles. El suave siseo del viento se escuchaba como en cascada en esa parte de la montaña. Los pájaros piaban alegres en los alrededores, como si quisieran darles la bienvenida. El alegre cantar le recordaba lo bien que se lo habían pasado juntos ese día.

Y eso que todavía no había llegado a su fin…

Ambos habían paseado por el centro de Hong Kong, y almorzado en un lujoso restaurante. El chico había sido tan dulce y paciente mientras Sakura curioseaba por las tiendas del centro. Después, Shaoran había dicho que quería mostrarle un lugar y tras conducir hacia las afueras de la ciudad, habían llegado a los pies de una gran montaña con abundante vegetación.

Shaoran había dejado su coche y la había conducido a través del bosque hasta un lugar un poco insólito. Porque para nada se esperaba que una escalinata de cientos de peldaños de piedra se elevara sinuosa hacia la montaña.

-… arriba hay un antiguo templo abandonado, es muy bonito, pero si no tienes ganas de subir…- había dicho ante la expresión del rostro de Sakura.

-… no, seguro que merece la pena…-

Apenas se había dado cuenta del montón de escalones, mientras parloteaba con Shaoran y recordaban otros tiempos. Shaoran no había querido recordar nada a cerca del Consejo.

"…_por favor, disfrutemos de nuestro día especial…",_ había dicho el chico.

Así que ella no había insistido más en el asunto. Seguro que Shaoran se lo contaría cuando lo viera oportuno.

En la cima de la escalinata, había un antiguo templo ruinoso, sostenido por algunas piedras que se mantenía en equilibrio casi como un milagro. Las piedras estaban cubiertas de musgo y enredaderas que daban al paraje, aspecto de salvaje e inhóspito. Era muy hermoso, había merecido la pena subir hasta allí.

Shaoran le enseñó el lugar, indicándole dónde se suponía que debieron estar las diferentes dependencias del templo, mientras le indicaba cómo el paso de los cientos de años, habían dejado tan solo las piedras de las altas columnas de la estancia en pie. Siguieron charlando un buen rato, mientras paseaban por los alrededores. Sin darse cuenta, Shaoran la había conducido a un claro del bosque detrás del templo. Una pequeña pradera con flores rojas, rodeada de árboles frondosos.

-… todavía no me explico cómo tuviste valor de bailar conmigo delante de todos…- reía Sakura.-… Shaoran Li, doce años, me sonrojo con todo…- se burlaba ella.

-… no con todo, sólo contigo…- dijo él con dulzura mientras le apretaba la mano.-… nunca creí que sería tan feliz haciendo esa obra de teatro… estabas tan preciosa y yo era tan… niño y vergonzoso…-

-… era parte de tu encanto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-… no te puedes imaginar lo adorable que estabas… – dijo él mientras se detenían bajo un árbol. -… recuerdo cada detalle a la perfección…-

-..¿ah sí..?…- dijo ella sonriendo feliz.

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa.-… llevabas cintas en el pelo…- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-… tu vestido era blanco de una tela muy suave… aún recuerdo cuando te tomé por la cintura…- dijo repitiendo ese mismos gesto y atrayéndola con ternura hacia él.-… la música era muy tranquila, y tú me guiaste por el escenario bailando con tu dulce sonrisa….-

Shaoran empezó a balancearse suavemente con ella por la pradera, mientras fundía su mejilla con la de ella. Sakura estaba maravillada con el relato tan vivido del chico, y ella ambientó más el momento tatareando una canción con una risa floja, mientras el chico seguía allí haciendo el amago de bailar tímidamente. Sin apenas darse cuenta, ambos se pararon bajo un árbol y Sakura se recostó suavemente contra el tronco mientras él la miraba con infinito cariño.

Para su sorpresa, el chico deslizó la mano que estaba en su cintura hacia su pierna.-… también recuerdo que llevabas una cinta roja atada a una de tus piernas… y acababa en un lazo justo aquí…- dijo acariciando con sutileza su muslo.

Sakura se sonrojó ante ese gesto. Se quedó asombrada de aquello, ya que era la primera vez que Shaoran hacía un gesto así, en un lugar casi público... ¿y si alguien los veía…?

Sakura dio una rápida mirada a los alrededores. Su corazón acelerado estaba delatando su nerviosismo, porque Shaoran apartó su mano y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con cierta pizca de gracia en su rostro.

-… no hay nadie más…- dijo el chico apartándose de ella un par de pasos.-… creo que este lugar lo conoce muy poca gente…-dijo mientras miraba la copa de los árboles junto a ella.

Sakura se dio una vuelta por los alrededores para intentar calmarse, mientras Shaoran parecía ensimismado con algo que se encontraba en alguna parte del cielo. Había muchos árboles y arbustos alrededor de ese claro. No se oía más que el sonido de los árboles y los pájaros.

Se sentía muy extraña, casi ansiosa. Shaoran sólo la había acariciado, nada más. Pero ella sentía como si aquello fuera como un mensaje en una botella que ella debía leer y descifrar. Pero aquel mensaje cada vez era más fácil de leer, porque Shaoran había vuelto al mundo terrenal, y no le quitaba ojo de encima, su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor del deseo.

Se notó el rostro sonrojado y ardiente cuando, intentando hacer que observaba unas flores, miró de soslayo al chico. Sakura se agachó y decidió concentrarse en una flor roja muy bonita que crecía en el lugar, mientras notaba su corazón martilleándole en el interior de su pecho.

De repente, notó como el chico estaba detrás de ella y se arrodillaba a su espalda. Lentamente y con mucha delicadeza, acarició con sus dedos la piel de sus brazos, ascendiendo muy lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros. Después, apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello e inclinó su rostro para inhalar su perfume.

Lo escuchó suspirar levemente. El aire de su aliento era cálido. Seguidamente, el chico la tomó por la cintura, deleitándose en su tacto y tomándola suavemente entre sus brazos.

Sakura pudo ver el fulgor en sus ojos ambarinos. Su boca estaba roja y entreabierta. Esperaba allí a que la besara, a que la matara de una vez con el sabor de sus besos. Pero el chico no lo hizo.

Para su sorpresa, Shaoran la recostó sobre la hierba, sin dejar de mirarla y sin decir nada. El chico la miraba profundamente a los ojos, como si quisiera mostrarle sin palabras cuál era su deseo, deseo que ella adivinaba a la perfección.

Pero el roce de nuevo de sus dedos volvió a llevarla al cielo. Sobre todo cuando Shaoran bajó con su mano por su cuello y su clavícula y… más abajo… comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa. Sakura notó como su cuerpo le quemaba ante ese gesto, pero no por eso dejó de mirarle a los ojos tal como lo hacía él. Quería que supiera que le encantaba el roce de sus manos, aunque pudiera sentirse un poco avergonzada. Pero Shaoran no parecía avergonzado, más bien parecía decidido a dejarse llevar por sus más bajas pasiones…

Y ella no era nadie para negarle aquel enloquecedor deseo.

Sintió su cara arder cuando Shaoran decidió recorrer con su boca el mismo camino que habían hecho sus dedos, acabando en el mismo lugar, deleitándose por saborear aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-…Shaoran…- gimió ella y el sonido de su boca se perdió en el bosque.

A esas alturas, el chico estaba tumbado sobre ella, besando ardientemente su boca mientras sus manos la recorrían con urgencia. Notó como el chico, perdía sus manos por dentro de sus ropas y, poco a poco, la llevaba a la locura y al éxtasis.

Sí, aquel momento mágico estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Era real, no era un sueño.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Disfrutaba tanto y se perdía tanto entre sus brazos, que siempre creía estar viviendo un sueño.

Y siempre debía recordarse que Shaoran era real, y que hacer el amor con él era lo más hermoso que jamás podría regalarle al hombre de su vida.

No supo si pasaban horas o minutos. Tampoco pensó en si de verdad ese lugar era tan solitario como parecía. Tan solo se dejó llevar, incluso más que de costumbre, porque ambos necesitaban expresar su amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hong Kong_

Shaoran miraba de reojo a Sakura mientras conducía. Su chica estaba toda roja de rubor y su pelo estaba un poco enmarañado, dándole un toque algo cómico.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido muy loco lo que había pasado en ese templo. Casi no había pensado en nada y eso lo había llevado a la pérdida completa del control de sus acciones.

Se recordó mentalmente lo peligroso que podía resultar que él se dejara llevar… tanto.

Pero últimamente era así con ella. Casi se sentía avergonzado por comportarse de esa manera. No podía evitar visitarla en mitad de la noche, y aunque sólo fueran unas caricias, su cuerpo se llenaba de deseo casi incontrolado solo con tenerla entre sus brazos. Rayos, ¿por qué cada vez le resultaba tan difícil?

Echó de menos no tener a alguien con quién charlar del asunto, aunque se muriera de vergüenza. La imagen de Eriol le vino a la mente.

Sí, ciertamente lo echaba mucho de menos…

Pero el caso era que verla allí en ese prado que sabía tan solitario, en el que él había entrenado con su magia en tantísimas ocasiones… Sakura siempre estaba guapa, pero había elegido una blusa blanca y una corta falda que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación…

Notó sus orejas arder por el rubor.

-… vaya, creía que era yo la única que se iba a sonrojar esta tarde…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-… ejem… yo… que va…-dijo él mientras intentaba controlar su acelerado corazón.

Y es que había estado demasiado bien… Ciertamente, necesitaban un lugar en el que estar a solas, porque intentar esconderse de todos en la mansión era últimamente casi imposible.

El chico notó como el calor dentro del coche era asfixiante y abrió la ventanilla para dejar que entrara aire fresco. Sakura rió ante eso.

-…pues mírate…- dijo ella, mientras ponía un dedo en su mejilla.-… ¿en que está usted pensando, Shaoran Li…?-

Shaoran se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Era cierto, ambos eran farolillos de navidad.

-… vamos Sakura déjalo…- protestó él.-… no te aproveches de mi debilidad…-

Sakura sonrió tiernamente.-… no me has parecido muy débil antes… más bien demasiado… decidido…-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa ante los ojos sugerentes de su chica.-…. ¿Crees que lo tenía planeado?... pues sí… y no….-

-… ¿Ah sí?...- dijo ella con una sonrisa.-… ¿tenías planeado atacar a tu novia en el bosque?...-

El chico la miró con suspicacia.-… en cierto modo… pero no creí que llegáramos a…- dijo mirando de soslayo su blusa y su falda.-… a lo mejor es que me estoy volviendo loco…-

-… por favor, cambiemos de tema…- dijo ella riendo nerviosa.-… o todos se darán cuenta cuando volvamos…-

Y Shaoran escuchó por boca de la temblorosa y nerviosa chica, lo que le preocupaban los exámenes de segundo curso de carrera, que bien aunque aún quedaba mucho tiempo, los veía mucho más densos y complicados que los del curso anterior.

-…pero si los aprobaste sin problema…- dijo el chico con tono preocupado.-… no quiero que te agobies Sakura, no hay prisa por pasar de curso, puedes presentarte a unos pocos exámenes sólo, y dejarte otros para septiembre próximo…-

La chica negó con la cabeza.-…no, quiero intentarlo, no pierdo nada… me gustaría que papá estuviera orgulloso de mi cuando me viera la próxima vez…-

Shaoran vio de reojo como su chica decía eso con algo de melancolía.-… Sakura, sabes que eres libre de volver a visitarlos cuando quieras… no te preocupes por el dinero ni por nada….- le dijo con cariño.

Sakura dibujó una sonrisa.-… seguro que pronto podremos ir juntos…- dijo ella con una sonrisa esperanzadora.-… este verano me preguntaron un montón por ti… no es justo que yo sólo pueda a ver a nuestros amigos….-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso.-… pues tal vez vaya antes de lo previsto…- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-…¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué dices eso…?.-

El chico sentía la necesidad y la obligación de ser totalmente sincero con ella. Sakura debía de estar al corriente de todos sus problemas.-… verás, los miembros del Clan están dudando… otra vez…-

-…¿Otra vez?...-

-…Sí… y la verdad… me importa un bledo… me iré contigo a Japón y me olvidaré de todo esto…- dijo el chico enfadado.

-… No puedes hacer eso… ¿y tu bisabuelo…? … y ¿tú madre…?...-

El rostro del chico se enserió. Sakura tenía razón, siempre tenía ese impulso, dejarlo todo… a él no le importada nada en el mundo… solo Sakura. Pero su interior se lo impedía, porque le debía mucho a su bisabuelo y su madre que tanto se habían esforzado para que siguiera la tradición del Clan…

Y es que cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a Hong Kong juntos, Liang-Chew se había encargado de convencer al Clan de que Shaoran era un inmaduro irresponsable que corría tras las faldas de su novia o sus amigos japoneses para desatender su deber dentro del Clan. Les dijo que no estaba demostrando en absoluto la seriedad y el compromiso que requería el cargo, y con Sakura ahora en Hong Kong, no hacía más que distraerse y no centrarse en su formación y sus estudios.

Incluso la intervención de Yi-Jie no sirvió para nada. Liang-Chew lo desacreditó ante el Clan al dejarse sucumbir por los poderes de Kazuya.

"… _un ancestral miembro del Clan Li, no muestra su poder ante nadie extraño y ni mucho menos se deja influenciar voluntariamente por la magia de otro… no sabemos quién ese chico, podría ser un espía…"_

Aquello rayaba lo absurdo. Liang-Chew estaba obsesionado con tiempos remotos en los que los Clanes mágicos eran enemigos entre sí, y las luchas y conflictos eran continuos. Aquel día, en el que Shaoran se enfrentó ante el Consejo por las barbaridades que estaba diciendo Liang-Chew, el chico tuvo que sacar todo su genio y mal humor para que le tomara en serio.

-… daría mi vida por mis amigos…- había dicho el chico dando un golpe en la mesa.-… y desde luego que me condenaría al mismísimo infierno por Sakura…-

-… veis… lo irresponsable que es… ¿Y sin embargo no te sacrificas por tu Clan?... es increíble que no haya calado en ti nada de lo que te he enseñado…- dijo el hombre con rostro serio.

-… señor, usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas….- dijo con furia al hombre ante el atónito Consejo por su subida de tono.-… pero gracias al cielo, sólo mi madre me enseñó a confiar en mis amigos… y, Kazuya, mis amigos y por supuesto mi prometida, son mi familia… cosa que usted no es… -dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de la reunión.

A partir de ese día, Liang-Chew pareció calmarse un poco y la opinión del Consejo estaba dividida. Una gran mayoría estaba de acuerdo con Shaoran, ya que sentían desde hace tiempo que Liang-Chew estaba tomando decisiones que no le correspondían. No, mientras un ancestral miembro del Clan siguiera con vida, y mucho menos aun existiendo un directo heredero.

Sin embargo, a Shaoran le sorprendió muchísimo la actitud de su abuelo.

-… Xiao Lang… guarda las apariencias, no pierdas el control, y recupera la confianza de Liang-Chew en ti… es por tu bien…-

Aquello lo descolocó tanto. Su bisabuelo, que siempre lo había defendido, que siempre había abogado a su necesidad de libertad, de ser feliz. Ahora le pedía que se sometiera al yugo del Consejo y de Liang-Chew.

Pero Shaoran siempre hacía caso de lo que le decía su sabio bisabuelo.

Por eso, a partir de esas palabras del anciano, Sakura y él se habían comportado de lo más obediente que se podía ser. Acataban órdenes, escuchaban, atendían y se comportaban con exquisita educación y cortesía. Aunque algunas veces no podía evitar algún acto de rebeldía, como sus ratos de visitas nocturnas o la escapada romántica de ese fin de semana…

Solo Yi-Jie sabía por qué le pedía una cosa así… esperaba que se lo explicara algún día.

Cuando mejorara….

Porque Ji-Yie se marchitaba cada día más, postrado en una cama de la mansión, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer nada…

Suponía que el anciano ya se sentía enfermo cuando le pidió eso. Shaoran creía que su bisabuelo se sentía cansado y no tenía ganas de intervenir por él ante el Consejo. Había llegado la hora de resolver sus problemas solo…

-… Shaoran…-

Las palabras de Sakura lo trajeron otra vez al mundo. Echó el coche a un lado de la carretera y lo detuvo.

-…¿te encuentras bien…?- dijo la chica con aire preocupado.

-…verás, Sakura, por lo que he oído entre los ancianos, Liang-Chew está planeando todo para… para cuando muera el abuelo…-

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado-… Yi-Jie no…-

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.-… a mí también me gustaría que fuera de otra manera, pero… pero no podemos negar que es una posibilidad…-

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron vidriosos.

-… verás…- dijo el chico apesadumbrado.-… Liang-Chew ha convencido al Clan para que yo no tome el cargo cuando él… nos deje…-

-… pero si tú eres…-

-… Sí, soy el heredero… pero Liang-Chew está ciego de poder…- dijo apesadumbrado, mirando el atardecer desde el parabrisas del coche.-… si ostenta el cargo sin Yi-Jie, podrá hacer lo que le plazca….-

Sakura bajó la cabeza comprendiendo.

El chico continuo su relato.-… hemos tenido muchas reuniones y discusiones…. el Consejo continua dividido, pero Liang-Chew ha ganado algunos adeptos… espero que todavía tengamos algunos representantes que odien a Liang-Chew…- dijo con una sonrisa.-… pero, a pesar de todo, han tomado un acuerdo….-

Sakura lo miró interrogante, mientras Shaoran la miraba un poco nervioso.-… seré jefe de mi Clan cuando… me case contigo…-

Shaoran notó como el corazón se le aceleraba y vio como Sakura se tensaba y se sonrojaba levemente. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-… aahh… bueno… pues… vale…-murmuró ella tímidamente.

Shaoran la miró con ternura y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.-… Sakura, mi pequeña, lo siento…-dijo con la mayor ternura que podía mientras se perdía en sus ojos esmeralda.-… pero no me voy a casar contigo porque me lo imponga un estúpido Clan…-

Sakura desvió la mirada ante su comentario, pero el chico la cogió del mentón para que lo mirara.

-… tú te mereces algo más…- dijo casi con tristeza.-… créeme…- continuó acariciándole la mejilla.-… si te estuviera pidiendo que te casaras conmigo, no sería en la cuneta de una carretera y subida a un coche…-

Sakura sonrió ante su comentario, y se dejó mimar por sus caricias y sus besos en el pelo.

- …eres muy joven, tienes que estudiar… pasarlo bien… bastante he hecho con traerte aquí a meterte en esta cárcel conmigo…- la abrazó con fuerza.

Sakura sonrió ante sus palabras.-… por ti haría cualquier cosa…-

-… lo sé… pero… dejemos que Liang-Chew piense que estamos de acuerdo con él en todo…-

-… tal como te dijo tu bisabuelo…- reafirmó ella.

Shaoran la miró con ternura.-… exacto, así tendré tiempo para investigar…-

-… ¿investigar?...- dijo ella curiosa.

-… necesito averiguar qué quiere obtener Liang-Chew con todo esto…-dijo pensativo.-… y algunos datos más…- murmuró para sí.

Tenía sospechas, incertidumbres… pero necesitaba aliados en esa lucha. Y sabía dónde encontrarlos.

-… tal vez si hablaras con tu bisabuelo…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-… tendré que hacerlo, pero me da tanta pena molestarlo con mis tonterías...-dijo él con tristeza.-… no quiero que se preocupe por nada…-

-…te comprendo…-

-… no estés triste…- dijo él dejándola libre de su abrazo y mirándola con melancolía.

-…. No lo estoy….- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-…¿Sabes lo que nos animaría…?- dijo mirándola con ternura.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-…. ¿qué te parece si esta noche tenemos una conversación con Eriol y Tomoyo?...-

Sakura asintió enérgicamente. Su sonrisa forzada delataba, que la chica se había quedado algo preocupada y… decepcionada. Pero no iba a permitir que Liang-Chew ni nadie le dijera cuando se casaría con Sakura.

Ambos serían libres de decidir qué hacer con su vida…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hong Kong_

-… Vamos deja de bromear, te estoy hablando en serio…-dijo Shaoran malhumorado al otro lado del teléfono.

-… y tengo que creerme que le ibas a enseñar las ruinas de ese templo para que practicara arqueología…- de carcajeaba Eriol.

-… pues… claro… tiene que ver muchos lugares así…- dijo el otro disimulando su sonrojo. Suerte que no le veía la cara.

-… apuesto que la besaste…- dijo el otro.

-… pues… claro…-

-… ¿Y…?-

-…¿Y…?- repitió el otro imitándole.

-… vamos, Shaoran he pasado por esa fase… ¿lo hicisteis…?.-

Shaoran se puso rojo de rubor.-… no te voy a contestar a eso…-

No sabía cómo su conversación había derivado en ello. Eriol le había preguntado por cómo habían pasado la última semana. Él le había contado muchas cosas, entre ellas, su día juntos y al final el perspicaz chico de ojos azules había sacado sus conclusiones.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso…?.

Eriol continuaba riéndose al otro lado del teléfono.-… esa fase puede durar años… créeme, yo todavía no he salido de la mía…-

-… y quién te ha pedido consejo…- dijo el chico malhumorado.

-… tú has sido el que ha llamado y has sacado el tema…-dijo el otro con sorna.

-… ¡!eso no es cierto!... ¡eres tú, con tu mente pervertida!...-apretó el teléfono por su enojo.

-… de eso nada, tú me has conducido a esa parte de la conversación… a lo mejor necesitabas contarme algo…-murmuró el chico.-… ¿es que no ha ido bien…?-

-..no… ha estado…. ¡!Que yo no te he llamado para eso!...- gritaba el chico mientras escuchaba al otro reírse a carcajadas.-… conecta el maldito internet, Sakura quiere hablar con Tomoyo…- y dicho esto le colgó el teléfono a su amigo lleno de rabia.

Estaba destinado a ser el blanco de las bromas de Eriol aún en la distancia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

-…¿en serio?...- decía Sakura a la webcam. Tomoyo sonreía al otro lado del océano.

-… será un desfile pequeñito…- dijo emocionada.-… ¡Oh!.. ¡Sakura quiero que seas mi principal modelo!... estarás preciosa estoy segura…-

Sakura rió nerviosa, no quería decepcionar a su amiga.-… no sé… a lo mejor…. es que creo que estaré de exámenes…-

-… no te preocupes... podremos hacer una sesión de fotos aunque sea…- le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Shaoran entró en la habitación, vestido con ropa de estar por casa. Cogió una silla y sentó junto a Sakura frente a la cámara.

-… hola Shaoran…- le saludó Tomoyo con la mano.

El chico repitió el gesto.-… ¿cómo estás…?...-

Tomoyo le dio a Shaoran la gran noticia y Shaoran la felicitó. El chico apoyó la idea de Tomoyo de que Sakura fuera su modelo.

-…. Hay que ayudar a los amigos…- le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de su prometida, mientras ella sonreía.

En ese momento, Eriol entró en escena. Hubo un poco de movimiento ante la cámara, cosa que Shaoran y Sakura no llegaron a entender.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la imagen nítida de la webcam último modelo había cambiado. Ahora, Eriol estaba sentado en el gran sillón del despacho, y Tomoyo parecía feliz, sentada sobre sus rodillas, mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y le hacía carantoñas en el pelo.

Sakura se sonrojó, al ver a esos dos con una actitud tan acaramelada.

Pero Shaoran no movió un ápice la actitud de su rostro. Sabía lo que pretendía Eriol. Sacarle de sus casillas y ponerlo nervioso. Insinuarle con la mirada y sus gestos que sabía que Shaoran se moría de ganas de hacer cosas de ese tipo con Sakura.

Estúpido.

-… esto…- dijo Sakura nerviosa.-…¿Qué tal Eriol…?...-

Ambos mantuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre sus estudios y lo divertido que era para Eriol hacer las tareas de la casa para su querida esposa. Y mientras hablaba, el de ojos azules le dedicaba miradas y risitas a Shaoran.

Imbécil.

-… también puedes meter el pollo en el horno mientras planchas la ropa…- decía el de ojos azules.-… o mientras haces cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca… mucho más…-dijo remarcando esas dos últimas palabras y mirando de soslayo a Shaoran.

-… Bueno…- dijo Shaoran en un tono malhumorado.-… hay algo importante que quiero que averigües…-dijo en tono tajante el de ojos marrones.

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma tan brusca de cortar la conversación.-… ¿por qué no ocupas tu tiempo de amo de casa en ayudarme?…-

Eriol no pudo más que reír ante su comentario.-… dime en que puedo ayudarte, mi querido descendiente…-

Aquello hizo que le saliera humo por las orejas a Shaoran. Eriol sabía que odiaba que le llamara de esa manera.

-… pues verás, amo Clow…-dijo remarcando con mala gana esas palabras, ante las cuáles Eriol dibujó una mirada enigmática.

-… ¿Chicos…?... ¿qué pasa…?...- dijo Sakura ante el evidente cruce de palabras molestas para ambos.

-… nada… - dijo secamente Shaoran.

Eriol sonrió a Sakura.-… digamos que tu chico, lleva muy mal eso de estar tan liado con el Consejo. Le quita tiempo para hacer otras cosas que le gustaría mucho practicar…-

Ante aquellas palabras Shaoran se puso hecho una furia, mientras Eriol reía y las chicas no se enteraban de nada de lo sucedido.

-…. Ya sabes, que es broma… amigo mío…- dijo con él de ojos azules con una tierna sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras, calmaron un poco al chico, que dibujó una media sonrisa. Solo Eriol sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. Solo Eriol conocía sus puntos débiles. Sólo Eriol lo pinchaba de esa manera, para luego pedirle perdón con una sonrisa.

Sólo un amigo de verdad hacía esas cosas.

-… averigua qué sabes…- dijo más calmado.-… sobre _"El tesoro oculto de Clow"…-_

Las chicas miraron a Shaoran con una gran sorpresa, pero, por primera vez, Eriol no parecía saber nada al respecto de algo que se refiriera al amo Clow.

-… no tengo recuerdos sobre nada parecido…- dijo el otro serio.-… pero intentaré investigar lo que pueda…-

-…¿Qué es eso Shaoran…?...- preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-… la verdad es que aún no lo sé…- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos en tono serio.-… pero un día escuché a dos miembros del Clan hablar a escondidas en la biblioteca…-

Todos se quedaron muy callados para escuchar su relato.

-… uno de ellos decía que _"El tesoro oculto de Clow"_ estaba a buen recaudo…- dijo con la mirada perdida.-… y que ese "indigno" no se haría con él jamás…-

Sakura lo miró preocupada.-… ¿Un "_indigno"…?..._ ¿A quién se referiría…?.-

Eriol se enserió.-… seguramente a Liang-Chew… por eso quiere el poder del Clan…-

Pero Shaoran negó con la cabeza.-… o tal vez se referían a mí…-

Sakura abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso.-… No, Shaoran tú no eres indigno de ningún tesoro….-

El chico la miró serio.-… no sabemos cuántos adeptos tenemos entre los miembros del Clan… puede que esos dos, Jun-Ya y Xiawang, estén de nuestra parte… o no…-

Todos se quedaron un poco melancólicos ante los ojos tristes de Shaoran.

-… entonces, averigua quién está de nuestro lado en el Consejo, y yo investigaré por mi parte…- dijo Eriol seriamente.-… creo que le pediré a Kazuya que nos ayude… creo que ese granuja necesita algo en lo que ocupar el tiempo libre últimamente….-

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario de Eriol.-… ¿Cómo está Kazuya?...-

Tomoyo miró de reojo a su marido.-… hace unos cuantos días que no le vemos, al parecer anda… ocupado…-

Sakura sonrió.-… pues mandadle un abrazo de mi parte…-

Tomoyo y Eriol rieron nerviosos. No sabían si contarles las sospechas que todos se temían respecto a la vida privada de Kazuya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…¿ Y dices que Mei Ling piensa eso…?...- decía Eriol mientras se ponía el pijama.

-… es lo que sospecha Chiharu, por su reacción cuando Yamazaki insinuó que tenía novia…- decía Tomoyo desde el baño, donde se estaba desmaquillando para irse a dormir.

-… la verdad es que lleva unos días un poco… ausente…- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama.-… siempre responde con evasivas cuando lo llamo…-

Tomoyo salió del baño con su pijama lila claro y su pelo largo suelto. Se sentó junto a su marido.

-… en cierto modo…- dijo la chica pensativa.-… Kazuya nunca le ha prometido nada…. es libre de buscarse otra chica…-

-… es lo lógico, después de lo que pasó con Sakura…- dijo Eriol un poco ausente.

-… pero la pobre Mei Ling está muy desanimada…- dijo ella con tristeza.-… son muchos fracasos sentimentales…-

Eriol miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.-… debe de ser horrible que la persona a quien amas no te corresponda….-

Tomoyo resopló melancólica.-… ojala pudiera hacer algo por ella…-

Eriol le acarició el pelo.-… iré a ver a Kazuya, le diré que intente hablar con ella, que aclare las cosas… lo hará, estoy seguro…-

Tomoyo asintió tristemente.

De repente, se vio envuelta en los brazos de su marido, el cual la recostó con suavidad en la cama. Tomoyo, por un instante, se sonrojó… ya estaba otra vez. Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver cómo, aún en su abrazo, Eriol la miraba seriamente.

-… ¿Qué pasa…?-dijo ella sin entender su expresión.

-… No me dejes de amar nunca, por favor…- dijo el chico casi con tristeza.

Tomoyo sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

-…claro que no, mi amor… - dijo ella con ternura.-… soy tu esposa, ¿recuerdas?...-

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa.-… pero cuando seas una diseñadora famosa, tendrás a cientos de modelos a tus pies…- dijo con sorna.

La chica sonrió con picardía.-… es cierto, pero sólo dejaré entrar en mi habitación a uno…-

El chico rió ante su juego.-… ah sí, ¿es guapo?, ¿le conozco?...-

-… pues es moreno, de ojos azules, piel clara...- dijo ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-… y de cuerpo... ¿está bien?...-dijo él con burla.

-… bueno, creo que le hace falta hacer un poco de ejercicio…- rió ella divertida.

-… de acuerdo, pongámonos en marcha…- dijo él riendo.

-…Eriol, no quiero que vayas al gimnasio, ¡tonto!...- dijo ella sin aguantarse la risa.

El chico la miró con ojos enigmáticos.-…. No me refiero a esa clase de ejercicio…-

Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera entender su comentario, Eriol la besaba apasionadamente, mientras rodaba con ella por la cama.

Sin darse cuenta y en unos segundos, estaba sentada sobre él, mientras Eriol la besaba por el cuello y le desabrochaba los botones de la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Tomoyo sintió su cara arder cuando su marido acariciaba sus piernas, su cintura, todo su cuerpo… para después buscar su boca con deseo y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Y, sin decir nada, se dejó llevar por ese modelo lujurioso que tenía por marido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa baja. Llevaba horas repasando apuntes y haciendo esquemas. Miró el horizonte anaranjado que a lo lejos, se teñía ya de oscuridad. Otra vez se hacía de noche, y otra vez él no había llegado…

Las cosas habían empeorado durante las dos últimas semanas.

Últimamente, Kazuya llegaba muy tarde a casa. Era cierto que su nuevo trabajo como ayudante de oficina le quitaba todas las tardes, pero últimamente el chico no cenaba en casa y llegaba solo para irse a dormir.

Por la mañana, cuando coincidían en el desayuno, nunca le explicaba dónde había cenado, a pesar de que la chica tenía su mente plagada de preguntas preparadas para que él las leyera.

Pero nada… Kazuya las ignoraba todas y, últimamente, parecía como si el chico no tuviera el poder de leer mente con ella.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia una colorida revista que yacía tirada encima de la mesa.

En la portada, había una preciosa chica de ojos marrones, con un precioso abrigo y botas. La chica sonreía perfectamente maquillada, con su media melena castaña clara cayendo sensualmente de sus hombros. La chica era guapísima, de una figura envidiable y una cara de ensueño.

Mei Ling reprimió su deseo por un segundo, pero no pudo evitar releer aquel artículo.

**LA FAMOSA MODELO KURUMI HATTA SE SEPARA.**

_Kurumi Hatta, modelo muy famosa en todo Japón, por sus anuncios de ropa para el centro comercial __**Ruppongi Hills*,**__ ha confirmado su reciente separación del dibujante de manga Kenji Hatta. Según los rumores, el temprano matrimonio, con tan solo veinte años, y los compromisos profesionales de ambos, han hecho mella en la vida sentimental de la pareja, que finalmente ha roto su matrimonio que duraba ya nueve años._

_Sin embargo, la modelo no parece afectada por su divorcio, porque se pasea por las calles de Tokio muy a menudo, y asiste a muchas fiestas y eventos. Los contratos con las casas de moda japonesas le llueven y es, actualmente, la modelo mejor pagada de Japón. Se rumorea, que la chica ha podido encontrar un nuevo amor, ya que se le ha visto pasear con un apuesto chico algo más joven que ella, aunque la noticia está aún por confirmar._

_La pareja no quiere hacer declaraciones acerca de si van a comenzar los trámites del divorcio, o si tan solo se trata de un simple descanso en la convivencia. Mientras tanto Kenji Hatta continúa con su proyecto de …_

Mei Ling resopló con tristeza y cerró la revista, para dejarla con desdén sobre la mesa.

Aquel artículo no sería más que palabras, un mero cotilleo, de no ser por lo sucedido algunos días antes….

_-… en serio chicos… gracias por hacerme compañía esta tarde… por favor, subid a mi casa un rato… si no tenéis nada que hacer, claro…- dijo Mei LIng sonriendo a Chiharu y Yamazaki._

_-… gracias, es Viernes, y no tenemos nada que hacer….- le dijo la chica sonriendo._

_-… es verdad, así podré ver de una vez a Kazuya y… auch…-_

_Yamazaki se quejó cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un codazo de Chiharu en las costillas, algo Mei Lig notó al instante._

_-… a ver si … se encuentra en casa…-dijo ella buscando las llaves en su bolso_

_Mei Ling abrió la puerta de portal e invitó a Yamazaki y Chiharu a subir al apartamento. Les dijo que si el chico no estaba, podrían esperar un rato a Kazuya tomando un refresco con ella._

_Los tres subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el apartamento Li. Iban conversando animadamente cuando de repente escucharon una risa al fondo del pasillo._

_Mei Ling se quedó de piedra al escuchar también la voz de Kazuya junto a esa risa femenina._

_-…¿estás segura…?...-decía el chico mientras salía del apartamento seguido de una hermosa joven._

_-… Claro, será muy divertido… ya verás…- decía riendo la chica mientras Kazuya se entretenía en cerrar la puerta con llave._

_Casi por instinto y sin saber por qué, empujó a Yamazaki y Chiharu hacia las escaleras, y los tres bajaron corriendo para esconderse. Mei Ling miró a Chiharu y esta le devolvió la mirada asintiendo, dándole a entender que sabía a la perfección lo que pretendía._

_Saber a quién escondía el chico con tanto celo._

_Mei Ling vio como Yamazaki se asomaba un poco para espiar a la pareja, mientras esperaban el ascensor._

_-…OH!..VAYA…!- pero Chiharu le tapó la boca rápidamente al oírlo alzar la voz, para luego tirar del chico hacia atrás e indicarle que callara._

_Arriba no se oía nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, se escuchó como unos pasos se adentraban en el ascensor y este se cerraba._

_Rápidamente, los tres subieron las escaleras y se apresuraron por el pasillo para entrar en el apartamento y cerrar la puerta._

_-… ufff… ¡idiota! ¡Casi te descubre!...- le dijo Chiharu a su novio._

_Pero el chico no le hizo caso, y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Kazuya._

_-… ¿A dónde vas?... maleducado, no te han dado permiso…- dijo mientras iba tras él y tiraba de su brazo._

_-… ¡Guau!...- dijo Yamazaki mientras miraba hacia adentro de la habitación de Kazuya.-… este tío es la máquina… se la llevado a la cama….-_

_CLONCK_

_Chiharu le había dado un cocotazo con el bolso en la cabeza, mientras lo miraba sonrojada._

_-…IMBÉCIL!... Kazuya es un desordenado como tú y jamás hace su cama!...-_

_Chiharu arrastró a su chico hasta el salón, maldiciendo la cruz que tenía encima por tener a un desastre con patas por novio. Cuando ambos chicos entraron, se dieron cuenta de que Mei Ling estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando fijamente la portada de una revista._

_-…¿Qué pasa Mei Ling…?...- le dijo Chiharu sentándose a su lado._

_-… esto… no…. No es mío….- murmuró la chica extrañada._

_Yamazaki echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro a la chica de la portada._

_-… lo sabía!...- dijo el chico arrebatándole la revista a Mei Ling.-… sabía que era ella!...-_

_Mei Ling lo miró temiéndose lo que ya ella sospechaba._

_-… ¿a qué te refieres Takashi…?.-le dijo Chiharu mirando la revista con su novio._

_-… la… la chica que iba con Kazuya…- dijo nervioso el chico.-… es Kurumi Hatta… la modelo…-_

_-… debes de estar confundido…- le dijo Chiharu._

_Mei Ling lo miró con tristeza. Sus sospechas desde que vio la revista se confirmaban._

_-… estoy segurísimo…- dijo el chico con cara de ensoñación.-… jamás confundiría esa cara, ese cuerpo y esas.…- dijo mordiéndose el labio el chico._

_CLONCK_

_-… ya me has dado dos…- murmuró el chico con un chichón en la cabeza._

_-… te mereces un camión lleno de coscorrones…- dijo Chiharu de brazos cruzados._

_Mei Ling miró la revista pensativa.-… así que está saliendo con… ella…- su voz sonaba distante._

_-… qué tío, con una modelo, nada más y nada menos….-_

Mei Ling no recordaba mucho más de esa tarde con Chiharu y Yamazaki. Chiharu se enfadó mucho con su novio como siempre, y al final de la tarde se reconcilió con él, como siempre. Pero ambos fueron muy amables quedándose con ella un rato, charlando y tratando de animarla.

Al parecer, se le notaba en la cara el shock que le había provocado la noticia, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo. Le dolía mucho que Kazuya hubiera actuado de esa manera. Porque dudaba mucho de que Kazuya no supiera que los tres lo estaban espiando en las escaleras. Seguro que había oído sus amargos pensamientos con su maldito poder.

Y más le dolía ver esa revista encima de la mesa. Estaba segura que lo habían hecho deliberadamente, para tener que ahorrarse darle explicaciones.

En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que Kazuya lo aclarara todo. Porque esa… mujer… le sacaba casi diez años a Kazuya, aunque no podía negarse que aparentaba muchos menos.

¿Cómo iba estar una mujer mayor con un… jovencito inmaduro como Kazuya?

Pero, a pesar de tener muy claras sus preguntas en su mente para que Kazuya respondiera a todas. De nuevo al volver, el chico las ignoró.

Se comportó frío y distante desde ese día…

Lo que confirmaba la noticia.

Mei Ling cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, y enterró su rostro entre ellos.

Lo peor de todo, era que no conseguía ser fuerte.

Que desde aquel nefasto día, sólo tenía ganas de llorar.

¿Quién puede competir con una modelo…?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche era ya cerrada en Tokio.

El cri cri de los grillos se confundía con el sonido de alguna que otra moto que pasaba por la calle.

Kazuya se apareció en su habitación.

Al reposar los pies en el suelo, el cuerpo le tambaleó.

Vaya, se estaba pasando de la raya con el vino últimamente.

Pero es que a Kurumi le encantaba…

Se sonrió al recordar la última cogorza que había pasado la chica esa misma noche.

La de tonterías que habían pasado por su mente en ese momento de disfrute.

Resopló divertido mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía el pijama. Iba a irse a dormir, cuando se notó una punzada en el pecho.

No, no podía seguir así. Ignorándola a cada instante. Aquello estaba rayando lo insano, sobre todo para la pobre Mei Ling.

Se odió a sí mismo por dejarse engatusar por Kurumi…

El chico de ojos verdes, salió despacio de la habitación. Era muy tarde, pero a lo mejor estaba viendo la tele y podría por fin hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Acabar por fin con todo aquello.

Lo había decidido.

Salió despacio al salón para encontrarse a la chica. Estaba arrodillada junto a la mesa, con todos los apuntes a su alrededor. Su cara estaba enterrada entre sus brazos, encima de los apuntes.

La dichosa revista estaba tirada en el suelo, a su lado.

El chico se acercó sigilosamente y la miró con detenimiento. Mei Ling se había quedado dormida entre papeles arrugados y mojados.

Rayos, se había quedado dormida llorando.

Estúpido.

¡Qué imbécil era!.

Se inclinó sobre ella y apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo de su cara. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la historia de su vida repetida… ¿Cuándo iba a escarmentar?.

Acarició levemente la mejilla de su compañera de piso, su amiga.

Sonrió viéndola así, dormida como un bebé.

Con delicadeza, pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y otro por debajo de sus piernas, para cogerla suavemente en brazos.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos. La chica parecía encontrarse cómoda entre sus brazos, porque su rostro dibujó una sonrisa en sueños.

A pesar de todo, estaba soñando con él.

El chico se sintió feliz con eso.

Lentamente la llevó hasta la habitación de la chica y con sumo cuidado, la dejó en su cama, para después taparla con una manta.

Después se quedó mirándola unos segundos desde el umbral de la puerta.

"_No te merezco, Mei Ling"_ pensó el chico con melancolía. Para después, dejara a la chica sola en su habitación.

Disfrutando de sus sueños…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami:**__ Qué tal, Manami os saluda desde su nueva historia… Bueno, no tan nueva porque es la segunda parte de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo" que tiene muuuchos años. Espero que la primera impresión haya sido buena… espero no haber dejado indiferente a nadie con las escenas S+S y E+T **^_^** he intentado ser un poco más explícita y menos sutil para el deleite de algunos, pero recuerdo que no escribo lemons! Que por qué? Pues porque a mi me gusta dejar a la imaginación hacer de las suyas en mis lectores, que para eso estamos en fanfiction!._

_Las complicaciones aparecen para todos, menos para Yamazaki y Chiharu que siguen como siempre… me encantan sus escenas cómicas! Y para mi pareja ideal E+T ains!**^_^*** ellos viven en su nube de amor, su matrimonio ideal…. Qué bonito!^^_

_Shaoran sigue con su complicada vida ligada al Clan y todos sus arcaicos miembros… pobre T_T… menos mal que está Sakura por allí para alegrarle la existencia y el cuerpo de vez en cuando XDDD… la escena del templo no tiene desperdicio, porque recuerda a la obra de teatro de la segunda peli de CCS y porque hace un guiño a mi fic AVC. Para mis lectores, que sé que les encantan las escenas en los prados una, subidita de tono XXDD_

_Y por último, mi canalla favorito, mi niño rebelde Kazuya! Haciéndolo todo más complicado y por desgracia, haciendo sufrir a la pobre Mei Ling. Cuándo será feliz esta chica? T_T_

_Bueno y diréis ustedes: y qué pasa con Touya, Yukito, Kero, Spinel, el padre de Sakura ect…. Paciencia, ya irán apareciendo poco a poco. También diréis quién era esa Kurumi Hatta, preciosa modelo que según Yamazaki está que no veas XDDD Como que os lo voy a decir… he decidido introducir algunos personajes más para darle más movimiento al asunto. También diréis que qué es eso del "Tesoro escondido de Clow" ja ja ja, como que os lo voy a contar también, tendréis que leer la historia para saberlo… ya sabési que esta historia resolverá la gran incoginta de AVC. Que no sabéis cuál es?. Pues leedlo y lo sabréis!_

_Por requeteúltimo, este fic me lo tomaré con calma, así que no esperéis que me de mucha prisa en subir los capítulos. Estoy requeteocupada y de verdad, este final más… largo… de esta trama lo he hecho sólo pensando en mis queridos lectores. Va por ustedes, por eso no pidáis peras al olmo._

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Kenzo*:**____Kenzo Takada es un diseñador de moda __japonés__ y fundador de la marca de ropa __Kenzo__. Asistió brevemente a la __Universidad de Kobe__, pero luego lo abandonó, asistiendo a la __Bunka Fukusō Gakuin__, una academia de moda en __Tokio__. Al graduarse, empezó su carrera en __París__ en 1964, trabajó allí durante un tiempo, pero produjo colecciones independientes. En 1970 empezó una tienda llamada la Jungle Jap, y es conocido por sus ideas innovadoras y uso de diseños tradicionales. Kenzo se caracteriza por la innovación basada en un estilo oriental, con prendas amplias que se acoplan perfectamente al estilo europeo._

_**Ruppongi Hills**__***: **__son unos grandes almacenes de Tokio, al parecer muy famosos. Es el Harrods japonés._

_Sin más se despide Manami-chan hasta el __**próximo capitulo.**__ Esta vez no adelantaré el titulo, por si surge algún imprevisto!_


	2. Capitulo 2: Oculto

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Aviso de Manami-chan:**__ Este fic es la segunda parte de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo". Si eres un nuevo lector, te recomiendo que te leas primero el otro para que no te pierdas en la historia y comprendas mejor a los personajes ^_¬_

"El tesoro escondido de Clow"

Capitulo 2: "Oculto".

Kazuya paseaba por las céntricas calles de Tokio. La gente se les quedaba mirando al pasar, sobre todo, porque justo en ese momento, pasaban por debajo de un gran cartel con la foto de una Kurumi sonriente y guiñando un ojo, vestida con unos vaqueros y un cálido jersey.

El anuncio de la colección de invierno de los grandes almacenes de los que Kurumi era su imagen.

La chica se paseaba elegantemente vestida con una falda, botas y un jersey de cuello alto. Llevaba unas bolsas en la mano. Le encantaba salir de compras. Y a pesar de que Kurumi llevaba gafas de sol, la gente la señalaba, reconociéndola al instante.

"_..es ella…"_

"… _qué guapa es…"_

"… _parece muy joven, no le echo más de veintitrés…"_

"… _y ese chico, debe de ser del que hablan las revistas…!qué suerte tiene!..."_

Kazuya se tensó al escuchar ese comentario mental de un curioso transeúnte. Kurumi estaba llevando aquello a límites insospechados.

"_dime…"_ le inquirió a la chica mentalmente el de ojos verdes. _"… ¿qué ganamos con todo esto…?"._

Kurumi le sonrió mientras le cogía de la mano._"… volver loca a la prensa… "_

Kazuya continuó caminando y se paró junto a ella delante de un escaparate. _"…¿los ves allí…?...nos están haciendo fotos…" _le dijo ella mentalmente.

Kazuya dio un respingo. Como si no tuviera suficiente, encima también ahora una foto en la prensa rosa del país.

"… _¿y que gano yo con todo esto…?..."_

Kurumi le sonrió y se lo llevó de la mano hacia otra tienda.

"… _encontrar tu camino a la felicidad…"_

Aquellas palabras pillaron por sorpresa a Kazuya. El chico le había contado a Kurumi todo ese lio de su **Tao*** hacía ya tiempo, y la chica le había recomendado dejarse llevar, conclusión a la que él ya había llegado solito…

Vaya ayuda.

¿Así se suponía que se conocería a sí mismo?.

Kurumi rió divertida ante la graciosa expresión del chico. Le indicó con la cabeza que se adentraran en un callejón oscuro y solitario.

"…_creo que es hora de salir de escena…"_ pensó ella con una sonrisa.

"… _en tu casa o en la mía…"_le inquirió Kazuya.

"…_en la mía, o tu amiga me matará esta vez…"_

Ahora era Kazuya el que reía.

Aprovecharon el revuelo de gente, para cruzar rápidamente la calle y meterse en el callejón. Los paparazzi se empujaban con los peatones para lograr seguirlos.

Kurumi y Kazuya llegaron al callejón y, al doblar la esquina, ambos se tele transportaron a la casa de Kurumi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya miraba a través de la ventana. La brisa fresca otoñal traía consigo las primeras hojas caídas. El sol de la media tarde era frio y distante. El dulce verano se había acabado.

Recordó momentos felices de aquel verano. Sakura había pasado un mes entero con ellos, y habían salido juntos con sus amigos a muchos sitios: a la playa, al campo… realmente se lo pasaba muy bien entre sus amigos. Y por fin había comprobado que ya no existía nada de ese cariño obsesivo que sintió por la de ojos verdes.

Tan solo eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Y se sintió feliz de sentir cosas… diferentes… por otra persona.

Lo mejor era que cada vez le gustaba estar más con… ella. Su sonrisa, sus tiernos pensamientos hacia él, toda llena de amor…

Aquella sensación era muy agradable. Aún no sabía poner nombre a aquello. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, tenía la certeza de estar experimentando algo totalmente nuevo y desprevenido.

Algo que jamás había sentido. Y que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido por Sakura, porque era tres veces mejor y más intenso.

Pero, a pesar de ello, tenía tantas dudas…

-… ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo vestido?...- la voz de Kurumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos de repente.

La modelo llevaba un vestido marrón cortito, con un insinuante escote y unas flores de colores bordadas por el filo.

-… demasiado escotado…- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-…estupendo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de una copa de vino.

-…Oye Kurumi, ¿no crees que últimamente bebes un poco…?- dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

La chica rió ante su comentario.-… ¿ me estás echando la reprimenda…?... te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú…-

Kazuya sonrió.-… sí, y una mala influencia, el otro día cuando llegué a casa me sentí un poco… ya sabes…- el chico hizo un gracioso gesto con la cabeza.-… pipiripipí…-

Kurumi rió al más no poder mientras palmeaba el hombro del chico.-…pero lo pasamos genial, ¿verdad?...-

-… sí, tanto que tuve que meterte en la cama para que durmieras la mona…- dijo el chico con desdén.

-…¿en serio?... por eso no me acuerdo como llegué a mi habitación…- dijo la chica pensativa.-… qué fuerte estás…-

Kazuya rió por lo bajo. Recordó como llevaba a la claramente borracha Kurumi a su habitación, haciéndola levitar con sus poderes. La chica reía sin parar, mientras le decía lo mucho que le gustaba que la pasearan en moto.

Estaba totalmente ida.

También recordó cómo la mente de la chica era un caos tremendo. La gente cuando bebe suele decir verdades. A Kurumi le daba por reír y hacer tonterías. Sin embargo, su mente reflejaba imágenes que delataban mucho de su interior.

-… Vamos…- le dijo la chica pasándole una copa-… acompáñame esta noche otra vez…-

Kazuya rechazó la copa y le quitó a Kurumi la suya.

-…dime, ¿por qué haces esto?...-le dijo mirándola seriamente.-… provocas a la prensa con tus actos, paseándote conmigo por ahí… y encima de todo, pareces un poco… adicta a esto…- dijo señalando la botella del carísimo vino.

-…fiuuu…- dijo la chica graciosamente.-… te acabas de echar diez años encima al decir eso…-

Kazuya tomó a la chica por los hombros y la miró con fijeza.-… te hablo en serio Kurumi… no me gusta verte así…- dijo el chico en tono preocupado.-… te quiero demasiado para dejar que arruines tu vida…-

La chica lo miró por unos segundos sorprendida, sus ojos azules se humedecieron al instante, para después romper a llorar desconsoladamente. El chico de ojos verdes la abrazó con ternura entre sus brazos.

-… Kazuya… mi pequeño Kazuya…- decía la chica entre sollozos mientras se apretaba contra él.-… yo también te quiero tanto….-

Kazuya guardó silencio, acunándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole el pelo. Conocía todos sus secretos, todos sus pensamientos, todas sus incertidumbres y sus miedos.

Y sabía que la Kurumi que tenía delante no era su Kurumi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El timbre de la finalización de la clase había sonado hacía un instante, cuando Tomoyo salía muy apresurada de la escuela de diseño. Su caminar era firme, decidido, fuerte… sus pasos delataban que no estaba muy feliz ese día.

Además, el ceño fruncido de la chica hacía que el resto de estudiantes que querían saludarla al verla, se giraran de repente sobre sus talones y desaparecieran del lugar.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

¿Cómo se podría creer que sus burdos y vulgares diseños iban a impresionar a algún diseñador?.

Y es que al ver los diseños de algunos de sus compañeros en sus exposiciones, los suyos parecían salidos de la obra de teatro de unos niños de parvulario. Les faltaban, originalidad, glamour, creatividad… de todo.

Aunque el profesor le había indicado que había hecho un buen trabajo, ella no sentía que aquel comentario se saliera de lo habitual. Y ningún diseñador que se encuentre dentro de lo "habitual" llega a triunfar jamás…

Se enfadó aún más y apretó su carpeta con fuerza entre sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Debía trabajar más duro si aún cabía si quería ser una buena diseñadora algún día. Además, había tantas personas que tenían puestas sus esperanzas en ella…

Decepcionaría a sus amigas, a su madre, a Eriol si ese desfile no salía a pedir de boca…

Tiró con hastío su carpeta en el asiento del copiloto del todoterreno negro y se sentó frente al volante. Enterró su rostro entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Lo único que lamentaba era dejar todos los quehaceres de la casa al pobre Eriol. No era justo en absoluto. Él también estudiaba Literatura antigua en la universidad y necesitaba estudiar.

"_Tranquila, princesa…"_ había dicho el de ojos azules. _"… aunque sea joven, tengo los conocimientos de Clow Reed, así que … el ir a la universidad será un relajado paseo para mi…"_

Tomoyo salió de sus pensamientos cuando un estudiante tocó el claxon de su coche. Al parecer quería saber si Tomoyo iba a dejar el parking libre. Le indicó con la mano que esperase un segundo y arrancó el coche.

Debía de esforzarse al máximo…

Por estudiar y por hacer feliz al mejor esposo del mundo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hong- Kong_

El paisaje que se veía a través del ventanal era impresionante. El impresionante océano, desembocando en una suave playa escondida entre los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la mansión. Le encantaba estudiar de vez en cuando sentada mirando ese paisaje.

Pero era frecuente encontrar a los miembros del Consejo allí, estudiando libros gordísimos y tremendamente viejos. Siempre que entraba allí con sus apuntes de arqueología, se sentía observada, por lo que casi siempre acababa por levantarse y terminar estudiando en su habitación.

Pero esa tarde, Shaoran iría allí a estudiar como siempre. Así podrían compartir un rato juntos, aunque fuese en silencio.

Pero su chico aún no había llegado, o por lo menos ella no lo había visto.

Decidió recorrer los pasillos de estanterías para comprobar si Shaoran se encontraba en alguno de ellos.

La verdad es que se quedó muy sorprendida el primer día que entró en la biblioteca de la mansión Li. Nunca creyó que fuera tan grande, con altos muebles llenos de miles de libros a los que tenías que alcanzar con ayuda de grandes escalinatas. Sus grandes mesas de madera oscura y brillante, seguramente muy antiguas, sus cómodas y aristocráticas sillas….

Estaba ensimismada mirando las altas estanterías cuando escuchó leves susurros detrás de unas estanterías del fondo. Decidió esconderse y poner toda su atención en la pareja que conversaba.

-… no me digas que aún no sabes nada….- decía uno con voz arisca que Sakura reconoció al instante: Liang-Chew.

-… conlleva tiempo estudiar los antiguos manuscritos…- decía otro con voz nerviosa.-… Clow era muy listo y dudo que dejara algo tan importante por escrito…-

Sakura no reconoció la voz del segundo, por lo que se pegó lo que pudo a la estantería e intentó ver tras los estantes. El otro hombre era mediano y llevaba un gorro chino en color lila y negro.

-…! por eso te he pedido que averigües más cosas idiota!...- le recriminó Liang-Chew.

-… no he encontrado una sola mención al proceso de creación… aunque sí muchas referencias a antiguos objetos…-

-… ¿Cómo qué..?...-dijo Liang Chew apremiante.

-…no sé, llaves… espadas… contenedores de poder… un sin fin de cosas….-dijo el otro rascándose la cabeza.

-…!no quiero que me hables de los cachivaches de Clow!…- repuso Liang-Chew enfadado.-… sólo hay un objeto realmente importante… ese… y la llave que tiene la niña…-

-… puede que también sea lo que buscamos…- dijo el otro con urgencia.-… podemos robársela…-

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar eso y se puso la mano alrededor de la llave que colgaba de su cuello. Notó como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Cerró los ojos para intentar sosegarlo.

-…no sé… puede que hayamos pasado algo por alto… el objeto que revela el paradero del tesoro debe ser algo muy preciado para Clow…- dijo pensativo.-… sí, puede que sea la llave…-

-… entonces, ¿se la robamos…?...- dijo el hombre con entusiasmo.

-… no, todo a su debido tiempo…- dijo con voz maléfica.-… tengo otros planes para ella…-

Sakura se sobresaltó al verse reflejada en esas palabras. Sintió pavor por ser descubierta escuchando a hurtadillas acusaciones tan graves. Con sigilo se deslizó a cuatro patas hasta la mesa, con la intención de recoger sus cosas para que no la descubrieran y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, los dos callaron al instante porque la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Sakura se arrodilló detrás de una estantería y se quedó quieta, deseando que se marcharan sin verla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…señor Li…- el hombre con gorro lila y negro hizo una rápida reverencia y salió apresurado del lugar.

-…Yan-san…-le respondió Shaoran con una reverencia a modo de saludo.

-… señor Li… ¿desea que le acompañe durante su estudio…?.-dijo Liang-Chew con su voz respetuosa y cínica. El hombre miraba de soslayo la biblioteca.

-…No, gracias… Liang-Chew-san… prefiero estar solo…-dijo Shaoran con determinación.

Liang-Chew lo miró con seriedad.

-… si necesita cualquier cosa, estoy a su entera disposición…- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-…gracias…- le respondió Shaoran con seriedad.

Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sabía si Sakura estaba o no en la habitación. A ella le gustaba sentarse tras el gran ventanal. Se acercó sigilosamente, con la esperanza de verla allí, pero no la encontró.

Que raro…

Iba a marcharse para ir a buscarla a su habitación, cuando encontró una hoja de papel en el suelo, detrás de una estantería. La cogió y la leyó por encima, eran los apuntes de Sakura. Al levantar la mirada, pudo verla allí, hecha un ovillo, sentada en el suelo, con los apuntes arrugados contra su cuerpo.

Parecía nerviosa.

-…¿Sakura…?- se agachó el chico junto a ella. Pero la chica lo miró con cara de espanto.

-…¿se… han… ido…?...- dijo ella con voz temblorosa y susurrante.

Shaoran se tensó al escuchar su voz. Asintió y la tomó por los hombros.-…¿qué ha pasado?...-

Pero Sakura susurró.-… creo que… no me han visto… recogí todo a tiempo…- dijo ella mirando sus arrugados apuntes.

Shaoran la miró con una expresión de furia.-… dime que ha pasado y te juro que…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, se echó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.-… so..lo… abrázame…-

El chico la acogió entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sakura enterró su rostro en el kimono del chico.

No sabía que había sucedido, pero Liang-Chew había asustado muchísimo a Sakura.

De repente escuchó como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y dos miembros del Consejo charlaban animadamente sobre historias familiares.

Debía de hablar con ella, pero en un lugar en el que nadie pudiera oír su conversación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran estrechó con fuerza la mano de Sakura mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión. Mantenía su rostro serio e imperturbable con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Solo cuando lo veían realmente enfadado, le permitían salir de la mansión sin poner objeciones.

Conocía el perfecto lugar para hablar a solas.

-… señor, ¿no estaba estudiando…?...- dijo Liang-Chew al ver pasar a la pareja delante suya. Sakura se mantenía cabizbaja, con sus lágrimas aún presentes en sus mejillas. Todos en la mansión debían de estar preguntándose porque Sakura estaba llorando.

-… ¡!Ahora, no Liang-Chew-san!...- respondió el chico con voz áspera, mientras continuaba caminando. El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

-…!Señor, no puede abandonar su hora de estudio así como…!...- repuso el hombre a gritos por el pasillo. Algunos cocineros y sirvientes salieron al patio central al escuchar los gritos. Shaoran se detuvo en seco, apretó el puño y se giró hacia el hombre.

-… ¡!Sakura es mi invitada en esta mansión, no una prisionera!...- gritó el chico con rudeza, para después secar la mejilla de Sakura con el dorso de su mano mirándola con ternura.-… sólo necesita salir a dar un paseo… estaremos en la playa…- dijo mientras se giraba y se marchaba con paso decidido.

-… de acuerdo, señor, disculpe…- escuchó decir al hombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tokio._

-… así que todo esto… te sobrepasa…- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes desde la ventana. La noche estaba cerrada ya en Tokio.

Kurumi se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, para después apretar los puños.-… es lo que me gusta hacer pero… no pude evitar sentirme agobiada por la prensa…-

Kazuya le dirigió una mirada. La chica daba pena ahora. Su cara estaba hinchada de llorar, su pelo despeinado y su maquillaje corría como ríos de tinta por sus mejillas. Con lo presumida que siempre era…

-… quieres decir…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.-… ¿que vuestro matrimonio se rompió por culpa de la prensa?...-

Kurumi negó con la cabeza sollozando, para luego asentir tímidamente.-… no lo sé…-estaba hecha un lio.

Kazuya tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.-… pero, llevabas nueve años casada con Hatta, y hace muchos más que lo conoces… ¿cómo puede la prensa influir en eso?...-

El chico no comprendía como esos cuervos que se hacían pasar por periodistas, podían hacer tanto daño en la vida de una persona tan alegre y vivaracha como Kurumi.

-… nos casamos muy jóvenes…- dijo ella con cara de ensoñación.-…con tan sólo veinte años… nunca creí que me pudiera enamorar tanto de mi mejor amigo…-

Aquello sobresaltó a Kazuya un poco de sus pensamientos. Pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta porque siguió con su relato.

-… éramos muy felices…- dijo sonriendo.-… pero luego llegó el éxito, la fama, el trabajo, los compromisos… casi no nos veíamos…- dijo con tristeza.-… y por último los rumores…-

Kazuya resopló resignado.-… me indigna saber cuántos amantes te han adjudicado en los últimos cinco años…-

-… ¡todos mentira!...- dijo la chica resollando.-… ya sabes cómo soy… ¡!hablo con todo el mundo pero…!...-

-… ¿y qué decía Hatta de todo eso?...-dijo él con seriedad.

Kurumi se mordió el labio inferior.-… estaba deprimido… decía que se sentía inferior ante mi éxito… me recriminaba que buscaba lo que no tenía en casa fuera… no entendía que todo eran rumores…- dijo con amargura.-… se enfrascó en su trabajo y se… distanció…-

-… por eso le dejaste tú…-dijo él con ternura.- … tu mundo está ligado a la prensa… a los cotilleos… a los rumores… no querías que sufriera a tu lado… -

Kurumi lo miró sorprendida, en un principio sin entender como el chico sabía tanto.

Kazuya puso un dedo en su frente con cariño.-… ya sabes…- le dijo con ternura.

La chica sonrió.-…oh, es cierto… a veces se me olvida…-

Ella recostó de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro del chico y se dejó mimar un poco.

Kazuya estaba conmovido. Kurumi había sacrificado su amor por su esposo para evitarle sufrimiento. Un amor que debía de haber sido para toda la vida.

Estaba rodeado de personas que hacían grandes sacrificios por amor. Sakura y Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo… y ahora Kurumi.

¿Sería él también capaz de hacer tantas cosas por amor…?

-…sabes que puedes contar conmigo…- le murmuró él en el oído.

-… gracias…- suspiró ella.-… te haces mayor, mi pequeño Kazuya…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los meses, Tomoyo diseñaba un nuevo vestido para Sakura y se lo enviaba por correo urgente para Hong-Kong. Aunque las amigas estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Tomoyo no quería dejar de vestir a Sakura con sus diseños, además que a la de ojos verdes le encantaba que su amiga se acordara y molestara tanto por ella.

Pero ese mes…

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Estaban a casi principios de octubre y no le había mandado ningún vestido. Últimamente era un completo desastre y nada le salía bien. Parecía como si, de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus diseños no valían nada.

Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno… mucho menos para su amiga.

-… Ya estoy en casa…-

La voz de Eriol la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj de encima de la mesita. Oh, cielos!... Las nueve de la noche!. Se le había olvidado preparar la cena.

Rápidamente, dejó las tijeras y las telas a un lado y desenchufó la máquina de coser. Llevaba muchas horas encerrada en su habitación cosiendo ese vestido para Sakura y no se había acordado de que hoy le tocaba a ella preparar la cena.

Cuando salió al salón, se encontró con que su chico la sorprendía por detrás y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-… ¿Cómo te ha ido el día…?… yo estoy agotado…- dijo él mientras le besaba la mejilla con dulzura.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo con infinita tristeza. Allí estaba él tan perfecto, tan cariñoso, dulce, amable… el marido ideal. Y ella… era una esposa horrorosa.

De repente, sintió como la melancolía la invadía y las lágrimas se les resbalaban por las mejillas.

-… ¿qué pasa…?…- dijo él cambiando su semblante al de la preocupación.

-… Oh, Eriol… se me olvidó hacer la cena…- dijo ella llorando y secándose las lágrimas con la manga.

La verdad es que sentía como una niña pequeña. Estaba llorando y no sabía por qué. Se sentía muy triste por no cuidar de Eriol y por no hacer nada a derechas.

Sin embargo, la risa de Eriol la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-… no importa princesa….- dijo él acariciándole la cabeza.

-… pero es que…- dijo ella entre sollozos. Aquello era ridículo, era una mujer adulta y casada. ¿Por qué…?

-… tranquila princesa mía…- dijo él abrazándola.

-… es que… no… no puedo parar de llorar….- dijo ella enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos.

A Eriol le hizo gracias eso, porque rio con más fuerza.

-… pues llora… ¿quién te ha dicho que no llores?...-

Y con suma delicadeza, Eriol la acunó entre sus brazos y tatareo una suave canción.

De repente, el mundo era pequeño, y las cosas menos importantes. De repente, la cena, los diseños, el terminar ese vestido para Sakura… todo era insignificante a su lado.

Porque el amor la rodeaba.

Y sin saber cómo, paró de llorar y miró a Eriol con una sonrisa. Su chico sonreía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Era tan afortunada por tenerlo a su lado.

-… te amo…- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Y sin dejar que él respondiera, le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Aquel beso fue… diferente… no había pasión ni deseo en él…. Tan solo un infinito cariño y una inmensa ternura. Lentamente se separaron y pudo distinguir un leve halo rosa en las mejillas de Eriol.

Vaya, el que no se sonrojaba por nada y se sonrojaba por ese beso.

O tal vez era que él también había notado esas mariposas en el estómago al besarse…

-… ¿está más tranquila?...- le dijo él con dulzura. Tomoyo asintió sonriente.-… pues ¿que te parece si salimos a cenar?...- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Pero Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.-… déjame prepararte la cena…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.-… quiero hacerte feliz…-

-… me haces feliz con solo respirar…- le dijo él con dulzura.

Pero Tomoyo seguía obstinada y tiró de la mano del chico para sentarlo en el sofá ante la sorprendida cara de Eriol.- … déjame complacerte…- dijo ella mientras le acomodaba los pies sobre la mesita.

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa.-… créeme… me complaces… y mucho….-

Tomoyo se sonrojó ante sus pícaras palabras.-… me… refería…a …Tú lo haces todo e casa… déjame cuidarte un poco…-

Eriol sonrió delicadamente.-… te dejaré… solo por esta noche…- dijo él con amabilidad.

Tomoyo sonrió. Se iba a marchar a la cocina, cuando Eriol tiró de su mano y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-… ese beso de antes…- dijo mientras se quedaba allí quieto.-… me hace feliz… compláceme otra vez…-

Tomoyo se sonrojó por su cercanía y el calor del chico hizo palpitar su acelerado corazón. Captó la idea de su marido al instante. Lentamente separó la distancia que separaban sus labios.

Bueno, no importaba si esa noche cenaban un poquito más tarde…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

Liang-Chew se escondía sigilosamente tras un árbol. Al parecer todo parecía normal. Un chico y una chica sentados en la playa contemplando el atardecer en el océano.

Tal vez era verdad eso de que la chica necesitaba salir de la mansión.

Pero por un instante, creyó sentir la presencia de Sakura en la biblioteca. ¿Y si los había escuchado hablar?.

Pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas, porque allí no había nadie. La presencia de la chica era notable en toda la mansión, debido a la fuerza que irradiaban sus nuevas cartas. Tal vez, sólo pasaba ante la puerta en esos momentos.

Sintió rabia al pensar en las cartas de Sakura. Todavía no se explicaba como una niña había conseguido crear sus propias cartas sin apenas entrenamiento y ningún conocimiento de magia. Aunque ella no las creó de la nada como Clow Reed… se basó en las cartas creadas del mago…

Unas cartas que ese niño malcriado e inútil no consiguió…

Años entrenándolo, años de sacrificio, de espera paciente….

Para nada.

El más directo descendiente de Clow Reed había sido incapaz de recuperar el legado de su familia. Recordó lo furioso que estaba cuando el chico le contó al Clan que Yue la había juzgado y que las cartas le pertenecían a ella.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, el poder de Clow desaparecería en ellas y entonces, tal vez el mocoso consiguiera recuperarlas. Pero tampoco…

En lugar de eso, se enamoró perdidamente de la cazadora de cartas.

Niño insensato…

Pero, visto de otro modo, y a lo largo de los años, se había dado cuenta de que esa relación era beneficiosa para él. Porque, algún día, Sakura y las cartas volverían a la mansión Li.

Y allí se encontraban, justo al alcance de su mano.

Las cartas serían el comienzo para comprender el entramado de la magia de Clow, que aún no había sido capaz de descifrar ese estúpido de Yan a través de los libros.

Porque la clave para conocer "El tesoro oculto de Clow" yacía dormido en esas cartas, estaba seguro. Ellas eran el principio y el fin de todo, como una paradoja que jamás cesaba.

Tan solo debía ser paciente y discreto. Debía de eliminar los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino al poder. Aunque uno de esos obstáculos no iba a durar mucho más...

Decidió dejar a la pareja y centrarse de nuevo en su cometido.

"_Tus días de felicidad se acaban... descendiente de Clow…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se sentía protegida entre los brazos de Shaoran. Debía haber controlado sus emociones, porque ahora el chico estaba sumamente preocupado y, para colmo de males, los estaba espiando.

-… ¿Todavía está ahí…?- dijo ella mirando de reojo por encima del hombro del chico. Shaoran la recostó en su hombro.

-… no mires… no debe sospechar que estamos hablando de él… pero… ya se marcha…- dijo el chico con tranquilidad. El sol anaranjado se reflejaba en sus ojos ambarinos.

-… lo siento, me he puesto muy nerviosa…- dijo ella apenada.-… te has tenido que inventar esa historia para sacarme de ahí…-

-… no importa… Yan-san le ha sugerido… robarte tu llave…- dijo apretando los puños.-… es normal que tuvieras miedo…-

Sakura resopló cabizbaja. No era eso lo que la preocupaba, era lo que le había ocultado a Shaoran.

El chico no sabía lo que Liang-Chew había dicho: _"tengo otros planes para ella…"._ En ese momento, al escuchar sus crueles palabras arrastradas entre sus dientes, pudo sentir autentico pánico por saber a ciencia cierta cuáles eran los planes que Liang-Chew tenía para ella.

Pero no podía decírselo a Shaoran. Porque el chico seguramente, iría a enfrentarse a Liang-Chew y eso sería absolutamente terrible.

-… siento haberte traído hasta aquí…- susurró el chico con sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte.-… si estuvieras en Tokio…-

Sakura se arrodilló en la arena frente a su chico y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-… sería muy desdichada…- dijo ella con tristeza.-… soy muy feliz por estar aquí contigo…- repuso con una sonrisa.

El chico le acarició la mejilla.-… no dudes, ni por un segundo, que te protegería con mi vida, Sakura…-

Aquellas palabras llenaron el corazón de Sakura de esperanza. Porque, aunque no deseaba que Shaoran supiera nada de ese asunto, ni que se enfrentara a ningún peligro, sabía que su chico estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

-… yo también te protegeré siempre…- dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello.

Ambos permanecieron un rato abrazados, sintiendo el calor el uno del otro, mientras la brisa fresca otoñal acariciaba sus mejillas y traía el olor del mar. Después se miraron sonrientes por unos segundos. Sakura se acomodó de nuevo a su lado sentada en la arena, y él comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-… por lo menos hemos averiguado algo…- dijo ella mirando el rompeolas.

Shaoran asintió.-…. Así que buscan referencias al tesoro… ellos tampoco saben lo que es… ¿Cómo puedes desear conseguir algo que no conoces…?- dijo el chico pensativo.

-… también dijeron algo del proceso de creación…- dijo Sakura pensativa mirando el horizonte.

-… supongo que el tesoro de Clow… tiene que ver con la creación de algo…-dijo pensativo.

-… por eso quieren mi llave…- dijo Sakura seriamente, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.-… no lo ves Shaoran… creen que mi llave es el tesoro… las cartas… mis queridas cartas…-

Sakura se estremeció al pensar en eso. .-… ¡!no sabe cómo crearlas, así que pretende robármelas!..-

-… tranquila, no lo permitiré… además, sabes que las cartas de Sakura sólo te obedecen a ti… sería una pérdida de tiempo…-dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla.

Sakura comprendió las palabras de Shaoran. Porque, en el caso de que algo malo pudiera sucederle, también tendría la protección de sus queridas cartas.

-… pero…- dijo pensativa.-… y si lo que pretende es crear unas a partir de las mías… como yo hice…- Otras cartas, diferentes a las suyas. Eso sería terrible.

Shaoran sonrió ante su chica.-… eso no ocurrirá… te lo prometo…-dijo pensativo y ausente.

Sakura notó como el chico se había tornado serio de repente. De seguro que estaba pensando algo que no quería que supiera. En esa tarde, había demasiados secretos entre ellos…

De repente el chico comenzó a reír.

-… ¿por qué te ríes…?...- dijo ella mirándolo curiosa.

-… pues porque Liang-Chew ha sido muy torpe al elegir aliados… Yan-san no tiene ningún poder mágico… le conviene su lealtad debido a que sabe un mucho sobre profecías y libros antiguos…-

-… entonces… ¿crees que buscan algo relacionado con… profecías y libros también…?...- dijo Sakura un poco sin entender.

-… no lo sé… puede… la clave está en saber qué es el Tesoro de Clow y para qué sirve… así sabremos porque Liang-Chew lo desea tanto...-

-… ¿crees que… hay algún miembro del Consejo que esté de nuestro lado…?- dijo ella con melancolía.

-… nosotros por lo menos tenemos a la reencarnación de Clow de nuestra parte…- dijo él con media sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió tristemente ese comentario. Y a pesar de estar allí con Shaoran, protegida entre sus brazos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a Japón cuanto antes y alejarse ambos del peligro que se avecinaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tokio.

-… ¿Ves princesa…?...- decía él mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de vino.-… las cosas se ven de otra manera cuando uno llora un rato… es una terapia…-

Tomoyo sonrió al otro lado de la mesa, escondiendo su rubor con sus manos.

Estaba adorable, con su pelo negro cayendo por sus hombros y sus ojos azules brillando con la luz de la única vela que había encendida en la mesa. Nada más entrar por la puerta de su hogar, sabía que su esposa se encontraba… baja de ánimos. Lo notaba en el ambiente.

¿O tal vez sus poderes mágicos habían captado su humor?

-… creo que…- dijo ella.

-… creo que te exiges demasiado…- la cortó él.-… la perfección no existe pero… tú quieres ser demasiado perfecta en todo…-

Tomoyo arrugó el entrecejo.-… es que no te gusta eso…- dijo haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Eriol sonrió ensimismado.-…. Me encanta….- dijo tomando su mano.-… eres igual que yo…-

Tomoyo rió divertida.-… bien!... lo has reconocido… eres un perfeccionista…-

-… yo diría que cuido los detalles…- lo tenía deslumbrado con su perspicacia.

Pero aquella parte de su personalidad le había traído tantos quebraderos de cabeza unos años atrás. Por ejemplo, no se atrevía a decirle que la amaba por miedo a hacerle daño algún día. Ponía el remedio antes que la enfermedad, como se decía.

Por eso no le gustaba que Tomoyo quisiera ser tan perfeccionista. En la vida, a veces, era mejor dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos.

-… eres buena diseñadora…- dijo acariciándole la mano con ternura.-…. No te exijas tanto… ya te llegará el reconocimiento…-

Tomoyo relajó sus hombros con una sonrisa. Bien, parecía que la había convencido.

-… y en cuanto a lo ser buena esposa…- dijo él con media sonrisa.

-… soy un desastre…- dijo ella con desdén.

Eriol se levantó y se arrodilló junto a su silla.

-… cocinas de maravilla… me aconsejas qué ropa comprarme… me cuidas y me mimas con tus sonrisas…- dijo mientras recostaba su frente en la de ella.

-… no será para tanto…- sonrió ella.

-… no solo eso…- dijo él con algo de seriedad en su rostro.-… haces que mi corazón salte de alegría cada vez que te miro cuando me despierto por la mañana…-

-…Eriol…- dijo ella conmovida por sus palabras.

Y el chico sintió que se dejaba llevar de nuevo. Que toda ella la llamaba, como solía hacer siempre. Atrapado en su mirada, en su calor, en su esencia. Lentamente se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-… y no sabes lo feliz que me siento cuando…-

Pero el chico no pudo continuar con sus palabras, porque se encontraba ya besando su cuello y acariciado su morena melena con sus manos.

Tomoyo parecía haber entendido a lo que se refería, porque la escuchó suspirar mientras ella también acariciaba su pelo y le quitaba las gafas.

En unos segundos, ambos estaban sumergidos en una espiral de dulce pasión. Porque Tomoyo y él estaban de pie, y porque sus pequeñas manos le estaban quitando la camiseta.

Lentamente, la tomó de la cintura y sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, ambos aterrizaron el sofá por estar más cercano.

El suave sonido de los besos, juntos con los suspiros que se escapaban de las bocas de ambos, les hacían saber que ambos eran muy felices de esa manera.

La luz de la vela iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, mientras se consumía poco a poco, silenciosamente.

Como única testigo de la felicidad de los amantes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… y la cantidad normal de glóbulos rojos en sangre es proporcional a …-

Mei Ling garabateaba dibujos en sus apuntes. La voz del profesor sonaba distante y monótona. Era así desde los últimos tres días en los que Kazuya faltaba a clase.

No le importaba estar sola, pero se había acostumbrado a la idea de que se sentara a su lado e hiciera las clases más amenas. Sus comentarios mentales le alegraban el día, y hacían el día a día en la carrera de medicina menos duro.

Pero últimamente el chico ya ni venía a clase. Estaba absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba e ignoraba a sus estudios, sus amigos y sobre todo a ella…

Sin embargo, una luz se iluminó por un segundo en el horizonte cuando aquella mañana despertó dormida en su cama, vestida y con una manta tapándola. Creía que era la forma del chico de pedir disculpas.

Pero, para el colmo de males, a partir de ese día, hace tres días concretamente, el chico ya no pasaba a penas por casa. Ella ni siquiera coincidía con él y, juraría, que no había dormido allí tampoco.

La relación que el chico había empezado con Kurumi Hatta era ya más que evidente.

De repente, el timbre del cambio de clase sonó y los estudiantes se levantaron, unos para estirar las piernas, otros se encaminaban a otras clases. Mei Ling recogió sus apuntes y salió del aula. Quería tomar el aire un poco y despejar su mente.

Se encaminaba hacia la puerta de entrada absorta en sus pensamientos. Cuando chocó con alguien. Ese alguien la sujetó por los hombros para que no cayera.

-… Oh, perdona…- murmuró ella mientras elevaba su mirada hacia el rostro del alto chico con el que se había topado.

-… es necesario mirar por donde andas…-

Mei Ling sintió un rápido escalofrío por la espalda al reconocer esa voz. Kazuya la miraba seriamente a los ojos.

-… has… has venido…- dijo ella sin pensar.-… llevas tres días sin aparecer por clase…-

-…he estado… ocupado…- dijo el chico seriamente.

Mei Ling frunció el entrecejo.

"… _¿por qué no lo reconoces?... has estado con ella…"_

La chica notó como el chico seguía mirándola sin responder a sus pensamientos.

-…. No sigas haciendo como que no me oyes…-dijo ella claramente enfadada. Estaba harta de esa situación.

"… _no sé de qué me hablas…"_ le apuntó por fin él en su mente.

"… _a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones, no… tengo que ver nada contigo…"_ pensó con dolor _" … pero por lo menos reconoce lo evidente…"_

Mei Ling le sostenía la mirada. Sabía que él la escuchaba. Quería respuestas, aclaraciones… ya, o se moriría de tristeza.

La chica vio como el de ojos verdes se tensaba sin dejar de mirarla seriamente. Unos segundos después, empezó a caminar pasando por su lado sin decir nada.

La chica sintió una gran furia en su interior y gritó.-… no huyas como un cobarde…-

Kazuya se detuvo dándole la espalda. Algunos estudiantes se habían sorprendido del grito de Mei Ling.

"… _tienes razón, soy un cobarde…"_ y acto seguido continuó caminando.

Mei Lig siguió allí de pie, viendo como Kazuya continuaba andando sin detenerse. La imagen del chico era cada vez más borrosa. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar y que algunos estudiantes la miraban con pena.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y decidió acabar por hoy con las clases.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ojos verdes reflejados en un espejo. Eran brillantes, profundos… amenazadores y dañinos.

Los mismos ojos que se dignaban a mirarla a la cara y continuar con esa farsa. Los mismos ojos que no paraban de hacerle daño a ese ser tan frágil.

El chico bajó la mirada y resopló mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo.

Se había asegurado con sus poderes que nadie entrara en el lavabo de la facultad de medicina. Seguro que ahora los estudiantes estaban como locos, preguntándose cómo había desaparecido la puerta del baño de los chicos.

Pero necesitaba estar solo, reflexionar sobre qué demonios estaba haciendo con esa chica.

Había decidido dar la cara por fin. Comportarse como siempre con ella y aclarar la situación de una vez por todas.

Pero al verla allí, con sus ojos ambarinos mirándolo con fiereza. Tenía razón, era un completo cobarde…

No por no aclarar las cosas con respecto a qué hacía Kurumi en su vida. Sino en aclarar las cosas con respecto a lo que significaba Mei Ling en su existencia desde hacía unos meses.

El mundo había girado y ella se había convertido en el centro de gravedad de cada una de sus acciones, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Sobre todo de sus sentimientos.

¿Tan difícil era decir que Kurumi era…?

El chico se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban ahora llenos de rabia.

No, Kazuya, no. No te escudes en Kurumi….

Reconoce que no quieres enfrentarte a lo que sientes.

Sintió odio por sí mismo. Un ser sobrenatural… cobarde, asustado, enfermo por no saber enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos.

Dio un golpe a la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Estúpido, no permitas que ella derrame ni una sola lágrima más por ti.

Se sintió hastiado de todo. Debía poner fin a todo aquello.

Debía hablar con Kurumi… aquello debía acabar.

Y seguidamente, y tras arreglar la pequeña trampa a los estudiantes de medicina, se tele transportó del lugar.

La habitación volvió a ordenarse, para dar lugar a un pequeño y moderno salón. Kurumi se pintaba las uñas sentada en el sillón. Ni se inmutó al ver aparecer al chico.

-… incapaz de retomar tu vida ¿eh?...- dijo la chica con sorna sin levantar la mirada.

Pero Kazuya estaba serio y distante y ninguno de los comentarios o pensamientos de Kurumi lo harían salir de su cabeza. La chica captó aquello porque dijo.

-… quédate todo el tiempo que quieras…- dijo con dulzura.-… pero algún día tendrás que salir y enfrentarte a todo…-

El chico no dijo nada. Simplemente se tumbó en el sofá de al lado y conectó la televisión.

Vio pasar programas sin ponerle atención a ninguno en especial y, finalmente, el sopor lo invadió y se quedó dormido.

Últimamente, solo en sus sueños era feliz. Porque era el único lugar donde tenía valor para decir lo que sentía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami-chan**__: Hola a tods!, Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Vayamos por partes… Kazuya y Kurumi Hatta… Odio la prensa rosa, deberían de ponerle una bomba a cada periodista que intenta incordiar a alguien!XDD Mientras los otros dos, se lo pasan muy bien juntos, pero al parecer la chica lo pasa mal por la forma en que acabó con su marido. Por su parte, Kazuya intenta ayudarla, descuidando un montón el resto de su vida… este chico, cuando cambiará…¬_¬,_

_Tomoyo y Eriol también tienen sus historias. La gente perfeccionista sufre cuando no puede hacer todo lo que se propone… por qué lo dirás Manami XP… pero Eriol es maravilloso **^_^** y le da un buen consejo: llora… Ains que bien sienta una buena llantina a veces, las cosas son más bonitas después de llorar!... Ojo, pero mejor es reírse!^^._

_Nuestra Mei Ling ha decidido sacar su genio y plantarle cara al de ojos verdes! Muy bien Mei!... Por último, las cosas están muy complicadas en Hong Kong. Shaoran se da cuenta que no puede confiar en nadie y que hay serias conspiraciones, algunas, que ni siquiera imagináis… Y Liang-Chew… ¿qué pretendía hacer con Sakura?,,, Qué hace?... Qué quiere?... Por qué espía a una pareja en la playa?... es que eres un pervertido? O_o!, paciencia que ya se aclarará todo…_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_En Hong-Kong es una hora menos que en Tokio, por eso algunas veces es de noche en Tokio y en Hong Kong es el atardecer. _

**Tao*:**" el camino a la felicidad"… leed Aquellas vacaciones contigo epílogos para conocer más a cerca del Tao de Kazuya ^_¬

_Sigo diciendo. No esperéis un capitulo cada dos semanas porque es materialmente imposible! Confiad en mi, os administraré vuestra ración de TEC en cómodas dosis XDDD._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_Llorar sienta bien._

_Hora en Hong Kong una hora menos.._


	3. Capitulo 3: Muramasa

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

"_El tesoro escondido de Clow"_

_Capitulo 3: "Muramasa"_

El sol de la media tarde se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Se sentía a gusto y relajado, como si hubiera regresado de un confortable viaje de un paraíso. Ciertamente, sus sueños eran así últimamente.

Donde era él mismo y la vida era más fácil. Donde no tenía miedo y expresaba sus sentimientos sin ningún pudor.

Kazuya se protegió del sol al abrir los ojos. Se encontró un poco desubicado en un principio. Echó un vistazo alrededor, la televisión estaba apagada, y sobre el mueble vio las fotografías de Kurumi y su familia.

Oh, sí… estaba en casa de ella…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy calentito, abrigado bajo una manta cálida.

¿Qué hora sería?

Se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en el sofá. Utilizó sus poderes para traer hasta sus manos un reloj que había sobre una repisa.

Las cinco y media…

¡!Las cinco y media!

¡!Se había quedado dormido y no había ido a trabajar!

No es que trabajara mucho, tan solo cuatro horas en turno de tarde, pero de esta que seguro que lo despedían. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se iba a tele transportar cuando una hoja de papel cayó al suelo desde sus rodillas. La cogió y la leyó con detenimiento.

**Querido Kazuya:**

**Ya que tú me has ayudado tanto estos días, ahora quiero ayudarte yo. He ido a arreglar algunos asuntos. Volveré por la noche. Si quieres cenamos juntos y hablamos, que sé que lo necesitas bastante.**

**AH! No te preocupes por tu trabajo. Telefonee a Komatsu y le dije que estabas enfermo. No se lo creyó, por supuesto, dice que te pones enfermo muy a menudo últimamente. Le amenacé con no hablarle nunca más si te despedía. Él me aseguró que eras el mejor asistente que habías tenido, y que no se le ocurriría contratar a otro. **

**Descansa y ordena tu mente, que últimamente está muy patas arriba. Puedes quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero creo que esa chica no necesita que la dejes sola más tiempo.**

**Un abrazo**

**Tu Kurumi**

El chico sonrió aliviado. Ciertamente, Kurumi no tenía el poder de leer las mentes pero algunas veces parecía que sí. Se alegró de que Komatsu, amigo de Kurumi de toda la vida, fuera su jefe. En ese último mes casi estaba cobrando por la cara.

"…_por Kurumi, lo que sea, y ella te necesita mucho…"_

Sintió el estómago vacío y decidió prepararse una potente merienda. Después retomaría su vida, empezando por ver a Eriol. Quizás aceptaría la proposición de Kurumi. Y si tenía suerte….

A lo mejor, ella estaba dormida cuando volviera a casa…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… más arriba mi cielo…-

-…no sé si podré…-

Kazuya se sonrojó al oír esas palabras justo en el momento en que se aparecía en la casa de Eriol y Tomoyo. Siempre que lo hacía, procuraba llamar antes y si no, por lo menos procuraba aparecerse en la cocina, por si encontraba a esos dos haciendo "cosas de matrimonio".

Iba a marcharse, pero con los nervios, golpeó con el pie una silla. Eriol se sobresaltó por el ruido. Decidió saludar antes de marcharse a la pareja. Así que manteniéndose en la cocina, se adentró en la mente de Eriol.

"…_he venido a veros… pero volveré más tarde si…."_

"… _no te preocupes, nos has pillado en mal momento pero pasa…"_

Kazuya se sonrojó aún más. _"… no… yo…"_

Pero en ese momento oyó decir.-…princesa, ha llegado Kazuya…-

"… _Oh, estupendo…el que faltaba…"_escuchó decir a la mente de Tomoyo.

-… ven entra… estamos en el salón…- dijo Eriol con voz vivaracha.

Kazuya se encaminó al salón con paso nervioso. No sabía que se podía encontrar allí.

Casi estalla de risa al ver la escena. Al entrar vio como Eriol estaba subido a una escalera, con un delantal puesto y con un plumero en la mano. Al parecer estaba limpiando las lámparas y Tomoyo, también con un delantal, limpiaba la tarima flotante con un trapo.

-…Hola…- dijo sonriente Eriol.-… dichosos los ojos que te ven…-

Pero Tomoyo no lo saludó, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Era lo que se temía. Ella estaba enfadada por hacer sufrir a Mei Ling.

Tomoyo, la justiciera de sus amigas.

-…¿hacéis limpieza…?...- dijo con media sonrisa.-… esperad, que os ayudo…-

Y dicho esto, el plumero de Eriol se elevó por los aires y abrillantó la lámpara solo, mientras que el trapo dejó reluciente la tarima en un pis pas.

-…Oh, gracias…- dijo Eriol sonriente bajándose de la escalera y quitándose el delantal.-… te voy a llamar más veces para que me ayudes…-

-…pues usa tu magia…- le repuso el de ojos verdes con desdén cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-… no hay que usar la magia en vano…- le repuso el otro sonriente.-… además, me gusta limpiar…-

"… _que raro eres…"_ le apuntó el chico de ojos verdes y Eriol estalló en carcajadas.

-… pues si no me necesitáis…- dijo Tomoyo en tono molesto mientras se quitaba el delantal.-… me voy a trabajar…-

Y la chica se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo.

-… está muy enfadada conmigo…- dijo Kazuya mirando la puerta.

-… en parte… también está un poco estresada…- repuso Eriol con una sonrisa.-… ¿Dónde está el Kazuya que conocemos…?...-

Kazuya resopló y se sentó en el sofá junto a Eriol.

-… creo que perdido en el abismo…-

-…Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a rescatarlo…-dijo el de ojos azules con una media sonrisa.-… creo que te vendrá bien pensar en otras cosas para variar…-

Y Kazuya se sintió, una vez más, feliz de tenerlo por amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong-Kong

Shaoran deslizaba suavemente los dedos por el filo de la hoja de su katana. Delicadamente, notando el frío acero, pero sin que llegara a hacerle ningún daño, en perfecto equilibrio, sopesando su forma, su peso…

Utilizar esa katana le resultaba cada vez más fácil. No era de extrañar, tenía tan solo seis años cuando tuvo su primera arma en sus manos. Recordaba como su padre se la ponía en sus manos un tiempo antes de morir.

"… _la espada de tu más poderoso pariente…"_ había dicho su padre con una tierna sonrisa y sus profundos ojos marrones.

Ciertamente, la espada de Clow le había servido en su aprendizaje. Pero ahora solía entrenar con esa katana. Menos valiosa, más ligera, más rápida, más manejable… más letal. Sí, letal, porque aquella katana era muy especial, tenía un cometido contra el cual él luchaba a toda costa cada día.

No le iba a permitir salirse con la suya… Su corazón era más fuerte…

Su valioso recuerdo, la espada de su pariente, estaba a buen recaudo, encerrada en su mágica esfera, colgando de la muñeca de su amada Sakura. Pronto debería utilizarla de nuevo antes de que…

Rayos… se suponía que iba a ser un regalo temporal y en más de un año aún no había tenido tiempo para…

-…Señor… ¿es que piensa quedarse ahí parado toda la tarde…?...-

La voz severa de Liang-Chew le sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento se había olvidado que estaba en medio de su entrenamiento en el patio de la mansión.

Shaoran lanzó un grito y arremetió tres golpes secos y rápidos al aire, mientras su esbelta figura giraba y se desplazaba a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado del patio. Al sonido del "clon" del acero, reparó en que Liang-Chew había interceptado el último golpe con suma facilidad con su katana.

-…lento…- le dijo el hombre con un tono maléfico que molestó Shaoran.

¿Desde cuándo su entrenamiento individual de técnicas se había convertido en un entrenamiento de combate…?

El chico giró sobre sus pies y arremetió con una patada que fue interceptada con el brazo de Liang-Chew.

-…astuto… pero sigue siendo lento…-

Si quería pelea, la iba a tener.

Shaoran dio un gran salto hacia atrás y en el momento en que la punta de sus pies rozaron el suelo, se impulsó con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia delante. El chasquido de las dos katanas, los golpes y los sonidos de rabia de Shaoran resonaban en el gran patio.

En esa ocasión notó como Liang-Chew no lo miraba con su cara de suficiencia mientras luchaba, sino más bien con recelo. Parecía que en esa ocasión si le estaba impresionando.

Entre la rapidez de movimientos, Shaoran pudo notar algo. Una fuerza mágica le invitaba a girarse sobre sus pies hacía otro objetivo. Se concentró al máximo para luchar contra ese poder. Ya lo conocía, y estaba seguro que su corazón sería capaz de dominarlo.

Pero todo fue como a cámara lenta.

Un aura cálida que cada vez era más intensa, unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con temor. Un leve quejido de asombro que llegaba a sus oídos. Su suave aroma llamando a sus sentidos, un corazón palpitante… una fuerza mágica horrible que se hacía más fuerte.

No.

Ella, no.

El frío acero le traspasó la piel.

-…AAAHHH…-

La katana de Shaoran cayó al suelo y el chico se agachó agarrándose el brazo con fuerza. Se miró rápidamente el brazo. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos y goteaba en el suelo.

Liang-Chew lo miraba con malicia.

-…Shaoran!...- gritó Sakura desde una esquina del patio, al tiempo que daba un par de pasos en su ayuda.-… ¿qué le ha hecho…?...-

Por un instante la miró horrorizado, pero al ver la expresión de la chica, tuvo que ser fuerte y disimular. Hacer como que no había hecho un horrible descubrimiento.

Maldito Liang-Chew.

Shaoran sonrió a su chica aún en medio del leve dolor. Le indicó con las manos que no se acercara. El chico cogió la espada rápidamente con sus dos manos y se puso en guardia ante Liang-Chew.

Shaoran gritó de nuevo y arremetió contra el hombre que al principio estaba un poco desprevenido, pero que después respondía con habilidad a sus golpes.

"… _maldito… maldito…"_ pensaba Shaoran mientras asestaba golpes con fuerza y rabia.

Sería la última.

Estaba seguro.

Su corazón podía ganar esa última batalla contra _Muramasa_…

El chico le fue ganado terreno al hombre, el cuál retrocedía sobre sus pies. Finalmente, pudo ver su cara de temor cuando el hombre se vio acorralado contra una columna. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que agacharse para evitar el golpe de la espada de Shaoran.

El filo resonó contra el duro mármol de la columna como un estruendo.

Shaoran se detuvo jadeando, con la sangre que caía como un hilo fino por la manga de su traje de combate. Recobró la compostura y le tendió la mano a Liang-Chew.

El hombre no la aceptó y se puso de pie con cara de enfado. Empezó a caminar sin ni siquiera mirar la herida de Shaoran.

-… lento y distraído…- le murmuró el hombre empezando a caminar hacia la mansión.-…Basta por hoy…- gritó el hombre antes de desaparecer por la puerta del gran salón.

Shaoran respiró agitadamente, pero dibujó una media sonrisa. Había conseguido atemorizarlo un poco, demostrarle de lo que era capaz y hacerle sentir temor, aunque Liang-Chew no quisiera reconocerlo.

Pero debía controlarse. Serenarse ante los nuevos descubrimientos y pensar con la mente fría…

Ya tendría ocasión de enfrentarse en serio a Liang-Chew.

Le pagaría con creces todo el sufrimiento que le estaba causando.

Se apretó con fuerza la herida del brazo para cortar la hemorragia. Enseguida notó como unas suaves manos le ponían un pañuelo sobre la herida.

Una fuerza mágica empezó a crecer de nuevo, llamándolo con urgencia.

No, Muramasa, ella no.

-… Zhuu-san por favor…- dijo apremiante al joven sirviente que lo veía todo con sus atónitos ojos, desde una esquina del patio.-… limpia mi katana y guárdala, por favor…-

Rápidamente, lanzó la katana lejos, hacia la otra punta del patio. El joven sirviente se corrió a seguida recogerla y salió de allí.

La horrible fuerza mágica cesó.

Qué alivio.

Su pétalo de cerezo lo miraba con horror reflejado en sus ojos. Las lágrimas afloraban de su preciosa mirada.

-… tranquila… estoy bien…- le susurró él con dulzura.-… pero… creo que necesitare tu ayuda…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tokio.

-.. verás...- decía Eriol mientras miraba entre sus libros de la biblioteca.-… no tengo ningún recuerdo a cerca de ese "tesoro escondido", supongo a que se debe a que Clow no lo llamaba así, por supuesto…-

Kazuya dibujó una graciosa sonrisa.-… sería estúpido… imagínate… _"este es el tesoro que yo escondo y se llama tesoro escondido…"_…-

Eriol sonrió ante su comentario.-… entonces…- dijo él cogiendo un libro y hojeándolo.-… tenemos que pensar qué tenía Clow que fuera de tanto valor como para que el Consejo lo oculte y como para que Liang-Chew lo quiera toda costa…-

Kazuya se quedó pensativo. No conocía apenas nada de la vida de Clow Reed, tan sólo algunos retazos de recuerdos que podía intuir en la mente de Eriol.-… ¿crees que se debe a algún objeto mágico…?...-

Eriol se sentó en el sillón en frente del chico.-… es muy probable… un gran poder mágico, encerrado en un objeto…-

-… entonces… tú debes saber qué objeto de los que Clow tenía, era el más poderoso…- decía el chico pensativo.

-… la cuestión es que… ningún objeto es mágico en si… es la magia de la persona la que hace poderoso al objeto… Clow debió depositar una magia muy poderosa en alguna de sus posesiones…-

Kazuya se quedó descolocado.-… entonces… ¿cómo alguien como Liang-Chew no sabe tal cosa…?...-

Eriol sonrió con suspicacia.-… por supuesto que lo sabe… solo que él necesita un determinado poder… el que contiene ese objeto… recuerda que ese hombre enseñó a Shaoran… es muy poderoso y si la magia de Clow se uniera a sus poderes…-

Kazuya cruzó los brazos.-… a ver si me aclaro… Liang-chew quiere un objeto, un objeto muy especial de Clow que contiene mucho poder ¿para…?...-

-… eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar también… para qué quiere ese nuevo poder…-

Kazuya se rascó la cabeza. Aquello resultaba muy complicado y difícil.

-… la verdad es que estoy un poco perdido…- le reconoció el de ojos azules.-… tal vez Shaoran y Sakura hayan averiguado algo más… yo… tan sólo puedo buscar entre mis recuerdos y mis antiguas pertenencias de Clow…-

Kazuya sonrió y acarició el suave terciopelo rojo del sillón en el que estaba sentado.-… ya veo que no te has deshecho de todo…-

-… en absoluto…- rió el de ojos azules.-… y ya veo que a ti te encanta ese sillón….-

Kazuya se quedó pensativo y acariciaba el sillón sin mirar a nada en especial.-… no sé… cuando me siento en este sillón… me siento tranquilo… como si nada en el mundo me pudiera perturbar…-

Eriol sonrió mientras miraba su libro.-… sé a lo que te refieres…- dijo Eriol.-… es el sillón que Clow usaba cuando quería meditar algo… no tiene ningún poder mágico, pero tal vez haya absorbido parte de la magia de Clow y tú la captes con tu poder…-

Kazuya se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

Aquello era totalmente nuevo para él. Siempre había creído conocer sus poderes, pero los consideraba algo… paranormal… nada que tuviera que ver con la magia… Nunca creyó que pudiera desarrollar ningún poder nuevo… como por ejemplo captar la magia de objetos… Podía notar que alguien tenía poder mágico por la fuerza que tenían sus pensamientos, pero captar magia de un objeto inerte…

Ciertamente, su interior estaba cambiando y se sentía… diferente.

Reparó en que Eriol releía una y otra vez en su mente un párrafo de un pequeño libro. Como si quisiera dar significado a esas palabras.

"… _del amor nació el mundo, y de la misma manera el amor nace del mundo…"_

-… es una paradoja…- sugirió el de ojos verdes.-… algo que no tiene ni principio ni fin, que es cíclico…-

-… exacto…- dijo el de ojos azules pasándole el libro donde estaba escrito.

Kazuya pudo ver una apretada y pulcra caligrafía en el margen de un libro en la que se leía esa frase.

-… ¿Por qué está escrito eso ahí…?...- le dijo Kazuya el cuál se puso a darle vueltas al libro.

-… es un libro de magia antigua…- dijo Eriol poniéndose serio y fijando su mirada en la nada.-… Clow lo estudió cuando era muy joven… casi como nosotros ahora… tiene muchas anotaciones en sus márgenes…-repuso con seriedad.

Kazuya no dijo nada porque pudo intuir en la mente de Eriol recuerdos en los que Clow se pasaba las horas encerrados en un cuarto, rodeado de libros, triste y melancólico… solo… después esos recuerdos, se mezclaron con los sentimientos de Eriol.

-… odias recordar cosas de su vida…- le dijo el de ojos verdes.

Eriol se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero miró con fijeza al chico y dijo sonriendo tristemente.-… sí…-

Kazuya se sentía mal por hurgar en la mente y en los sentimientos más profundos del chico.

-… pero es necesario que lo haga…- repuso el chico con media sonrisa.-… debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos y evitar que Liang-Chew haga algún daño irreparable…-

-… ¿tan peligroso es ese tío…?...- dijo Kazuya recordando los severos ojos del hombre en el templo de Wudang.

Eriol lo miró seriamente.-… es necesario… que sepas cuáles son las sospechas de Shaoran…-

-… ¿a qué te refieres…?...- Kazuya captó retazos de una conversación con Shaoran por teléfono en la mente de Eriol. En principio Eriol recordaba lo que hizo enfadar a Shaoran como para que le colgara el teléfono, ya que le había hecho mucha gracia, pero pronto el de ojos azules re direccionó sus recuerdos a escasos minutos antes cuando Shaoran y él hablaron de Yi-Jie…

Kazuya se puso en pie sobresaltado.-… ¿está… muriéndose…?...-

Un nudo se formó en el estómago del chico. Tan sólo había conocido al anciano por unos días, pero había conectado de una forma tan especial con él que, aunque estuvieran tan lejos, sentía como si el Yi-Jie fuera un familiar lejano al que tenía mucho cariño.

-… Shaoran sabe lo que lo aprecias…- dijo el de ojos azules.-… me pidió que no te contara nada… ni mucho menos lo de sus sospechas….-

La cara de Kazuya se tornó al horror para, un segundo después, a la rabia.

-…. No!...- gritó poniéndose en pie.-… ese miserable… ¿no se habrá atrevido a…?….-

En ese momento, Tomoyo salió de la habitación algo sobresaltada.-… ¿qué son esos gritos…?...- dijo con cara de enfado-… algunos tratamos de trabajar…-

Kazuya apretó los puños, pero la miró más calmado.

"… _eres tú… como no…."_ Tomoyo lo miraba malhumorada, la chica iba a marcharse cuando escuchó decir al de ojos verdes.

-… ¡no me odies tanto!… ¡no sabes lo que yo siento…!- dijo el chico con rudeza. Notó como Eriol se tensaba por el tono en que le había hablado a su esposa.

Tomoyo lo miró con enfado.-… yo solo siento la mirada triste de Mei Ling, y que encima de todo, tiene que convivir con un… ¡!egoísta que no sabe mirar más allá de lo él siente!…-

Tomoyo se giró y dio un portazo.

Kazuya se sentó en el sofá apretando su sien con los dedos. Resopló profundamente para calmarse, cuando notó los severos ojos de Eriol fijos en él.

"… _siento haberle gritado…"_ le dijo mentalmente al de ojos azules.

"… _deberías aclarar las cosas…"_le sugirió el de ojos azules algo serio.-… Mei Ling sufre… y es por tu culpa… siento ser tan claro…-

Kazuya resopló.-… ¿y qué hago yo?… no sé nada de mujeres… cada vez que intento arreglar algo, otra cosa se tuerce aún más….-

Eriol rió con suspicacia.-… eres un desastre…-

Kazuya dibujó una media sonrisa _"… un autentico desastre…"_repitió él mismo en su mente.

Eriol lo miró con melancolía.-… no hagas sufrir más a esa chica… no se lo merece…-

Kazuya se puso de pie y lo miró con seriedad. Y el chico le dijo algo mentalmente a Eriol que hizo que el de ojos azules sonriera en gran medida.

Sabía que lo había sorprendido y que no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Es más, ni él mismo se esperaba llegar a pensar eso…

-… deséame suerte…-

Y dicho eso, Kazuya se puso de pie y se tele transportó.

-… vaya…- murmuró Eriol complacido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo doblaba ropa con hastío y la guardaba de mala gana en el armario. Ese Kazuya y su sobre potencia. Ya era hora que alguien le bajara los humos. Si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en cruzarle la cara de una bofetada…

Pero se tensó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Vio a su marido entrar con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras releía una y otra vez el libro que tenía en las manos.

La chica lo ignoró y siguió arreglando la habitación y doblando ropa. Eriol parecía ausente y se había sentado en el gran escritorio que había en la habitación contigua a su dormitorio. Tomoyo miró de reojo como su marido escribía una nota con suma concentración.

Resopló para intentar relajarse y dijo.-… ¿ya se ha ido?...-

-… umm umm…- fue la única respuesta de Eriol.

Oh rayos! a lo mejor se había molestado por haberle gritado y llamado egoísta a su mejor amigo…

Se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación y se paró detrás de su chico.

-… Eriol… no sé qué me ha pasado… es que estoy un poco agobiada con tantas cosas y …-

Pero, al segundo, Eriol la había cogido de la mano y la había sentado en su regazo. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el rápido movimiento, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que la silla giratoria todavía daba vaivenes hacia los lados.

Eriol la miraba con una sonrisa.

-… todo lo que sale de tu boca es perfecto…- decía el chico mientras olía su pelo.

La chica rió nerviosa.-… sé que me he pasado… Kazuya tiene todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera pero es que a veces es tan…-

-… infantil…- terminó el chico por ella.-… Kazuya, es un niño… no tiene tanta experiencia con las chicas como la gente cree...-

Tomoyo rió ante eso. Era cierto, desde que lo conocía, Kazuya siempre daba la impresión de ser un autentico Casanova, ya que sabía cómo ser… seductor con las mujeres. Pero al parecer, todo era fachada.

-… está acobardado ante sus nuevos sentimientos…- dijo Eriol riendo.-… dale tiempo…-

-… ¿nuevos sentimientos…?…-dijo ella curiosa.

Y su marido le susurró algo al oído que la dejó un poco descolocada y avergonzada por su comportamiento.-… oh, vaya…-

-… eso dije yo también…- rió el chico.

Tomoyo se relajó entre los brazos de su chico, dejando que él los balanceara a ambos en la silla del despacho. La tenue luz del otoño iba desapareciendo poco a poco tras los grandes ventanales.

Entonces los ojos azules de la chica repararon en la nota que Eriol había escrito, no muy extensa, de un folio aproximadamente.

-… ¿puedo saber qué…?.- dijo ella algo sonrojada por ser tan cotilla.

- Es una nota para Shaoran. Considero que es un tanto arriesgado mantener conversaciones por internet como la del otro día. Creo que debemos ser más discretos…- dijo mientras terminaba de escribir algunas cosas.-… le informo sobre lo que he averiguado y sobré qué encontrar en este libro…- dijo enseñándole el libro a su chica.

Tomoyo lo tuvo que mirar con cara de no enterarse de nada, porque el chico se echó a reír.

-… es muy largo de contar…- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras doblaba la nota y la metía dentro del libro..-… y he reservado en un restaurante tradicional muy bueno… te lo contaré allí…-

Tomoyo asintió sonriente y ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación para arreglarse e ir a cenar.

Eriol se quedó mirando la caja que había encima de la cómoda. Tomoyo se acercó a él y sonrió.

-… al fin terminé el vestido para Sakura…- dijo triunfadora.-… se lo enviaré por correo urgente ahora mismo…-

Eriol sonrió a su esposa.-…. ¿me permites hacer algo…?…-

Tomoyo asintió sin entender.

El chico cogió la caja y la puso encima de la cama de matrimonio. La abrió y con sumo cuidado sacó el vestido de Sakura. Después puso el libro en el fondo de la caja, volvió a colocar el vestido encima y cerró la caja.

Tomoyo sonrió.-… ya sé… debemos ser discretos…-

Eriol sonrió.-… eres muy perspicaz, princesa….-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

-… qué miedo me ha dado…- decía Sakura mientras mojaba la gasa en agua templada y desinfectante.-… no sé como sigues entrenando con él después de lo que sabemos…-

-… es un beneficio mutuo…- murmuró el chico.-… él encuentra mis puntos débiles y yo los suyos….- dijo mientras miraba con dulzura como ella limpiaba la herida con cuidado.

Su dulce rostro reflejaba la repulsión y el miedo que le producía la sangre.

-… déjalo yo…- dijo él con una sonrisa tierna.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y continuó con su labor.

La chica hizo un mohín mientras cogía otra gasa.-… hablas como si te fueras a enfrentar a él en serio….-

-… nunca se sabe….-

Shaoran estaba sentado en el filo de la cama muy serio, dejando que Sakura le limpiara la herida con cuidado. A la chica le temblaban las manos por lo que él había dicho, pero el chico creyó que se debía a que sus dotes de enfermera no eran muy buenas, ya que el profundo corte era considerable.

-… aprieta fuerte la venda para que no sangre más…- le decía él con ternura, al ver como ella daba vueltas a su brazo con demasiada delicadeza

-…¿Así está bien…?..- decía ella mientras le hacía un gracioso nudito con la venda.

-… muy bien, gracias…- dijo él con amabilidad mientras ella le iba a ayudar a ponerse la manga del traje.

-… Oh… esto está muy manchado de sangre…- dijo ella al ver la ropa del chico.-… deberías …-

-… en el primer cajón hay camisetas, por favor…-dijo él con dulzura.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al abrir el mueble. Nunca antes había cotilleado los armarios de Shaoran. Su ropa olía a él.

Al girarse, se sonrojó todo lo que pudo al verle sin camiseta. El chico también pareció notar eso, porque también se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Sakura le tendió la camiseta rápidamente…

-… toma… podría venir alguien y…-

El chico sonrió graciosamente y ella, estúpidamente, se giró para dejarlo vestirse.

¿Pero qué hacía…?

Si Shaoran y ella ya se habían visto sin ropa…

Pero no podía evitar sentirse como una intrusa.

Notó como el chico se acercaba por la espalada y la abrazaba por la cintura. Recuerdos como flashes le vinieron a la mente: el prado, Shaoran acariciando sus brazos, recostándola en la hierba, desabrochando su blusa… la suave brisa del bosque…

Sintió su cara arder cuando Shaoran le besó la mejilla.

-… tranquila Sakura…- dijo él con ternura.-… no voy a hacerte nada…-

Sakura se giró sobresaltada, roja como una manzana. Iba a recriminarle cuando vio los brillantes ojos del chico y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lentamente se acercaba a ella, a sus labios, a su cuerpo, a su piel…

-… aunque podríamos …- susurró él a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Sus labios iban a tocarse de nuevo cuando se escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Ambos se pusieron rojos como cerezas y saltaron cada uno a una punta de la habitación.

-… Shaoran… ¿puedo pasar…?- se escuchó la voz de Ieran.

Shaoran miró nervioso a Sakura, que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-… ss… si…- murmuró él.

Ieran entró como una exhalación en la habitación. Casi sin detenerse a observar los rostros de la pareja, ni preguntarse qué hacían allí encerrados los dos solos. Comentaba que los sirvientes le habían dicho lo del accidente durante el entrenamiento y que solo quería saber cómo estaba. Tras echar un rápido vistazo al trabajo de Sakura y felicitarla, le informó que esa noche el Consejo quería reunirse de nuevo, así que cenarían pronto.

-… si no tienes mucho que estudiar…- dijo refiriéndose a la sonrojada Sakura.-… nosotras podríamos tomar el té si te apetece querida…- dijo la mujer amablemente.

Sakura no pudo contestar más que un.-… umm… va… le…-

Después la mujer recogió la ropa manchada de sangre del chico, refunfuñando sobre la cantidad de caras telas que había estropeado ya el chico en sus entrenamientos, para después salir de la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos más nerviosos y perplejos que antes.

Shaoran resopló resignado.-… otra vez el Consejo…-

El chico la cogió de la mano y se encaminó con ella hacia la puerta. Iba a girar el pomo, cuando el chico se giró y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-… umm… creo que has tenido suerte - dijo él a escasos centímetros de su rostros.

Para cuando Sakura se había dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras, el chico ya la llevaba de la mano por el pasillo hacia el salón donde se serviría la cena.

Sentía su cara arder.

¿Era su imaginación… o Shaoran se estaba volviendo un joven muy… efusivo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurumi apareció de la nada detrás de una gran maceta del portal de la residencia Li. Era una suerte que aquella vez se fijara en esa maceta, porque era el escondite perfecto para aparecerse sin ser vista. Con sigilo se acercó al ascensor y subió a la segunda planta.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, tomó aire. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción, por eso debía de estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Toco al timbre con sumo cuidado.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras la puerta, que se entreabrió con sigilo. La cara de Mei Ling se tornó a sorpresa, miedo y rabia en un segundo al ver a Kurumi en el umbral.

Antes de que Mei Ling pudiera hacer nada, Kurumi creó un pequeño campo de fuerza delante de la puerta, con el fin de quela chica la escuchara y no le diera con la puerta en las narices.

-… por favor, necesito hablar contigo… dijo con toda la amabilidad que podía.

Mei Ling la miró recelosa, intentó cerrar la puerta pero al parecer no pudo, era como si hubiese algo que hiciera de tope, pero allí no había nada, que raro… Desistió de su empeño y la dejó entrar. Mei Ling por fin logró cerrar la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared para mirarla con desconfianza.

-… qué quieres…- le dijo con frialdad.

Kurumi le tendió la mano.-… soy Kurumi Hatta..-

-…ya sé quién eres…- la cortó con enojo.

-…no lo sabes…- dijo la chica con media sonrisa.-… verás ha habido un malentendido… soy la prima de Kazuya…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

El sol del atardecer se escondía allá a lo lejos tras la línea azul del mar. Las primeras estrellas se veían en el cielo. Eran preciosas las vistas que la mansión Li tenía de la playa desde cualquier punto. Sakura se estremeció un poco ante el fresco aire del otoño.

-…¿Tienes frio…?...- dijo Ieran al notar su escalofrío.-… si quieres podemos pasar dentro…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo del sabroso y caliente té. Se sentía nerviosa porque Ieran no paraba de mirarla y sonreír.

-… no te sientas tensa a mi lado Sakura…- le dijo la mujer con amabilidad.- … puedes sentirte libre de hablar conmigo de lo que quieras…-

Sakura dio un respingo nerviosamente.-… Oh, no señora… me siento muy a gusto con usted… soy… muy feliz en Hong Kong…-

Ieran la miró con suficiencia.- … sé que te gustaría alejar a mi hijo de ciertas cosas…-

Sakura notó como Ieran miraba a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie las oía, sentadas en la esquinita del gran patio. Se acercó a ella para susurrarle…

-… créeme… a mí también me gustaría… en eso estamos de acuerdo…-

Sakura sonrió aliviada. Porque aunque no lo habían dicho con palabras, ambas tenían los mismos temores hacia Shaoran: que Liang-Chew algún día hiriera a Shaoran de manera más grave o mortal... Sabía que a Ieran tampoco le gustaba el severo miembro del Clan.

-… me alegro de que le curaras…- dijo la mujer sonriente.-… cuando era pequeño se hacía muchas heridas entrenando… siempre venía a mí para que lo curara…-

Sakura sonrió con dulzura, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía. Parecía que ella había usurpado el lugar de Ieran.

-… se quedaba serio, haciéndose el fuerte… no lloraba nunca, por mucho que le doliera…- decía Ieran sonriendo tristemente.

Sakura se puso seria ante sus palabras-… Shaoran… ¿no lloraba cuando se hacía heridas…?-

Ieran dibujó una media sonrisa. -…la última vez que vi llorar fue… cuando murió su padre… tenía tan solo seis años… Shaoran se parece mucho a él…-

Sakura se entristeció un poco. Nunca había pensado en la relación de Shaoran con su madre de niño. Para el chico, su madre era muy importante. Debió ser duro vivir apartado de ella durante esos años que vivió en Tokio.

Y también… perdió a su padre siendo tan niño…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas sobresalieron de los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. Aquello era tan triste.

-… Shaoran debió sufrir mucho…- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

La mirada de Ieran se volvió triste y apagada.-… mi hijo ha sufrido mucho… por muchas cosas…-

Sakura estaba desolada. Jamás se había parado a pensar en lo triste que podía haber sido la infancia de Shaoran, rodeado de Clanes, entrenamientos y disciplina. Pero la cálida mano de Ieran la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-.. pero gracias al cielo… llegaste tú para iluminar su vida… y la de todos nosotros…- dijo la mujer con amabilidad. -… ¿sabes la de veces que lo he visto sonreír desde que vives aquí con nosotros…?...-

Sakura no pudo aguantar más su congoja y unas finísimas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

-… gracias… Sakura… por hacerle tan feliz…- dijo Ieran con dulzura.

Sakura sonrió y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

La mujer la estaba abrumando con palabras tan hermosas. Ieran le soltó la mano, para ponerse de pie y besar la frente de Sakura. Después se encaminó lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, deslizando su kimono por los suaves y brillantes suelos de mármol.

Dejando a Sakura emocionada y sumamente ruborizada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tokio_

Mei Ling miraba la fotografía sonrojada. Se sentía avergonzada por haber pensado tan mal de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-… mira este es mi hermano Kyosuke, mi hermana Manami, yo… y el pequeño Kazuya es este…-decía Kurumi con amabilidad.

-… que mono era…- repuso Mei Ling con una sonrisa. Y es que era evidente que el pequeñajo era Kazuya. El niño de la foto tenía esos preciosos ojos verdes y el mismo aire travieso.

-… era todo un trasto…- dijo Kurumi riendo.-… siempre haciendo de las suyas… nos traía de cabeza a todos…-

Mei Ling sonrió ante eso y le devolvió la fotografía a Kurumi, que la guardó en el bolso.

-… ya te he dicho que todo es culpa mía…- repuso la chica con apuro.-… Kazuya y yo nos parecemos mucho y necesitaba estar con él… sentir su compañía… estoy pasando por un mal momento… siento habértelo robado estos días…-

Mei Ling se sonrojó al máximo.-… no, yo no… él y yo… no…-

Kurumi sonrió con suficiencia.

-… él también está pasando por un difícil momento interior… solo te pido que le des tiempo. Kazuya ha sido y es un desastre. Ahora mismos está hecho un lio, pero pronto volverá a ser el de antes…-

-… eso espero…- dijo Mei Ling sin ocultar su verdadero deseo.

Kurumi se percató de que la revista en la que ella aparecía estaba encima de la mesa, toda arrugada de haber sido remirada una y otra vez.

-… y eso…- dijo la mujer con apuro señalando con la cabeza la revista que compró hacía unos días.-… no era mi intención molestarte… la compré para que Kazuya viera mi última foto… pero esos cerdos sensacionalistas utilizaron la entrevista para hurgar en mi vida privada… sacaron de contexto un par de comentarios…-

Mei Ling puso cara de pena. Debía ser duro ser famosa y estar en el ojo del huracán constantemente. Se sintió mal por haber creído que había dejado la revista allí con malas intenciones.

La mujer se puso de pie.-… bueno, no te molesto más….- dijo haciendo una reverencia.-… gracias por escucharme…- y añadió riendo.-… ya creía yo que mañana iba a la sesión de fotos con un ojo morado…-

Mei Ling agitó las manos disculpándose.-… lo siento…. No quería ser antipática…. Gracias por ser tan considerada conmigo…-

Kurumi sonrió ajustándose su abrigo.-… espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día…-

Mei Ling asintió sonriente y se levantó del asiento.-… te acompañaré a la puerta…-

-… Oh, no… no necesito puertas…- dijo con una sonrisa.-… hasta otra…-

La chica se desvaneció del lugar al instante. Mei Ling se sobresaltó un poco, para luego sonreír y empezar a reír. Aquella era más que una prueba de que Kurumi decía la verdad. Porque esos poderes solo pertenecían a un miembro del Clan de la familia de Kazuya. Ciertamente, Kurumi y él eran parientes…

Tan solo era la prima de Kazuya, qué alivio.

Y de repente, la pequeña llama de la esperanza empezó a encenderse de nuevo en su corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurumi se apareció detrás de un árbol del jardín.

Miró con melancolía la que había sido su casa, su hogar de feliz matrimonio hasta hacía unas semanas.

Reprimió unas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

No, debía ser fuerte. Había decidido no llorar más y ser fuerte…

Sabía que él no estaba en casa. Últimamente pasaba las noches ahogando sus penas con Komatsu. Por lo menos estaba junto a un verdadero amigo. Sabía que Komatsu cuidaría de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Se acercó con sigilo bajo las sombras de la noche. No quería ser vista, esos cerdos paparazzi seguro que vigilaban la casa por si se les ocurría reconciliarse.

Casi llora al ver los dos nombres aún escritos en el buzón de la entrada.

**KENJI Y KURUMI HATTA**

Cogió aire y deslizó la carta dentro del buzón. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en encontrarla…

Después, se deslizó hacia detrás de unos matorrales y volvió a tele transportarse a su apartamento.

Cielos, en esos días estaba usando sus poderes más que en los últimos cinco años, tenía un hambre que se moría….

Decidió preparar la cena para dos espers.

Una que debía de reponer fuerzas mermadas por sus anquilosados poderes.

Otro para poder pensar con lucidez a cerca de lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

Shaoran enderezó la espalda para aliviar el dolor.

Estaba siendo la reunión del Consejo más, larga y aburrida que había presenciado en los últimos meses.

Ya era casi medianoche y los miembros del Consejo seguían allí, exponiendo sus teorías ante la petición de Liang-Chew.

El hombre había realizado una propuesta un tanto estúpida: reunir las pertenecías de Clow Reed para custodiarlas en la mansión. Que estúpido. Así dejaba más que evidente que buscaba uno de los objetos de Clow.

Claro, que se suponía que él no sabía nada.

Tan sólo dos miembros de los siete apoyaron su petición. Un gran alivio…

Yan-san asentía como un mono a cada una de las palabras que decía Liang-Chew. Por su parte, el más anciano, Umao-Yen, había manifestado que sería interesante que el legado de Clow se reuniera y volviera a la familia Li. De donde nunca debió salir.

Sin embargo, el resto de miembros: Jun-Ya, Xiawang, Fuu-san y Wuzang, arremetían contra Liang-Chew argumentando lo inútil y absurda de su propuesta.

-… ¿Es que prefieres que el legado de Clow caiga en manos inadecuadas…?...- decía Liang-Chew con furia.

-… Liang-Chew, durante décadas, las pertenecías de Clow Reed han estado repartidas por los lugares donde vivió, y jamás hemos tenido ningún problema con ellas…- decía seriamente Xiawang.-… sus actuales propietarios son de la más completa confianza, descendientes directos de amigos de confianza de Clow Reed… todos conocen la importancia de mantener esos objetos ocultos y a buen recaudo…-

Para Shaoran, Xiawang era el más sensato de los miembros del Consejo, el que siempre paraba los pies a Liang-Chew. Tal vez pudiera confiar en él después de todo.

Liang-Chew miró con furia a Shaoran, el cual se sobresaltó por su mirada.-… no todos…-

Hubo un murmullo ante los miembros del Consejo.-… ¿qué quieres decir?...- repuso Xiawang.

-… pues que el heredero del Clan trata un objeto de Clow muy valioso como si no fuera importante para su familia…-

Shaoran se quedó estupefacto ante sus palabras. Notó su fría mirada y su sonrisa de suficiencia.-… díganos señor…- dijo con malicia.-… ¿qué hay de la espada de Clow…?... ¿Por qué no entrena con ella últimamente…?...-

El murmullo fue colosal cuando Shaoran se puso de pie mirando con rabia a Liang-Chew. Sabía lo que pretendía. Desacreditarle de nuevo, humillarle ante el Consejo y hacerle ver a los miembros lo indigno que era de conseguir el cargo de líder.

-.. he sabido que se dedica a regalar las pertenecías de Clow…- dijo con maldad.-… por no decir que permite que su "amigo"… tenga en su poder valiosísimos manuscritos del propio Clow…-

Shaoran se puso de pie con rabia.-… es la reencarnación de Clow Reed, tiene todo el derecho!...-

Los miembros del consejo se dividieron ante sus palabras.

-… tiene razón…-

-… no, hace tiempo que tuvo que devolver todas esas pertenecías…-

-… y ha donado la mansión… ¡Eso es intolerable…!...-

Xiawang se puso en pie y puso en orden a sus compañeros.-… El señor Hiragizawa solo hizo lo que Clow Reed hubiese deseado… no veo ningún mal en donar la mansión… ni en que conserve unas pertenecías que le son legítimas…-

Muchos de los presentes, torcieron el gesto en desacuerdo, pero no comentaron nada más. Vaya, aquel tema al parecer, había sido desmigado por el consejo a sus espaldas.

Liang-Chew pasó por al lado de Shaoran y lo miró con desdén.-… un líder sabe poner orden ante un revuelo como el que hemos presenciado…- susrró con dureza mirándolo a los ojos.-… no está preparado…-

Shaoran apretó los dientes con rabia.

Estaba harto.

Había llegado el momento de desenmascarar a ese maldito. Aunque no supiese cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias.

Lucharía si era necesario.

Shaoran extendió las manos y un rayo plateado salió de la palma de sus manos, para luego torcerse y girar. Una hermosa katana plateada, finísima y con un metal plateado brillante apareció ante sus ojos.

-… ¿le parece inapropiada al Consejo la **Muramasa*** que Liang-Chew me dio…?...- dijo mirando fijamente al hombre.

Los miembros del Consejo ahogaron un grito de asombro y temor. Liang -Chew lo miraba ahora con odio. Los comentarios y murmullos corrieron como ríos de lluvia.

-…¿una Muramasa…?..-

-… son muy letales…-

-… también se dice que son malignas…-

-… están malditas…-

-… Liang-Chew no debería habérsela dado…-

-… señor…- repuso Jun-ya poniéndose ante Shaoran.-… con todos mis respetos señor… ¿conoce usted qué objeto tiene entre sus manos…?-

Shaoran lo miró seriamente.-…. Sé a lo que se refiere… y acepté el peligro cuando él me la entregó…-

-… ¡!esto es inaudito!...- dijo Xiawang.-… ¿cómo le ha entregado una katana maldita al futuro líder de nuestro Clan…?...-

Los murmullos fueron ya conversaciones cruzadas en toda regla.

Liang-Chew estaba furioso. No se esperaba que Shaoran enseñara la katana al consejo. El chico dibujó una media sonrisa. Había seguido bien su instinto. Desde el primer día en que Liang-Chew le entregó la katana sabía lo que pretendía.

Notaba como la maldición de un hechizo corría por sus venas cada vez que la empuñaba.

Liang-Chew pretendía que alguien muriera bajo el poder de ese hechizo.

Pero jamás pensó que ese hechizo fuera para…

-… ¡!si el chico la ha aceptado!...- repuso Liang-Chew con un grito.-… es porque es un traidor… pretendía matar a alguno de ustedes con ella!... es una más de mis pruebas!...-

Shaoran soltó una risa floja. Podía ver el odio en los ojos de Liang-Chew

-… eso es intolerable…-

-… ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso…?...-

Los miembros del Consejo estaban escandalizados. Pero Shaoran se acercó a Liang-Chew y arrojó la katana a sus pies.

-… no, usted es el traidor…- dijo el chico con fiereza.-…. Quién empuña una Muramasa sabe que tarde o temprano… un ser querido morirá bajo sus manos…-

Liang-Chew lo miraba con rabia.

-… ¿Dígame…?... ¿ a quién quería que matara….?...-dijo Shaoran con odio en la mirada.

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a vociferar.

-… traidor…-

-… le debe lealtad al futro líder…-

-… le debemos lealtad al legado de Clow…-

-… confiábamos en usted…-

Liang-Chew se puso de pie y agarró a Shaoran por la camisa. Jun-Ya, Xiawang y Fuu-san agarraron a Liang-chew y lo separaron del chico. Xiawang se puso en posición de combate frente a Liang-Chew, defendiendo a Shaoran.

-… no te atrevas a tocarle, traidor…- dijo Xiawang. Jun-Ya y Fuu-san se unieron a él para defender al chico.

-… ¿le creéis…?..- dijo Liang-Chew incrédulo.

-… hace tiempo que no confiamos en ti…- dijo Jun-Ya.

Liang-Chew miró con rabia a Shaoran.-… ¡!niño inútil!...- le dijo con rabia.-… si hubieses sido capaz de conseguir las cartas de Clow… ¡!juro que acabaré contigo!...-

Pero Umao-Yen se puso de pie con tranquilidad y puso la mano encima del hombro de Liang-Chew.-… desaparece… o serás tú el que muera…-

Liang-Chew lo miró con rabia, para después correr hacia la ventana y saltar por ella.

Yan-san seguía allí sentado, sudando levemente y con el labio inferior temblándole. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Shaoran por un instante y el chico sintió que debía decir lo que sabía.

-… está con él…- dijo el chico mirando a Yan-san.-… Sakura lo escuchó hablar con él en la biblioteca…-

Cuando los miembros del Consejo se giraron hacia él, Yan-san se abrió paso entre ellos corriendo, para desaparecer por la misma ventana por la que se había marchado Lian-Chew.

-… ¡apresadle… que no huya!...- dijo Umao-Yen con urgencia. Wuzang y Jun-Ya salieron por la ventana tras él.

-… vigilad la mansión…- repuso Umao-Yen.-… que no vuelva a entrar… vigilad la biblioteca y las pertenecías de Clow… Xiawang y Fuu-san, avisad a los sirvientes… que protejan las habitaciones de Ieran, Yin-fa y Ji-Yie…-

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Shaoran a solas con Umao-Yen. El anciano lo miraba con seriedad y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, invitando a Shaoran a hacer lo mismo.

Cogió la katana y la miró con detenimiento.-… usar esta katana ha sido muy irresponsable…- dijo el anciano mirándolo con seriedad.

-… lo sé…- dijo el chico con enfado.-… pero ustedes, los miembros del Consejo, me enseñaron a confiar plenamente en él…-dijo Shaoran con rabia.

-… hace tiempo que sabemos que pretende usurpar el poder del Clan….- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.-… si nos dices lo que sabes, nos ayudarías a derrotarlo…-

-… ¿lo que sé…?- dijo Shaoran aparentando no entender.

No sabía por qué, pero sabía que sería igual de irresponsable poner todas sus cartas bocarriba.

-… dices que Yin-fa los oyó hablar… dime… ¿qué sabéis…?...-dijo el anciano fríamente.

-…. Hablaban de la katana… de su maldición… - dijo Shaoran con determinación, haciendo verdad su mentira.-… dijo que la maldición le ayudaría a conseguir sus planes….-

-… ¿ a quién quería que matases…?…- dijo el anciano con seriedad.

-… no lo sé…- dijo seriamente, mientras una punzaba cruzaba su agitado corazón al decir tal mentira.

El hombre se quedó pensativo un tiempo, para luego reponer..-… será mejor que te vayas a dormir…- dijo el anciano.-… mañana tendremos que tomar importantes decisiones…-

Shaoran se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante el hombre, para luego salir de la habitación apresuradamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tokio._

-… vamos a ver, a ver si me entero…- dijo el chico un poco enfurruñado.-… voy a encontrar el significado de mi **Tao*** engañando a tus paparazzi…-

Kurumi salió de su habitación vestida con su pijama y se sentó sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Kazuya la miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el sillón de enfrente.

-…No, con eso me ayudas a mi…- dijo ella sonriente.-… despistamos a la prensa, consigo un poco de publicidad y Hatta se da cuenta de lo fácil que es crear un rumor…-

-…Hatta está al corriente de esto…- dijo Kazuya poniéndose aún más serio.

Kurumi rio.-… no, pero lo estará… he pensado mucho en mi vida y… he decidido recuperarle…-

-…¡¿y por qué me has elegido a mi…? ¿Por qué no has elegido alguien de tu edad…?- dijo casi enfadándose.

-… porque eres muy guapo y deseable…- rió ella.-… la prensa me alabará por ligar con chico como tú, joven y atractivo…-dijo con sorna. Su gesto se suavizó al decir-… y porque Hatta te conoce desde pequeño, eres mi pequeño primo Kazuya, te llevábamos al parque…!-

Pero fue interrumpida por Kazuya-… sí ya lo sé …- dijo con mala gana.-… todos decís lo mismo…-. Kazuya se imaginó como un niño pequeño de cinco años al que sus primos cuidaban y consentían.

Kurumi no pudo más que reír.-… a cambio, yo te ayudaré con lo de tu **Tao***…-

-…¿ayudarme?...- dijo levantándose del asiento con rabia.-… pero si desde que aparecisteis en mi vida todo se ha complicado… la pobre Mei Ling no para de llorar por mi culpa… cree que me he liado contigo!..-

Kurumi se revolcó por el sofá de la risa .

"…_eso está solucionado…" _pensó la chica, uniendo a ese pensamiento retazos de sus recuerdos con Mei Ling esa tarde.

Kazuya se sintió feliz ante eso.

-aunque… umm primito, no me importaría… estás tan guapo…-dijo mirándolo sensualmente.

Kazuya se sonrojó y la miró con rabia.-… ¿Qué dices?... si cuando la prima Manami decía que estabas loca!...-

Kurumi puso los ojos en blanco.-… la aburrida de Manami… _"soy muy responsable y me voy a vivir a Estados Unidos…"_-

-… es tu hermana gemela…-dijo con media sonrisa.-… puedo leer en tu mente, y sé que no lo dices en serio, que la echas mucho de menos…-

-…melliza…- apuntó ella.-… no tenemos ni el pelo, ni el color de ojos igual…-dijo ella pensativa.-… pero es cierto, la extraño un montón… espero que esté feliz., por lo menos el tal Robwan está buenísimo!...-

Kazuya se tiró del pelo desesperado. -…pero… eso no era lo que estábamos hablando!...-

Ese día estaba resultando agotador. Mei Ling le llenaba la cabeza de preocupaciones. Eriol le demandaba demasiadas cosas a la vez, Tomoyo casi lo odiaba, y ahora Kurumi lo mareaba.

¿Cuándo podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana?

Kurumi se levantó y se puso detrás del sillón de Kazuya. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearle.-… relájate… ya conoces el significado de tu Tao… el camino a tu felicidad…-le dijo con ternura.-… yo sólo te iluminaré el camino.-

-… a ver y cuál es…-dijo él con desgana.

-… tu felicidad es esa chica… Mei Ling…- susurró ella en su oído.-… lo llevas escrito en los ojos cada vez que hablas de ella…-

Kazuya resopló. Sí era cierto, sentía muchas cosas por Mei Ling, cosas nuevas y muy intensas, que no sabía…

-… pero…- dijo dubitativo.-…pero… no sé…no sé sí…-

Kurumi se arrodilló a su lado.-… con todo esto te has dado cuenta de que te importa…muchísimo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La chica le acarició la mejilla con ternura.-… pero, mi pequeño Kazuya,… tienes tanto miedo…-

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Kazuya, el cuál sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Kurumi seguía allí, acariciándolo con cariño. Ahora era ella la que cuidaba de él. Como una madre cuida de su hijo.

Siempre se había sentido así con respecto a sus primos. Ellos se habían convertido en casi hermanos mayores para él, sus consejeros, aquellos que le guiaban en el difícil camino que era la vida.

-… una vez te dije que te dejaras llevar…- dijo ella con dulzura.

-… ya … lo sé… y eso he hecho, he sido más amable, soy su amigo y…-

Pero Kurumi le puso un dedo en los labios.-…yo no me refería a que te dejaras llevar por sus sentimientos… me refería a que te dejaras llevar por los tuyos…-

Aquello descolocó a Kazuya. Tenía razón, era cierto, ahora todo encajaba… Todos esos años, él se había negado amar. Se había encasillado en el encaprichamiento que sentía por Sakura, cerrándole las puertas a cualquier otro amor.

Pero al verse liberado de todo lo que sentía por Sakura…

Kurumi lo miró con suficiencia.-… déjate llevar, disfruta, y no tengas miedo en equivocarte…- decía la chica con ternura.

-…pero, no quiero hacerla sufrir…- dijo él con amargura.

-…puede que lo vuestro funcione o puede que no…- dijo sonriendo.-… pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas…-

Kazuya se puso de pie y miró decidido a Kurumi.-… tienes razón…-

Kurumi hizo un gracioso gesto con su cara.-… Oh, mi pequeño Kazuya!... estás aprendiendo lo que es el amor…-dijo dando saltitos.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un gran cosquilleo en el interior de Kazuya. Y se dio cuenta de que ya había sentido ese cosquilleo antes. Recordó aquel abrazo que le dio a Mei Ling cuando volvió de Wudang, el suave calor de sus labios tras la boda de Eriol…

Kurumi empezó a reír de nuevo.-… mírate, ahí parado como un pasmarote…- dijo ella con dulzura.-… vamos, a qué esperas, márchate a buscar a esa chica…-

Kazuya dibujó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Kurumi fuertemente-… gracias…-

-… gracias a ti primo, me has ayudado mucho…-

Ambos se miraron por un instante y un segundo después, Kazuya se tele transportó a su apartamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… Eriol… ¿estás dormido…?...- susurró Tomoyo a la oscuridad.

Notó como el chico se giraba y la abrazaba por la cintura, hundiendo sus labios en su nuca.

-… dime princesa…- su voz sonaba somnolienta.

-… lo siento…. No quería despertarte….-

Eriol la besó en el cuello.-… ¿qué te pasa?... ¿no puedes dormir?...-

-… no….- Tomoyo no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

Eriol se alejó un poco de ella y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. La chica enterró su rostro en su pecho y apretó los puños en su camisa. Eriol la abrazó pacientemente.

-…Tomoyo… no puedes preocuparte por todo lo que te rodea…- dijo él en tono comprensivo.

-… pero… lo que me has contado… tengo miedo por Sakura… por Shaoran…-

Eriol le acarició la cabeza.-… yo también…. Pero debemos ser fuertes…-

La chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.-… ¿por qué les pasan tantas cosas malas…?…- dijo sollozando.-… ¿por qué no pueden ser tan felices… como nosotros…?...-

Eriol sonrió y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.-… me complace que seas feliz…- dijo con ternura.-… y ellos lo serán… ¿sabes por qué…?...-

-… ¿por qué…?...- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-… porque nosotros los ayudaremos…-

Tomoyo dibujó una sonrisa.

-… haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarlos…- dijo Eriol tristemente.-… aunque tenga que volver a ser Clow Reed para ello…-

Tomoyo le acarició el rostro.-… no importa lo que recuerdes, o la magia que sepas utilizar gracias al amo Clow…- dijo con una sonrisa.-… para mi eres Eriol Hiragizawa, mi marido, mi vida…-

-… gracias princesa…- y se giró para apagar la luz.

Pero Tomoyo notó cómo en la oscuridad, Eriol la besaba una y otra vez, mientras la recostaba sobre el colchón y se tumbaba sobre ella.

-… eh… oh… ¿no estabas dormido?...- dijo ella nerviosa, mientras Eriol llenaba su cuello de besos.

-… exacto, princesa, estaba…- dijo mientras descendía por su clavícula para subir de nuevo a sus labios.-… ¿recuerdas quién me despertó…?…- susurró sobre sus labios.

Tomoyo rió ante eso.-… he dicho que lo siento…-

-… umm umm…- susurró Eriol mientras su manos se perdían por dentro de las sabanas.

-… oye… nunca hemos hecho el amor a oscuras… ¿verdad?...-

-…!ERIOL!...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…¿qué… haces…?...- dijo ella fuertemente sonrojada mientras se sentía acorralada entre su rostro y la pared.

-…¿Tú qué crees…?..- dijo él inclinándose sobre ella.

-…No...vas a…- murmuró ella nerviosa, sintiendo como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se sonrojó aún más cuando el chico asintió y entrecerró los ojos.

-… sé que quieres que lo haga….- susurró él.-…puedo leerlo en tu mente…-

Mei Ling giró su rostro muy sonrojada.-… No es cierto…-

-…sí lo es…- susurraba el chico tomando su rostro entre sus manos.-… no te preocupes, beso mucho mejor cuando estoy sobrio…-

Mei Ling abrió los ojos sorprendida.-… entonces tú…-

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Kazuya que se posaron sobre los suyos, apretándose con fuerza.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello?.

El chico se había tele transportado al apartamento y había irrumpido sin llamar a su habitación, pegándole un susto de muerte. La había levantado de la cama, pidiéndole que lo perdonara por haber sido tan distante esos días.

Mei Ling no podía adivinar si aquello era realidad o estaba soñando, porque juraría que acababa de irse a dormir cuando apareció él. El chico daba vueltas por la habitación nervioso, revolviéndose el pelo y mirándola una y otra vez. Mei Ling solo podía estar allí de pie. Más sorprendida que en toda su vida.

Kazuya le contó entonces que no tenía ningún interés en Kurumi, que jamás lo tendría, que tan solo la estaba ayudando a arreglar su matrimonio.

-…es mi prima…- había dicho el chico con una media sonrisa.-… siento haberte dejado pensar lo que no era… otra de mis estupideces, como siempre hago…-

-… ya lo sé…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ante aquellas palabras, ambos se habían mirado y se habían dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo ese asunto. De repente habían comenzado a reír.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que el chico estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Acorralarla contra la pared y besarla. No de manera fortuita o casual. Sino besarla de forma consentida, por su propio deseo.

Mei Ling no pudo evitar relajarse y corresponder con todo su ser a ese beso. El chico la abrazó por la cintura y se esmeraba por besarla lentamente, suavemente, haciendo el momento cada vez más intenso.

Realmente no sabía a qué venía aquello, como todo en Kazuya. A lo mejor solo se trataba uno de sus típicos _"no sé, me dio por ahí…"._

El chico pareció captar ese pensamiento, porque lo que hizo seguidamente, fue algo tan… intenso… que habría pocas cosas en la vida con la que se pudiera comparar.

Porque mientras la besaba lentamente, con suma delicadeza y dulzura, había llenado su mente de sensaciones. Sentimientos que Kazuya tenía en su interior.

Podía ver, como el chico sentía miedo, felicidad, alegría, júbilo, incertidumbre, cariño, deseo… amor. Todo mezclado en una ola que entraba en su mente y recorría su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

Y todo eso lo sentía por ella.

Aquel conocimiento estaba haciendo que aquel beso fuese lo más placentero que había experimentado en su vida.

Ciertamente, Kazuya era un ser sobrenatural.

Kazuya separó sus labios y apoyó su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente.

-… nunca he sentido… nada como esto… no sé… yo…-

Mei Ling rió nerviosamente ante las palabras dubitativas e increíblemente inseguras del chico.-… si lo que sientes es lo que acabas de mostrarme…- dijo acalorada.-…a mí con eso me basta…-

Kazuya sonrió y abrió los ojos. Por primera vez, pudo ver sus preciosos ojos verdes, que estaban claramente emocionados y llenos de alegría. En ese instante no había nada del Kazuya chinche y bromista. Era un chico completamente nuevo.

-… ¿tú… aún estás…?- dijo él sorprendentemente con la voz temblorosa.

Mei Ling se emocionó ante sus palabras y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ambarinos.-…sí… aún estoy enamorada de ti…-

En ese instante, mucho más que el primer día.

Kazuya se separó de ella y la tomó con mucha delicadeza por las manos, guiándola hasta la cama, donde se sentó junta a ella en el filo. La miró a los ojos y Mei Ling pudo ver como estaba un poco sonrojado, seguro que al igual que ella, porque ella también notaba su cara arder.

Lentamente empezó a inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella y a escasos centímetros de su rostro murmuró.

-…yo, soy un poco… torpe…- dijo muy nervioso.-… … espero que te gusten mis… -

Mei Ling sonrió.-… ¿y que hay de… "_beso mejor cuando estoy sobrio"_…?...-susurró ella con sorna.

-… era una vacilada…- dijo él con desdén.

Mei Ling sonrió.-… tus besos son maravillosos…- susurró ella.

El chico sonrió por lo bajo, denotando su claro nerviosismo.-…me alegro…- susurró el chico.-… soy … - Kazuya acarició con suavidad su hombro haciendo que casi se mareara.-… inexperto en todo…-

Para ser inexperto, le estaba provocando más sensaciones que ninguna otra cosa en la vida.-… yo también…- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con sus labios casi tocándose. Mei Ling sintió de nuevo como el chico le mandaba sentimientos a su mente.

Y esos sentimientos, ahora iban acompañados de imágenes de la mente de Kazuya, de cosas que aún no habían sucedido entre ellos. Mei Ling notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. Pero solo pudo decir una cosa.-… relájate… y todo irá bien…-

Seguidamente, Kazuya la beso con lentitud, deleitándose en mimarla con sus labios y acompañando sus besos de suaves caricias, llenándola de ternura y amor.

Tal como había soñado tantas y tantas veces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hong-Kong_

Shaoran se deslizó con caminar sigiloso por las tejas de la mansión. La noche oscura y fresca, le azotaba en el rostro ante sus rápidos movimientos. Poco a poco se deslizó por el filo, quedando colgado del alfeizar. Se balanceo un poco hacia un lado, y se agarró de un saliente.

Sonrió al ver la ventana entreabierta, a pesar de la fresca noche.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Llevando al límite su obsesión por ella. No había durado ni media hora tendido en su cama, cuando sintió la urgente y casi enfermiza necesidad de ir a verla.

Pero los acontecimientos de esa noche le hacían sentir temeroso. Ahora no sabía en quién confiar y no se fiaba de dejar a Sakura sola …

Y ver la ventana entreabierta, le hizo pensar que la chica tal vez también deseaba su compañía.

Rayos, se estaba volviendo un enfermo. Sentía que todo eran excusas para volver a estar con ella.

Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró la cama sin deshacer y el pijama de Sakura sobre ella. Se escuchaba el agua correr en el baño.

Aquel sonido le trajo hermosos recuerdos de cierta noche en una casa junto a la playa. En aquella ocasión, él había permanecido esperando pacientemente en el balcón a que ella terminara de ducharse.

Pero hoy por hoy, y dadas las circunstancias de inminente peligro en las que se encontraban… su cuerpo casi le ordenaba lo que estaba haciendo. Porque sentía que, de ahí en adelante, las cosas se iban a poner muy serias en la mansión…

Sin darse apenas cuenta, había girado el pomo y había entrado en el baño.

El vapor caliente y el olor a rosas contribuyeron a que apareciera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La silueta de Sakura se distinguía perfecta a través del cristal empañado de la mampara. Ella estaba de espaldas y se enjuagaba el pelo bajo el grifo de la ducha.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta. Sakura era totalmente ajena a lo que había ocurrido en el Consejo. A que un miembro del Clan vigilaba los pasillos. A que Liang-chew había estado a punto de enfrentarse a él.

Y por esa noche, ella debía permanecer en la ignorancia, en la inocencia de quién no sabe nada.

Esa noche, sería solo para ellos dos.

Se aseguró de que nadie perturbara ese momento y echó el cierre de la puerta. Estaba tan ensimismado con la imagen del cuerpo de Sakura que no era dueño de sus actos. Y comenzó a deshacerse él también de sus ropas

Se acercó a la mampara, y vio como la chica se giró y lo vio. Al principio pareció asustarse, pero después sus hombros se relajaron.

El chico deslizó con cuidado la puerta de la ducha y entró despacio, cerrándola tras de sí. El agua en sus pies corría cálida y agradable.

Sakura estaba levemente sonrojada, pero permanecía quieta y sin hacer ningún amago de esconderse. Sus ojos delataban sorpresa, felicidad y deseo mezclados. Seguro que al igual que los suyos.

Porque era la primera vez que se detenía tan descaradamente a observar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Y ella, tímidamente, hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-…¿Debería marcharme…?...- susurró el chico con voz tierna y sin apartar sus ojos deseosos de los suyos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y él interpretó aquello como una señal.

El chico dio un paso y se abrazó a ella, apretándose junto a su cuerpo, mientras el agua los mojaba a ambos. Shaoran comenzó a besarla, suavemente al principio, profunda y pasionalmente después, mientras recorría con sus dedos los finísimos caminos que hacía el agua en su piel.

La deseaba tanto que casi le dolía.

El chico bajó a su cuello y bebió con su lengua el agua de su piel suave. Sakura gimió ante eso.

Seguidamente, el estruendo del grifo fue aún más ensordecedor. Shaoran levantó la mirada en su abrazo para ver cómo Sakura había abierto al máximo el grifo de la ducha.

Ambos rieron al verse totalmente empapados.

Chica lista, el ruido del agua amortiguaría cualquier otro… sonido.

Seguidamente, ambos se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con sus manos recorriéndose con mayor fervor y necesidad. Buscando lugares en lo que el placer era mayor. Shaoran la arrinconó contra la pared.

Y en medio de una nube de vapor de rosas y amor, dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran la llevaba en brazos, acunándola contra su pecho y sin parar de besarla. Sus besos eran electrizantes después de la apasionada ducha que habían tenido. Aún sentía esa sensación recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

El chico había destapado la cama y la había tumbado con cuidado.

Sakura se aferró a la camiseta de Shaoran y tiró del chico hacia ella.

-… no te vayas…- susurró ella, mientras lo hacía tumbarse en la cama.

-… no pensaba hacerlo…- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba junto a ella y se fundía en un apasionado y profundo beso.

No habían parado de besarse mientras salían de la ducha y se vestían. Parecía que su experiencia acuática no había sido suficiente para ambos.

Pero ahora estaban en la habitación y debían de ser más cautelosos y menos irresponsables.

Pero Shaoran no parecía dispuesto a cesar en su empeño, porque ya recorría con su boca cada centímetro de su vientre y su pecho y la llevaba de nuevo a la locura.

-.. Shao…- pero era incapaz de emitir ninguna palabra de su boca que no fuesen dulces suspiros.

Shoaran estaba más arrebatador que nunca. La chica apretó entre sus dedos el pelo del chico y este soltó un leve suspiro. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y puso ver la cara de éxtasis y pérdida de control que tenía el chico.

No, aquello no podía suceder de nuevo.

El chico perdió su boca en su cuello y su oreja, mientras se aprendía con sus manos cada recoveco de su anatomía. Si no ponía fin a eso, alguien los escucharía y…-... para…Oh, Shaoran para…-dijo ella en susurros.

Shaoran la miró fijamente a los ojos. Y aún en la oscuridad, pudo ver algo extraño en sus ojos. Como un gran temor que quisiera ocultar.

El chico debió percatarse de ello, porque al segundo estaba besándola de nuevo para distraer su atención.

-… Shaoran…- dijo ella entre besos.-… ¿es que no te ha parecido suficiente…?...-

El chico se detuvo y dibujó una media sonrisa.-…¿tengo que responder a eso…?...-

Sakura se sonrojó al máximo ante sus palabras.-… es… es tarde… es mejor que…-

-…sí, debes estar cansada…- dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo.-… eh… por… estudiar… hasta tan tarde…-

Sakura se tapó la cara mirándolo con ternura.-… en realidad… te esperaba…-

Shaoran sonrió ante eso y la abrazó, acurrucándose a su lado.-… duerme…-

Pero Sakura no podía dormir, porque veía que el chico cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba a su lado.-… umm… Shaoran… no te vas a marchar…¿verdad?..- dijo con el rostro ilusionado.

-… esta noche no…- fue lo único que dijo el chico en la oscuridad, pero pudo sentir como su brazo se estrechaba más en su cintura.

Sakura se sintió feliz entre sus brazos. Shaoran dormiría a su lado esa noche. Era la mejor noche desde que vivía en la mansión Li.

Lentamente, se dejó llevar por el sopor. Sin ni siquiera sospechar por qué Shaoran no quería separarse de ella en esa noche

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tokio

Era increíble como un rato que llevaban allí besándose, sus labios habían aprendido rápidamente. Kazuya se deleitaba en ella con ternura, mientras sus manos se perdían en su pelo largo.

La chica no se quedaba atrás, porque ambos se habían recostado un poco para poder estar más juntos. Mei ling acariciaba los hombros de Kazuya y su pecho con sus manos, mientras el chico descendía lentamente por sus brazos y su cintura. Aquel suave recorrido era todo un sueño para sus sentidos.

Ciertamente, tal y como había dicho Kurumi, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Pero aún más maravillosa era la conexión que Kazuya había mantenido entre sus mentes. Porque el deseo lo llevaba a pensar cosas que jamás se atrevería demandar en voz alta. Y porque Mei Ling disfrutaba al máximo de esa conexión.

De esa manera, sería fácil saber lo que necesitaba ella en cada momento. En el futuro, podría adivinar sus necesidades, sus miedos, sus sentimientos… si era feliz o no a su lado.

Una oleada de júbilo invadió su ser al tiempo que se imaginaba su vida a partir de ese momento junto a Mei Ling.

Y a pesar de que la mente de Mei Ling le decía que estaba disfrutando al máximo en todo, en esos momentos, sintió como si su arrogancia y presuntuosidad habituales se perdían en el fondo de un pozo oscuro y profundo.

Se sentía más niño y torpe que en toda su vida.

Por eso, su corazón, de por sí acelerado, casi se le sale del pecho al oír ese pensamiento de la chica.

"… _¿y si acabamos…haciéndolo…?..."_

Sintió su cara arder y su cuerpo tensarse. Con suma delicadeza, la recostó en la almohada y se apartó de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

Mei Ling lo miró sorprendida por un instante. No sabía por qué se había detenido el chico. Pero en un segundo, su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico había oído ese pensamiento.

-… no… no quería decir… eso…- dijo la chica tapándose la boca de pura vergüenza.

El chico se sentó en la cama mirándola con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No quería decepcionarla pero… aquello sí que le daba miedo. No estaba preparado en absoluto para dar ese paso.

-…umm… ummm…-murmuró nerviosamente el chico.-…¿no crees que he dado suficientes pasos hoy…?..-dijo mirándola de reojo.

-… oh, lo siento, yo no me refería a que… Oh, dios! Que torpe he sido…- la chica se tapó la cara para esconder su vergüenza.

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa, para después sentarse a su lado.-… no me malinterpretes… dijo con ternura.-… también te deseo…y ese sentimiento es muy fuerte, te lo aseguro...-dijo riendo.

Mei Ling lo miró nerviosa mientras se sentaba a su lado. La situación había llegado a un punto del que no sabía salir.-…Kazuya…-

Pero el chico se revolvió el pelo, riendo nerviosamente.-…pero… creo que… deberíamos ir despacio…-

-…umm… estoy de acuerdo…- dijo la chica con alivio mirando sus pies en el suelo.

Kazuya le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse, pero disfrutando cada uno de los repiques de su corazón.

-…una única cosa…- dijo la chica nerviosa.

El chico sonrió ante sus palabras.-… dime…-

-…tengo miedo que esto sea solo un sueño cuando me despierte mañana…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque muerta de vergüenza.

-… no es un sueño…- dijo él con dulzura.

Mei Ling se imaginó a Kazuya besándola de nuevo por la mañana. Aquel pensamiento la ruborizó aún más, si es que aquello era posible.

Sabía que Kazuya había visto ese pensamiento que ella no se atrevía a pronunciar con palabras. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa. Rayos, si de verdad aquello no era un sueño, debería medir sus pensamientos de ahora en adelante.

Kazuya se levantó de la cama y se agachó junto a ella para quedar frente al rostro sonrojado de la chica.

-… mañana estaré aquí… y te aseguro que seguiré sintiendo lo mismo…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Mei Ling suspiró feliz por esas palabras. Vio como el chico se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla dulcemente en la frente.

-… Buenas noches…- dijo la chica sonrojada.

"… _buenas noches, mi persona más importante…"_

Y el chico se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes mirarla por última vez desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mei Ling lo miró hasta que la puerta se cerró. Después enterró su rostro emocionado en la almohada. Kazuya le había asegurado que aquello no era un sueño.

Pero si lo era, ciertamente era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

Sakura giró sobre su cuerpo en la cama medio adormilada. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo que dormía a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos, Shaoran estaba allí a su lado, profundamente dormido, con su apuesto rostro serio. El sol del amanecer se vislumbraba en el horizonte.

Había estado a su lado toda la noche.

El chico movió los párpados nerviosamente, para después abrir sus ojos sobresaltado e incorporarse de repente en la cama. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor frío.

Shaoran la miró extrañado por un segundo. Parecía que no se acordaba que se había quedado a dormir con ella… o al menos eso pensaba Sakura.

-…Buenos días…-

Al momento relajó sus hombros y la miró, mientras se masajeaba la frente.

-… es la primera vez que te veo dormir…- dijo ella sonriendo.-… otras veces, siempre has despertado antes que yo…-

.-… tu has dormido muchas veces en mis brazos…-dijo aún un poco desubicado.

Sakura sonrió dudosa.-… no tantas…-

Shaoran asintió sonriente.-… ¿quién era la que caía dormida en mis brazos cuando cambiaba una carta a carta de Sakura..?..-

Sakura rió bajito ante eso.-… en realidad me gustaba que tú me sostuvieras, por eso procuraba caer cerca de ti…-

Shaoran sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-… será mejor que regreses a tu habitación…-

-…sí…-

Sakura vio como el chico se sentaba en la cama y la miraba con el semblante preocupado.

-… algo pasa… ¿verdad?..- le dijo ella seriamente.

El chico se puso serio.

-… lo noté anoche en tus ojos…- dijo ella mientras se incorporaba en la cama.-… ¿me lo puedes contar…?...-

Shaoran la miró con una expresión extraña y acarició su rostro con un poco de dolor en el semblante.-… no todo… no todavía…-

Sakura suspiró con angustia. Sabía que había cosas graves que Shaoran le ocultaba.-… ¿puedes contarme… lo más importante?...-

Shaoran se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como meditando lo que iba a decir.

-… Liang-Chew y Yan-san… han huido…-dijo seriamente.-… el Consejo vigila los pasillos… seguirán tus pasos… los de todos nosotros… no sé si con el fin de protegernos o..no…-

Sakura se tensó ante la noticia.

-… yo estaré contigo…-

-… ¿Por qué ha huido…?...- dijo ella con temor.

Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a la cama a abrazarla con urgencia.-… te lo explicaré todo… cuando salgamos del peligro…-

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de Sakura.

-… Sakura, querida…- dijo Ieran desde el otro lado de la puerta.-… ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?... -

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron con temor. El chico besó su mejilla y asintió levemente.

Sakura abrió la puerta e Ieran no se sorprendió nada de ver a su hijo allí de pie, mirándola seriamente. La mujer temblaba como una hoja y sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas.

-… Oh, hijos míos…- dijo la mujer mirando de hito en hito a la pareja.-…Ha ocurrido algo horrible…-

Sakura no entendía nada. No sabía por qué Ieran lloraba ni por qué el chico estaba tan serio de repente.

-… Sakura…- le dijo él mirándola seriamente.-… creo que me vas a tener que devolver mi espada…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Unas horas después en Tokio_

De repente, algo inexplicable… Un aura cálida, un dolor físico agudo e insoportable… quemaba… la bebida cayó de sus manos, manchando la moqueta.

-… Kazuya…¿qué te pasa?...- dijo Yamazaki con preocupación.

Kazuya se apretaba el corazón y respiraba con dificultad. Un sudor frio caía de su frente.

Pero, en medio del desconcierto, supo lo que tuvo que hacer.

-… no le cuentes nada … a Mei… - Kazuya le dedicó una sonrisa en medio del dolor a su amigo.-… se te da bien mentir…-

-… pero… ¿qué pasa..?...- decía ya muy sobresaltado.

Yamazaki le agarró de la camiseta, mientras que el chico se puso de pie trastabillando contra la mesita.

-…¿puedo ayudarte…?-

Pero el chico no le escuchó y se tele transportó…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami:**__ Bueno aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo de esta historia!^^ A pesar de que tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a ella… y pronto será menos… me divierte un monton escribirla. Creo que no está quedando muy mal del todo ^^UU._

_En este capitulo distinguiré dos partes: acción y romanticismo. En el plano romántico no me digáis que no ha sido azucarado y condimentado con pimienta este capitulo! E+T parece que no se aburren por las noches, Shaoran tiene un deseo que no puede reprimir… ejem ejem… **^^** y claro Sakura no quiere que reprima nada _ por supuesto, la chica no es tonta! Y mientras Ieran parece que lo sabe todo y no dice nada como todos los padres! Que enrollada, dándole las gracias a Sakura y todo ^^ Y por fin se aclara todo el asunto Kazuya y el chico ha dado un importante paso empujado por su prima Kurumi. Que era su prima mal pensados!^^._

_En la parte acción, me encanta la escena del patio me la imagino al detalle y para mi es perfecta. Y me encanta la parte del Consejo, genial, las máscaras empiezan a caerse… No comento mucho más para que saquéis vuestras teorías. _

_Qué pasará ahora? Atrpará el Consejo a Liang Chew? O el Consejo estará en contra de Shaoran? Vivirá Sakura en una cárcel a partir de ahora? Qué pasará con todo lo averiguado por ellos y Eriol? Qué será el libro? Lo recibirá Sakura a tiempo? Y qué es eso tan horrible que ha pasado? Y qué le pasa a Kazuya al final del capitulo a Kazuya? Qué hace Yamazaki ahí en medio? Qué diantres es una Muramasa?._

_A esto último si os puedo responder ahora, el reto tendréis que esperar XP_

_**Muramasa**__*: era un __clan__japonés__ de forjadores de __katanas__. Las __espadas__ Muramasa se hicieron famosas por el __mito__ de que eran malignas, dado su acusadísimo filo. Fueron causantes de muchas desgracias, muchas personas importantes murieron bajo una Muramasa. Eran tan mortales que incluso fueron prohibidas y se consideraba una traición al Clan tener una de ellas. _

_**Tao*:**__ El camino a la felicidad. Algo así como el karma. Más información del camino a la felicidad de Kazuya en "Aquellas vacaciones contigo" Epílogos._

_Sin más nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Creo que lo subiré halla por enero, estoy muy muy liada lo repito, así que os deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año 2011!_

_Si necesitáis más dosis de medicina Manami estas Navidades podéis echarle un vistazo a mi fic "Kawaii Christmas" muy bonico y muy tierno para estas fechas ¡!_

_Enviadme Reviews a porillo como los copos de nieve navideños!_


	4. Capitulo 4: Lágrimas

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

"_El tesoro escondido de Clow"_

_Capitulo 4: "Lágrimas"_

Ieran Li andaba apresurada por el pasillo de la gran mansión. La mujer era la pura tristeza personificada, pero sus actos eran más bien los de alguien preocupado y… temeroso.

Sakura la seguía con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto.

No sabía cómo había caído tan rápidamente de su nube de felicidad y amor. Hacía unos minutos, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto a su amor y ahora, el mundo había dado un brusco giro y se había cubierto de sombras.

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir eso…?.

La mujer se paró en seco al ver acercarse a Shaoran por el pasillo, seguido de Xiawang. El chico llevaba la espada de Clow en la mano y su acompañante también iba armado.

-…Xiawang… XiaoLang…- decía la mujer con lagrimillas en los ojos.-… Oh, ¿habéis averiguado qué…? Oh, mi pobre abuelo…-

Shaoran cruzó una mirada con Xiawang.- … tienes razón -confirmó el chico a su madre.- … no fue a causa de su enfermedad…-

Ieran ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras que las lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus ojos.

Sakura sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Le habían comunicado la noticia, pero aún no la había asimilado del todo. Sakura comenzó a llorar discretamente, silenciosa, detrás de la madre de Shaoran.

Yi-Jie-san había amanecido muerto… y en extrañas circunstancias…

Miró a los ojos a Shaoran, pero este la miraba con profunda seriedad.

-…Nosotros vamos a inspeccionar la zona…- dijo el chico con el rostro impasible.-… por favor, permaneced en vuestras habitaciones…-

Pero en medio de su desesperación, Ieran puso las manos en el pecho de su hijo y lo miró con autentico pánico.-… hijo… no… no quiero perderte a ti también…-

Pero, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Sakura, el chico no tuvo ni una sonrisa tierna para su madre, ni una sola palabra de consuelo. Tan solo la miró y dijo…

-…haré lo que sienta que debo hacer…-

Sakura se llenó de pánico cuando lo vio pasar por su lado decidido y serio. No podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a Shaoran, pero mucho menos, que el chico se dejara llevar por su ira e hiciera cosas…horribles.

Le agarró del filo de la manga cuando pasaba por su lado, lo que hizo que el chico se detuviera, aunque sin mirarle a la cara.

Sakura estaba consumida por la tristeza y el miedo y solo fue capaz de pronunciar unas palabras.

-… Recuerda quién eres…-

Shaoran relajó sus hombros y se giró a su chica. La miró con ojos tiernos y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-… cuida de mi madre por mi…- le dijo con amabilidad.-… te prometo que no haré nada que sea indigno de la persona que soy…-

Sakura sonrió levemente y tomó a Ieran por los hombros, guiándola a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al chico.

Estaba segura de que Shaoran le decía la verdad

Porque alguien que ama de verdad, sería incapaz de matar a otro ser humano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Takashi Yamazaki.

Edad: diecinueve años.

Estado civil: solterísimo, por su puesto.

Estudios: segundo de Economía.

Aficiones: jugar a los videojuegos, ir al cine con mi novia y salir con mis amigos.

¿Novia?: sí… solo una especial: Chiharu Tendo, simplemente el amor de mi vida …

Amigos: … a ese punto quería yo llegar.

Mis amigos son… pues mis amigos de toda la vida, aquellos con los que compartes pupitre en clase durante unos años, aquellos con los que juegas al fútbol después de la escuela, aquellos con los que quedas para salir de vez en cuando…

Pero amigos reales y de verdad… solo unos cuantos: Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, Mei Ling…

¿Y amigos íntimos?

¿De esos que le cuentas tus secretos y tus problemas…?

Solo uno

Y este si que es especial…

Siempre sentí una extraña conexión a su lado, como si nuestros caracteres fueran fotocopiados por una máquina especial. Conseguía adivinar mis pensamientos, mis deseos y todo… Vaya, que si no tuviera muy claro que Chiharu es mi media naranja, juraría que él es mi alma gemela.

Hubo un tiempo en el que aquella extraña conexión llego a inquietarme..

Sobre todo un año atrás, cuando mis pensamientos eran casi respondidos antes de pronunciarlos, cuando mis movimientos eran casi adivinados antes de realizarlos…

Fiuuu…

Eso si que era especial…

Por eso no me extrañé en lo más mínimo cuando me realizó la confesión más grande de mi vida…

_-… Yamazaki, colega… tengo algo que decirte….- me dijo mirándome seriamente con sus ojos verdes.-… verás yo…-_

_-…Eh… espera…- le dije nervioso y levantándome de su lado en el sillón de su apartamento.-… si eres gay, lo siento colega… pero yo no…- le dije todo lo rápido que supe debido a mis nervios._

_-… Calla, imbécil y escucha…- me dijo medio riendo.-… tengo poderes especiales….-_

_Me quedé mirándolo con seriedad. No sabía por qué, pero no me sorprendía en absoluto.-… ¿poderes..?... ¿algo así como spiderman?...-_

_Kazuya rió ante eso y me respondió de una manera un tanto insólita. Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza, aún cuando lo estaba mirando a la cara y sabía que tenía los labios cerrados._

"… _puedo leer tus pensamientos, hablarte con mi mente…. Entre otras cosas…"_

_-…Guau…- fue lo único que atiné a decir._

_Entonces, eso quería decir que él sabía, desde siempre, todo lo que yo pensaba .Todo de todo. O sea, si me parecía que la camiseta que llevaba mi amigo en ese momento era una horterada…_

"… _oye, te recuerdo que esta camiseta me la compré contigo.." resonó su voz en mi mente._

_Era extraño, raro… guay. Pero… conocer todos los pensamientos de alguien debía ser algo… incómodo… a veces…_

"… _ni te lo imaginas…". Escuché su voz de nuevo a lo que sonreí. "…aunque… me parecía justo que lo supieras… eres mi amigo…"._

_-… Guau…- dije de nuevo. Mi boca estaba un tanto paralizada, a pesar de que mi mente lo había asimilado casi con total normalidad.-… supongo que debo de guardar este secreto…-_

_-… sería de gran ayuda…-me dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-… ¿Y cuáles son esos otros poderes…?-_

Y se pasó la tarde haciendo una gran demostración de sus habilidades, que no eran pocas, y explicándome que algunas de ellas eran un tanto… peligrosas… como para ser demostradas.

Flipé.

Me sentía como Robín junto a Batman, como Krilín junto a Son Goku. Siempre sentí admiración por él, pero aquello ya era demasiado.

Jamás he intentado contárselo a nadie.

Primero, porque no soy de los que traicionan a sus amigos.

Y segundo, porque nadie me creería.

Me he labrado una fama de mentiroso yo solito, desde pequeñito… ni me imagino la de coscorrones que me daría Chiharu ante algo como esto…

Pero, aquí estoy. Sentado en el solo en el sofá del apartamento de mi mejor amigo. Enredando mis dedos una y otra vez de puro nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

Debatiéndome en si contar una nueva mentira. Una más en mi expediente, pero trascendental después de todo.

Pero él me lo ha pedido, y yo soy leal a mis amigos.

Cogí el teléfono móvil decidido y marqué el número.

-… Sí… ¿Yamazaki…?...- la chica parecía extrañada. Normal, creo que es la primera vez que la llamo en mi vida.

-…Mei… Mei Ling!...- dije nervioso.

-…¿Qué pasa…?... Oye, estoy en mitad de una clase y…-

-…jajajaja…- la corté.-… lo… lo siento, pero es que Kazuya me pidió que te llamara…-

-…¿Ah, sí…?... ¿Y por qué no lo hace él…?...-

-… a… umm… pues… porque olvidó el móvil… jejeje y tenía prisa…-

Jo, Takashi, la peor mentira de tu vida. Esto no hay quién se lo crea.

-… me dijo que… su prima lo llamó urgentemente y que… ya llegaría después… más tarde… por la noche…-

Eso espero.

-… ah… umm… bueno… gra…gracias por llamar…-

Cuando colgó me sentí aliviado. Se lo creyera o no, había cumplido mi cometido.

El problema era que sabía que debía hacer algo más.

Kazuya estaba… no sabía cómo explicarlo… pero sabía que estaba en peligro… que necesitaba ayuda….

Y no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo.

Estaba realmente preocupado…

Entonces, recordé algo. Algo que hizo que todo cambiase.

Kazuya y Eriol…

Conocía a Eriol.

Si ambos eran amigos, él debía conocer su secreto. Y si no era así, desvelaría el secreto de Kazuya ante un noble chico que igualmente lo mantendría bajo cuerda.

De eso estaba seguro.

¿Cuántas veces había bromeado junto a él encubriendo mis mentiras?.

Me puse de pie y me encaminé a salir del apartamento.

Sentía que debía de ayudar a Kazuya. Debía de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano.

Porque no me perdonaría jamás perder a un amigo tan especial.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana era fresca y el sol no brillaba. Unas tenues nubes tapaban su bello resplandor. Sakura se estremeció de escalofrío. La tristeza y el tiempo desapacible la habían sumido en un estado muy incómodo.

Decidió irse a su habitación, ya que llevaba más de una hora sentada sola en el patio. Ieran había insistido en preparar ella misma el cuerpo de bisabuelo para… bueno, para darle su último adiós.

Y ella no estaba preparada para presenciar algo así.

Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, tristeza y frio. Se sentía horrible en aquella mansión que de repente se había vuelto fría y sombría.

Era increíble cómo podían cambiar las cosas con un simple, pero trascendental acontecimiento. La amable y cariñosa Ieran Li de la noche anterior, había dado lugar a una desconsolada mujer que se había ido deshaciendo por momentos.

Y ella se sentía tan niña ahora…

Era la primera vez que vivía un acontecimiento así…

Por suerte, o por desgracia… era muy pequeña cuando su madre murió…

Debió ser tan duro…

Pero lo que más le sorprendía de todo aquello, era que Shaoran parecía estar… bien… repuesto ante la noticia…

Y ahora estaba defendiendo los alrededores de la mansión de ese ser tan… miserable.

Pobre Yi-Jie.

Recordó de repente que se había levantado apresurada esa mañana y que estaba hecha una pena. Pronto llegarían todo tipo de personalidades a dar el último adiós a Yi-Jie. Y aunque aquello carecía de importancia en esos momentos, cambiarse de ropa le haría pensar en otras cosas durante un momento. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Resopló compungida.

De repente, sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en una caja envuelta en un papel de color rosa.

Oh, cielos, parecía un regalo. No era algo que se esperase en un día como hoy.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró recelosa el paquete. Después de los acontecimientos de hacía unos días, todo en la mansión Li le producía pavor. Algo le decía que no debía de fiarse de nada ni de nadie… solo de una persona.

Ni mucho menos, de un paquete anónimo que alguien había dejado sobre su cama.

Iba a desistir de abrirlo cuando sobre el papel rosa pudo distinguir una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía:

**Para mi mejor amiga.**

**T H.**

Sakura pasó los dedos sobre las dos iniciales.

-…Tomoyo…Hiragizawa…-sonrió levemente al decir esas palabras.

Qué bonito debía ser vivir tranquilamente junto a la persona a la quien amas. Sin que nada ni nadie pudiera perturbar tu amor…

Se sentía feliz por su amiga pero… a la vez nostálgica por algo que sería muy difícil obtener para Shaoran y ella…

Eran los cazadores de cartas.

Su vida rodeada de magia requería un precio que pagar:

La posibilidad de estar juntos y felices como cualquier pareja normal y corriente.

Pestañeó un par de veces para alejar esos tristes pensamientos. No podía quejarse, porque vivía bajo el mismo techo con Shaoran y ambos compartían momentos muy felices…

Estaba segura de que todo iría bien…

Empezó a deshacer el paquete con nerviosismo. Viniendo de Tomoyo aquello no podía ser nada malo.

Al abrirlo encontró un precioso vestido en color azul.

-..Oh Tomoyo… es precioso…-

Sakura lo sacó de la caja con sumo cuidado. Era corto, de una tela suave, de raso y en color azul noche, con mangas largas y tenía un gracioso fruncido en el escote que de seguro le había costado mucho trabajo hacer. En la cintura tenía un cinturón de raso con decenas de mariposas de colores bordadas.

Era una de esas cosas que te arrancan una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de estar muy muy triste. No por el regalo material, sino por los sentimientos que iban acompañando a ese regalo.

Gracias amiga.

Al sacarlo de la caja, reparó en que un sobre de color rosa se cayó de lo alto del vestido.

**Querida Sakura:**

**Perdóname por no mandarte este vestido antes. Estoy un poquito… ocupada y con muy poco tiempo, pero siempre dispongo de alguno para que mi mejor amiga esté preciosa.**

**No sé que me pasa últimamente… no logró hacer nada a derechas y estoy todo el rato melancólica… **

**Cada día me preocupa más que estés en medio de ese Clan.**

**Te echo de menos…muchísimo…**

**Ojalá pudiéramos vernos pronto.**

**Te quiero mucho mi amiga.**

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a aflorar de sus ojos verdes. Vaya, hoy estaba destinada a llorar como si estuviera cortando cebollas.

También echaba de menos a Tomoyo y le entristecía que su amiga no pudiera disfrutar del todo de la felicidad junto a su marido por eso.

Se levantó de la cama , dispuesta a cambiarse rápido y a guardar el regalo de Tomoyo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había reparado antes. En el fondo de la caja había un libro de tapas rojas y filos dorados. Parecía muy antiguo y delicado.

Sakura lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrió. En una de sus páginas había una hoja de papel.

Sakura cogió la hoja de papel. Era una nota de Eriol. Informaba sobre cosas increíbles, reveladoras y muy significativas para ellos.

Ahora todo parecía encajar poco a poco.

Escuchó el jaleo de personas que se paseaban por los pasillos de la mansión, esperando su turno para ver a Yij-Jie por última vez.

Sakura miró fijamente el libro. Eriol había mandado aquel valioso objeto a la boca del lobo sin saberlo. Debía esconderlo y que nadie sospechara jamás que se encontraba en la mansión Li.

Rápidamente lo metió junto a la nota en su bolso de mano y guardó este dentro del armario dando una doble vuelta a la llave.

Seguidamente, se arregló un poco el pelo, se puso un sencillo vestido gris, y se dispuso a asistir al sepelio con coraje.

Y sobre todo, aparentando que no sabía nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol conducía con tranquilidad su elegante todoterreno. Sabía que los chicos de la facultad admiraban ese coche. Lo notaba en sus miradas cuando lo dejaba aparcado en el campus.

Era caro y potente.. el deseo de cualquier adolescente.

Y a él le encantaba conducirlo.

La verdad es que no había tenido ocasión de probar sus verdaderas habilidades.

Tal vez planeara una travesía por el campo cualquier fin de semana.

A Tomoyo le vendría bien descansar y desconectar un poco de todo…

Al girar la calle pudo ver como un cabizbajo chico caminaba por la acera. Lo vio deambular con los las manos en los bolsillos… parecía estar ausente.

Rayos, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-… Hey… Yamazaki…- le gritó desde la ventanilla del coche.-… ¿qué te trae por aquí?...-

El chico lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados por su sonrisa.-… paseaba por aquí y he decidido hacerte una visita…-

Mentira.

Tenía una habilidad especial para captar las mentiras de Yamazaki.

¿Cómo es que nadie nada más que él se daba cuenta?.

Era súper evidente.

Yamazaki nunca te mira a los ojos cuando miente.

Lo miró seriamente y dijo.-… subamos a mi apartamento y me lo cuentas todo…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran saltó de una copa de un árbol a otra. La mañana era fresca y clara y no había indicios de que ningún intruso anduviera escondido.

Rayos, si hubiese vigilado él mismo la puerta de su bisabuelo, eso jamás hubiese pasado…

Xiawang saltó desde una rama cercana a la suya y lo miró con seriedad.

-… no he visto nada por el norte…- dijo el hombre sin dejar de escudriñar el horizonte.-… Jun_ya vigila el este… se quedará allí todo lo que sea necesario…-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo.-…¿Y qué hay de Fuu-san…?..-

El hombre seguía mirando el horizonte.-… le he encomendado que cuide de Ieran-san y Ying Fa…-

Shaoran apretó el puño.-… Fuu-san vigiló anoche la puerta de mi bisabuelo… ¿no es cierto…?...-

Xiawang lo miró de reojo y dijo.-… utilizaron magia sobre él… cayó dormido y no pudo ver ni oír nada…-

Shaoran soltó una risa floja. Demasiado fácil. Demasiado sencillo…

Rápidamente saltó del árbol y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la mansión.

-…!señor!...- lo llamaba Xiawang siguiéndole.-… ¡señor XiaoLang!..-

Pero Shaoran no hacía caso a sus llamadas.

Qué estúpido había sido. Había caído en su trampa. Xiawang lo había sacado de la mansión y había hecho que dejara a Sakura sola.

No se podía permitir esos errores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamazaki parecía nervioso, sentado en el gran sillón blanco de la gran sala de los señores Hiragizawa.

Rayos, qué raro sonaba aquello. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea.

Eriol le sirvió una taza de té y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, de color rojo, mirándolo con suficiencia.

-…suéltalo…- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Yamazaki rió nervioso. Le tenía calado hasta el fondo.-…yo… verás… no sé… si debería…-

Eriol lo miró mesándose la barbilla, como si lo analizara con la mirada.-… supongo que es algo que no deberías contar… o que tienes miedo de contar….-

Yamazaki asintió.-… Kazuya…- dijo nervioso.-… creo que necesita ayuda…-

-… ¿a qué te refieres…?-su voz sonaba preocupada.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron en sorpresa. Sabía que no se esperaba eso en absoluto. Tal vez se creía que le iba a contar cualquier chiquillada, cualquier lio de faldas o vete tú a saber…

-… nos saltamos las clases y… fuimos a su apartamento… ya sabes… nos gustan los videojuegos…- dijo el nervioso chico con una sonrisa.-… de repente… dijo que le dolía…-

Yamazaki tenía la expresión fruncida, como si viviera con realismo esos recuerdos.-… se agarró el pecho… y decía que le dolía y le… quemaba…-

Eriol se puso de pie de repente y se paseó por la habitación con nerviosismo. No sabía por qué, pero Yamazaki intuía que Eriol sabía lo que pasó después.

-¿Y…?- dijo el de ojos azules seriamente.

-… Y… utilizó su poder para teletransportarse… sin más…-

Se quedó esperando su reacción. Un simple, Oh!, o una pregunta al respecto. Pero nada. Eriol tan solo dijo.

-…lo sabes… lo de su poder…-

Yamazaki suspiró aliviado y lo miró más relajado.-… sí… y… me alegra saber que tú también…-

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa y se sentó sobre la mesita delante de Yamzaki. Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-… eres un buen amigo… has hecho lo correcto…- le dijo con una sonrisa.-… gracias por venir a contármelo…-

-… entonces…. ¿sabes qué le pasa…?... ¿Dónde está…?..- dijo nervioso.

-… supongo que lo que le ocurre está relacionado con su poder…- dijo el de ojos azules pensativo, al tiempo que cogía su móvil y marcaba el número de Kazuya.

Rayos, qué imbécil había sido. Con una simple llamada hubiera sabido dónde estaba…

Pero Eriol resopló y colgó el móvil. -… está fuera de servicio…-

Yamazaki se tensó ante eso.-… ¿y ahora…?..-

Eriol se puso de pie y se dirigió a su biblioteca.-… no sabemos a dónde se ha teletransportado, y sin el móvil para localizarlo… no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que él se ponga en contacto con nosotros… simplemente…-

-… ¿esperar?...- dijo el otro nervioso al ver como cogía un libro y se sentaba a leerlo.-… Rayos! ¿Y si necesita nuestra ayuda?...-

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa.-… Kazuya seguro que está junto a las personas adecuadas… y estoy seguro que todo irá bien…-

Yamazaki se puso de pie revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente. ¿De qué le había servido todo aquello?. De nada. "Don hombre de hielo" estaba tan tranquilo ahí sentado leyendo, mientras su mejor amigo podría estar debatiéndose entre la vida y muerte.

Debía de haber puesto un semblante muy extraño, porque Eriol comenzó a reír. Y no era un gesto fingido… estaba histérico.

-… Vaya… al parecer Kazuya te ha metido en este lio sin querer…- decía el de ojos azules.-… será mejor que te sientes… te pondré al día rápidamente…-

Y el alucinado Yamazaki, se sentó a escuchar una insólita historia de cómo una niña se convirtió en la cazadora de las "cartas de Clow".

Rayos, ¿y qué tenía eso que ver con Kazuya?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hong Kong

-…señor… señor XiaoLang…- gritaba Xiawang por los pasillos.-… déjeme explicarle…-

Pero Shaoran corría por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras que los sirvientes salían al escuchar los gritos.

-…Fuu-san!... – gritó con fiereza.-.. sal dónde pueda verte cobarde!...-

-… señor…- decía Xiawang.-… cálmese… sé que es una situación muy difícil… pero le aseguro que Fuu-san ha dicho la verdad…-

En ese momento, Fuu-san salió de una gran habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y una expresión de infinita tristeza en su rostro.

-… dígame señor XiaoLang...- dijo el hombre cabizbajo.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y preguntó.-…¿es… cierto que usaron magia contra ti…?...-

Fuu-san lo miró a los ojos.-… le aseguro que de no ser así… hubiera matado yo mismo a ese miserable…- sus palabras estaban llenas de odio.

Shaoran se quedó mirándolo sorprendido. Xiawang puso la mano en el hombro de Shaoran.-… Yi-Jie-san fue su maestro…- susurró el hombre en el oído del sorprendido chico.

Shaoran vio sorprendido cómo Fuu-san hacía una reverencia y volvía a entrar en la habitación.

En ese momento, Sakura salió de la gran habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Su cara era de incredulidad y asombro ante la escena que estaba protagonizando el chico.

-…Shaoran… ¿qué te pasa..?...-decía confundida.

Pero el chico se paró frente a ella y dijo.-… ¿estás.. bien…?...¿dónde está mi madre..?... –dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Sakura.

La chica gimió compungida y bajó la cabeza.-… no quiere separarse de Yi-Jie…-

Ante esas palabras Shaoran, se mordió el labio. Sakura estaba intentando consolar a su madre. Le había encomendado una difícil tarea, una tarea que le correspondía a él, y la había dejado sola.

No sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza esa mañana, pero habían sido tal cúmulo de sentimientos que ya no sabía qué pensar.

Había pasado del gozo a la ternura, después al miedo y a la incertidumbre, para dar lugar a la rabia y al enojo.

Y tan siquiera, no había podido dejar ni un minuto para la tristeza.

Y en ese preciso instante, notó cómo una ola de emociones se formaba en su estómago y subía por su pecho. Se giró e hizo una reverencia ante Xiawang.

-…lo siento mucho…- dijo el chico ante los sorprendidos ojos del hombre.

Seguidamente cogió a Sakura de la mano y la llevó apresuradamente por el pasillo.

-… Shaoran… ¿qué pasa?...- decía ella confundida mientras se dejaba llevar por él.

Pero el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus emociones, su dolor… y no veía ni escuchaba nada más.

Por fin alcanzó su objetivo y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Unas horas antes en Tokio…_

Kurumi estaba sentada viendo la televisión, cuando algo había ocurrido ante sus ojos.

Kazuya se había aparecido delante de ella. Su cara estaba desencajada, pálida y se agarraba el pecho casi con desesperación.

-… me duele… me quema…-había dicho el chico.

Y acto seguido había caído a plomo en el suelo.

-…KAZUYA!..- gritó con horror la chica, al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a él.

Con dificultad le dio la vuelta al chico. Se había desmayado. Puso su oído en su pecho. Creía que se trataba de un ataque al corazón, pero, todo lo contrario. Su corazón latía con normalidad.

Kurumi empezó a llorar y a intentar sosegarse respirando profundamente.

Vale, debía haber una explicación para aquello. Puede… puede que tuviera algo que ver con sus poderes… Sí, eso era, seguro…

Y allí llevaba más de una hora, concentrándose todo lo que podía en conectar con la mente de Kazuya. Lo llamaba a gritos en su mente, utilizaba toda la energía de sus poderes.

Pero nada.

Ella no tenía ese poder y la mente de Kazuya no respondía. Tenía la esperanza de conseguirlo. Una vez su hermano Kyosuke conectó con la mente del pequeño Kazuya de cinco años mientras éste último dormía.

Pero en esta ocasión no lo lograría. Era como un ordenador al que habían desenchufado.

Qué miedo le estaba dando aquello.

Suerte que su corazón latía y respiraba débilmente, porque juraría que estaba…

Kurumi se horrorizó ante su pensamiento y abrazó el cuerpo del chico. Su cuerpo estaba quedándose frío. Cogió una manta del sofá y envolvió al chico mientras lo seguía abrazando e intentaba inútilmente conectar con su mente.

Ella no era tan poderosa como su hermano pero debía de seguir intentándolo.

De repente, reparó en que el teléfono móvil de Kazuya estaba en el suelo, probablemente se le había caído..

Y al cogerlo, tuvo una feliz idea.

Con las manos temblorosas marcó un número de teléfono.

Tan solo una persona podía saber que hacer…

-OJIISAN!..- gritó desesperada al escuchar la voz del anciano.-… KAZUYA!... está como… no sé…-

Pero se sorprendió al enterarse de que su abuelo ya sabía lo que había pasado.

-…Introduce tu mano en su corazón y sácalo…-había dicho el hombre.-… puedes hacerlo… concéntrate como si quisieras tele transportarte a su interior…-

-…¿QUÉ?...ESTÁS LOCO? LO MATARÉ…-

-…HAZLO KURUMI… NO HAY TIEMPO!...-

Kurumi puso dudosa la mano sobre el pecho del chico y se concentró en atravesar su cuerpo con su poder. Se asombró cuando vio que el chico comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada. Su pecho se hundió como si fuera líquido bajo su mano.

Kurumi hundió más y más su mano en el pecho de su primo, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían más en asombro. Era como introducir su mano en un líquido cálido y suave.

De repente, sus dedos tocaron algo frío.

Era eso

Eso era lo que tenía que sacar.

Lo agarró con fuerza y tiró hacia afuera. No le costó mucho sacarlo. Esperaba ver su mano llena de sangre, pero no… estaba intacta y ahora tenía agarrado un hermoso objeto.

Kurumi cogió temblorosa el teléfono.

-…ya…- dijo incrédula ante sus palabras. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que el peligro había pasado.

-… bien hecho…-respondió su abuelo aliviado.-… venid aquí cuanto antes…-

-…pero…-

Su abuelo colgó. Kurumi notaba sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Miró a Kazuya, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-…Kazuya, Kazuya!...- decía mientras lo zarandeaba.

El chico entreabrió sus ojos verdes y la miró como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Se sentó en el suelo.

-…Oh, Kazuya… ¿estás bien?... yo… tú…- decía nerviosa mientras lo abrazaba.-… me has dado un susto de muerte…-

Pero Kazuya cogió el objeto de la mano de Kurumi y la miró con una sonrisa.

-… tranquila… lo sé todo…- dijo mientras miraba el brillante objeto.-… ahora lo recuerdo todo…-

-…¿Qué?... explícame algo porque…- decía la nerviosa mujer.

Kazuya acarició su rostro.-… te lo contaré… antes… debemos ver…-

-…¿ a Ojiisan?...- dijo la sorprendida mujer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se sentía confundida, incrédula ante el comportamiento del chico.

Shaoran había llegado muy enfadado a la mansión, y no sabía por qué. Nunca lo había visto dar gritos de esa manera. Y ahora la llevaba de la mano por los pasillos, sin mirarla siquiera.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando el chico llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, tiró de su mano para que entrara y cerró la puerta, quedándose de espaldas a ella.

-… Shaoran… ¿qué pasa…?...- decía ella con cuidado al ver que el chico no se giraba hacia ella.-… Shaoran… no creo que sea adecuado que estemos los dos solos aquí cuando todos están…-

Pero la chica no pudo seguir hablando, porque vio como su chico se hincaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la mano aún sobre el pomo de la puerta, y agachaba la cabeza.

-…¿Shaoran?...-

La chica anduvo un par de pasos hacia él. Abrió la boca en sorpresa al verlo allí, de rodillas, con los ojos y los labios apretados y las lágrimas surcándole la cara.

Sakura no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Aquel día estaba resultando tan horrible para todos…

Con delicadeza, se arrodilló junto al chico. Shaoran la miró y dejó escapar un leve quejido, para después abrazarse a su chica con fuerza y descargar sus llanto sobre su hombro.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, abrazando con ternura a su chico, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza y no paraba de llorar.

Era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran de esa manera.

Y con total seguridad, deseaba que fuera la última.

Porque no podía creer como algo así le pudiera romper tanto el corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya se tele transportó al apartamento, directamente a su habitación y comenzó a meter ropa dentro de una gran mochila con mucha urgencia. Debía de darse prisa, sentía que el tiempo apremiaba, que todo dependía de lo rápido en que encontrara respuestas.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mei Ling.

Ahora que había empezado algo serio con ella, se encontraba en una gran disyuntiva.

¿Le contaría todo, sería sincero y la llenaría de dudas, miedos y preocupaciones?.

O comenzarían su relación con una mentira…

La escuchó andar por el pasillo con la intención de darle una sorpresa en su habitación.

Si lo veía haciendo las maletas, no le daría ocasión a explicarse.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-… hola.. Kazuya… ¿qué…?...Oye bájame!..-

Kazuya la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro con suma facilidad, al tiempo que la chica pataleaba y protestaba. El chico la llevó al salón y la bajó suavemente, para quedarse abrazado a su cintura, muy cerca de su rostro.

Mei Ling adquirió la tonalidad de una manzana madura.

Rayos… ahora que acababa de iniciarse en eso de abrazarla, y besarla… se debía separar de ella por unos días.

-… ¿cómo… cómo está tu prima…?...- dijo ella nerviosa, mirándolo en su abrazo.

No, no quería mentirle. Pero tampoco le podía contar toda la verdad.

-… verás… ha surgido un imprevisto… familiar…-

Mei Ling abrió los ojos en sorpresa.-… Oh… espero que no sea nada grave…¿Puedo hacer algo por ti…?-

Kazuya se sintió triste ante esas palabras. Ella se sentía preocupada por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su familia y él… la dejaba sola ante la fatal noticia que recibiría de un momento a otro …

-… Oh… no…no… es que… hay decisiones que tomar….- dijo sintiendo que en parte no le estaba mintiendo del todo.-… debo marcharme cuanto antes… estaré fuera unos días…-

Pudo sentir como el rostro de Mei Ling daba paso a la decepción poco a poco. En su cabeza circulaba todo tipo de pensamientos.

Estaba preocupada, triste, decepcionada. Tenía la ilusión de pasar una velada romántica juntos. La primera después de lo que pasó…

Kazuya besó suavemente su frente y le susurró.-… lo siento… debo irme…-

-…lo entiendo…- dijo ella levemente sonrojada ante su ternura.

Kazuya deshizo el abrazo y trajo la mochila de su habitación con sus poderes. Se puso la mochila a la espalda.

Mei Ling lo miraba con tristeza, mientras recordaba la última vez que lo vio con esa misma mochila.

-… no me voy a ir a Wudang…- dijo sonriendo y dando respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Mei Ling dibujó una media sonrisa.

Kazuya la miraba con tristeza. Tarde o temprano, ese teléfono sonaría. Y si eso ocurría, estaba seguro que no podría marcharse de su lado…

Pero era vital para todos que se marchara.

Lo sabía.

Por eso, iba a tele transportarse cuando miró a los ojos de Mei Ling por última vez.

¡Qué demonios!

Y con un arrebato tiró la mochila al suelo, dio tres pasos hacia ella y la abrazó, mientras su boca ansiosa buscaba la de ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría su viaje.

Tampoco sabía cuál sería la situación cuando volviera.

Pero ambos tendrían un buen recuerdo de su despedida.

Kazuya la besó profundamente, tanto física como psíquicamente. Dejándole claro quién era la persona que más le importaba y lo que le dolía tener que dejarla de esa manera.

Y Mei Ling se sintió feliz por eso.

Con suavidad dejaron de besarse y Kazuya susurró.

-… volveré… y entonces tendremos esa velada especial…- dijo con media sonrisa.

-… de acuerdo…- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Esta vez le costó un gran esfuerzo dejar de abrazarla. Recogió su mochila del suelo. Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se tele transportó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura recostó la espalda en la pared y miró la luz tenue de la luna a través de la ventana. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí con Shaoran. El chico permanecía a su lado, con su cabeza recostada en sus rodillas, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Sus ojos marrones llevaban un buen rato perdidos en la nada. Hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Porque Shaoran había llorado… y mucho…

Era increíble el dolor que ese chico tenía guardado dentro.

Sabía que en gran parte, ese dolor era debido a la pérdida de su bisabuelo. Estaba muy unido a él, y perderlo en esas circunstancias…

Para una persona normal y corriente, hubiera asegurado que Yi-jie había muerto por causas naturales, debido a su prolongada edad. Pero en un entorno rodeado por personas con poderes mágicos, era evidente que a Ji-Yie-san le había absorbido su poder mágico y con él… toda su energía vital…

Y el causante, según todos los miembros del consejo, había sido Liang-Chew.

Era cierto, ella misma había notado parte de su presencia en la habitación de Yi-Jie.

¡Qué ironía…!

Ella a la que le daban pavor las historias de miedo, al final no había sentido ningún miedo al encontrarse junto al cuerpo sin vida del anciano. Parecía sumido en un dulce sueño…

Pero por otro lado, le producía escalofríos pensar que, hace varios años, a ella le ocurrió algo parecido: agotó su energía mágica, poniendo en peligro su energía vital.

Si no hubiese sido por Shaoran, ella también hubiese muerto aquel da.

Miró con ternura a su chico que sollozaba de vez en cuando sumido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba segura de que gran parte de su dolor se debía a eso. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarle, por no haber podido estar a su lado…

De repente, Shaoran se incorporó y se sentó junto a su chica, apoyándose él también él la pared y quedándose serio y pensativo.

Sakura no quería perturbarle en sus pensamientos. Tampoco le quería coartar su libertad de llorar todo lo que quisiera. Pero fue el chico el que habló con voz ronca.

-… debo… contarte algo…-

-… dime…- le dijo ella en un susurro.

-…anoche… tuve un sueño….- dijo él con la mirada ausente.-… soñé con mi ojiisan…-

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-… me dijo que… no me preocupara por él…- dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada.-… que su hora había llegado… que volvía a reunirse con sus padres…-

-…Shaoran…- Sakura estaba sorprendida y emocionada. Pudo ver como el chico la miraba con las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

-… se estaba yendo Sakura…- dijo con amargura.-… y no fui capaz de despertar y salvarlo…-

-…Shaoran… no te culpes por eso…- dijo ella con ternura.

El chico tragó saliva.-… también me dijo que… pusiera todo mi empeño en salvarte… que estabas en peligro…-

Sakura bajó la cabeza. No podía creer que Yi-Jie se preocupara de ella en el momento de decir su último adiós a su bisnieto.

-… me dijo que…. su muerte…- dijo masticando esas palabras.-… revelaría el paradero de la llave… y que no nos preocupáramos por el tesoro… que era algo que Liang-Chew jamás podrá obtener…-

Sakura se arrodilló ante Shaoran ante la noticia.-…¿qué quiere decir eso…?...-

Shaoran le puso las manos en la cintura y la miró a los ojos.-… no lo sé… pero Kazuya tiene algo que ver en esto… porque él apareció de repente en mi sueño…-su mirada se tornó recelosa.-… y todo… se complicó…-

-…¿Kazuya?...-dijo Sakura seriamente.-…no entiendo nada…-

-…yo tampoco…- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hasta él.- … pero antes de despertar… los dos… Kazuya y él… me dijeron que te pusiera a salvo… que… Liang-Chew no se detendría ante nada…- dijo tragando saliva.

Sakura se quedó de piedra ante sus palabras y Shaoran la tomó por el rostro y la acercó a él.-… juro que te protegeré…- dijo ante sus asustados ojos.

Ahora era ella la que tenía ganas de llorar.

-… te sacaré de esta mansión…-dijo el chico abrazándola.

-… volvamos a Tokio…- dijo Sakura abrazándose a él con fuerza, mientras el chico la acunaba.

-… no será suficiente… él nos seguirá… tarde o temprano…- dijo él con amargura.

Pero Sakura estaba firme en su decisión.-… vayamos allí y… consultemos a los demás…-

Shaoran besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza.-… está bien… tal vez Kazuya tenga algo que contarnos…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurumi se levantó del sofá como un resorte al verlo aparecer en el salón.

-…¿Dónde estabas?... el tiempo apremia…- le dijo la chica urgentemente.

-… Bueno, ya estoy aquí… ¿no?...- dijo el otro malhumorado.-… ¿qué prisa hay…?…-

En el fondo le fastidiaba que todo ese asunto hubiera surgido justo ahora… Cuándo acababa de comenzar una relación con Mei Ling.

-… Tenemos muchísima prisa… nuestro tren sale dentro de una hora…- dijo la chica pasándole su billete.

-…¿Tren?...- dijo Kazuya extrañado.-… podemos ir a Narita en tu coche…-

-… No vamos a Narita….- dijo Kurumi con expresión de preocupación.-…. El abuelo ha convocado a toda la familia en el poblado…-

Kazuya se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Si iban al poblado, eso significaba que el asunto era más importante de lo que pensaba. Además que ir al poblado suponía unos días extra de estar separado de Mei… el poblado estaba al norte de Japón…

Kurumi cogió su mochila y le pasó un móvil a Kazuya.-… toma lo apagué antes sin querer …-

Kazuya encendió su móvil mientras salía del apartamento con Kurumi. Al segundo, apareció la llamada perdida de Eriol.

¡Oh, Rayos!

No había caído en Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran.

Los protagonistas de todo lo sucedido y aún no sabían nada.

Pero decidió que aún no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado, por lo que las explicaciones podían esperar.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Kazuya marcó el número de Eriol.

-…Eriol!...-

-… Kazuya, ¿Estás bien…?... estamos muy preocupados…-

-… sí, sí… perfectamente…-

-… Qué alivio… ¿qué ha pasado?….-

-… Mira… es algo muy complicado… os lo contaré a la vuelta…-

-… ¿a dónde vas?..-

-… debo consultar algo con mis familiares… esto nos concierne a todos… decidle a Shaoran cuando vuelva que no se adelante… que espere mi regreso para desvelarlo todo…necesitará mis respuestas…-

-… no entiendo nada…- decía el otro nervioso.-… ¿Shaoran va a volver…?... ¿Cómo lo sabes…?..-

-… lo hará… confía en mi… o te aseguro que lo mato yo mismo… nos vemos en una semana…-

Y dicho esto, colgó el teléfono, dejando a Eriol con la palabra en la boca.

No sabía si se había explicado bien, o lo había liado todo más, pero no había tiempo para más explicaciones.

Kurumi lo agarró del brazo y se escondió con él detrás una columna del portal.

-…¿Qué…?...-

-…. Oh, santo cielo!... -decía Kurumi fastidiada.-… malditos paparazzi… han descubierto mi nuevo apartamento!...-

Kazuya la miró con determinación y la cogió fuerte de la mano tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

-… podré soportar una foto más…-

Y dicho esto, salieron del portal entre flashes y fogonazos de fotos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Sol estaba ya saliendo por el horizonte. Las pequeñas nubes de la bruma matutina se disipaban lentamente. Shaoran y Sakura estaban de pie en el pasillo, mientras veían como unos sirvientes de la casa se llevaban el cuerpo de Yi-Jie envuelto en una sábana blanca.

Shaoran apretó con fuerza la mano de Sakura. Su rostro estaba serio e imperturbable. Sabía que no derramaría ni una lágrima delante de los demás.

Shaoran ya se había permitido el lujo de ser débil por un rato.

Y ahora tocaba el turno de ser fuerte.

Ambos debían ser fuertes.

Ieran salió de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente. Xiawang le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y la miraba con suma tristeza. Sin embargo, en vez de seguir a la comitiva del Consejo, el hombre se quedó rezagado atrás y dejó a Ieran que siguiera a su bisabuelo sola.

Xiawang se acercó a Shaoran y lo miró con seriedad.

-… sé que no es el momento, señor…- dijo susurrando y sin parar de mirar a los lados.-… pero debo contaros algo muy importante… a ambos…-

Shaoran lo miró seriamente. Había algo en los ojos de Xiawang. Un brillo especial, algo que le decía que podía confiar en él.

Shaoran hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los tres se perdieron a la vuelta de la esquina, para entrar en una habitación.

-… señor…-dijo Xiawang con urgencia.-… debe marcharse… ahora… debe poner a Ying Fa a salvo….-

Tanto como Sakura como Shaoran se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.

-… Liang-Chew mató a Yi-Jie… y… creo que ya sabe lo que hará pronto…-dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura.

La chica se estremeció ante su fría mirada.

Shaoran lo miró con suspicacia.-… ¿cómo sabes eso…?...- dijo él seriamente.

-… Liang-Chew conoce el poder de la nueva ama de las cartas… y anhela con todas sus ansias tener un poder semejante…-

Xiawang no dijo nada más y miró a Shaoran a los ojos seriamente. No sabía por qué, pero Sakura sabía que ambos estaban pensando algo. Algo que ambos temían y que Sakura desconocía por completo.

¿Podría ser que parte de las lágrimas derramadas por él se debían a algo más que a la tristeza…?.

Sakura sintió como el miedo subía por su espalda como una corriente eléctrica.

-…¿.. por qué ha matado a mi bisabuelo…?-

La pregunta de Shaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-… no es algo que deba contar bajo este techo…- repuso el hombre con temor.

-..¿Quieres decir que aún puede haber… más traidores?...-dijo Shaoran con rabia.

-… solo puedo decir… no confíe en todos…-dijo el hombre en un susurro.

Sakura vio como Shaoran no se sorprendía ante eso.

-… y sin embargo, tú sábes por qué murió mi bisabuelo y no quieres decírmelo…-le repuso el chico con urgencia.-… ¿cómo confiar en ti entonces…?…-

Xiawang resopló.-… eres testarudo…- y añadió.-…Liang-chew intentó sonsacarle donde estaba la llave… pero Ji-Yie ya lo había dejado a buen recaudo…-

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas y puso las manos en el pecho de Xiawang.-…¿es mi llave la que busca…?…¿son mis cartas….?... ¿para qué…?-

El hombre la miró con amargura, para después dudar y mirar a Shaoran. El chico le negó con la cabeza y el hombre no dijo nada más.

Sakura sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón.

La chica miró de reojo a Shaoran. Sabía que lo hacían para protegerla, para evitarle sufrimientos innecesarios pero… odiaba que Shaoran la dejara al margen de todo.

Shaoran le estaba ocultando muchas cosas. Y ella sentía como si se alejaran poco a poco con cada secreto. Lo miró con las lágrimas asomando en sus mejillas. Pero el chico no la miró a los ojos.

-… ¿cómo sé que no me vas a traicionar…?… -dijo Shaoran con preocupación y temor mezclados a Xiawang.

Y Xiawang cogió aire hondo para decir.-… porque jamás traicionaría al hijo de la mujer a la que amo…-

Sakura se sorprendió de sus palabras. Aquello si que era impactante.

-… no te preocupes… jamás me atrevería a mancillar la memoria de tu padre… mi amigo…- dijo el hombre con tristeza. -… todo está listo…- dijo el hombre apremiante.-… debéis huir ahora… cuanto antes… Fuu-san y Yan-san os acompañarán al aeropuerto…-

Sakura miró sorprendida al hombre.-… pero… y el entierro… no nos vamos a despedir de…-

El hombre negó con la cabeza.-… todo está listo… nosotros encubriremos vuestra huida….-dijo seriamente.-… pero no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en Tokio… él os buscará allí….-

Shaoran apretó los puños.-… protege a mi madre…por favor…-

El hombre de rostro demacrado por el tiempo lo miró con melancolía.-...con mi vida…-

Shaoran le puso la mano en el hombro con una media sonrisa.-… gracias…-

No sabía por qué, pero con aquellas palabras y sus ojos brillantes mirándole con determinación, Xiawang acababa de ganarse su confianza.

Y dicho esto, Sakura y Shaoran salieron apremiantes del pequeño salón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La persistente lluvia empañaba la imagen de la ciudad de Hong Kong. Aún de ser mediodía, la tenues luces de la ciudad estaba encendidas debido a la débil luz. La ciudad estaba triste desde la ventana del avión.

Sakura sintió como el cosquilleo del despegue se unía a la sensación de alivio que le producía alejarse de allí.

Los sentimientos eran totalmente opuestos a cuando llegó a esa ciudad hacía un año y medio. Llena de ilusión, felicidad y amor. Dispuesta a compartir su vida junto al chico al que amaba.

Sin embargo, no podría imaginarse la de peligros que iba a encontrar en su nueva vida.

Y ahora, estaba llena de incertidumbre porque sabía que la falsa sensación de alivio sería momentánea.

Porque había comenzado la caza.

Ese hombre la perseguiría, la buscaría, le haría daño, incluso podría llegar a… matarla.

Todo para conseguir su propósito.

Un propósito que ella podría adivinar y que Shaoran conocía a la perfección.

Y que le estaba ocultando a toda costa.

Al igual que una infinidad de detalles.

Sentía como si supiera la versión más dulce de los hechos, debido a la sobre protección de Shaoran.

Sintió los dedos fríos de Shaoran en su mejilla, lo que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Después, la azafata le pasó una manta y él la envolvió con ternura.

-… duerme un poco… te vendrá bien… hemos estado toda la noche junto al bisabuelo…-

La chica mantuvo su rostro serio y le dio la espalda para mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Sintió la fría mano del chico sobre la de ella. Era la primera vez que sentía a Shaoran tan frío …

-… estás… enfadada…- afirmó el chico.

Ella no respondió y se mantuvo de espaldas sin mirarle. El aliento de Shaoran le hizo estremecer al decir:

-… te prometo que te lo contaré todo…- dijo en un susurro.-… pero… déjame averiguar algunas cosas más…-

Sakura se mantuvo impasible, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que había dicho.

Una vez se prometió a si misma tomar las riendas de su vida.

Y, en ese momento, se sentía totalmente a la deriva.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Poco a poco se dejó llevar por un sueño vacío y triste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamazaki pasaba las hojas de sus libros con desdén. En realidad no estaba estudiando nada. Llevaba una hora entera sentado junto a Chiharu en la biblioteca de la facultad sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Pero es que su cabeza estaba tan llena de datos que le era casi imposible introducir el más mínimo conocimiento.

Miró de reojo a su novia. Chiharu estaba preciosa, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras llenaba de colorines sus apuntes.

¿Qué pensaría ella al respecto…?

Por un lado, se sentía con la necesidad de contárselo todo. Jamás habían tenido un solo secreto.

Y además, Eriol le había dado libertad para desvelar tales secretos a ella.

"…_la sinceridad es la base de cualquier relación…"_ había dicho el sonriente chico de ojos azules.

Pero, por otro lado, no serviría de nada…

No le iba a creer…

Así que tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo.

-…Chiharu…- susurró el chico-… Chiharu…- dijo más fuerte, mientras unos cuantos estudiantes lo mandaron callar.

Chiharu lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Oh, demonios!. Ahora que se había decidido…

Así que cogió una hoja de papel y escribió algo en ella, que pasó rápidamente a su novia.

Chiharu abrió los ojos sorprendida un segundo, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y escribir algo debajo de lo que él había escrito.

Y así comenzaron una conversación manuscrita...

"_¿Crees que la magia existe…?"_

"_OH! Takashi Yamazaki, ya estás con tus tonterías…"_

"_Pero ¿Crees que existe…?"_

"No"

El chico se quedó pensativo un momento para luego escribir.

"_¿Y si te dijera que hay gente de nuestro entorno que puede usar magia?_

Chiharu volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

"… _te diría que mientes como un bellaco…"_

Yamzaki resopló. Aquello iba a ser difícil…

"… _es en serio… gente que conocemos de toda la vida usa magia y tiene poderes…"_

Chiharu levantó la vista y lo miró seria, después escribió.

"… _igual que yo…"_

Yamazaki sintió un escalofrío. De repente sintió como si el mundo estuviera patas arriba. ¿Y si era verdad lo que decía Chiharu? ¿Y si todos tenían poderes mágicos menos él?. ¿Y si había vivido engañado toda su vida? ¿Y sí…?

Su expresión debió de ser paranoica, porque Chiharu sonrió y después puso su mano delante de sus ojos. Señaló con su dedo un anillo dorado que él le regaló cuando eran muy jóvenes.

Se sintió conmovido.

Su chica se refería a la magia del amor.

Estaba en el cielo gracias a ese pensamiento. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Chiharu cogía la hoja de papel y escribía una gran parrafada.

A lo mejor le estaba escribiendo lo maravilloso que era estar a su lado. Amarle, tanto como él la amaba a ella…

Chiharu le pasó el papel y lo miró con una risita seria.

" _Sí, este es mi anillo mágico__**…**__**"Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las Tinieblas"**__"_

_Yamazaki se quedó de piedra al leer eso y Chiharu se tapó la boca para aguantarse la risa._

_Yamazaki escribió su respuesta._

"… _qué graciosa… ¿a que no te atreves a escribirlo en __**élfico*…?..."**_

Y entre notas, sonrisas y bromas, pasaron su tarde de estudio.

Era inútil convencer a Chiharu de que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Era una persona demasiado realista, demasiado con los pies en la tierra… no creería nada sin verlo primero.

Y a él le gustaba que fuera así.

Porque era la única que lo tenía atado a la cordura.

Ya que hacía tiempo que estaba loco de amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tokio

**KURUMI HATTA DE ESCAPADA ROMÁNTICA CON SU NUEVO AMOR.**

**La modelo Kurumi Hatta fue sorprendida la pasada noche saliendo de su apartamento con su nuevo novio. Al parecer, la modelo y el apuesto y joven chico llevaban maletas. Se rumorea que se marchaban de escapada romántica cuando fueron sorprendidos. Fuentes cercanas le perdieron la pista al entrar en la estación Central de Tokio, por lo que no sabemos el destino de la feliz pareja. Tal vez estén afianzando su relación en las paradisiacas playas de Itzu o las nevadas cumbres de Fuji….**

Mei Ling dibujó una media sonrisa al leer la revista en la tienda.

En medio de su dolor, no estaba mal una nota de humor.

El altavoz anunciaba la llegada del vuelo con destino Hong Kong. Pronto aparecerían por la puerta de la terminal.

Y le aclararían todo aquello.

Porque no podía explicarse lo que había sucedido.

Su tía Ieran la había llamado y le había dado la horrible noticia: Su anciano bisabuelo Yi-Jie había fallecido.

Deseaba ir a Hong Kong, llorar junto a sus seres queridos y darle su último adiós pero… su tía se lo había… prohibido.

"_Shaoran y Sakura van hacia allí… ellos te lo explicaran…"_

A lo lejos pudo verlos. Shaoran y Sakura caminaban serios. Shaoran llevaba las maletas de los dos y miraba a Sakura de reojo, la cual parecía muy cabizbaja.

Pobrecita, parecía muy afectada.

-..Shaoran… Sakura…- notó como su propia voz se quebraba por la tristeza.

Su primo y su prometida se detuvieron frente a ella. Él dibujo una media sonrisa en señal de saludo. Sakura no dijo nada.

-… malos tiempos para reencuentros… ¿verdad?...- dijo la chica china con tristeza.

Sakura la miró entonces, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que la chica estaba frente a ella.

-… Mei Ling…- sonrió tristemente la de ojos verdes.

Mei Ling le devolvió la sonrisa.-… vamos… estaréis muy cansados…-

Y los tres salieron con aire sombrío del aeropuerto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran y Sakura se detuvieron delante de la verja de la casa Kinomoto. Cielos, que distantes se veían esos tiempos en los que esperaba a Sakura para ir al instituto, en los que la inocencia y la timidez eran las únicas cosas en las que podía pensar.

Con el tiempo, todo eso había pasado y era como de repente, se hubieran vuelto adultos.

-… no hacía falta que me acompañaras…- le dijo Sakura secamente. Sus ojos estaban distantes bajo la luz de la noche.

Shaoran la miró con media sonrisa. Por lo menos ya le hablaba, porque durante todo el viaje a Tokio no le había dirigido la palabra.

-… ¿Cómo piensas que no te voy a acompañar…?...- le dijo con una media sonrisa.-… vamos, Sakura, ya me he disculpado… te he prometido que…-

-…¿Qué…?...- dijo ella con fiereza.-… ¿por qué tengo que esperar para saber algo que concierne a mi futuro…?...-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo.-… te aseguro que ese no será tu futuro…-

Sakura caminó un par de pasos y apoyó su espalda en la pared.-…¿lo ves..?... debe de ser algo muy… grave… y tengo derecho a saberlo…-

Shaoran gimió de amargura y apoyó su mano en la pared con fiereza.-… no tienes por qué… son sólo suposiciones…-

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.-… suposiciones que tienes que consultar con tu amigo Eriol y no conmigo…-

-…Sakura…- repuso él con impaciencia.-… te prometí que te protegería… en esa promesa también entran las preocupaciones…-

Sakura lo miró con los ojos húmedos.-… preocupaciones que te guardas en tu interior…-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa.-… mejor en mi corazón que en el tuyo…-

Sakura lo miró con tristeza y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.-.. ¿es que todavía no lo entiendes…?...- le dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza en los ojos.-… tu corazón es el mío…-

El chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Claro que conocía ese detalle pero, hasta ese momento, no se había parado a pensar en la magnitud de esas palabras. La abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras ella escondía su rostro en su hombro.

-… sólo… concédeme unos días…- dijo el chico en un susurro.-… hasta que vuelva Kazuya y.. expongamos nuestras teorías…-

Sakura gimió en desaprobación en su abrazo.

-… por favor, sé que Kazuya trae… esperanza… - dijo el chico apretándola más contra su cuerpo.-… sólo unos días…-

-… lo sabes por ese sueño que tuviste… algo que sólo sabéis Kazuya y tú… y que no me queréis contar…-

Shaoran la abrazó más fuerte y susurró en su oído.-… sólo unos días…-

Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos. La noche se reflejaba en sus preocupados ojos marrones.

-… de acuerdo pero… con una condición…- dijo ella con determinación.

-… ¿Cuál?..- dijo él con una media sonrisa.

-… que entonces… seré libre de decidir qué hacer al respecto…-dijo con determinación.

Shaoran se tensó ante sus palabras. Intuía lo que Sakura pretendía: Tomar parte de algo que él ya consideraba casi inevitable… No sería capaz de exponerla a tal peligro pero…

Confiaba también en Kazuya.

-…de acuerdo…-

Sakura sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en dos días. La chica deslizó sus manos hacia su cuello, envolviéndole y atrayéndole hacia ella. Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sucumbir ante su deseo y unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Un beso suave y lento en medio de todo lo que se avecinaba.

…

-…..-

Ambos dieron un respingo y se separaron ante la aguda voz del guardián.

Keroberos revoloteaba alrededor de Sakura con lagrimillas en los ojos y sin parar de gritar el nombre de la chica.

La preciosa cara de Sakura se iluminó al ver al guardián mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo acariciaba con su mejilla haciendo que el guardián se ruborizara levemente.

Fujitaka Kinomoto apareció detrás de la verja con su delantal blanco y sus pequeñas gafas. Dibujó una gran sonrisa e hizo que Sakura empezara a llorar mientras se abrazaba a su padre.

Shaoran sintió un reconfortante sentimiento en su corazón al verla tan feliz.

Sakura estaba en casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura mientras se tomaba su postre. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban de alegría al hablar con su pequeño guardián. Keroberos estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina tragando y tragando sin parar grandes cucharadas de pudin de chocolate mientras conversaba con su ama.

Al parecer, Kero había vivido unos meses con Touya y Yukito en Tokio pero, el padre de Sakura desveló a su hijo que sabía todo lo de las cartas e invitó a Kero a volver a la casa Kinomoto.

-… dime Kero…- decía la de ojos verdes mientras miraba a su guardián con una sonrisa.-… ¿es que no te sentías a gusto con Touya y Yukito…?..-

El guardián comió otra gran cucharada de postre.-.. No, que va… Yukito cocina muy bien y me encantan sus postres… pero he de reconocer que echaba de menos los guisos de tu papá…-

Fujitaka soltó una gran risotada junto a Sakura.

-… veo que por aquí no cambian las cosas…- murmuró Shaoran con desdén.

-… me alegra saber que te guste mi comida…- le dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.-… he de reconocer que me haces mucha compañía…-

Shaoran se puso triste al escuchar decir eso a Fujitaka. Había sido tan egoísta de su parte permitir que Sakura se fuera con él a Hong Kong. La había alejado de sus seres más queridos, su familia, sus amigos.. y la había rodeado de estricta disciplina y soledad.

Pero, por otro lado, había sido la libre elección de Sakura.

Y Sakura se estaba volviendo muy cabezota.

-… es muy guay tener mi habitación para mi solo… el piso de tu hermano es pequeño y obviamente no voy a dormir con ellos en su habitación…¨-

A Shaoran le subió un escalofrío por la espalda al oír eso.

-… aunque la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, el salón era prácticamente mío…- decía pensativo el guardián.-… porque ellos pasaban muchas hora en su habitación…-

Shaoran y Sakura se pusieron como manzanas maduras ante ese comentario y Fujitaka rió con ganas desde la cocina mientras fregaba los platos.

-..¿di.. dices que tienes tu habitación…?..- dijo Sakura nerviosa obviamente deseando desviar el asunto.

Kero la miró sonriente.-… claro, Sakurita, la tuya!...-

-…¿QUEEEEEE?...-

Sakura se puso de pie y empezó a discutir con su guardián a cerca de cómo tendría la habitación de desordenada.

Shaoran escuchaba parlotear a Sakura con su padre de fondo, mientras le explicaba a su padre que pasarían una temporada en Tokio. Las palabras de Sakura sonaban lejanas y cada vez más bajitas. Se sentía tremendamente cansado.

De repente, las manos de Sakura le tomaron el rostro.

Shaoran la miró con ojos somnolientos.

-…¿Qué te pasa…?...- le dijo con aire preocupado.

De repente, Shaoran parpadeó y se encontró con Sakura, Kero y Fujitaka mirándolo con preocupación. Al parecer, casi se queda dormido…

-… No… nada… estoy… cansado…-

El chico se puso de pie, pero la habitación empezó a darle vueltas y se tuvo que sentar de nuevo en la silla. Sintió la mano de Fujitaka en el hombro, ayudándole a sostenerse.

-… debes de estar muy cansado…- le dijo el hombre…-… ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros…?... todavía tenemos la habitación de Touya…-

Shaoran lo miró levemente sonrojado. Nunca había pensado en quedarse allí. Tenía la idea de quedarse en su apartamento con Mei Ling y Kazuya pero…

Sentía que esa noche no podía dar un paso más…

El chico asintió ante Fujitaka.

-…Gra…gracias…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se dio la vuelta en su cama. Era increíble que estuviera de nuevo en casa, en su habitación de niña y con Kero recostado en su almohada.

Hacía unos meses que había ido de vacaciones, pero apenas se había puesto a pensar entonces en las cosas tan trascendentales que podrían llegar a ocurrirle.

Sentirse amenazada y perseguida era algo que no esperaba en absoluto pero…

Estar en la casa de su padre era como si estuviera salvo de cualquier peligro.

A salvo de la forma más irreal posible.

Se sentó en la cama. La noche era fría y la luna se veía a través de las ramas de los árboles del jardín. Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertarle pero no fue suficiente.

-…Sakura…- dijo el somnoliento guardián.-… ¿qué te pasa?... ¿no puedes dormir…?...-

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. En parte, era cierto….

-…duérmete Kero…- le dijo entre susurros.-… sólo voy a echar un vistazo a Shaoran… me tiene preocupada…-dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-… voy contigo…- dijo el guardián volando junto a a ella.

Sakura dio un respingo.-… ¿por… por qué…?...-

-… pues porque no me fio de mocoso… por eso…- dijo Kero cruzando los brazos.

Vaya, ahora que estaba en Tomoeda se encontraba que iba a tener un problema para estar a solas con Shaoran.

-… vale…- le dijo en un susurro.-… pero no le molestes… no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado…-dijo ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Kero.

-…¿por…?-

-…shhhh…- le cortó ella al girar el pomo de la puerta de Shaoran

Sakura lo miró desde el umbral. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, aunque destapado de cintura para arriba.

-… bueno, ya ves que está-…-

Pero Kero se quedó mudo al ver cómo su ama entraba en la habitación, se arrodillaba junto a la cama de Shaoran y lo arropaba con ternura.

Sakura recordó que el guardián la estaba observando y se sonrojó levemente. Seguidamente, volvió junto a Kero y cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes echarle a su chico un último vistazo.

.-… no sé qué le ves al mocoso…-susurró Kero mientras ambos volvían a la habitación de Sakura-… pero no cabe dudad de que estás perdidamente enamorada…-

Sakura se puso como una manzana madura ante ese comentario. Seguidamente, le sacó la lengua a su guardián y ambos entraron en la habitación.

Era cierto, estaba perdidamente enamorada. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo pero, el amar a Shaoran era algo tan fácil como respirar.

Nunca jamás se hubiese imaginado que el chico chino que pretendía competir por las cartas de Clow se convertiría en el centro de su universo en el futuro.

Era como si hubiesen sido predestinados el uno para el otro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami:**__ Bueno, ante todo, feliz Navidad y feliz año Nuevo ^_^. Este es mi capitulo-regalo para todos vosotros. Ha sido complicado escribirlo, pero creo que el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena. Aunque siento que sea algo triste.T_T_

_Por un lado, algo que habéis adivinado todos (qué evidente eres Manami ¬_¬): la muerte de Yi-Jie. Pobrecito. Pero así hemos podido descubrir que Shaoran tiene aliados en el Consejo en los que puede confiar. Lo de Xiawang y su amor secreto por Ieran me pareció super romántico para endulzar un poco este negro capitulo. _

_Shaoran tuvo un sueño bastante revelador en el que sucedieron cosas trascendentales. ¿cuáles? Paciencia, ya las sabréis^^. Nuestro pobre chico ha llorado amargamente por ello, de ahí el título del capítulo. "Lágrimas" las de nuestro Shao T_T._

_Por otro lado, Sakura está bastante molesta con la sobreprotección de Shaoran. El chico no se da cuenta de que ella sabe cuidarse solita… ¿estará mucho tiempo enfadada? ¿Será Shaoran totalmente sincero? ¿Qué son esos secretos que Shaoran se reserva?._

_Finalmente, Kazuya se ha revelado como un pilar casi fundamental en la trama. Por fin iremos desvelando la relación entre Card Captors y los Espers. Para concluir he añadido un toque cómico con nuestro amigo Yamazaki. Sinceramente, me da rabia que lo dejen al margen en todos los fics que he leído. También Kero ha hecho de las suyas y los paparazzi de Kurumi jejeje… No está mal reírse un poco entre tanto sufrimiento._

_Aclaraciones:_

_**"Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las Tinieblas": **__Frasegrabada en el anillo único de "El señor de los anillos", mi pequeño homenaje a la mejor novela fantástica jamás escrita ^_¬_

_***Elfico**__: idioma de los elfos. El mensaje del anillo único está escritos en élfico y no tengo ni zorra idea de cómo se lee ^_^UU_

_Sin más preámbulos, os invito a esperar con ansias el próximo capítulo. Echadle paciencia que no tengo mucho tiempo y os puedo adelantar que será el año que viene seguro XDDDD_

_Por favor, dejad vuestra opinión en los reviews que me interesa un montón. Intentaré contestar a todos los que pueda_

_Un saludito de Manami_chan ^^_


	5. Capitulo 5: Guardián

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

"_El tesoro escondido de Clow"_

_Capitulo 5: "Guardián"._

Kazuya bajó del tren con aire apesadumbrado. Oh. Rayos! No recordaba que el poblado estuviera tan lejos. Tal vez era porque la última vez que fue allí era un criajo de cinco añitos y durmió en brazos de Madoka casi todo el viaje.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Cómo le había fastidiado a su primo con eso…

Se masajeó los hombros y el cuello. Habían dormido muy mal toda la noche, acurrucado espalda con espalda con Kurumi en el asiento, aguantando los ronquidos del gordo que dormía en frente de ellos.

Kurumi bajó del tren refunfuñando, tirando se su pesada maleta de viaje con ruedecitas.

-… creo que esa maleta no es muy adecuada a donde vamos…- le dijo con gracia el de ojos verdes.

Y lo decía por experiencia, ya que una mochila de excursionista era mucho más cómoda en viajes como ese.

Kurumi lo miró con desdén y comenzó a caminar delante de él. La maleta daba sonoros golpes contra las piedrecitas del camino. Kurumi andaba fastidiada, tirando con enojo cuando la maleta se quedaba atascada en el camino.

-… oh, vamos… deja de pensar en eso…- le dijo Kazuya al oír lo que la chica le estaba pensando.-… que el revisor no te reconociera, no quiere decir que no seas famosa…-

Kurumi se giró hacia él con el puño alzado.-… ¿ y tú crees que me importa eso…?... ese antipático podía haber sido más considerado con una chica…-

Kazuya puso las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba a su lado.-… pero los asientos están numerados y ese… señor… estaba en su derecho de dormir todo lo que quisiera…-

Kurumi empezó a caminar dando grandes zancadas de fastidio. La maleta comenzaba a tener una capa de polvo del camino. La chica estaba deseando llegar al poblado para tele transportarse a la casa de sus abuelos.

-… todavía no es conveniente usar nuestros poderes…-le advirtió Kazuya.-… será más seguro cuando nos adentremos en el bosque…-

Kurumi se giró y lo miró con cara divertida.-… Oh, vaya… ¿dónde está el Kazuya travieso y rebelde que conozco?… antes me hubieras echado una carrera hasta la casa de los abuelos…-

Kazuya dibujó una media sonrisa. Kurumi lo estaba picando, como siempre.

La chica se paró en seco y le puso el dedo en la nariz mientras decía.-… te comportas como un… adulto responsable…- y añadió divertida susurrándole.-… ¿debo deducir que esa chica ha hecho de ti un hombre… en una sola noche…?...-

Kazuya se paró en seco ante esas palabras y, de repente, la sangre le subió a la cara de una manera mareante al escuchar lo pensamientos de Kurumi.

Dio un salto hacia atrás gritando.-… No, nada de eso!...-

Kurumi lo miró con suspicacia.-… ¿ah, no…?...- se giró y empezó a caminar diciendo.-… primito, estás perdiendo el toque Kasuga… creo que voy a tener que espabilarte…-

Kazuya miró con pesar y horror mezclados como su prima caminaba hacia delante adentrándose en el bosque. Esperaba encontrar pronto el cobijo del bosque para tele transportarse.

Porque no podría aguantar a Kurumi y una charla sobre… sexo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A través de la ventana, el suave arrullo de los pájaros llenaba a la mañana de alegres sonidos. El canto de los pájaros, el suave siseo del viento sobre la copa de los árboles.

Una niña corría por el bosque entre alegres risas. Su pelo color miel y su preciosa sonrisa brillaban con la cálida luz del sol.

Shaoran abrió levemente sus ojos. El sol le molestó, pero pronto los acomodó.

Había sido un sueño. Había soñado con Sakura… con una Sakura de trece años corriendo feliz por el bosque. Y había sido tan bonito…

Con la sensación de flotar aún en el cuerpo, se incorporó en la cama. Echó un par de miradas a su alrededor. No estaba muy familiarizado con esa habitación pero de repente recordó que se encontraba en la habitación de Touya Kinomoto.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

Si Touya se enteraba, de seguro que lo mataba…

No escuchó ningún ruido al salir hacia el baño para vestirse.

¿Podría ser que se encontraba solo en la casa Kinomoto…?

Le extrañaba mucho que Sakura le hubiese dejado solo y que se hubiera llevado también a ese muñeco.

Pero su corazón dio un vuelco al bajar a la cocina y encontrarla allí cocinando. Tatareando una cancioncilla, ajena a que él la estaba observando.

Por un momento no había nada. Ni Clanes, ni conspiraciones, ni peligros…

Sólo ella y su figura angelical.

Lentamente se acercó por la espalda y deslizó sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Hundió su nariz en su pelo, disfrutando de su esencia embriagadora. La chica dio un pequeño respingo.

-… buenos días …- dijo él en un susurro.

El chico la giró entre sus manos para poder ver sus preciosos ojos verdes. Y sin decir nada, tomó su mentón con su mano para atraerla hacia sus labios y comenzar a besarla suavemente y con lentitud.

Sakura parecía un poco tensa al principio, pero pareció perderse en cuanto sus besos se tornaron más insinuadores y provocadores. Poco a poco la tenía entre sus brazos, donde le gustaba tenerla, apretada contra su boca, acaparando toda su atención y deseo…

No había nada que le gustase más en este mundo que besar a Sakura.

Bueno, solo una cosa exactamente…

Y de nuevo esa sensación le subía por todo el cuerpo.

Iba a dar un paso más allá, o ya casi lo estaba dando, con sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de Sakura insinuadoramente… a punto de sobrepasar de nuevo el límite de la cordura con ella…

De repente, un estruendo se escuchó a su espalda.

Shaoran se zafó de los labios de Sakura y la miró por un segundo. Sakura parecía igual de sorprendida y acalorada que él. El chico se giró para ver lo que había pasado.

-…MOCOSOOOOO… suelta a mi AMAAAAAAA…-

Kero traía una pila de platos que al parecer Sakura le había mandado traer del salón y los había dejado sobre la mesa y… bueno… estaba armando un escándalo por lo que había presenciado.

-… Oh, cállate peluche!...- dijo en él tono malhumorado.

Sakura parecía nerviosa mientras intentaba calmar los gritos los dos e… ¿ intentaba zafarse de su abrazo ?...

-… ¡!déjala ahora mismito!...- gritaba Kero con el puño levantado.

Pero Shaoran no miraba a Kero, es más no escuchaba lo que decía. Porque sus ojos vieron incrédulos como ella le agarraba las muñecas y ponía todo su empeño en que la soltara. El chico se sintió desangelado por aquel gesto de su novia, que ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarle a la cara. Así, que sin más preámbulos, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con cara de asombro y decepción.

Era la primera vez que Sakura se comportaba así.

Tal vez estuviera avergonzada por la presencia del guardián. Él también lo estaba en parte, lo había pillado en una actitud un tanto… intima… disfrutando de la figura de Sakura…

Oh, Rayos!... Maldito Kero! Había visto demasiado…

Pero... ¿por qué sus ojos verdes le decían que estaba enfadada con él?.

-… Tú mocoso... ¿cómo te atreves a tocar a Sakurita de… de esa manera?-

Pero Sakura se giró, dándole la espalda a Kero y Shaoran.-.. Oh, vamos, Kero, deja de armar escándalo…-

Kero se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal reacción y tras matar con la mirada a Shaoran, dijo.-… me iré a jugar al videojuego…-

Shaoran miró por un segundo a Kero, el cual no le quitaba ojo de encima. Parecía que el guardián se había ido, cuando su pequeña cabecita se asomó en la cocina...

-… mantén tus manos quietas… estaré vigilando…-

Ante esas palabras, Shaoran no hizo otra cosa más que bajar la mirada.

Mucho se temía que Kero no necesitaría vigilarle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling corría por los pasillos del campus a toda prisa. Era muy tarde y no llegaría a tiempo a su siguiente clase.

Consiguió deslizarse hacia la clase justo antes de que un estudiante cerrara la puerta. Se sentó apresurada en su asiento de siempre mientras el profesor comenzaba su clase.

Echó una mirada al sitio vacio de Kazuya.

Esperaba que hubiera llegado bien a casa de sus abuelos. Le podía haber llamado por lo menos para decirle que se encontraba bien.

Le echaba de menos…

"…_vuelve pronto…"_

Comenzó a escribir sus apuntes apresurada, con la esperanza de evadirse de su melancolía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura cortaba las verduras con un poco de nerviosismo. Tenía que tener cuidado o acabaría cortándose un dedo. Pero es que Shaoran la miraba insistentemente apoyado en la encimera de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Su nerviosismo no se debía a que estaban solos en casa. Su padre se había ido a trabajar hacía horas. La verdad es que había deseado estar a solas con Shaoran desde hacía mucho. En la mansión Li nunca habían estado completamente solos, ya que siempre había alguien en la habitación de al lado, pero ahora…

Sus nervios se debían al debatir interno que sufría. Porque su cuerpo y su corazón le decía que tras ella, mirándola con seriedad, se encontraba el chico a quién amaba y por el que suspiraba cada centímetro de su piel.

Pero su mente, le decía que fuera fría y distante con ese chico que le estaba mintiendo y siendo desleal.

¿Quién podría más: su mente… o su corazón y su cuerpo juntos…?

Por ahora, la balanza se inclinaba por el cuerpo y el corazón… porque hacía unos minutos había correspondido con todas sus ansias y fuerzas a sus insinuadores besos.

Shaoran… ¿Por qué tienes secretos para esta chica que te desea y te ama tanto…?

-…Sakura… tráeme un zumo por favor!...-

La voz de Kero la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, dando un respingo que casi le cuesta la vida a uno de sus dedos.

Oh, cielos, casi había olvidado al Kero. Por suerte el guardián estaba allí para distraerla y suavizar el tenso ambiente entre los dos.

-…!Ven y cógelo tú!...- le gritó la chica doblemente fastidiada: por las exigencias de Kero y por la fatalidad de su lucha interior.

El guardián apareció volando en la cocina y abrió la nevera para coger su zumo.

-…Híjole!... sigues siendo la misma refunfuñosa!...-

-… ¿Qué has dicho…?...- gritó Sakura con el puño en alto. Deseaba descargar adrenalina, aunque fuera ante el pobre Keroberos.

Kero bebió un trago de su zumo y añadió con suspicacia.-… pues no sé, que después de cómo te comportantes ayer por la noche con el chaval… pues creía que te habías dulcificado... pero ni por chiripita…-

Ante el comentario de Kero, Sakura se puso como una manzana y miró nerviosa a Shaoran el cuál la miraba de reojo con una expresión de extrañeza. Kero y su bocaza darían al traste con su plan.

-… ya es hora que cambies tu actitud Sakurita…- decía el guardián con suficiencia.-… ya eres casi adulta… en fin…-

Y el guardián se marchó volando de nuevo. Al pasar por al lado de Shaoran lo miró con mala gana y dijo.

-… ya sabes… estaré vigilando…-

-…!Tú bicho molesto!...- dijo Shaoran con el puño alzado.

Pero Kero se marchó de nuevo al salón sin hacer caso al chico.

Sakura se giró para seguir cortando las verduras y para evitar que Shaoran siguiera mirándola roja como estaba. Pero su chico dijo a sus espaldas.

-.¿ a qué se refiere el muñeco…?...-

Sakura sintió como una corriente eléctrica le subía por la espalda, al tiempo que se giraba rápidamente.

-… pues nada… ayer… anoche fui… fuimos a tu habitación…- decía nerviosa la chica.-… no tenía ninguna intención… quiero decir que quería ver cómo estabas y…. yo… solo te arropé … parecía que tenías frio… -dijo restándole importancia.

"…_sé fuerte Sakura…"_

-… qué alivio…-la cortó él con dulzura.-… pensé que estabas enfadada-..-

Shaoran dio un par de pasos e intentó acariciar la mejilla de Sakura, la chica se giró bruscamente y siguió cortando las verduras.

-… Oh, ya veo…- le escuchó decir.-… al parecer no me he equivocado…-

De repente el sonido del móvil de Sakura cortó el tenso silencio.

-…¿Sí?... Sakura Kinomoto…-

-…Hola Preciosa!...-

-…Kazuyaaaaaaa!...- Sakura sintió una gran ola de emociones en su interior al escuchar esa voz. Díos, hacía tantos meses que no hablaba con él…

-… Oye preciosa, no tengo mucho tiempo… me quedaré sin cobertura en breve…- decía apresuradamente el chico.-… sólo una pregunta… ¿Te ha puesto a salvo?... ¿Has regresado?...-

Sakura se quedó perpleja ante esas palabras.-… ah… ummm… sí… ¿cómo sab…?...-

-… ¿Está él contigo…?..-

Sakura miró sorprendida a Shaoran y casi como un resorte le pasó el teléfono al chico. No sabía cómo pero intuía que Kazuya sabía muchas cosas, de manera sorprendente, pero las sabía.

Y que de nuevo, ella era la protagonista y no se enteraba de nada.

Vio cómo Shaoran no se sorprendía de nada al coger el teléfono y disculpándose con las manos, salió al pasillo para hablar con Kazuya.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

-… ¿qué te pasa Sakura?…- murmuró Kero mientras abría de nuevo la nevera para coger un pudin.

Sakura no dijo nada y se giró bruscamente para seguir con su tarea ante el sorprendido guardián.

Habían llegado a un trato pero…

Sentía que ese trato era efímero... Palabras vacías que Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, estaba casi segura. Por eso, mantenía su distancia con él.

Porque ya no confiaba en él.

Y ahora, a eso se unía también Kazuya…

Los dos chicos más importantes de su vida tenían secretos para ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… me alegro que obedecieras en el acto…- dijo Kazuya desde el otro lado de la línea.-… si no lo hubieses hecho, te juro que hubiese ido yo mismo a traerla de vuelta…-

El chico guardó silencio como meditando lo que iba a decir.-… aún no está a salvo…- murmuró con seriedad.

-… lo sé… pero encontraremos una solución…-

-… pero yo… estoy con ella…- dijo Shaoran con amargura.-… lo intentará de nuevo…. De otra forma pero lo intentará….-

-… pero tú no lo harás…- le dijo Kazuya con seriedad.-… te lo aseguro…-

-… pero….el **Yume*…-**

-… Escúchame Shaoran!...- decía Kazuya con fiereza.-… debes creer en ti mismo… si no lo haces… ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir…-

Shaoran emitió un leve quejido al tiempo que apretaba los labios.

-… Tranquilo… cuando vuelva… lo hablaremos todo… mientras tanto, disfruta, relájate…. Estás en Japón … eres feliz aquí…-

Shaoran rió levemente. Era inútil guardar un secreto a Kazuya. Además de que tenía muy buena memoria, porque hacía más de un año que había tenido ese pensamiento…

-… por favor… dile a Mei Ling … no… nada…-

Shaoran se sorprendió de esas palabras.-... oye… ¿… qué…?-

-… bueno hasta otra… me quedo sin cobertura … adiós… ¡!volveré pronto!...- le cortó el chico para luego colgar.

Shaoran se quedó mirando al teléfono con extrañeza.

¿Qué querría decirle a cerca de Mei Ling?.

Se encogió de hombros. Conociendo a Kazuya seguro que quería hacer algún chiste sobre su prima…

Seguidamente entró a la cocina para encontrar a Sakura que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella, con cara de enfado, se giró para seguir cocinando.

Kero voló hacia Shaoran y se puso serio ante el chico.-… no sé lo que has hecho… pero yo me voy del campo de batalla…-

Shaoran miró con tristeza por un segundo a Sakura para luego mirar a al guardián seriamente.

"…_protegerla…"_pensó el chico con amargura.

Kero, al ver que el chico no le decía nada y miraba a Sakura con tristeza, se marcó sin decir nada más.

Shaoran se acercó a su chica. Sabía que estaba enfadada por no confiar en ella, por ocultarle cosas… Pero, por otro lado, él le daba toda la razón a ella. También se enfadaría si Sakura no le contara la verdad. Así que lo único que podía hacer era darle todo su amor, aún con más intensidad que antes.

-… déjame ayudarte…- dijo el chico a su novia mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa. Miró de reojo a su chica. Que se sonrojó un poco aún con el ceño fruncido.

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. Algo le decía que su actitud era a la acertada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya colgó el teléfono. En realidad no se estaba quedando sin cobertura es que… aún le resultaba extraño admitir lo que sentía por Mei Ling.

Él único al que se lo había confesado todo era a su mejor amigo Yamazaki, y la verdad que también le había resultado extraño.

-… ¡Bobo… ¡…- le dijo Kurumi que caminaba a su lado.-…"_dile a Mei.. um amm… so… y.. ton..to…_"…-reía la joven sin parar.

Kazuya la miró con desdén.-…¿Y a ti que te importa…?...-

Kurumi se plantó en jarras delante suyo.-… pues si que me importa… no me puedo creer que la primera vez que amas de verdad seas tan… cobarde…-

Kazuya se extrañó ante eso. En cierto modo tenía razón. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero era cierto que le resultaba muy fácil ser cariñoso con sus amigas pero muy… vergonzoso… serlo con respecto a Mei Ling.

Sin embargo, la otra noche no se había dado tan mal…

El problema era cuando tenía que admitir ese sentimiento en público.

Se sentía débil, desnudo ante todos…

Kurumi dibujó una media sonrisa.-… espero que no seas igual de cobarde en otros momentos… más intimos…- dijo la chica medio riendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Kazuya se volvió a sonrojar ante los pensamientos de su prima. ¡¿Cómo pretendía que ya…? Si apenas llevaban dos días juntos.

-… vamos… virgencito… que estoy loca por tele transportar esta dichosa maleta…-

"_Arpía entremetida…"_ pensó Kazuya enojado.

Pero al parecer, su pensamiento se lo había comunicado sin querer a la mente de Kurumi, porque en un segundo vio como la **samsonite*** roja de Kurumi volaba por los aires en dirección a su cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura y Shaoran se dejaron caer en el sofá exhaustos. Ambos soltaron un gran suspiro casi al unísono.

Al darse cuenta de eso, ambos se miraron y rieron.

Shaoran estaba muy guapo, con el delantal de papá. Habían estado trabajando toda la mañana. Haciendo el almuerzo para los tres, haciendo la colada, limpiando, pasando el aspirador…

Y acababan de terminarlo todo.

Sakura se sentía realmente cansada. Prácticamente llevaba un par de días muy ajetreados con el regreso a Tokio y todo eso. Pero, lo mínimo que podían hacer por papá era dejar la casa perfecta para que se pusiera muy feliz cuando regresara a casa del trabajo.

Había sido tan amable dejando a Shaoran quedarse en casa…

"_Oh, cielos Sakura… recuerda que estás enfadada…"_pensó la chica.

Pero es que le costaba tanto ser.. distante con él. Le quería mucho y Shaoran era tan bueno con ella.

"… _pero… te deja fuera cuando las cosas se complican… recuérdalo…"_

Shaoran la miró con media sonrisa con sus precioso ojos marrones. A lo mejor estaba poniendo caras graciosas con su debatir interior, porque Shaoran parecía divertirse.

-… bueno, creo que… volveré a mi apartamento…- dijo el chico con desdén.

Aquello sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.-…¿por qué?... Papá te invitó…-

"_Idiota, Sakura!… eso, invítale a quedarse más días… se supone que estás enfadada con él…."_

Shaoran la miró con cariño sentado en el sofá.-… pero como, estás enfadada…- dijo con cara de pena seguramente fingida.-… pensé que lo mejor sería que me marchara… pero si no quieres…-

"_No, no me mires así!…. Oh, cielos, ¿Por qué se pone tan guapo cuando sonrie…?"_

-…Haz lo que quieras…- dijo ella restándole importancia.-… pero sería muy maleducado de tu parte rechazar la invitación de mi padre…-

Sakura desvió la mirada para hacer ver lo poco que le importaba, y Shaoran pareció muy divertido ante eso.

-… en ese caso… ¿me acompañas a recoger mis maletas?... las necesitaré si me voy a quedar aquí…-

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco al oír que Shaoran había decidido quedarse a pesar de su enfado. O a lo mejor se le estaba dando fatal eso de estar enfadada con él…

-… bueno, vale…-dijo ella sin darle importancia.-… pero solo iré porque me gustaría saludar a Mei Ling…-

Sakura dio un respingo y se puso de pie, evitando mirarle a la cara para que no viera su leve rubor.

Shaoran se puso de pie mirándola con dulzura.-… voy a cambiarme y nos vamos…-

-…yo también…- dijo la chica sin mirarle.-… le diré a Kero si quiere venir con nosotros…-y seguidamente, se encaminó a salir del salón, cuando sintió como él la tomaba de la mano.

"… _No, no me toques… Oh, cielos, esto es una tortura!..."_

Sakura lo miró por un instante. El chico la miraba muy sonriente y feliz, y parecía que algo le hacía mucha gracia. Lentamente, Sakura vio como daba un par de pasos hacia ella y se inclinaba sobre su rostro.

-… se te da muy mal enfadarte conmigo…- susurró divertido.

Sakura vio como el chico entornaba los ojos e intentaba acercar sus labios a los suyos.

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Sakura giró su rostro rechazando un beso de Shaoran, realmente enfadada.

¡!Qué se había creído!

-… idiota…- dijo la chica girándose y subiendo apresurada las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Mucho se temía, que Shaoran simplemente estaba esperando a ver cuándo iba a caer de nuevo en sus redes.

Y no iba a darle ese gusto.

Bueno…

Tal vez…

Si él le contara ese secreto…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La abuela estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo, con su impecable quimono rosa. Sus ancianas manos se movían de manera lenta, armoniosa en la ceremonia del té más elegante y perfecta que Kazuya había presenciado jamás.

La anciana mujer preparaba los condimentos con suma paz y tranquilidad, como si tuviera toda la eternidad por delante, mientras Kazuya y Kurumi la miraban con respeto y cariño a la vez. Seguidamente, giró el cuenco en sus manos muy lentamente, mostrando su precioso dibujo, para después posarlo en la mesa y servir el té.

Su abuela era anciana. Tanto que Kazuya no podía saber cuántos años tenía. Pero su rostro, surcado por marcadas arrugas de vejez, siempre transmitían paz y felicidad tras su hermosa sonrisa.

Lentamente, la mujer puso una taza delante de cada uno: Kazuya, Kurumi, el abuelo y ella. Finalmente sirvió una última taza y la dejó al lado de Kazuya, humenado silenciosamente.

-…¿Para quién es esa…?...- dijo Kurumi extrañada.

Pero fue interrumpida de repente, porque de la nada apareció un apuesto hombre de pelo moreno revuelto y ojos verdes. Sus primeras arrugas marcadas delataban que ya no era ningún adolescente.

El hombre se inclinó arrodillado haciendo una reverencia ante los presentes.

-…siento el retraso…-dijo en un susurro.

CLONNNNNN

De repente, el abuelo le había dado un cocotazo al hombre con la tetera en la cabeza.

-…Kyosuke Kasuga…- dijo el anciano malhumorado.-… es que no vas a aprender a comportarte ni aunque estés casado…-

-… a… bue… abuelo….- decía el hombre cuya expresión de asombro habían dado paso al niño que llevaba dentro.

-….conociéndolo, habrá estado decidiendo si usar o no sus poderes para venir…- dijo la sonriente abuela.

-… o decidiendo si ponerse o no un calcetín negro o marrón…- dijo Kurumi con sorna.

-… ¡!Kurumiiiii!...-dijo el hombre blandiendo el puño.

Kazuya rió ante eso. Su primo Kyosuke, hermano de Kurumi y Manami… el eterno **Kimagure***…

Era una alegría volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo. Por lo menos habían pasado dos años…

-… vale… vale…- dijo Kyosuke moviendo las manos…-¿me podéis decir a qué viene tanta urgencia…?... tengo un trabajo por si no lo sabéis…-

Kazuya pudo adivinar en su mente que, aparte de su trabajo, Kyosuke odiaba separarse de su esposa y su pequeño tesoro…

Era cierto, no se acordaba de que su primo era un adulto con familia.

Al parecer todo le iba bien…

-… eso…-dijo Kurumi… porque me tenéis en ascuas….abuelo… ¿cómo sabías lo que le pasó a Kazuya…?...-

-… ¿qué le pasó…?...- dijo Kyosuke con preocupación.

Y Kurumi le resumió a su hermano lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Mientras los hermanos hablaban, el anciano tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Kazuya a los ojos seriamente.

"… _podías haberme avisado…"_ le dijo el de ojos verdes en su mente a su abuelo.

"… _las circunstancias no cambian lo inevitable…"_ le apuntó el anciano mentalmente.

Kazuya dio un respingo ante esas palabras. En todos esos años junto a los cazadores de cartas, había oído palabras semejantes en sus mentes, sobre todo en la mente de Eriol.

Pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que su abuelo…

-… ¿puedes enseñármelo…?...- le dijo el abuelo a su nieto más joven.

Kazuya lo miró receloso.

"… _¿deberían verlo ellos…?..."_

El anciano asintió con la cabeza restándole importancia.-… no te preocupes, no existen secretos en el Clan…-

Kazuya metió la mano por dentro de su jersey y sacó una cadena que colgaba del cuello. Se la dio a su abuelo.

El anciano tomó la cadena con sumo cuidado. Primero observó la cadena de oro, y miró a Kazuya con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Reconoció a la perfección la joya.

"… _lo has unido a algo muy importante para ti… eso denota tu grado de compromiso en todo esto…"_

Kazuya desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. La cadena era un recuerdo de su madre, que llevaba consigo desde el mismo día en que murió.

El anciano elevó la cadena para fijarse bien en el objeto que guardaba. Del extremo colgaba una llave dorada muy repujada y al parecer muy antigua que casi resplandecía por sí sola.

-…¿tenías eso en tu corazón….?- dijo Kyosuke extrañado.

Kazuya asintió pero el abuelo lo corrigió.-… estaba en su alma…-

-…¿en su alma…?...-dijo Kurumi sorprendida.-…¿quieres decir que yo… que yo llegué hasta su alma…con mi mano?...-

El abuelo sonrió a su nieta.-… pudiste sacar esa llave porque estás muy cerca de Kazuya…-

-… ¿fue por eso por lo que me aconsejaste pasar más tiempo con Kazuya?...- preguntó la sorprendidad Kurumi.

Kazuya miró sorprendido a su prima. Era la primera vez que tenía noticia de eso. Al parecer su abuelo había planificado muchas cosas. Y su prima se había convertido en una persona muy hábil en ocultarle pensamientos.

Insólito, después de todo.

El abuelo asintió a su nieta.-…en esos días que pasasteis juntos ahondaste en sus sentimientos y le hiciste conocer su interior y…-

-… tocaste mi alma…- terminó la frase Kazuya por él ante los atónitos ojos de Kurumi.

Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido pero…

-… ¿ pero si Kurumi es…mi prima?… ella no es…nadie especial...- dijo Kazuya extrañado.

Kurumi frunció el entrecejo-…hey! Muchas gracias primito!.. dijo en tono enojado,

La abuela acarició la mejilla de su nieto con sus arrugadas manos.-… en ese momento, Kurumi estaba muy cerca de tu corazón pero… eso no quiere decir que ella sea tu persona más importante…-

Kazuya se relajó ante eso, A lo mejor también tenía que ver el hecho de que Kurumi tenía poderes especiales…

-… ¿tienes novia…?... le inquirió su abuelo con una risa burlona, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-… dime ¿cómo es?… ¿es bonita?...-

Kazuya se sonrojó ante las palabras de su abuelo y se revolvió el pelo refunfuñando.-… No es eso de lo que hablamos!... mi pregunta es… ¿por qué yo?... ¿Por qué ahora?...-

"…_¿qué tengo que ver yo con ellos…?..."_ dijo amargamente en la mente de su abuelo.

El anciano se mesó la barba y lo miró con seriedad.-… tienes muchas preguntas… pero ahora no puedo darte las respuestas que necesitas… debo a consultar a los ancianos sobre todo esto...- dijo cerrando el puño y guardándose la llave y la cadena mientras se ponía de pie.

-…¿los ancianos?… el abuelo se cree que aún es un jovencito…- murmuró Kurumi a su hermano, el cuál rió por lo bajo.

Al pasar por su lado, el abuelo dio un cocotazo en la cabeza a cada uno de los hermanos.

Pero Kazuya estaba en su mundo. No era que no supiera las respuestas a sus preguntas. Ji-Yie-san ya le había dado algunas respuestas en su Yume pero no podía evitar sentirse… asustado.

¿Por qué precisamente él era el portador de algo tan valioso…?

¿Por qué no otro miembro del Clan…?

¿Por qué sentía que la vida de todos sus amigos estaba ahora en sus manos…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…Sakuraaaa…-

-….Sakuraaa…-

Los leves susurritos de Keroberos interrumpían el silencio de la noche.

El pequeño guardián salió del su pequeña camita y sobrevoló la habitación hasta posarse en la almohada de la chica, justo al lado de su cabeza.

Kero acarició con la pata la mejilla de Sakura.

-… vamos Sakura… no disimules…- le dijo con lástima.-… sé que no estás dormida…-

Sakura abrió sus ojos esmeralda lentamente y miró a Kero con seriedad.

-… ¿qué quieres kero?…-

Kero la miró por unos segundos seriamente para después añadir.-… quiero saber qué pasa…-

Sakura hizo un mohín.-… pues que no me dejas dormir… eso es lo que pasa…-

Keroberos se sentó en la almohada y la miró con frialdad.-… sabes de lo que hablo…-

La chica se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas mirando a la nada.-… ¿qué quieres saber…?-

-…¿qué te dijo tu amigo Kazuya…?...-

Sakura giró su rostro.-… pues, me saludó y ya está…-

Kero la miró a los ojos.-… no sé que ha pasado, pero… tú te has enojado con el mocoso por eso…-

Sakura lo miró de reojo.-… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo?…-

-…Oh, vamos Sakura… apenas habéis hablado desde entonces y… de vuelta de la casa de la niña china… ni siquiera caminabais de la mano…-

Sakura resopló y se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo. Kero voló para ponerse delante del rostro de la chica. Vio como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Sakura.

-… me oculta algo kero…- murmuró la chica al tiempo que cogía a su guardián entre sus manos.

-… algo que tiene que ver con la magia… ¿verdad?...- dijo él seriamente.

Sakura se recostó en la cama, dejando a Kero sentado en el colchón delante de su rostro.

-… ¿cómo sabes qué…?...-

Kero la miró con desdén. -… soy pequeño, pero muy inteligente… sé que habéis vuelto porque huís de alguien…-

A Sakura le tembló el labio al escuchar esas palabras.-… vienen a por mí, a por mis cartas….-.

Kero frunció el entrecejo.-… y el muchacho quiere protegerte de algo que sabe….-

Sakura asintió temblorosa.

-…. no deberías enfadarte por eso…- le dijo el guardián con media sonrisa.

-… no me gustan los secretos…- dijo ella seria.

-… pero él te intenta cuidar de algo muy malo…- le dijo kero con ternura.-… tal como haríamos yo o Yue…-

Kero vio como los ojos de Sakura se entristecían al escuchar el nombre del guardián de la luna.

Kero acarició con su patita la mejilla de su ama.-… parece que tienes otro guardián…- dijo con sorna.-… _Shoarrón el guardían del viento…-_

Sakura rió ante eso.-… hey, no lo llames así…- y sus ojos se volvieron más alegres.-… me dijo que cuando Kazuya volviera me lo contaría… sé que Kazuya también lo sabe….-

Kero puso cara pensativa.-… ese chico tiene un gran poder… confía en él…confía en que todos te cuidaremos…-

Sakura sonrió ante eso.-… pero debe cumplir su promesa…-dijo ella seriamente.-… y no dejarme al margen…-

Kero dibujó una media sonrisa.-… no es que me guste hablar del mocoso, pero… le conozco casi tanto como a ti… y sé que cumplirá cualquier promesa que te haya hecho…-

Sakura suspiró-… buscará la manera de no involucrarme…-

Kero se tocó la barbilla pensativo.-…di mejor, que buscará la manera de no ponerte en peligro…- y añadió con una sonrisa.-… como un buen guardián…-

Sakura sonrió.-… gracias Kero…-

A Kero le gustaba ver sonreír a Sakura y, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, sabía que no había nadie que cuidara de Sakura mejor que el mocoso.

Pero, ni por esa se iba a pensar ese niño que lo dejaría a un lado.

El era el gran Keroberos, guardián del sol, y él también estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su ama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Unos días después…_

Shaoran observó con disimulo detrás de la puerta. Sakura y Tomoyo conversaban animadamente sentadas frente al escritorio de diseño de Tomoyo. Su preciosa pétalo de cerezo parecía muy feliz conversando de nuevo con su mejor amiga.

Era como si no hubiesen estado separadas varios meses y hubieran retomado su amistad justo en el punto donde la habían dejado.

Se sentía aliviado ante eso. Porque en los pocos días que llevaban en Tomoeda, Sakura y Tomoyo habían pasado muchas horas juntas. Como queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aunque Shaoran, en el fondo, sabía que Sakura tenía otro gran motivo para escaparse cada dos por tres con Tomoyo.

Lo estaba evitando.

Seguía con su plan de mantenerse distante con él. Y él, por su parte, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con sus intentos.

-… está molesta… ¿verdad?...-

La voz de Eriol lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico de ojos azules no había levantado la vista de su gordo libro, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de Clow, pero dibujaba una media sonrisa que Shaoran conocía muy bien.

-… ¿qué te hace pensar eso…?... –murmuró el de ojos marrones dirigiéndose al sofá blanco y sentándose con hastío.

-… bueno… aparte de que lleva cuatro días llamando sin cesar a mi esposa… que por un lado es algo que me agrada…- aclaró el de ojos azules.-… todavía no he visto ni un solo gesto cariñoso de ella hacia ti… -

Ese era el punto. Shaoran llevaba bien el enfado de su novia, pero muy mal lo de la distancia física.

-… se le pasará pronto…- se cruzó de brazos sin darle importancia.

-… esperemos que antes de pilles un resfriado por las duchas de agua fría…- añadió Eriol divertido.

-…No sé de que me hablas!...- repuso el otro con desdén, aunque levemente sonrojado.

Eriol rió por lo bajo.-… ya sábes… no se me olvida lo… apasionados… que podéis ser en la intimidad…-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Shaoran sintió un escalofrío por la espalda como un rayo. Maldita sea, ¿cuántas veces le echaría en cara lo que Eriol y Tomoyo escucharon esa noche?.

-… aunque… lo compensareis en la reconciliación…- dijo con desdén.-… dicen que es la mejor parte de las discusiones…-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo muy sonrojado. Le diría a Eriol que se divirtiera haciendo bromas de otro para variar.

Eriol dejó el libro sobre la mesa sonriente, y miró fijamente a Shaoran.-… bromas aparte… ¿recibisteis mi libro?...-

Shaoran salió de su enfado de repente.-…¿Libro?...- dijo extrañado.

Eriol abrió los ojos en sorpresa.-… ¿No?... Oh, cielos… a lo mejor no llegó a tiempo…-

-…¿A qué libro te refieres?...-dijo Shaoran sumamente intrigado.

-… a uno de magia que perteneció a Clow…- Eriol se puso de pie nervioso.-…Os lo mandé a Hong Kong con algunas anotaciones sobre mis averiguaciones… ¡qué estúpido…! os tenía que haber avisado…-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. El error de Eriol les podía costar caro. Sobre todo si el libro caía en malas manos.

De repente, el teléfono de Eriol sonó y el chico, pálido, se disculpó con su amigo y se dirigió al dormitorio para hablar.

Shaoran se puso en pie como un resorte para mirar por la ventana mesándose el pelo. Estaban allí en Tomoeda, como si estuvieran de vacaciones, y mientras Liang-Chew podría estar planeando su próximo golpe.

A lo mejor con el libro de Eriol en sus manos.

Y mientras Kazuya les pedía a todos que aguardasen tranquilamente.

Sentía como si estuvieran perdiendo un tiempo precioso y valiosísimo.

Shaoran golpeó el cristal con el puño lleno de rabia.

Y encima de todo, por mucho que intentara negarlo, sería inevitable que Sakura participara en todo…

Pero él tenía la esperanza de mantenerla al margen de todo y así…

…protegerse ambos de lo más horrible que pudiera suceder.

Las imágenes en flashback de su Yume le taladraron el cerebro.

_Sakura sosteniendo su báculo dorado._

_Su vestido blanco manchado de sangre._

_Una espada atravesándola._

-… ¿Shaoran?... eh… ¿Shaoran?...- la voz preocupada de Eriol lo sacó de su horrible visión. Su amigo lo miraba con extrañeza mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-… ¿Qué ocurre?... estás pálido y… sudoroso…-

Shaoran se pasó la mano por la frente y desvió la mirada.-… No, nada… estoy bien…-

Eriol lo miró fijamente sin decir nada pero él ignoró su mirada.-… es solo que… estoy cansado…- dijo restándole importancia.-…¿ya has terminado de hablar?...-

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa.-… era Kazuya, quería asegurarse de que no hablábamos de nada de lo que sabemos mientras está lejos… pero se quedó sin cobertura…-

Shaoran apretó los dientes con rabia.-…espero que esté averiguando muchas cosas muy importantes, porque estamos poniendo en peligro a Sakura permaneciendo aquí de brazos cruzados…- dijo lleno de rabia, y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas.

-… Sakura… será mejor que volvamos a casa…- dijo todo lo amable que pudo.-… o tu muñeco acabará con la cena que hemos preparado para todos…-

Sakura sonrió con sus preciosos ojos verdes a su amiga, mientras se despedía de ella.

Debía salir de allí, antes de que se encontrara irremediablemente confesando su horrible visión a Eriol. Aquello era su sufrimiento y nadie más debía cargar con aquello.

Tan solo podía hacer una cosa.

Intentar cambiar lo inevitable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… hey monstruo… me parece increíble que no me hayas avisado de que habías regresado...-

Sakura se movía con rapidez en la cocina, ayudando a su padre a servir la cena para todos.

Los ojos de Touya se quedaron fijos en el ausente Shaoran, pero el chico no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ni de su mirada reprobatoria. Permanecía allí sentado y ausente frente a él en la mesa del comedor.

-… es que… verás oniichan… fue todo muy repentino y….- decía nerviosa la de ojos verdes.

-… ya… ya… no tienes tiempo de ver a tu hermano mayor…- repuso con desdén el chico.-… claro, como todavía eres un monstruo…-

-… vamos… Touya… -sonreía Yukito amablemente.-… seguro que Sakura pensaba visitarnos pronto…-

La chica se sentó a la mesa nerviosa y le puso el plato a Shaoran sin apenas mirarle.

Touya frunció el entrecejo ante la evidente frialdad con que Sakura trataba al chico. A lo mejor habían discutido por algo...

-… bueno… -dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.-.. toda la familia reunida de nuevo…-

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario de su padre, pero Touya no dijo nada. Seguía observando a Shaoran que parecía ignorar a los presentes, probablemente dándole vueltas en la cabeza a algún asunto.

-… eh… tú…- dijo Touya con frialdad.-… he sabido que te quedas a dormir en mi habitación…-

Shaoran levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Touya y Yukito mirándolo fijamente. Y fue como si de repente se diera cuenta de la presencia de los invitados.

-… ah… ummm… el…. Señor Kinomoto ha sido muy amable dejándome quedarme…- dijo con desdén.-… muchas gracias por dejarme la habitación, Touya-san….-

Touya se sorprendió por la cordialidad de sus palabras. Sabía que estaba pasando algo raro.

Por lo que llegaba a entender, Sakura estaba enfadada por algo y, lejos de discutir, al parecer el chico le daba toda la razón a ella, porque él si seguía siendo amable y cariñoso con ella.

Lástima, ya se había hecho ilusiones con lo de que el chico rompiera con su hermana y desapareciera…

Pero el amor de **Gaki*** era demasiado fuerte… para su mayor fastidio…

Iba a abrir la boca para exigirles una explicación, cuando la cálida mano de Yukito le tocó la pierna. Touya miró a su pareja y él, con la mirada llena de preocupación, negó con la cabeza, intentando hacerle entender que dejara al chico en paz.

Touya miró al que era su pareja. Yukito era muy perspicaz. También se había dado cuenta de que su hermana actuaba extraña con el chico.

Rayos! Y lo peor era que él mismo sabía que no había nadie que pudiera amar tanto a Sakura…

Maldito Gaki… ¿por qué era el perfecto destino de Sakura?. Hasta Yukito pondría la mano en el fuego por el chico.

Entonces, Kerobero distrajo a todos con sus comentarios. El guardián parecía no enterarse de nada, sentado en la mesa y comiendo fideos sin parar.

-… ¿entonces fuiste a casa de Tomoyo otra vez?...- decía Kero a su ama.-… ¿y otra vez no me llevaste?...-

-… es que lo pensé de repente…- dijo la chica rápidamente.-… estaba de compras con Shaoran en Tokio y decidí ir a verla…-

Kero pataleo en la mesa.-… no es justo…. ¡!Yo también quiero ver a Tomoyo!...-

Fujitaka rió ante la reacción del guardían.-… no te preocupes Keroberos, seguro que Tomoyo también desea verte…-

-… vamos Kero… -dijo Yukito con su habitual sonrisa.-… tú la visitaste hace unas semanas, cuando yo te llevé… ¿recuerdas?... y seguro que Sakura tiene muchas cosas que hablar con su amiga…-

-…Oh, Kero…- decía Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza del guardián.-… mañana te llevaré conmigo a verla en el campus…-

Kero comenzó a dar saltitos por la mesa.-… Hurra!... Hurra!... iré a la Universidad!...- de repente Kero se quedó pensativo.-… tal vez deba ponerme algo elegante…-

Fujitaka rió sonoramente.-… no creo que sea necesario…-

-… pero si nadie te va a ver…- dijo Touya con seriedad.-… si te apareces en medio de una clase, tal vez te confundan con algún animal extraño, y quieran diseccionarte en el laboratorio…- dijo Touya con malicia.

A Kero le subió un escalofrío por la espalda.-… ¡!No, Sakurita!... no dejes que me hagan eso…-

Todos empezaron a reír ante el gracioso guardián.

Todos menos Shaoran.

El chico escuchaba la conversación sin prestar atención.

Su mirada estaba fija en la nada.

Y sus ojos solo podían ver una cosa.

Tan solo el horror que le produciría tener entre sus manos el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… hasta mañana hijos míos!...- se despidió Fujitaka en el umbral de la puerta.-… venid cuando queráis… os echamos de menos chicos…-

-… vamos papá…- dijo Touya mirando con cariño a su padre.-… que vivimos en Tokio no en el fin del mundo…-

Fujitaka se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.-… es cierto … oh, cielos… creo que me estoy haciendo mayor…- dijo riendo.-… si me disculpáis me subiré a dormir…-

Todos despidieron a Fujitaka mientras el hombre subía las escaleras. Sakura acompañó a Yukito y Touya hasta verja de afuera con Kero entre su brazos. El guardián estaba dormido.

Sin embargo Shaoran se quedó pensativo en el umbral de la puerta de la casa. Touya lo miró por un instante en la lejanía, y después miró a su hermana.

Y de nuevo, Yukito tomó la iniciativa.

-… Sakura…. ¿pasa algo entre vosotros…?...-dijo Yukito con amabilidad.-… os notamos algo… tristes…-

Sakura se giró para ver cómo Shaoran estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

Sakura bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Touya apretó el puño al ver eso. Si ese chico le había hecho algo malo a Sakura, juraba que….

Pero Yukito levantó la barbilla de Sakura e hizo que la mirase. Sus ojos amables brillaban con luz mágica cuando dijo.

-… él te quiere Sakura… eso no lo dudes….-y el chico añadió seriamente.-…pase lo que pase… podéis contar conmigo…-

Sakura dibujó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Seguidamente, Yukito acompañó a Touya hasta el coche y se subió en él, despidiéndose de Sakura, la cual sonreía despidiéndose con la mano.

Sakura volvió a la casa cuando el coche de Touya desapareció.

Y se encontró con que Shaoran ya no estaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… Gracias por hablar tú con ella Yuki, yo no hubiese sido muy delicado….-dijo Touya mientras conducía.-.. ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho el Gaki para que Sakura esté tan.. distante…?-

Yukito miró a Touya sonriente.-.. estoy seguro que nada que pueda hacer ningún mal a Sakura…-

-… no sé yo qué decirte…- dijo Touya con desdén.

-… vamos, Touya, ¿cuando le darás una oportunidad al chico…?- dijo Yukito mirando la carretera.

-… cuando me demuestre que es digno de ella… cosa que aún no ha hecho…- dijo el otro con rabia.

-… ¿no te basta con que la ame por encima de todo?...-dijo Yukito sonriente.

-… No…- dijo el otro con un enfado aún mayor.

-… pero le diste tu consentimiento para….-

-… eso no se hará realidad mientras no me demuestre que la merece…-le cortó rápidamente el otro.

Yukito rió ante eso.-… eres testarudo…en parte, eso me gusta de ti…-

Touya soltó una risa floja.-… por suerte tú no lo eres, por lo que nos compensamos bastante bien…- dijo más amable.

De repente, el silencio se hizo en el coche, y tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas rodando por el asfalto.

-… eso último… _"puedes contar conmigo…"...-_ dijo Touya con su mirada fija en la carretera.-… no lo has dicho tú ¿verdad?...-

-… ha sido él…- dijo Yukito bajando la cabeza sonriente.

-… me alegra que haya decidido volver…- repuso Touya con una media sonrisa.

Yukito puso su mano sobre la de él en el volante y Touya la estrechó con fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura subió las escaleras con cuidado. Entre sus manos llevaba a Kero que se había quedado dormido tras comerse tres postres seguidos.

La imagen de su pequeño guardián atiborrado de dulces le hacía sentirse feliz.

Como si aún fuese una niña que tenía que cazar las misteriosas cartas de Clow.

Con cuidado dejó al guardián, dormido en su pequeña camita y lo arropó con ternura.

Se puso de pie y se giró para salir de la habitación cuando, de repente se encontró con él.

Shaoran la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Su expresión era de infinita tristeza y angustia.

Oh, cielos, estaba llevando su enfado demasiado lejos. Tanto, que hasta Yukito estaba preocupado por ellos. Dijo que los veía tristes, y era cierto, Shaoran se veía tan triste en ese instante…

Hacía días que no le demostraba afecto a Shaoran. Que lo trataba como si fuera un mero huésped en su casa.

Y eso la estaba matando a ella también.

Y por eso, no lo frenó cuando el chico dio un par de pasos hacia ella, y se fundió con ella en un cálido abrazo.

La esencia de su pelo la llenó por todas partes y sus gentiles manos la estrechaban con firmeza y calidez.

Oh, cuanto amaba a ese chico!.

Su mente reaccionó, cuando el chico la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. No, no debía sucumbir a su encanto…Pero se sorprendió cuando el chico no intentó besarla, simplemente se quedó mirándola a los ojos en su abrazo.

En su mirada pudo ver mucha angustia y dolor, tras esos secretos que le estaba ocultando.

Ella tomó su rostros entre sus manos y lo acarició levemente. Shaoran cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente, deleitándose en la sensación que le producían las manos de Sakura después de tantos días.

Estaba harta de mantener esa distancia… tal vez con la sutileza de su amor por él, conseguiría más cosas que con su enfado.

-… por favor…- susurró ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro.-… comparte esa angustia conmigo…-

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarse de nuevo a ella, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza. No podía seguir siendo tan dura con él.

Porque Shaoran estaba sufriendo.

-… por favor… somos uno… -susurró ella con dulzura.-… nada será tan horrible si lo compartimos…-

El chico volvió a negar con la cabeza en su abrazo.

Shaoran la miró con tristeza por un momento.-… te amo… demasiado… - dijo con angustia en su voz.

Sakura sonrió ante eso y rozó su mejilla con la de él.-… lo sé… yo también…-

El chico se quedó mirándola unos instantes, viendo como Sakura le pedía con la mirada que confesara. Él tan sólo besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza con mucho mimo y susurró.

-… te prometo que lo pensaré…-

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura necesitada de su afecto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… ¿hey?... ¿no decías que allí no tienes cobertura…?-

Kazuya dio un respingo al oír la voz de Shaoran.-… en el poblado sí… en mitad del bosque no, idiota…-

-… no te pases!...-

-… bueno, vale… ¿qué tal anda todo por allí…?...-repuso el de ojos verdes.

-… bien y mal…-

-… explícate…-

Shaoran resopló tras el teléfono.-… pues bien, porque todos te esperamos con ansias tal y como nos pediste… aunque no sé porqué no puedo contarle lo que sé a Eriol…-

-… tú confía en mi…- le repuso con una sonrisa traviesa.-… tu explicación será más comprensible con un recuerdo vivido en sus mentes…-

-¿QUË?.-gritó malhumorado.-… no me puedo creer que esté aquí esperándote como un imbécil para que tú hagas una demostración de tus poderes…-

Kazuya se apartó el auricular ante los gritos de Shaoran.

-… además te prohíbo que proyectes esa imagen en la mente de todos!...- y resoplando añadió.-…ese es tan solo mi dolor…-

-… y el mío también… ¿recuerdas?...-

El silencio se hizo entre los dos un instante.

Entonces, Kazuya resopló.-… ya te he dicho que se lo ocultaré a todos… además, juntos vamos a cambiar ese futuro…-

-… pues no sé cómo…-

Kazuya ando con nerviosismo por la habitación. Le desesperaba la poca confianza de Shaoran en sus habilidades.

-… bueno, ¿y por qué dices que todo va mal?...-

Hubo un gran silencio para después escuchar la amarga voz de Shaoran.-… ella me exige una explicación… y yo no sé si dársela… Le dije que se lo contaría cuando volvieras, con todos… pero no sé por qué… sabe que seguiré ocultándole lo más importante…-

Kazuya meditó su respuesta.-.. ya te dije que ella querría saberlo todo…-

-… no es tan fácil…-

-… te da miedo que se de cuenta de todo el tiempo en el que le has estado ocultando cosas…-

-… sí… en parte…-

Kazuya dirigió su mirada a la luna.-… ella te ama… créeme lo sé muy bien…-

-… ya…-

Kazuya tomó aire y dijo.-… cuéntaselo… todo… ella te juzgará correctamente…-

-… no sé… ese Yume … me está matando…-

-… juzga tú mismo…- dijo el de ojos verdes.-…pero siempre es más sensato que ella confíe en ti…-

-… veré lo que puedo hacer….-

-…. es lo mejor… ya sabes que no es bueno que la ama de las cartas dude de los sentimientos…-

-… sí, ahora lo sé, y lo comprendo….-

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, ya que ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Alrededor de Kazuya tan solo se oía el cri cri de los grillos ocultos en el bosque nocturno.

-… ¿cuándo sabrás algo más…?...- preguntó el de ojos marrones.

-… mi Ojiisan nos va a reunir mañana para contarnos todo… después decidiremos…-

-… te espero con ansias…-

-… ya lo sé…-

De nuevo hubo un silencio entre los dos para que Shaoran lo rompiera seguidamente.

-… ah, Mei Ling me da recuerdos para ti…-

-… ah… qué bien…- fue lo único que atinó a decir.-… bu… bueno… mañana te llamo…-, y seguidamente colgó.

Un punzada atravesó el pecho de Kazuya.

Rayos era un desconsiderado.

Kazuya miró a la luna a través del cristal de la ventana. Era una noche de otoño hermosa. Las cumbres de las montañas eran de un color blanco brillante en contraste con el cielo azul oscuro.

Deslizó con cuidado el panel a un lado y salió al alfeizar que rodeaba la casa. El frio le azotó el rostro.

Seguidamente se sentó y miró el teléfono móvil durante unos segundos, para después teclear un número.

Tras los pertinentes toques de llamada, una voz animada y feliz le saludó al otro lado del teléfono.

El chico de ojos verdes, sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco.

-… te echo de menos…- dijo simplemente a su interlocutora.

-… yo también…- se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿a quién echas de menos?...-

La voz de su Ojiisan lo sobresaltó de repente, haciendo que el teléfono saltara por los aires. El anciano lo tomó con habilidad y se lo acercó a la oreja.

-..¿Hola?...- dijo el anciano.-… ¿quién eres?... ¿eres la novia de mi nieto?... tengo muchas ganas de conocerte ¿sabes?... seguro que eres muy bonita porque mi nieto suspira por ti todas las noches en su habitación…-

-…OJIISAN!- gritó Kazuya al tiempo que concentraba su poder para arrebatarle el teléfono.

Kazuya lo cogió malhumorado y sonrojado, para después acercárselo al oído y decir.-… volveré pronto…- y colgar mirando con furia a su abuelo.

"_..¿te crees muy gracioso?..."_ le dijo mentalmente al tiempo que entraba en la casa echando chispas.

"… _tengo mucha más experiencia que tú… en todo…"_

Kazuya lo miró con ceño fruncido _".. paso de ti…"._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling se quedó mirando el móvil con expresión confundida al escuchar la voz del anciano. Se sonrojó todo lo que pudo al escuchar que Kazuya suspiraba por ella por las noches.

De repente, de nuevo la voz de Kazuya, diciéndole en tono molesto que volvería pronto.

El pitido del teléfono tras colgar la sacó de su asombro.

Kazuya no la había llamado en todos esos días.

Suponía que estaba muy ocupado con su asunto familiar.

Y después de todo eso, por fin la había llamado y le había dicho que la echaba de menos.

El rubor subió a sus mejillas y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

Se sentía muy feliz y deseaba que Kazuya volviera pronto.

Porque entonces tendría algo muy importante que decirle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La brisa otoñal era cada vez más fresca. El invierno estaba cerca, pero aún así, era agradable leer un libro bajo la débil luz del mediodía.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes grises allá a lo lejos presagiaban que una tormenta se avecinaba. Su mirada melancólica buscó su sonrisa entre las nubes.

Aquella mañana, había resultado aun más fría y desconcertante que ninguna. El chico de ojos marrones desayunaba ausente, amable, pero distante. Intentando no dar pie a una conversación que no quería retomar.

La de el por qué de su angustia y su temor.

-… Sakurita… ¿queda mucho para que salga Tomoyo…?...-

Sakura miró al guardián con una media sonrisa, que esperaba sentado dentro de su bolso con paciencia.

-… creo que no, pronto acabarán las clases…-

El pequeño guardián miró al cielo desde el bolso.-… híjole, parece que va a llover bastante…- dijo apesadumbrado.

Sakura acarició la cabecita del guardián. -… por lo menos tú estarás a buen recaudo ahí dentro…-Kero se cruzó de brazos y miró a su ama con preocupación.-… de verdad Sakurita… no me gusta verte triste…-

Sakura dio un respingo ante sus palabras.-… yo no estoy triste… voy a hacer cosas divertidas con mi amiga…estoy feliz…-dijo con cara poco convincente.

Kero se encogió de hombros.-… ya sabes que a mí me da igual… pero… creo que necesitas estar con el mocoso como antes…-

Sakura sonrió levemente. Tal vez Kero tuviera razón. Se alegraba de que su guardián se preocupara tanto por ella.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Shaoran se preocupaba por ella tanto o más que Kero.

Kero era su guardián, un ser creado para protegerla y cuidarla. Y sin embargo, el destino quiso que encontrara también a Shaoran.

Él, que sin tener ninguna obligación ni compromiso, cargaba con esa angustia solo para protegerla. De la misma manera que Kero o Yue se interponían ante ella ante cualquier peligro.

Estaba segura que aquello que ocultaba, era algo que podía dañarla o ponerla triste. Y como si un escudo protector se tratara, Shaoran absorbía toda esa preocupación y sufrimiento solo para él.

Como aquella vez cuando se marchó a Wudang. Él lo sabía desde mucho tiempo antes y lo había ocultado hasta el último momento para que no se pusiera triste de antemano.

No era justo.

No era justo que siempre se interpusiera para protegerla.

No era justo que siempre fuera débil y que necesitara su protección.

"_¿Quién te protege a ti… mi amor?"_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Por alguna mágica razón, Kazuya conocía el secreto de Shaoran y le ayudaba a sobreponerse a esa carga.

Kazuya… tan bueno y considerado…

"_Primero cuidaste de mi y ahora ayudas a mi Shaoran…"_

"_Te quiero tanto, Kazuya…"_

Y de repente, el enfado desapareció, dejando un hueco que se llenó de amor hacia esos dos chicos.

Sus guardianes protectores en la vida.

Su mejor amigo, Kazuya, y su persona más importante…

-… Shoarron… el guardían del viento…- susurró con una leve sonrisa.

Y de repente comenzó a reír. Una risa tímida que se convirtió en carcajada.

Los estudiantes de los alrededores se quedaban mirándola al pasar.

Se dio cuenta, de lo necia y estúpida que había sido.

Shaoran le ocultaba ese secreto solo por su culpa.

Si confiara en Shaoran tanto como en sus guardianes…

Ella permitía que Kero la protegiera ante cualquier peligro, porque confiaba en su potencial y sabía que podría hacerlo. No temía en ningún momento que pudiera resultar herido, porque sabía que Kero daría lo mejor de si para protegerla.

¿Es que Shaoran no sería capaz también?.

Debía confiar en él.

Debía permitirle ser su guardián.

Solo así, el también confiaría, y no habría más secretos entre los dos.

Kero la miraba sorprendido y avergonzado. Hacía unos minutos, Sakura estaba tan triste como ese nubloso días y ahora, reía a carcajadas sin saber por qué.

-… Los humanos están locos…- murmuró el guardián.

De repente, la voz vivaracha de Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La chica de pelo largo corría hacia su amiga, protegiéndose la cabeza de las primeras gotas de lluvia con su bolso.

-… siento haceros esperar…- dijo apurada la de ojos azules.

-… no pasa nada…- repuso Sakura poniéndose de pie y colgándose el bolso.

-… me alegro de verte tan sonriente…- dijo la de ojos azules dulcemente.

Sakura sonrió aliviada.-… es que acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento…-

Tomoyo la miró sin entender y un leve susurró salió del bolso de Sakura .-… no le hagas caso que está loca…-

Las dos amigas rieron.

-… ¿nos vamos antes de que comience a llover?...- dijo Tomoyo animada.-… mi madre nos ha invitado a comer en casa…-

Sakura asintió enérgicamente.-… será genial…-

Y ambas se encaminaron hacia el coche negro de Tomoyo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…_somos uno…"_

"… _te dije que querría saberlo todo…"_

"…_.tienes que confiar en ti mismo…"_

"… _te prometo que lo pensaré…"_

"…_juntos cambiaremos ese futuro…"_

El chico se sentó en el escalón frente a la puerta Kinomoto.

Cogió su par de deportivas y comenzó a atárselas sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se puso de pie y observó la débil llovizna que comenzaba a caer. Su puso la capucha de su traje de deporte, cerró la puerta y, sin importarle lo más mínimo, comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia.

Tenía ganas de ver de nuevo el templo Sukimine… era como si su magia lo invitara.

Algo le decía que entrenarse un poco le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… Oh, mi querida Sakura…- decía Sonomi con lagrimillas en los ojos.-… me alegro tanto de que hallas venido… estás tan bonita!...-

Sakura reía nerviosa mientras la mujer le tomaba ambas manos.-… estás tan guapa como mi querida Nadesiko a tu edad…-

-… Vamos, mamá…- decía Tomoyo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.-… deja en paz a la pobre Sakura o se va a desmayar de tanto sonrojarse….-

Sonomi soltó las manos de Sakura y cogió su taza de té.-… y dime… ¿te quedarás a vivir en Tomoeda…?...-

Sakura reía con nerviosismo.-… bueno, nos quedaremos… un tiempo… tenemos asuntos que arreglar…-

De repente, Sonomi se puso en pie como un resorte y apretó un puño al cielo.-… ¿no será que ese novio tuyo quiere casarse también?...-

Sakura se puso todo lo roja que pudo su sangre agolpada.-… No, nada de eso!...- repuso saltando como un resorte.

Tomoyo rió ante la reacción de su amiga, mientras Sonomi resoplaba.

-… menos mal…- dijo la mujer.-… estoy cansada de jovencitos que se casan con mis preciosas niñas y me las arrebatan de mi lado…-

-… mamá…- repuso Tomoyo mirándola de reojo en advertencia.

Sonomi se enderezó y tomó un sorbo de té muy seria.-… bueno…- murmuró la mujer.-… al menos mi Tomoyo aún no está embarazada… algo que sería terrible… es tan joven y ese chico tan…-

-…MÁMA!...-

Tomoyo miraba con furia a su madre mientras Sakura sentía que se iba a desmayar por su sonrojo.

-… vale… hija.. tranquila…- repuso la mujer con nerviosismo ante la mirada asesina de Tomoyo.-… pero… ¿vosotros tomáis precauciones verdad?...-

Tomoyo desvió la mirada de su madre molesta aunque levemente sonrojada.-… eso es un asunto entre mi marido y yo…-

Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragase ante la conversación que estaba presenciando. Mientras tanto, Sonomi despotricaba contra Eriol y sus maneras seductoras, y de cómo era capaz de aprovecharse de su inocente hija.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta y una asistente de la madre de Tomoyo le comunicó que tenía una llamada muy importante. La mujer se disculpó y les indicó que volvería en seguida.

Conforme Sonomi salía del salón, Sakura se desplomó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con un cojín un tanto avergonzada.

-… ¿siempre es… así?...- le repuso la de ojos verdes a su amiga.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada seria hacia la ventana y se concentró en la insistente lluvia. Sus ojos azules estaban ausentes cuando dijo.-… siempre… no termina de aceptar a Eriol…-

Sakura la miró con melancolía.-…¿eso te pone triste?...-

Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa forzada en los labios mientras negaba y decía.-… no me importa, de verdad…-

Sakura puso una mano encima de la de su amiga. Sabía que aquello era mentira, que Tomoyo sufría por aquella situación.

La chica de ojos azules miró a su amiga con consternación. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un instante.-… me gustaría que comprendiera… lo feliz que soy a su lado… lo muchísimo que me ama… y lo mucho que lo amo yo a él…-

Sakura dibujó una media sonrisa.-… estoy segura de que algún día lo hará…-

Ambas se miraron por un instante con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente, un rayo amarillo apareció entre ellas.

-… GALLETAS!...-

Sakura dio un respingo al ver a Kero estrellarse contra el plato de galletas.

-…!Oye, Kero, no seas maleducado!...- decía Sakura enfadada.-… además la madre de Tomoyo puede verte!...-

-..Trachquilach… sacuritach… desaparecheré… en cuantoch vengachh..-

-… por lo menos no hables con la boca llena…- murmuró Sakura molesta.

Kero tragó con gran esfuerzo y dijo.-… bueno, ¿y de qué hablaban…? ¿me he perdido algo?... en la habitación del video no se escuchaba nada!...-

Sakura respiró aliviada ante la idea de que Kero no escuchara nada. Porque había aspectos de su vida adulta que le daría muchísima vergüenza hablar con su guardián.

Por ejemplo, sus intimidades con Shaoran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La lluvia caía finamente sobre sus hombros y su pelo. La tela de su ropa de deporte hacía resbalar el agua hacia el suelo.

Tan sólo podía oírse el sonido de la lluvia amortiguado y sus pasos veloces por encima de la encharcada escalera.

Shaoran respiraba acompasadamente, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras del templo Sukimine. Correr bajo la lluvia le había hecho despejar la mente y ver las cosas con más claridad.

Cuando llegó a la cima, continuó su carrera hacia el cerezo sagrado. Se detuvo jadeante ante aquel precioso árbol. No había cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que lo vio. Como si la magia que contenía lo conservara para toda la eternidad.

Dibujó una media sonrisa mientras lo rodeaba lentamente y lo admiraba. La lluvia caía de sus ramas y las hojas, que se mecían bajo la tormenta.

Eran tantos los recuerdos que tenía cerca de ese árbol.

De tiempos remotos en los que todo era más fácil.

Siguió su caminata y se adentró en el templo, hasta llegar a la laguna.

Y de repente, se sorprendió de ver allí a una persona.

-…Yukito…- murmuró Shaoran para sí.

El hombre, de aspecto amable, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa, ataviado con una elegante kimono tradicional.

.-… sabía que vendrías…-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Shaoran lo miró con extrañeza.-… no… puede ser… yo… ¿cómo…?...-

Yukito se puso serio un instante.-… mi otro yo lo sintió… desea hablar contigo…-

¿Qué Yue quería hablar con él?

Pero si Yue llevaba años confinado…

¿Cómo…?

De repente, una luz plateada envolvió a Yukito, quien cerró los ojos y se elevó un poco por los aires. Unas hermosas alas de ángel aparecieron en su espalda y lo envolvieron por completo.

Las alas se desplegaron lentamente, al tiempo que la luz plateada cesaba.

Yue, con su aspecto resplandeciente y angelical, miró a Shaoran con el semblante serio.

-…¿Cómo…?- Shaoran estaba perplejo.

Pero Yue no lo dejó hablar…

-… las personas se mueven por sentimientos… y yo, una creación creada a la imagen y semejanza de una persona también debo hacerlo…. Mi otro yo amaba… y yo no podía negarle ese amor… así que dejé que fuera feliz… y en parte, yo también amo…-

Shaoran dio un par de pasos hacia Yue y se sentó en una rama que sobresalía de un árbol junto a él. Yue parecía un ser celestial, rodeado de una aureola de paz y tranquilidad. Ni siquiera la lluvia parecía mojarle.

Shaoran sabía que no debía decir nada, ni tan siquiera intentar objetar nada.

Yue había aparecido para ayudarle.

Y por eso, tan solo tenía que escuchar.

Yue clavó su mirada en el lago, que parecía burbujear bajo la incesante lluvia.

-… amar es complicado…. Clow lo sabía muy bien y por defecto, yo también lo sé…. A veces, parece que hacemos lo correcto y, sin embargo, estamos haciendo todo lo contrario. Yo me cerré en el amor que sentía por mi amo y no dejé que nada ni nadie llegara a mi corazón… ni siquiera a mi nueva ama… Pero ella está llena de amor y es capaz de hacer sentir a la más fría de las criaturas…-

Yue lo miró desde arriba con seriedad. Shaoran dibujó una dulce sonrisa ante esas palabras. Nunca nadie había dicho algo tan bonito sobre su Sakura…

-… ya lo sabes… te hizo amar a ti… aunque ya estabas perdido antes de que lo supieras…-

Shaoran bajó la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Eso era cierto. Recordaba el día en el que, siendo un niño, Yue le sugirió que buscara en su interior sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sakura.

-… ella tocó mi alma con su bondad…-continuó Yue.-… y me hizo comprender que hay muchas formas de amar. Intenté hacer feliz a mi otro yo… a Touya… al que también amo por todo lo que hizo por mi… y me aparté de sus caminos… para que fueran felices… pero cometí un error…-

Shaoran se sorprendió ante eso y miró asombrado. La criatura lo miró con consternación.

-… mi sacrificio les hace infelices a ellos… Mi otro yo, desea volver a compartir nuestra existencia, al igual que su persona más importante…-

-¿quieres decir que…?..-

-… estaré al lado de mi ama cuando sea necesario… solo eso…-

Shaoran asintió ante tal información. Eso quería decir que contaban con Yue para lo que se avecinaba.

¿Podría Yue sospechar algo sobre lo que estaba pasando en sus vidas?

De repente, Yue, le puso la mano en el hombro un instante, para luego avanzar un par de pasos hacia el lago y quedarse de espaldas a él.

-… a veces creemos hacer lo correcto… pero los sacrificios no son compatibles con el amor… el amor es dar… recibir… compartir y enfrentar las adversidades con coraje… juntos…-

Yue se giró para mirarle.

-… eso lo aprendí de Clow…-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y lo miró seriamente. Sabía a dónde podía llegar Yue.

-… _"las casualidades no existen, solo no evitable.." _eso es lo que aprendí yo de él…-

Yue resopló y se cruzó de brazos con pesadez.-… eres testarudo… tienes delante de ti el tesoro más grande de Clow y aún no lo ves…-

Shaoran dio un respingo ante sus palabras.

¿El tesoro de Clow?

¿Él sabía lo que era?

-… ¿a qué te refieres…?...¿qué es ese tesoro..? ¿Contesta, es muy importante…?...-

Pero Yue desplegó sus alas y el brillo lo rodeó de nuevo.-… qué necios sois los humanos… solo diré, el amor lo pude todo, Shaoran Li…-

ia

Yukito abrió los ojos y sonrió.-… me alegro tanto que haya decidido volver…-

Shaoran se dejó caer sobre la rama con hastío.

Yukito lo miró con curiosidad, para después sentarse a su lado.-… no he entendido muy bien lo por qué lo ha dicho…- dijo el de ojos grises.-… pero eso último es bien cierto…-

-…¿el qué…?dijo Shaoran fijándose en la lluvia que lo empapaba con finísimas gotas cristalinas.

Yukito lo miró sonriente.-… que el amor lo puede todo…-

Shaoran lo miró unos segundos, para después sonreír.-… sí, es cierto…-

Ambos se quedaron pensativos unos segundos, mirando la tormenta como se hacía más intensa.

Sabía que el amor lo podía todo. Fue su amor hacia Sakura el que hizo que sobreviviera durante aquellos años en los que estuvo separado de ella. Creía en el amor que sentía por ella.

Y entonces, un rayo de esperanza cruzó sus pensamientos.

A eso se refería Yue.

Debía confiar en el amor. Solo de esa manera conseguiría cambiar lo inevitable.

Esperaba que Yue no estuviera equivocado. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía el guardián para conocer el corazón y los sentimientos humanos.

Clow Reed depositó en él todo eso…

Y entonces, de repente, lo supo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, la lluvia se convirtió enn una cálida llovizna y su corazón quiso saltar de alegría.

Había descubierto el misterio de Clow.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco y se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Tan solo deseo poder darle las gracias a Yue por iluminarle el camino tan sorprendentemente.

-… puedes hacer que él…vuelva…-dijo a Yukito, quién se sorprendió del cambio de actitud del chico. Ahora parecía más calmado y feliz.

Yukito negó con la cabeza sonriendo.-… Yue aparecerá de nuevo cuando lo crea oportuno… yo no puedo dirigir eso…-

-… pero sabes lo que él sabe…-

Yukito negó con la cabeza.-… es una estrategia que uso nuestro creador… separó nuestros recuerdos para darme una apariencia… casi humana…. Puedo recordar retazos de su última conversación contigo, pero nada más… Sin embargo, él sí puede saber todo lo que yo vivo… al fin al cabo, el ser mágico es él…-dijo sonriente

-… ah….-

-… hay algo muy importante que él sabe… pero sospecho que ya has averiguado qué es…-

El chico se puso de pie y lo miró feliz.-… así es…-

Yukito se puso de pie y lo miró sonriente.-… entonces estoy seguro de que él se siente feliz en estos momentos…-

-…Gracias…-dijo dirigiéndose a la profunda mirada de Yukito.

Y en sus ojos pudo casi ver un retazo azul plateado que brillaba en su interior.

Yukito lo despidió con la mano después de que el chico hiciera una reverencia y saliera corriendo a través de la lluvia.

Shaoran corría muy muy rápido. Tenía ganas de volar.

Su descubrimiento le había dado esperanzas. Confiaba en su amor por ella. Kazuya también se lo había dicho. Si confiaba en sus sentimientos, todo saldría bien.

Al igual que Clow Reed confió en los suyos.

Y en medio de la persistente lluvia, se hizo una promesa que no podría romper.

Por el amor que los unía…

Enfrentarían la adversidad juntos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami ^^: **__Bueno, aquí Manami estrenando el año nuevo!. Este capitulo viene cargadito de descubrimientos._

_Vayamos por partes. Kazuya ha descubierto algo del por qué de su vinculación con Sakura y los demás, aunque está hecho un lío el pobre… al parecer todo esto viene de muy muy antiguo… ya veremos más adelante a ver qué pasa… Por otro lado, este chico se gasta mucho dinero en móvil XDDD aunque ya podría gastarse un poco en llamar a la pobre Mei… qué me decís de Kurumi?XXDD Es única para meterse con él!._

_En cuanto a Eriol. El sigue leyendo y leyendo… espero que lea cosas interesantes en esos gordos libros. Y por qué diría lo de las duchas frías? O_oUUU ejem ejemm… encima el pobre tiene un suegra que no lo traga, aunque parece que él pasa del asunto, muy bien Eriol!^^_

_Y por último nuestros S+S! Sakura le guarda rencor Shaoran por pasarse de sobreprotector, pero a la pobre se le da muy mal ser mala con él XXDD se derrite cada vez que la mira. Nuestro Shaoran por su parte demuestra amarla muchísimo, porque el pobre le da toda la razón. Esperemos que aclare sus ideas._

_Bueno y lo demás: Kero y sus glotonerías, Touya, Yukito, el primo de Kazuya, sus abuelos, el magnífico Yue y la gran revelación! El sueño de Kazuya y Shaoran en el que aparece una Sakura muerta! *o*_

_No me extiendo más que sino los comentarios va a tener más hojas que el capitulo ^^_

_Mini clase de japonés y glosario XDD:_

_**Yume*:**__ Sueño. Me enamoré de esta palabra japonesa al escucharla pronunciada por Yuuko en XXXHolic. ( Os la recomiendo! Viva Tomoyo-hime ^^)_

_**Kimagure*: **__Caprichoso, indeciso. Kyosuke Kasuga es el primo de Kazuya y el protagonista de __**Kimagure Orange Road**__. Toda la trama gira en torno a Kyosuke y un triángulo amoroso. Como el chico no se decide en nada, se gana él solito el apodo de Kimagure._

_**GAKI: **__Mocoso. Si escucháis la versión original de CCS, Touya llama Gaki a Shaoran ^^_

_**samsonite*: **__esto no es japonés XDD. Es la marca de unas maletas de viaje muy buenas y muy caras._

_Finalmente decir __**a Estrella rosada, The love card, the hope ect**__… que les dejé un mensaje en mi perfil, pero creo que no lo habéis leído _-__

_Chicas es casi imposible que suba un capitulo por semana. Este concretamente me ha ocuapado 38 folios! Y yo no escribo al tun tun… me lo pienso todo mucho y rectifico un montón. Tengo ganas de escribir pero poco tiempo, así que paciencia… Y no os preocupéis que no me falta inspiración… todo está en mi cabecita ^^_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^_

_Visitad el profile para saber de mi ¡!_


	6. Capitulo 6: Inevitable

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

"_El tesoro escondido de Clow"_

_Capitulo 6: "Inevitable"._

Kazuya miró de reojo a sus observadores. La amable sonrisa de su abuela, la mirada pícara de Kurumi y la sonrisa de complacencia de su primo Kyosuke le ponían más nervioso.

Colocó con cuidado el tronco sobre la piedra y levantó el hacha para asestarle un golpe. Las dos mitades cayeron a ambos lados de la piedra con un sonido seco. Los recogió, secándose el sudor de la frente y lo arrojó al montón junto a los otros.

Resopló apesadumbrado y miró las doradas copas de los árboles. El viento fresco traía el frío de las primeras nieves caídas en las cumbres de las montañas lejanas. El paraje era espectacular y el paisaje muy hermoso, en tonos cálidos de marrones y amarillos dorados del otoño.

Ultimamente todo le recordaba a ese color ambarino…

Volvió a coger otro tronco y a colocarlo para partirlo sobre la piedra, cuando de nuevo, el nerviosismo recorrió su espalda. Volvió a echar un vistazo al grupo de tres que lo observaba.

La imagen aquella mañana parecía de lo más normal. Un chico partiendo leña, mientras que sus tres familiares lo observaban relajados.

Ni por asomo todo aquello era normal… sentía como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar.

De repente, no pudo aguantarse más y tiró el hacha al suelo con enojo y se giró a sus acompañantes.

Se dirigió con paso fuerte a su abuela, que estaba sentada en el alfeizar muy sonriente.

-…No!... No voy a traerla aquí para que la conozcas!...- le dijo con aspereza a su abuela.

Después, se acercó a Kyosuke, que estaba tumbado en una hamaca.

-…Sí, me aburro muchísimo en este lugar!...- le dijo a su primo.-… aunque tú también podrías partir un poco de leña… y no, no voy a utilizar mis poderes para hacerlo… me gusta hacer deporte, no como tú que estás hecho un flacucho!...-

Y por último, se acercó a Kurumi, que estaba sentada en una silla mientras se maquillaba con un espejito. Al ponerse delante de ella, se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras la chica rió con suficiencia y dijo…

-… vámos… atrévete a decir lo que vas a decir en voz alta…- le retó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Kazuya bufó de rabia apretando los puños.

"…_. A ti no te importa nada lo que haga yo con…. Con…."_

Kurumi lo desafió con la mirada.-… vamos, dilo…-

Kazuya sintió como se ponía morado de rubor y como su primo y su abuela estaban expectantes ante lo que iba a decir.

-… ¿qué es lo que no se atreve a decir?...- dijo Kyosuke acercándose a su hermana con mirada inquisidora hacia su primo.

Kurumi bajó la voz.-…. Pues verás…- dijo la chica cuchicheando, ante la expectación de su hermano y su abuela quien, aún sentada, tenía las orejas muy abiertas para enterarse de todo.-… resulta que nuestro Kazuya tiene una chica que….-

"… _no te atrevas…"_le advirtió Kazuya.

Pero Kurumi no le hacía caso.-… verás y él no se atreve aún a…-

"…_basta!..."_

Kyosuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró a Kazuya.-… quieres decir que todavía es….-

"…_BASTA!..."_pensaba Kazuya en sus mentes.

Kurumi rió divertida.-… he intentado hablarle un poco del tema pero…- dijo pensativa.-… ya sé… por qué no tú…-

"….BASTA!..."

Kyosuke sonrió con suficiencia.-… estaré encantado de darte algunos consejos…pero, la verdad primo… ¿con ventiún años aún no…?...-

-…DEJADME EN !...-

El grito de Kazuya resonó en todo el valle, haciendo que los pájaros volaran lejos de las copas de los árboles. De fondo se escuchaban las risas de sus primos.

-… Kazuya Yukimasa!...-

La voz del abuelo hizo callar de repente a los divertidos hermanos, mientras que Kazuya volvió a la realidad como quien le cae a un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

El abuelo, vestido con su kimono azul marino, se acercaba a los presentes con aire serio. Allá a lo lejos, se vislumbraban un grupo de unos seis ancianos que esperan pacientemente en la puerta de la casa, ataviados con sus elegantes kimonos tradicionales.

La abuela se levantó y fue a recibir a los invitados no sin dedicarle una risita a su nieto más joven.

-…. Kazuya…. –dijo el abuelo.-… deja los juegos con tus primos para más tarde… es hora de que hablemos…- y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Kazuya lo siguió un poco sonrojado. No sabía que era peor, escuchar cómo cambiaba su vida en un minuto o aguantar las bromas de sus primos en torno a su virginidad.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña, dirigió una mirada a sus primos.

"… _esto no va a quedar así…"_pensó con rabia.

Kurumi le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa pícara_."… Oh, no, espero que no… pobre Mei Ling…"_

Ante aquel pensamiento, la rabia de Kazuya se concentró en sus poderes, los cuales hicieron sobrevolar una lluvia de troncos sobre las cabezas de sus primos.

-…Cuidado KURUMI!...-dijo Kyosuke al tiempo que apartaba a Kurumi con sus poderes antes de que los troncos le cayeran en la cabeza.

-…Idiota!... ¿Es que quieres matarnos?.-

Kazuya cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y rió con suficiencia. Se lo tenían bien merecido.

Pero su buen humor duró los escasos segundos que bastaron para llegar a la altura de los ancianos y oír sus desalentadores pensamientos.

"…_la cosa se complica"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… ¿Y dices que Keroberos también vendrá…?...-

Eriol miró de reojo al pequeño Spinel mientras preparaba la cena. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante el tono con que su guardián había dicho eso.

El guardián intentaba ser distante e indiferente ante la idea de una pequeña velada junto a su amigo, pero en el fondo se notaba que deseaba verle de nuevo.

-…¿Te molesta su presencia… mi querido Spinel?...- dijo mientras probaba la salsa de tomate.

-…Keroberos es un impresentable y siempre que nos vemos, me mete en algún lio…- un leve halo rosa apareció en sus mejillas.

Eriol sonrió complacido.-…no te preocupes… además, creo que te vendría bien divertirte un rato…-

-…Pero Eriol… Tú y tu esposa necesitáis pasar tiempo a solas…- dijo seriamente.-… no creo necesario este tipo de reuniones…-

-…Son más que necesarias…- repuso el chico con amabilidad.-… vosotros, mis creaciones, sois parte de mi … es normal que tengáis un lugar en mi vida…-

-…amo Eriol…-

-… Además, Tomoyo disfruta con este tipo de cosas… lo pasamos muy bien y a veces también necesitamos estar con más gente….-dijo el chico con su amable sonrisa.

-…ella es tan… perfecta para ti…-dijo Spinel con admiración.

Eriol se giró hacia su guardián con una amplia sonrisa.-… en eso no puedo estar más de acuerdo, mi querido Spinel…-

-….¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora…?...-

-… está pasando la tarde junto a su madre y Sakura…- repuso el chico seriamente mientras concentraba su atención de nuevo en los spaguetti.

Spinel miró con seriedad a su amo, para luego volar hacia su hombro y posarse sobre él.

-…¿Continúan sus… malas relaciones…?-

Eriol asintió con seriedad.-… la mamá de Tomoyo ha dedicado su vida a su única hija… el que ella se haga mayor es como decir que su cometido en la vida ha acabado…-

-… eso suena triste…-dijo Spinel bajando su cabecita.

Eriol miró a su guardián con una media sonrisa.-… es por eso por lo que no puedo reprocharle que no termine de aceptarme…-

Spinel acarició la mejilla de Eriol.-… eres demasiado bueno…-

Eriol amplió su sonrisa.-.. y tú un buen confidente… me haces sentir mejor…-

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante. Era en esos momentos en los que se alegraba muchísimo de ser la reencarnación de Clow Reed. Gracias a su magia, creo a Spinel y Rubi-Luna, lo más parecido a una familia que tenía.

Por eso, haría todo lo posible para que ellos nunca jamás desaparecieran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿… de verdad que quieres quedarte con ellos?...-

Sakura miraba perpleja y sonrojada a Kero. El guardián estaba sentado en el hombro de Tomoyo, mientras ella conducía el todoterreno negro de Eriol.

La chica paró el coche frente a su casa. La lluvia caía fuerte por las calles.

-… sí, será divertido!... quiero enseñarle a Spinel mis nuevas habilidades con los videojuegos…-

Sakura rió nerviosa. En realidad, no tenía ninguna objeción en que Kero pasara la noche en casa de Eriol y Tomoyo, sobre todo si estaba también Spinel. Lo que pasaba, era que si el guardián se marchaba, quería decir que Shaoran y ella estarían solos en casa todo lo que quedaba de tarde…

Desde que había aceptado la determinación de Shaoran en protegerla y cuidarla ante todo lo que estaba por venir, se sentía muy diferente. No estaba enfadada con Shaoran, todo lo contrario, le estaba muy agradecida por ser tan paciente con sus malos modos durante esos días.

Pero también, no podía evitar que el nerviosismo y la excitación le invadieran el cuerpo entero.

¿Qué haría cuando viera a Shaoran tras esa puerta?

¿Le abrazaría y le suplicaría entre lágrimas que la perdonase..?

¿O haría lo que realmente deseaba hacer…?

Demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba…

De repente, el rubor le subió tanto a las mejillas que el coche de Tomnoyo le pareció un horno.

-..¿Sakurita?... ¿te pasa algo..?…- dijo extrañado el guardián.

-…!¿Qué?... Hoee… nada… nada…- dijo mientras se colgaba su bolso y se disponía a salir del coche.-… es que me preocupa que te portes mal en casa de Tomoyo y Eriol…-

Tomoyo ahogó una especie de risita floja tras su mano.

-… No te preocupes Sakura…- dijo sonriente Tomoyo.-… hemos preparado esta velada con mucha ilusión y seguro que los pequeños guardianes lo pasaran en grande…-

No sabía por qué, pero Sakura se sospechaba que había un mensaje oculto detrás de la sonrisa de Tomoyo. De esos en los que te dicen

"_Sé lo que estás pensando…"_

¿Podría ser que su cara fuera tan evidente?

-… bueno… esto… pórtate bien.. ¿vale?...-dijo Sakura nerviosa mientras salía del coche, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

-….Valee!...- dijo emocionado el guardián.

-... ten cuidado… con la lluvia…- dijo Tomoyo sonriente guiñándole un ojo.-… y pásatelo bien!…-

Ante esa última frase, Sakura se tensó. Definitivamente, Tomoyo le leía la mente, porque la escuchó reír maliciosamente al arrancar el coche y marcharse.

Sakura se tapó la cabeza con su bolso mientras corría a guarecerse en el porche de su casa. Desde allí vio como Tomoyo la despedía sacando la mano por la ventanilla.

Se giró y miró a la puerta levemente sonrojada. Y cogiendo aire, se dispuso a introducir la llave en la cerradura.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Recordó haberle dado una llave a Shaoran por si quería salir un rato.

¿A dónde habría ido con la lluvia que estaba cayendo?

Y un poco más relajada y aliviada, entró en casa y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Bueno, tenía toda la tarde por delante para pensar cómo reaccionar cuando viera a Shaoran.

Y cómo reprimir sus ganas de besarle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…¿Qué están haciendo..?...- susurró Tomoyo a su marido desde la cocina.

-…Pues, por ahora, Spinel ignora a Kero, a pesar de que el pobre intenta llamar su atención con sus poses…-

Tomoyo ahogó una risita. Llevaba así desde que habían llegado. Los guardianes estaban viendo la televisión y ellos habían puesto la excusa de vigilar la cena, para darse una efusiva bienvenida en la cocina.

Y ahora, después de recobrar la compostura, Eriol espiaba a los guardianes por una rendija de la puerta de la cocina, mientras que ella probaba lo bien que le habían salido los spaguettis a su marido.

Comida italiana, se moría de hambre.

De repente, sintió como el chico se abrazaba a su cintura y cruzaba sus manos en torno a su vientre. Aquello hizo que toda la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza otra vez.

Eriol comenzó de nuevo con sus sensuales artes seductoras, acariciando su cuellos suavemente con sus labios y su mejilla. Tomoyo sonrió nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Eriol no se conformaba con un simple beso.

Su marido era muy pasional.

-… Eriol…- dijo ella mientras se zafaba de sus manos.-… Kero y Spinel nos van a oír…-

La chica se dio la vuelta y al parecer Eriol reparó en su sonrojo, porque la miró un poco extrañado.

-… ¿no me digas que te da vergüenza que nos vean abrazados?... estamos casados… y no sería la primera vez que…-

Tomoyo lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.-… ni me lo recuerdes…-

Eriol arqueó las cejas.-… pero si solo nos vio besándonos…-

Tomoyo sintió sus orejas arder al decir:-… besándonos sobre la mesa de tu despacho…todavía recuerdo la cara del pobre Spinel…-

Eriol soltó una sonora carcajada.-… de eso hace por lo menos…¿cuatro años?...-y el chico se quedó pensativo.-…por aquel entonces, tú y yo solo estábamos practicando los preludios…-

Tomoyo soltó las manos de Eriol de alrededor de su cintura muy sonrojada.

-… y desde entonces prometimos moderarnos un poco cuando tenemos invitados…-

No hacía falta que le recordara ese tipo de cosas. Mucho menos, la época en la que ambos eran un par de adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas.

-…prometiste…- dijo él con una sonrisa.-… yo nunca me modero princesa mía…-

La chica se giró para coger unos platos con cara de pocos amigos, y Eriol resopló resigando.-… está bien…-

Y de repente, él la volvió tomar entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando Tomoyo volvió a tocar tierra, Eriol le susurró.-…pero… espero el doble de estos cuando estemos solos de nuevo…-

Tomoyo se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué podría hacer ella en contra de un hombre tan… arrebatador?.

Rendirse, sin lugar a dudas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kero revoloteaba alrededor de Spinel mirándolo con suspicacia. El guardián de Eriol hacía como que miraba la tele, pero él estaba seguro de que no estaba viendo el programa. Solo fingía que lo hacía para no tener que hablarle.

-… Keroberos…- dijo el otro con un suspiro de resignación ante los aspavientos que estaba haciendo el guardián de Sakura.

Kero dio un gran manotazo a la espalda del guardián.-…Híjole!... ya me creía que se te había olvidado hablar… ¿Qué cómo te va todo?...-

Spinel no cambió su serio rostro.-…bien…-

Kero dibujó una media sonrisa.-… a mi también. Ahora vivo con el papá de Sakura, ¿sabes que él sabía todo lo de las cartas? Bueno, y ahora también ha vuelto Sakurita y tengo que compartir mi cuarto, bueno su cuarto… aunque ha vuelto con el mocoso, que también se ha quedado en casa, aunque en la habitación de Touya-san. No es que no me guste el mocoso, es un buen chaval y quiere mucho a Sakura, pero me divierte mucho hacerle enojar. En eso coincidimos Touya-san y yo, ¿sabes?, aunque creo que Touya-san de verdad no traga al chico y…-

-… hablas demasiado…- le repuso el guardián con desdén.

Kero dio un giro sobre sí mismo e hizo una pose.-… ¡!es que el gran Clow me creo tan genial como soy!…-

-… ¿te creó tan pesado?...-dijo Spinel con malicia.

Kero se cruzó de brazos.-… qué aburrido eres…- murmuró con desdén.

-…yo no soy aburrido…- dijo Spinel sin mirarle a la cara.

Kero rió nervioso. Si eso no era ser aburrido…

En ese momento, Tomoyo apareció con una bandeja de galletas.

-… Hola chicos... Eriol os pondrá el videojuego en seguida… mientras ¿queréis probar las galletas que hice esta mañana?...-

-…GALLETAS!..y son de chocolate!...-dijo Kero mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer.-… ¡qué buena eres Tomoyo!...-

-…gracias Kero…-dijo la chica tremendamente divertida por su actitud.

Tomoyo miró de reojo a Spinel. El guardián miraba receloso el plato con galletas.

-… Vamos Spinel…-dijo con amabilidad Tomoyo.-… puedes probarlas si quieres…-

-…No tengo ganas…- repuso secamente, volviendo la cara para el otro lado..

-… Mentiroso…- dijo Kero que cogió una galleta y se la puso delante de la nariz a Spinel.-… si sé que te encantan…-

El guardián de Eriol empezó a sudar de nerviosismo.

Spinel miraba horrorizado como Kero tiraba hacia debajo de su mandíbula y le obligaba a abrir la boca. Rápidamente, metió la galleta en su boca y el pobre Spinel no tuvo más remedio que tragar. De repente, cuando el chocolate tocó su lengua, su mirada cambió.

-…GALLETAS!...- dijo mientras empezaba a comer sin parar.

Tomoyo se levantó riendo.-… os dejaré solos para que disfrutéis de ellas…-

La chica entró en la cocina junto a Eriol que observaba la escena sonriente.

-…estos dos no cambian…-dijo Tomoyo sonriente.-… ¿por qué creaste a Spinel tan… serio?

Eriol la siguió hasta el interior de la cocina.

-…Clow creó a Kero a la imagen del sol, como un Yin…- dijo con una sonrisa.-… yo debía equilibrar esa fuerza y cree a Spinel a la imagen de la Luna… como un Yan…-

-…el Yin y el Yan…- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.-… puedo entenderlo pero… ¿por qué los dulces…?…-

Eriol rió ante eso.-…me pareció divertido darle alguna… debilidad…-dijo mirándolo con picardía mientras acariciba un mechón de su largo pelo.

Tomoyo sonrió.-…tienes tanto poder… es increíble… los creaste siendo un niño…-

Eriol se puso serio ante eso.-… las cosas… ya no son como antes…-

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No sabía por qué, pero algo se ocultaba tras sus hermosos ojos azules.-…¿qué quieres…?-

Eriol se pasó la mano por el pelo.-… creo que a ti puedo contártelo…- dijo con seriedad.-… verás es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta hace poco…-

En ese momento, Kero y Spinel aparecieron volando con el plato vacio sobre sus cabezas.

-…!queremos más!...-dijeron al unísono muy sonrientes y sonrojados.

Tomoyo miró nerviosa a los sonrientes guardianes, y después a Eriol. Él dibujó una sonrisa y movió sus manos indicándole que no se preocupara, que más tarde le contaría todo a cerca de ese asunto.

-…Tomoyo, princesa…¿por qué no le preparas a nuestros invitados unos helados?... yo mientras instalaré el videojugo nuevo en la televisión…-

-…ESO ,HELADOS, HELADOS!...-dijeron al unísono Kero y Spinel.

Tomoyo se relajó cuando Eriol la besó en la frente al pasar por su lado para ir al salón.

Luego tendrían una charla muy importante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran llegó a casa cuando la tormenta era aún más fuerte. De un salto, saltó la verja de la entrada del jardín Kinomoto. No tenía tiempo de buscar la llave en medio de aquella lluvia.

Oh, rayos! ¿De verdad llovía tanto? Si mientras hablaba con Yue ni lo había notado…

Los rayos y los truenos se escuchaban en la lejanía.

Salió corriendo y alcanzó el porche resoplando. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado.

-…estupendo, Shaoran… moja todo el suelo de la casa…- murmuró para sí, y buscó la llave con urgencia.

Al girar la llave, se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado, porque apenas bastó media vuelta para abrirla. Se paró en la puerta y dijo.

-… **Tadaima*!...-**

Sakura apareció de repente, ataviada con su falda marrón y su jersey de cuello alto naranja. Shaoran no pudo más que dibujar una leve sonrisa ante su angelical figura. Era una pena que ella estuviera molesta por todo el asunto de los secretos con Kazuya, porque en ese mismo instante deseó besar sus labios y decirle que la quería.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Sakura brillaban mientras se acercaba apresurada hacia él, que se había quedado clavado en la entrada por su infinita belleza. Juraría que le había sonreído al verle, incluso que estaba algo ruborizada bajo la tenue luz de la tormenta.

Pero de repente, ella se paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al tiempo que su boca dibujaba un gracioso mohín que la hacían ver aún más adorable.

-… ¡Estás empapado!...-

Shaoran miró al suelo, el cual se estaba mojando a causa de los ríos de agua que le caían de la ropa y el pelo. Oh, cielos, eran tantas las emociones que captaban sus sentidos cuando la tenía cerca, que, por un instante, se le había olvidado el pequeño pero importante detalle de la lluvia.

-… Oh, lo siento…- dijo levantando los pies y descalzándose.-… lo estoy poniendo todo mojado…-

Pero al segundo, Sakura se giraba y rebuscaba en el armarito de debajo de la escalera y corría hacia él con una toalla. Creía que se la daría, pero cuando ella se puso a su altura, comenzó a secarle el pelo, mirándolo con dulzura.

¿Podría ser que su actitud hacia él había cambiado… o tan solo se trataba de una simple tregua?

En esa leve cercanía, podía disfrutar de su embriagador aroma, el leve rubor de su hermosa piel clara y esos ojos brillantes mirándolo…

-… te vas a resfriar…- dijo ella consu dulzura característica.

-… no, que va…atchís…- dijo el chico al tiempo que ella reía.

La dulce risa de Sakura había regresado, eso estaba claro, y con ella se habían ido las nubes grises de sus pensamientos.

-… Ven, será mejor que te pongas algo seco…- dijo mientras le cogía la mano y le hacía subir las escaleras.

-… pero… lo mojaré todo…- dijo él perdido en su sonrisa.

Sakura rió.-… no importa … bobo…-

Y él se dejó llevar de su suave mano totalmente rendido a sus deseos.

Una ola de mariposas viajó desde sus dedos hasta su estómago. Después de tantos días sin apenas tocarse, su dulzura le estaba invadiendo casi como la primera vez que puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Aquel inolvidable **Watanuki*.**

Una vez arriba, Sakura entró apresurada en la habitación de Touya, la que él utilizaba desde que llegaron, y cogió una camiseta que él mismo había dejado esa mañana sobre la cama. Shaoran se había quedado paralizado en el umbral de la puerta disfrutando de su amabilidad.

¿Podría ser que había regresado su Sakura…?

¿Y podría ser que él… a pesar de todo… estaba aún más enamorado de ella…?

Ella se acercó otra vez a él y siguió secándole el pelo con cariño, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-… no… no te preocupes…- le dijo él perdido en sus ojos.-…puedo hacer..lo…yo…-

Se quedó paralizado al ver cómo Sakura acariciaba su cara, su cuello y deslizaba su mano hasta el filo de su chaqueta de chándal y se la quitaba. Él vio fascinado como, a pesar de que la empapada chaqueta caía a plomo en el suelo, ella tomaba el filo de su camiseta con la mirada baja y un halo rosa en sus mejillas.

-… es mejor que… te quites esto también…y ponte… esta… seca…- murmuró suavemente, mientras su dedos tiraban de la camiseta hacia arriba muy lentamente.

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. Estaba captando el humor de Sakura y se sentía muy feliz por ello. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia la forma en que la chica deseaba tocarle, y la forma en la que intentaba disimular su deseo.

"…_no disimules, Sakura mía, yo también siento lo mismo…"_

Y tuvo claro que ya había traspasado esa línea. Que Sakura ya no estaba enfadada, y que deseaba pedirle perdón con su ternura.

¿Quién podría negarle el perdón a ese ser tan adorable?

Shaoran acarició el pelo de ella con mimo, al tiempo que ella sonreía. Sintió como la electricidad invadía todo su cuerpo y el deseo nublaba sus sentidos, en el momento que ella le quitaba la camiseta y se abrazaba a su torso desnudo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y su corazón le recordó que ya una vez se sintió tan ansioso como ese día.

Aquella noche en la que se reencontraron después de cinco amargos años, para no separarse nunca más.

Era como si todos los peligros, conspiraciones y preocupaciones se hubieran detenido justo delante del cristal de la burbuja de amor que los envolvía.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y ase abrazó al cuello del chico. Él estaba esperando con ansisas el contacto de sus labios, pero ella susurró en su oído.

-…perdona yo… he sido tan idiota… tú solo…-

Pero él no pudo esperar a sus explicaciones.

La burbuja de cristal se había cerrado y no cabía nada más. Solo ellos dos.

Así que sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y la calló con un beso. Sakura se apretó contra su cuello, dándole a entender que le encantaba su iniciativa.

La estrechó aún más fuertemente entre sus brazos, notando en su torso desnudo toda la sutileza de sus curvas.

Otra vez como antes.

Él se deleitó en acariciar sus labios con los suyos, en saborearla poco a poco con sus besos. Sakura le acariciaba la nuca, haciéndole sentir en el cielo, y en un arrebato, la elevó del suelo tomándola de la cintura.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse lo más abrazada a él que podía.

Un pensamiento se cruzó en la mente del chico, al tiempo que otro aún más fuerte le hizo dar un respingo…Sería mejor salir de aquella habitación que le daba tan malas vibraciones en ese instante.

Touya lo mataría definitivamente si se enteraba de que estaba besando a su hermana en su propia habitación.

Así que, sin dejar de besarla, se dirigió a la habitación de ella, agarrándola con fuerza para que no tuviera que caminar. Al entrar, la dejó en el suelo y la miró por unos segundos, mientras que ella cerraba la puerta tras su espalda

-… perdóname…- dijo el chico con nerviosismo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.-… sé que quieres que hablemos… pero yo te he necesitado tanto estos días…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza sonriente.-… lo entiendo… yo también te he echado de menos…-

-… no creo que lo entiendas…- dijo él con media sonrisa y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezar con la mesa.-… te deseo ahora… y no debo…-

Recordó aquellos arrebatos en Hong Kong. Debía aprender a controlarse, pero ya en Hong Kong comprobó que cada vez le resultaba más dificil…

No podía permitir que otra vez perdiera la razón con ella.

Shaoran, apoyó sus manos en la mesa del escritorio de Sakura, sin dejar de mirarla con nerviosismo. Intentaba controlar su instinto, no dejarse llevar por sus bajas pasiones hacia ella. Notó como el rubor invadía su rostro y cómo Sakura dejaba escapar una leve risita desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La habitación de Sakura… ¿Por qué la había traído hasta allí…? Es que él mismo no tenía remedio. El ardiente deseo se había apoderado hacía tiempo de su propia voluntad,

Pero antes de que pudiera darse a si mismo una reprimenda, una muy sugerente Sakura apoyaba sus manos en su pecho, y comenzaba a besar con sutileza su mejilla, su clavícula.

-… Sakura… eso no ayuda… nada…- dijo él con poco énfasis porque ya se estaba perdiendo en ella de nuevo.

Sakura le acarició el hombro y le besó en el cuello con delicadeza.-… ¿Qué tal si dejamos las palabras para más tarde…?...-

Vaya, a eso se refería Eriol cuando dijo que lo mejor de los enfados eran las reconciliaciones. Nunca había estado con una Sakura tan… sensual.

Y sin poder reprimirse más, Shaoran la besó con aún más pasión que antes mientras Sakura correspondía con todo su ser a cada uno de sus besos. El chico tomó las manos de Sakura, y sin dejar de unir una y otra vez sus labios, la condujo hasta el filo de la cama.

Él se sentó en el filo de la cama, y sentó a Sakura sobre sus piernas y, mientras ella se afanaba por deleitarle con esos sugerentes besos en el cuello, él perdía sus manos en su pelo, en su espalda, en sus muslos…

-… Shaoran, mi amor…- decía ella mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.

-… cuánto…te he echado de menos….- susurraba el chico entre besos.

Shaoran se recostó en la cama y Sakura se tumbó junto a él mirándolo a los ojos. La chica acarició su pelo y su mejilla con cariño.

-… te quiero tanto…-

-… y yo también a ti…-dijo él al tiempo que la acercaba más a él tomándola de su finísima cintura.

El chico acarició su mejilla, su cuello, su pecho y su vientre. Ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca y le invitó a besarla de nuevo. Las manos de Shaoran se deslizaron por su finísima piel lentamente.

Una ola de emociones nubló pronto sus sentidos, invitándoles a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y deseos, sin ninguna medida ni reparo.

Envueltos en la inevitable unión del amor y la pasión.

El sonido de la tormenta era casi un arrullo en medio de la burbuja de la felicidad. El tintineo de la lluvia en los cristales, era casi imperceptible. Ambos se estaban entregando sin medida a amarse como la primera vez.

Intentando darse todo el uno al otro todo, y dejando atrás los más horribles augurios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya hizo una reverencia ante los presentes.

Los ancianos lo miraban con sonrisas amables. Sus mentes estaban plagadas de pensamientos positivos ante la misión que tenía que cumplir. Seguro que lo hacían para animarle pero…

El no podía sentir otra cosa más que temor.

Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Todos confiaban en su potencial.

"_eres el elegido.."_

"… _**todo irá bien*…"**_

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado el conjuro de Clow en la mente de Sakura?

En aquellos días en los que ella lloraba a solas con él por la distancia que la separaba de Shaoran. En aquellos días, en los que él era su único pilar y ella… todo su mundo.

Entonces pensó que el destino lo había llevado a conocer a Sakura porque debía de ser el amor de su vida. El hecho de que ella tuviera magia y él sus poderes lo veía como algo meramente circunstancial…

Una casualidad…

Pero, ahora más que nunca lo sabía: **las casualidades no existen, solo no inevitable*.**

Y fue inevitable que la conociera.

Inevitable que se enamorara de ella.

Inevitable que tratara de hacerla feliz.

Inevitable que viajara a Wudang a traer a Shaoran.

Inevitable que conociera a Ji-Yie.

Inevitable que lo rescatara de allí utilizando su poder.

-… entonces, volverás mañana mismo y pondrás en marcha el plan...-le dijo su abuelo con media sonrisa.-… debemos cumplir con Clow… aquí estarán a salvo…-

Kazuya apretó los puños con la cabeza baja.-… estáis seguro de que yo podré… desarrollar mi habilidad…-

Uno de los ancianos soltó una sonora carcajada.-… eres el más poderoso de todos nosotros… conseguirás desarrollar tus poderes hasta límites insospechados… estamos muy seguros…-

Kazuya resopló con resignación.

Él, que había criticado tantas veces el férreo entrenamiento al que se había sometido Shaoran toda su vida, ahora lamentaba no haberse entrenado desde más niño…

-… ¿y qué hay de…él…?.- dijo pensando en el que a partir de ese instante se convertiría en el centro de su universo.

-…¿del descendiente de Clow?...- le dijo su abuelo mesándose la barba.-… le enseñaremos a controlar su mente… Liang-Chew no podrá utilizarlo…-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que se preocupara aún más. Definitivamente, su abuelo era muy malo dando ánimos, porque ni él mismo se creía que alguien pudiera desarrollar las habilidades de un esper.

Pero la vida de los tres, de todos, dependía de que Shaoran lo lograra.

Kazuya se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.-… gracias… por… todo…-

Los ancianos sonrieron ante el chico. El abuelo se acercó a él y le dio la cadena con la llave.

-… No te separes nunca de esto… hasta que el momento llegue y sepas cómo utilizarlo…- dijo poniéndole la cadena a Kazuya y mirándole con cariño.

"… _y pensar que tu madre no pueda estar aquí ahora…"_

Aquellas palabras conmovieron el corazón de Kazuya, quién reprimió en un nudo en la garganta sus ganas de llorar.

El nacimiento del más poderoso de los espers había provocado la repentina muerte de su joven madre.

Había sido tan duro leer eso en la mente de aquel anciano…

Su abuelo lo acompañó hasta la puerta y entró con él en la habitación contigua donde esperaban Kyosuke, Kurumi y la abuela.

Kazuya salió al alfeizar de la habitación y se quedó mirando el atardecer un poco triste y pensativo.

Habían sido tantas las revelaciones que casi se le había ido el día entero conversando con los ancianos.

-…Kyosuke… Kurumi…- dijo el abuelo.-… necesitaremos vuestra ayuda… por favor, el Consejo tiene que deciros unas palabras…-

Kazuya se giró bruscamente.

-No!...- dijo con determinación a su abuelo.-… ellos no tienen que…-

"… _ellos tienen sus seres queridos… no tenemos derecho a pedirles que entren en esta lucha…"_

Ante su expresión de amargura, su abuelo sonrió.

"…_no te preocupes… será la libre elección de todos…"_

El abuelo y sus dos acompañantes se marcharon de la habitación.

Todos tendrían una oportunidad de elegir qué hacer ante la adversidad que se avecinaba.

Todos, menos él y Sakura.

Ambos estaban tristemente condenados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se tocó la mejilla. No podía verse, pero de seguro que estaba muy sonrojada. Los acontecimientos de la tarde habían sido tan… intensos.

Miró a Shaoran que se había quedado dormido a su lado. Estaba tan atractivo con su semblante serio. Le arropó un poco ya que había comenzado a hacer un poco de frío y el chico se giró en la cama en su sueño, quedando de frente a ella.

Sakura sonrió complacida.

Hacerlo con Shaoran era cada vez más… hermoso.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio un buen rato, pero al fianal, sus ojos marrones se abrieron somnolientos

.-…¿no me digas que me he dormido?...-

Sakura rió bajito.-…solo un ratito…-

Shaoran sonrió y se acercó más a ella, mirando con ternura sus ojos.

-… sabía que se te pasaría el enfado…- dijo él en un susurro.-… era cuestión de tiempo…-

Sakura rió escondiendo su cara roja en la almohada.-… lo siento… he sido muy egoísta…-

Shaoran sonrió y besó su frente.

Era una maravilla sentirse así de nuevo, envuelta en amor, dulzura y pasión desmesurada.

La chica se tumbó bocarriba y dejó que Shaoran besara su cuello y su clavícula. Poco a poco y muy lentamente, Shaoran fue dejando besos en cada centímetro de su piel.

El chico besó su mandíbula y le acarició el rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-… estoy loco por ti…y…- dijo, mientras su mirada se volvería sombría.-… haré lo que sea por ti…-

Sakura captó esa melancolía y le acarició el rostro.- … confio en ti….-dijo con dulzura.-… sé que me cuidarás, pero prométeme que no correras riesgos innecesarios…-

Shaoran sonrió ante esas palabras y besó sus dedos con delicadeza, mientras sus ojos delataban estar meditando algo.

De repente, el sonido del teléfono, los sobresaltó a ambos.

Rayos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?

¿Qué hora era?

Sakura alcanzó el teléfono de su mesita y respondió sonrojada, mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

Mientras hablaba, notaba como Shaoran estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo un poco ausente.

Sakura colgó el teléfono algo aliviada.

-..¿Quién era…?…- dijo él mirándola con sus cálidos ojos marrones.

-… Mi padre…-

Shaoran dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama tenso.-… ¿y… qué… quería…?...-

Sakura lo miró divertida.-… que llegará tarde porque un compañero quiere invitarle a cenar a su casa mientras la lluvia arrecia… -

Shaoran resopló aliviado. Tanto había perdido el control, que ni siquiera había pensado en Fujitaka Kinomoto. Menos mal que no había vuelto que si no…

-… y que tenga cuidado con el pervertido de mi novio…- dijo ella divertida.

Shaoran se sonrojó ante eso.-… eso no lo ha dicho… ¿verdad?...-

Sakura asintió divertida.-… claro que no, bobo…-y pellizcó la mejilla de su chico al decir.-… pero voy a tener que enseñarte a quedarte quie-te-ci-to…-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo.-… ¿te recuerdo quién me ha quitado la camiseta…?…-

-… estaba mojada!...- dijo ella sonrojada mientras se levantaba tapándose con la sábana.-… además… tú me has traído aquí….-

-… he… ummm… no sé de qué me hablas…- dijo él sonrojado cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura lo miró sonriente.-… vamos, vístete antes de que papá cambie de opinión y te vea ahí…-

Shaoran dio un respingo y se puso en pie, saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

-….Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Shaoran!...- gritó sonrojada sakura al verlo salir de la habitación sin…

Nada…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…Fiuuuu…- decía Kurumi al entrar en la cocina con su hermano.

Los ancianos se marchaban de la casa y el abuelo salió a despedirlos.

Kyosuke cogió una manzana y le dio un mordisco.-… guau… menudo lio…-

Kurumi se sentó en la mesa hambrienta. La abuela le puso delante un gran tazón de fideos calentitos.

-… y pensar que siempre han pensado que era yo el elegido…- dijo Kyosuke, sentándose en la mesa frente a su hermana.

-… que suerte tuviste hermanito de que naciera Kazuya…-

La abuela sonrió a Kurumi.-… no digas eso querida… a tu hermano lo salvó su indecisión… desde que comenzó a hablar, tu abuelo supo que él no era el elegido…-

-..hey!...- repuso Kyosuke ante la gran risotada de Kurumi.

La abuela miró por la ventana hacia el bosque con melancolía.-… Kazuya tendrá que asumir su nueva carga… pero también deberá darse cuenta de por qué, en el fondo, desea hacer eso por ella…-

Kurumi se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de su abuela. Tal vez había animado a Kazuya mucho con su indecisión ante Mei Ling.

¿Y si se había equivocado?

¿Y si Mei Ling no fuese su destino después de todo?

En ese momento el abuelo entró en la cocina.

-…¿Tienes hambre querido?...- dijo la abuela con su habitual amabilidad.-… tengo fideos caseros en la lumbre…- dijo mientras una olla se abría sola para dejar escapar el humeante guiso.

-…No, todavía no…-dijo el anciano serio.-… ¿dónde está Kazuya?...-

-…Es cierto, ¿dónde está…?- dijo Kurumi.

-… dijo que no tenía ganas de cenar y que quería dar un paseo por el bosque…- dijo la abuela mientras un cazo servía solo fideos en un plato.

El abuelo resopló.-… iré a hablar con él…-

Al pasar por el lado de Kyosuke, el hombre se quedó mirándolo.-… dile, por favor, que lo apoyaré en lo que pueda y que…- dijo con nostalgia.-… siento ser tan _**Kimagure**_*…-

-…¿Te marchas?...- dijo Kurumi al ver que su hermano se levantaba de la mesa.

-…volveré cuando los demás estén aquí…- dijo seriamente a los presentes.-… a lo mejor podemos ayudar en algo…-

El abuelo lo miró con una cara de agradecimiento.-… trae a Madoka-san… ella sabe lucha y podría entrenar a nuestro Kazuya…-

Kurumi abrió los ojos en sorpresa.-… ¡buena idea abuelo!...-

Pero Kyosuke miró con cara reprobatoria a su abuelo.-…¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso…?…-

El abuelo lo miró seriamente para luego hacer un gracioso mohín con la boca.-…Bueno! La verdad es que me apetece mucho ver lo hermosa que tiene que estar ahora que es toda una mujer adulta!...-

-ABUELO!...-gritó Kyosuke ante la risa de Kurumi y la abuela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… hey … Sakura… ahora si que podría venir tu padre en cualquier momento y….-

Sakura no dejó que siguiera hablando, porque ocupó los labios del chico con los suyos.

Shaoran se relajó mientras correspondía a ese beso y se fue recostando en el sofá, con Sakura recostada a su lado. El sonido de la tormenta lejana martilleaba los cristales.

-… es mejor así…- dijo ella cuando liberó al chico de su beso.-… quiero sentirte cerca… -

Shaoran la estrechó entre sus brazos. No había forma en que estuvieran más unidos que en ese instante. Aunque, ahora que estaba más… relajado, los recuerdos de su conversación con Yue no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"…_el amor es compartir…"_

De repente, Shaoran se puso serio y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-… Sakura… he decidido ser sincero contigo….-

Y Sakura escuchó sorprendida el gran secreto que Shaoran guardaba en su interior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo tomó con sumo cuidado a Kero entre sus manos y lo tumbó en el sofá con mimo. Eriol miraba con cariño como ella arropaba a los guardianes que estaban profundamente dormidos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostros.

Realmente, Tomoyo era muy amable con los guardianes. Casi se comportaba como una madre con ellos.

-…¿crees que estarán bien…?...- dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba a los guardianes dormidos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Kero comenzaba a estirarse y destaparse, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos junto al quietecito Spinel.

-… Sí, no te preocupes… he puesto la calefacción y a penas notarán el frio…-

Ambos miraron como la persistente lluvia de la tarde arreciaba un poco con la medianoche y dejaba el ambiente húmedo y frio.

Eriol pasó una mano por la cintura de Tomoyo y la chica lo miró con preocupación.

Sabía qué quería. Y él no podía demorarlo por más tiempo.

En silencio, apagó la luz y acompañó a su esposa hasta el dormitorio. Tomoyo se sentó en el filo de la cama y Eriol se sentó junto a ella.

-… espero que Spinel no note esto…- dijo el chico con media sonrisa.-… no quisiera que despertara y se preocupara…-

Tomoyo lo miró sin entender. Entonces el chico levantó su mano y dirigió el dedo hacia un jarrón con flores que había sobre la mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación.

"_**Move"***_

De repente, el círculo mágico de Clow a pareció en el suelo de la habitación, brillando con una luz dorada resplandeciente.

Una rosa del florero se separó de las demás como si una mano invisible la cogiera. La rosa blanca flotó por el aire y se dirigía hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Tomoyo sonrió ante eso. Eran pocas veces en las que Eriol utilizaba su magia. En realidad, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que estaban casados.

Pero, de repente, la rosa cayó al suelo a medio camino, al tiempo que el círculo mágico de Clow desaparecía del suelo.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol al instante muy sorprendida. El chico se quedó serio y resopló al tiempo que se ponía de pie y recogía la rosa del suelo.

-… mi magia… es decir, la magia de Clow que hay en mí, está perdiendo fuerzas… - dijo al tiempo que miraba la flor pensativo.-… no creo que la pierda del todo… pero ya no puedo utilizar algunas habilidades …-

-…¿Cómo es eso posible…?...- dijo Tomoyo en tono alarmado.-…eres la reencarnación de Clow…-

Eriol la miró con una media sonrisa.-… supongo que Clow pretendía utilizar mi existencia, la de Eriol Hiragizawa…para un solo cometido…-

-… que Sakura cambiara sus cartas… por eso, tu magia está desapareciendo…-dijo Tomoyo comprendiendo.

Eriol volvió a donde ella se encontraba.-… la magia no desaparece… tan solo se transforma, viaja a otro lugar… la magia depositada en mi se alimentaba de las Cartas de Clow… al ser transformadas, esa magia fluía y volvía a mi pero… al cumplir ese cometido… mi magia está fluyendo hacia otro lugar…-

-..¿a dónde…?...-

Eriol sonrió mirándola con dulzura.-… no lo sé… pero es algo no te tiene por qué preocuparte, princesa mía…-

-…pero… ¿qué pasará con Spinel y Nakuru?...- dijo horrorizada al caer en la cuenta.

Recordó que Yue estuvo a punto de desaparecer porque Sakura no tenía suficiente poder.

-… No te preocupes… por ahora no he notado que esto llegue a afectarles… tal vez el proceso se pare y tan solo sea que mis poderes mágicos se mermen un poco… la verdad que debo averiguar más sobre ellos…-

-…Oh, Eriol… ¿por eso pasas tantas horas leyendo lesos libros de Clow?...- dijo tristemente.-… si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…-

Y ante los apenados ojos de Tomoyo, acercó la rosa blanca a su boca y la besó con ternura.

-... encontraré una solución…- se sentó de nuevo en el filo de la cama junto a ella.-… pero, por ahora… me conformo con ser tan solo Eriol Hiragizawa y poder amarte para toda la eternidad…-

Y dicho esto le dio la rosa a su esposa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… estoy bien…de verdad…- dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos.-… ahora que te tengo aquí, a salvo… en cierto modo…-

Sakura le acarició y añadió.-… no quiero que te preocupes por mi…- dijo con ternura.-… debes cuidar de ti mismo también… a pesar de lo que sabes… no debes estar siempre tan preocupado…-

Shaoran la abrazó por la cintura.-… y lo hago… volver a Tokio es un gran alivio para mi… no sé cómo explicarlo pero… siempre he sido feliz aquí… -

Sakura lo miró seriamente.-… por eso me lo has ocultado tanto tiempo…-

Shaoran la estrechó más entre sus brazos.-… primero quería protegerte, pero después me di cuenta de que, en realidad, me daba miedo que supieras que hace tiempo que no soy sincero contigo…-

-… he comprendido que… solo deseas cuidar de mi…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pelo.-… jamás me podría enfadar por eso pero… no vuelvas a tener miedo por como reaccionaré ante las cosas… soy más fuerte de lo que piensas…- dijo mirándole con suficiencia.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. Le había contado todo a Sakura: desde que Liang-Chew puso en sus manos la Muramasa hasta su horrible sueño.

Todo menos un mínimo y trascendental detalle que no se atrevía ni siquiera a pronunciar.

De quién era la mano que acabaría con la vida de Sakura.

La sola visión del sueño le ponía enfermo.

Tanto Kazuya como él eran las únicas personas que lo sabían todo.

Y ambos, tratarían por todos los medios en cambiar esa visión.

Tan solo tendrían que tener esperanza.

Sakura parecía más tranquila y confiada que antes y lo miraba con sus ojos verdes brillantes por la felicidad. Sus labios rojos, lo invitaban a besarla una y otra vez, hasta caer rendido.

Ella viviría, estaba seguro. Y viviría para hacerle feliz a cada segundo.

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía feliz después de todo, pero muy angustida por otro lado.

Liang-Chew había intentado manipularlo con su magia, transformarlo en un títere que respondiera a sus deseos. Pero sus deseos se movían hacia el gran odio que ese hombre sentía por ella.

"… _te amo demasiado como para dejarme sucumbir ante sus magia o sus deseos…"_

Y había luchado en silencio durante meses contra la maldición legendaria de una katana.

¿Por qué Liang-Chew quería destruir sus vidas?

¿Por qué la despreciaba tanto?

¿Por qué quería que fuese Shaoran el que la eliminara…?

Ese día en el patio cometió gravísimo error al querer mirar como entrenaba. Ella no sabía nada del gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no matarla en ese preciso instante. Pero Shaoran demostró ser tan fuerte y decidido.

-… tú no sabías nada, no tienes la culpa…- había dicho el chico con cariño.-... lo sospeché por mucho tiempo, sobre todo desde lo que descubriste en la biblioteca… lo que pasaba era que me negaba a admitirlo…-

Y es que debía ser horrible saber que Liang-chew deseaba asesinar a la persona a quien amas. Y mucho peor saber, que quería utilizar al propio Shaoran para hacerlo.

El chico tenía miedo de que volviera a intentarlo de nuevo. Que utilizara su magia oscura sobre él…Hasta el abuelo le advirtió sobre ello en su **Yume*.**

Pero ella estaba segura de que Shaoran era más fuerte que cualquier magia oscura que pudieran utilizar sobre él.

Estaba tan segura.

Ambos se había quedado callados de repente, abrazados en ese sofá escuchando caer la lluvia. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. Sakura tenía toda la razón, esa tarde había seguido los consejos de Yue y se había entregado completamente a Sakura: tanto cuerpo como en alma.

Y aquello lo había hecho más fuertes.

Superarían todos los obstáculos que se avecinaban.

Estaba seguro.

Todo saldría bien. Aunque fuese tan solo para disfrutar de momentos tan perfectos como los de esa tarde.

Y de repente, el chico sonrió maliciosamente y susurró…

-…todavía llueve… ¿crees que tu padre tardará mucho….?...-

Sakura sintió su cara arder porque antes de que pudiera hablar, los labios de Shaoran estaban sobre los suyos, apretados con ternura y cariño. El chico rodó con ella en el sofá, abrazándola a su lado en el pequeño sofá, con sus cuerpos tan cercanos…

-…Shao… mi amor…- suspiró ella.

Las palabras de Sakura se acallaron por la arrebatadora boca de Shaoran que se oprimió sobre la suya. El chico besó sus labios, llenándola de su cálido aliento. Sakura era suya y nadie la haría desaparecer de su vida.

Antes de que eso ocurriera, él sería capaz de…

De repente, el clic de la puerta de entrada.

Shaoran y Sakura dieron tal respingo ante ese sonido, que ambos cayeron al suelo desde el sofá.

Sakura se tocó la cabeza.

-…Sakura!¿ Estás bien?...- susurró el chico con preocupación.

La chica asintió con gesto de dolor mientras se ponía en pie como un resorte. Justo a tiempo antes de que Fujitaka entrara en la habitación con su chubasquero empapado.

-…Tadaima chicos!... está lloviendo a cántaros…- dijo el sonriente hombre asomándose en el salón, para ver a Shaoran arrodillado en el suelo.

Por suerte, el chico escondió su rostro bajo el sofá-… no… no veo tu… tu anillo… Sakura…- decía el chico.

-… ah…pu… pues juraría que lo perdí ahí…- decía nerviosa Sakura.-… bienvenido papá... ¡estás empapado!...-

Sakura miraba de reojo a Shaoran mientras se llevaba a Fujitaka a la cocina.

Shaoran sacó la cabeza de debajo del sofá cuando se supo a salvo. Se tocó la mejilla que estaba ardiendo de rubor. Por suerte, Fujitaka no había visto su cara.

Rayos! Otra vez perdiendo el control!.

No podía permitirse ser tan… apasionado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya sacó la llave de dentro de su camiseta. Brillaba de manera casi mágica aún en la oscuridad del bosque.

"… _el elegido… el portador de la llave de la creación…"_

"…_Clow nos encomendó esta misión… no podemos faltar a nuestra palabra…."_

"… _él debe defender a la ama de las Cartas… y en el último caso… al legado de Clow… si la batalla se tuerce…"_

Kazuya resopló con amargura.

¿Qué quería decir eso?

¿Tendría que luchar aún sin saber magia?

Es más.

¿Tendría que defender a Sakura y la llave?.

¿Y qué quería decir eso de que si la batalla se tuerce…?

¿Quería decir eso que el sueño de Yi-Jie era…casi inevitable…?

Le había prometido a él que podrían cambiar esa visión juntos…

Sintió como el corazón se el encogía al ver las imágenes de aquel sueño. Él estaba allí, junto a Shaoran, y Ji-yie todos como observadores de la horrible escena de aquel Yume…

_Un Shaoran con la mirada llena de odio empuñaba su espada de Clow con determinación._

_Una Sakura de mirada firme sostenía su precioso báculo dorado._

_Un resplandor plateado que cortaba en dos el escudo protector de Sakura._

_Una espada que atravesaba el vientre de Sakura._

_Sangre deslizándose por sus blancas ropas._

_Sangre deslizándose por la espada de Clow._

_Sangre que empapaba la mano de Shaoran, quien, como el que despierta de una horrible pesadilla, contempla con espanto cómo es su propia mano la que acaba de asestarle el golpe de gracia a su amada…_

Kazuya salió de su visión horrorizado por la escena, para descubrir que el sudor frio le recorría la frente y las lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas.

Sentía miedo y pánico por todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Y por no estar seguro de la manera de evitarlo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó que su miedo se transformara en lágrimas de dolor.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se limpió la cara con las manos.

-… tienes el potencial para cambiar ese sueño…-dijo el anciano con seriedad.-… confía en ti…-

-… es fácil decirlo… pero existen otras circunstancias…-dijo casi con enfado mientras se enjugaba sus lágrimas.-… tus amigos no creen que sea posible… puedo oír sus mentes ¿recuerdas?...-

El abuelo dibujó una media sonrisa.-… **las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable***… es cierto… pero ya sabes… **el amor lo puede todo***…-

Kazuya resopló con desden. Aquellas últimas palabras le parecían salidas de algún cuento de hadas…

-…existe algo más importante que el amor…- dijo Kazuya con desdén.-… él tiene miedo… y el miedo puede adueñarse del mundo…-

El abuelo dio un par de pasos hacia un claro.-… eso es precisamente lo que tenéis que evitar… los dos… el miedo…-

Kazuya cogió aire. No podía evitar sentirse temeroso. El futuro de todos estaba prácticamente en sus manos.

El abuelo dibujó una media sonrisa y revolvió el pelo del chico.

"… _no hay nada más importante que el amor…"_

Kazuya lo miró con desdén y repuso en tono de burla.-… sí es cierto, bombardearemos a Liang-Chew con cientos de corazones y saldrá pitando…-

El abuelo se sentó junto a él pacientemente y miró a las estrellas.-… fue el amor el que te hizo estar aquí hoy…-

Kazuya lo mró sin entender,

-… el poder que crecía en su vientre era tal que requería toda su energía vital..- dijo con nostalgia el anciano.-… a pesar de que le dijimos que la mataría…. Su amor por ti le hizo seguir hasta el fianal…-

Kazuya abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron de ellos.

El abuelo se puso de pie y lo miró con cariño.-… eres mi nieto más poderoso… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… sé valiente y no la defraudes a ella…-

Seguidamente el anciano se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.

"… _le diré a la abuela que hoy no tienes ganas de cenar…"_

Y una vez que ya no oyó los pensamientos de su abuelo. Kazuya enterró su rostro entre sus manos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sonido de lo truenos y relámpagos era amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia en los cristales, Sakura anduvo de puntillas por la escalera. Estaba muerta de sueño, pero no podía evitar sentirse hambrienta. Tras su apasionada tarde, tanto a Shaoran como a ella se les había olvidado cenar.

Abrió la nevera y cogió un trozo de tarta de fresa. No solía comer a las cuatro de la mañana, pero sentía que no podía más.

De repente, en la oscuridad de la noche, vio una sombra tras de ella. Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una mano se la tapaba.

Sakura ahogó un grito contra su opresor, para luego sentir un cálido abrazo.

-…soy yo…- dijo el chico en un susurro.-… te oí como te levantabas…-

Sakura suspiró aliviada para mirar a Shaoran con dulzura. En la oscuridad de la noche pudo ver la seriedad y la preocupación que invadían sus ojos marrones.

Sakura acarició su cálida mejilla.-…estás preocupado… ¿verdad?..-

El chico la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, para poder mirar más cómodamente sus ojos verdes.

-… sabes cuánto te amo… ¿verdad?..-dijo él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.-… más que a mi propia vida…-

-…Shaoran…-

Pero el chico la cortó diciendo.-… cuando vivíamos separados, una pequeña brecha se abrió en mi corazón. Cada día, tú la sanabas cuando hablábamos por teléfono o leía una carta tuya… pero cuando me fui a Wudang… creí que moriría…-

Sakura lo miró con tristeza.-… yo también me estaba muriendo…-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con sus frentes recostadas una encima de la otra. El chico tomó aire y dijo.

-…prométeme que no desaparecerás nunca…dijo él con determinación.

Sakura acarició su rostro.-… siempre estaré contigo…-

Shaoran resopló y besó su frente. Estaba seguro que Sakura no había comprendido la magnitud de sus palabras. Pero tampoco quería ahondar en el asunto y encontrarse con preguntas que no se atrevía a responder.

Shaoran bajó la mirada y vio que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos un trozo de tarta.

-…¿siempre te levantas a comer en mitad de la noche…?...-dijo en tono pícaro mientras le quitaba el plato y se comía un trozo de tarta

-…¿Tienes hambre…?...- le dijo ella sorprendida por su gesto.-…tómala, hay más en…-

Shaoran no dejó que Sakura se levantar de la mesa y dio una cucharada a su chica, la cuál aceptó divertida.

Seguidamente, fue ella la que repitió el juego, esta vez manchando ella los labios de Shaoran con sus dedos

-…ummm…-aprobó el chico su iniciativa.

Y un segundo más tarde, Shaoran la estaba besando con dulzura.

Y mientras la tormenta arreciaba, Shaoran pasaron un par de horas entre besos de nata y fresa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una noche más en esa cama.

Una noche más esperando pacientemente a que él apague la luz de su despacho y se dirija allí.

Sus pasos silenciosos acercándose sobre la tarima de madera.

Las ropas de las camas se mueven y su suave peso le hace notar que él está allí con ella.

La calidez de su cuerpo aproximándose, el suave aliento de su boca buscando su hombro su cuello…

Su manos suaves y cálidas recorriendo con lentitud su costado, su cintura, su vientre…

¿Cómo podría no sucumbir?

Los labios de Eriol eran ardientes y pasionales cuando el deseo lo embriagaba y lo abrumaba.

Pero esa noche sabían ser suaves, tan inteligentes como él mismo.

Porque estaba segura de que él notaba algo en el ambiente.

Díos, por qué no tenía el valor de…

Eriol apretó sus manos alrededor de su vientre, abrazándola por la espalda y hundiendo su mejilla en su pelo.

-… no estás de humor…¿verdad?...-

La chica de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirarle en la oscuridad de la noche. Su atractivo semblante era aún más seductor bajo la tenue luz nocturna de la cuidad. Tomoyo acarició con cariño su suave mejilla.

-… Spinel… Kero….- murmuró sin saber muy bien qué decía.

Excusas, vanales y vacías excusas.

Eriol sonrió con nostalgia, para luego resoplar un poco mirando el techo un poco resignado.

-… ummm… esto… ¿te importa si me doy una ducha?...-

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Tomoyo. Se sintió fatal por hacerle quedarse con las ganas…

-…ah… ummm… claro que no…-

La chica encendió la luz de la mesita para mirarle. No, su marido no se merecía un trato tan frío de su parte… pero…

Con cariño tomó entre sus manos la cara del chico y besó cálidamente sus labios. A Eriol pareció gustarle aquello porque la envolvió en un tierno abrazo lleno de calidez.

Tomoyo se separó de él y lo miró con dulzura.-… lo siento, mi amor…-

Eriol la miró ensimismado por unos segundos, para después encogerse de hombros y salir de la cama.

La sangre subió rápido a las mejillas de Tomoyo al ver a su marido caminar hacia el baño.

-…ERIOL!...- dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada. En la oscuridad de la noche no había reparado en que su marido estaba completamente desnudo.

Eriol sonrió desde el umbral del baño.-… ya sabes princesa, siempre dispuesto…-

Tomoyo le lanzó la almohada, la cual esquivó entre risas mientras entraba en el baño.

Tomoyo se tocó el corazón. Latía desbocado cuando empezó a oír el sonido del grifo.

Había sido tan difícil rechazarle.

Pero no podría volver a hacer el amor con él mientras no le contará toda la verdad.

Y eso le daba tanto miedo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami-chan:**__ Buenooooooo ^^ el capitulo viene repletito de momentazos XXDD._

_Tenemos momentos cómicos: kazuya y sus parientes son la monda… y qué os parecen Kero y Spinel? Mi Kero habla un poco mexicano como en la versión de CCS de mi país de ahí el híjole! XXDD. Spi siempre me ha parecido un poco borde con Kero, pero aquí hemos visto su cara amable y cómica._

_Por otro lado los momentos románticos: Os habéis dado cuenta de la genial reconciliación de S+S? la escena es super Kawaii y qué me decis de las artes seductoras de Sakura? Menos mal que Shaoran sabe leer entre líneas… y nuestra Sakura es muy inocente porque puso a 100 a Shaoran si darse cuenta XXDDD. La escena de la tarta de fresa va dedicada a mis lectoras the hope, the love card y estrella rosada… siento la tardanza chicas ^^UU._

_También tenemos momentos dramáticos con nuestro Kazuya sufriendon por todo… No os da pena el pobre chico?' Todavía le tenéis manía?._

_Y lo mejor, momento revelaciones: El sueño es… es…. Ay madre no me atrevo a escribirlo….. (Manami tiembla)…. Shao va a matar a Sakura! O_o? No puede ser! Y nuestro Kazuya va a luchar en la batalla? Cómo? Y lo peor de todo… Por qué Tomoyo no quiere hacerlo con Eriol? El mundo se ha vuelto loco!. (Manami intenta evitar que le de un infarto, se bebe dos vasos de agua para el susto y se toma una par de tranquilizantes)_

_Recuperada la compostura, estas y todas las preguntas que os surjan las podemos comentar en los Reviews de más abajo, así que no te olvides de pulsar la tecla!._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Tadaima*:**__ "ya estoy en casa!" se dice cuando vuelves a tu casa. Shaoran tiene que estar muy agustito en casa de Sakura porque si no hubiese dicho Konbawa… creo ^_^uuu_

_**Watanuki**__*: 1 de abril, cuando empieza el nuevo curso en Japón._

_**Kimagure*:**__ caprichoso, indeciso… Un guiño a KOR _

_**Todo irá bien*: **__Os dije que me estaba documentando. Pues bien, en el manga de CCS esta frase no la dice Tomoyo porque sí, como ocurre en el anime, sino que es un conjuro de buena suerte que sirve para que a Sakura no le pase nada nunca en sus batallas._

_**Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable: **__Frase archiconocida de Clow que es muy importante en este capitulo ^^._

"_**Move"*: Movimiento, muévete… conjuros, conjuros de Eriol **_

_**El amor lo puede todo*:**__ Recordad que esta frase la dijo Yue en el anterior capitulo. Casualidad? AHHHH, vete tú a saber ^^._

_**Yume:**__ recuerdo que ya lo expliqué, pero por si acaso, significa sueño._

_Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. No sé cuando ni cómo, pero recordad que estoy vivita jejeje. Vosotros dejad muchos Reviews para que me acuerde de que adoráis mi historia.!_


	7. Capitulo 7: Historia

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

"_El tesoro escondido de Clow"_

_Capitulo 7: "Historia"._

_**Hubo un tiempo en el que el poblado Kasuga era un lugar apacible y tranquilo. La gente vivía en paz y armonía con la naturaleza, disfrutando de los placeres que da la tranquila vida en el campo. El ir y venir de los quehaceres diarios era más fácil debido a la peculiaridad de las gentes que vivían allí.**_

_**Ellos conectaban con el río, las montañas, los árboles y los animales de una manera sobrenatural. Podían ordenar a los seres inertes que se movieran o transportasen, incluso hacerlos aparecer y desaparecer, y tenían la habilidad de comunicarse con la naturaleza y el espacio hasta tal punto de hacerse uno con ella.**_

_**Sus vidas eran apacibles, tranquilas. Se podía decir que las gentes de aquel poblado eran felices y transmitían su felicidad en sus amables sonrisas y sus gestos amigables.**_

_**Pero esa paz no fue eterna. Pronto, los hombres deseosos de conocer el secreto de la felicidad de esa gente, comenzaron a llegar al poblado. Querían aprender sus milenarias habilidades, perturbando su sosegada vida. **_

_**Sin entender que el don que la naturaleza concede a esas gentes, es difícil de aprender.**_

_**Se necesita una conexión casi espiritual con el mundo circundante, un sentimiento que solo el Clan conocía, ya que ellos habían nacido como parte de esa unión con la materia de la madre naturaleza.**_

_**Para ellos, era casi imposible que alguien llegara a desarrollar un poder semejante, por lo menos hasta ese momento.**_

_**Pero gentes de todos los rincones del país, y de toda Asia seguían llegando al poblado. Perturbando su paz y amenazando la feliz vida de sus habitantes. Casi exigiendo que les transmitieran su saber.**_

_**Y al no obtener habilidades de sus enseñanzas, los magos descargaban su ira contra los habitantes del poblado, causando accidentes, enfrentamientos, heridos e incluso… muertos.**_

_**Ante eso, las gentes del poblado se volvieron recelosas de su poder y comenzaron a ocultarse.**_

_**Y pronto aquel hecho constatado se convirtió en una simple leyenda. La leyenda del poder del Clan que era capaz de hablar con la naturaleza.**_

_-…¿Por qué me cuentas esto…?...- dijo Kazuya a su abuelo._

_El resto de ancianos lo miró con reprobación._

_-… debes conocer los orígenes de tu pueblo para comprender cuál es tu cometido…-_

Kazuya miraba por la ventanilla del tren viendo pasar los árboles muy de prisa. La imagen del paisaje se difuminaba en tonos marrones y anaranjados. Se vio reflejado en el cristal al pasar por un túnel y su mirada era firme y optimista.

Conocer su historia, las leyendas que formaban parte de sus orígenes había sido más que impactante. Muchas respuestas y conexiones había encontrado en esas historias.

Y ellos seguro que también verían esas conexiones…

Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número rápidamente.

-…Sí, soy yo… vuelvo a casa…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling estaba sentada viendo la televisión. El programa de televisión era insulso y aburrido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando hablaron de la modelo Kurumi Hatta.

Los paparazzi inventaban historias estúpidas acerca de cómo la chica había sido vista en Hawaii junto a su joven novio.

Al pensar en Kazuya su corazón dio un vuelco. Hacía un par de horas que él la había telefoneado y le había dicho que estaba de camino… que volvía a casa.

El solo pensar que el chico había pensado en ella y la había llamado, le insuflaba en el corazón aires de esperanza-

Tal vez Kazuya pudiera no solo poseer cierta atracción hacia ella. Tal vez también se mezclaran algún tipo de sentimiento más profundo.

Algo parecido al cariño o… al amor

Miró su reloj de pulsera para distraer su atención de sus fantasiosas cavilaciones.

Las cinco y media.

En ese momento, Kazuya se apareció ante la televisión con su mochila colgada.

Mei Ling dibujó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al verle. Los ojos verdes del chico la miraron con ilusión por un segundo, con casi desesperación después…

Un estruendo se escuchó al caer la mochila desde sus hombros al suelo.

Al segundo lo tenía sentado junto a ella en el sofá rodeándola en un cálido abrazo.

-…Kazuya… te he echado tanto de menos…-dijo la chica con lagrimillas en sus ojos marrones.

El chico tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acarició mirándola con ternura, para después lentamente descender y besarla muy lentamente.

Ese beso le supo a Mei ling como el agua del mar azotando el rostro en verano. Tal vez hubiera algo parecido al amor…

Su suave beso, se fue tornando en otros más apasionados, acompañados de caricias en los hombros y en su pelo, de electrificantes mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y de maravilloso pensamientos que el chico mandaba a su mente.

Mei Ling pudo ver su soledad, su aburrimiento en casa de sus abuelos, que la echaba de menos, que soñaba por las noches con sus ojos, que deseaba escuchar su voz…

El chico se abrazó de nuevo y en un susurro le dijo.-… creo que eso es echarte de menos también…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… sí claro, lo entiendo perfectamente…- decía Eriol al auricular de su teléfono.

La otra persona hablaba y hablaba sin parar mientras él dirigía su mirada a su pensativa esposa.

Tomoyo llevaba unos cuantos días muy extraña, casi distante. Aquello no era un gesto que le preocupara. De hecho hacía tiempo que su princesa no era su princesa. Suponía que se debía a su estrés o a esa pequeña crisis de llantos que le dio hacía unas semanas.

Pero que anoche le rechazara en la cama…

No es que le molestase, pero le resultó tan… inusual.

Pondría la mano en el fuego al decir que había una gran preocupación en su cabeza.

Lo peor era que no se dignara a contárselo…

-… no te preocupes Kazuya…- dijo amablemente a su amigo que parloteaba al otro lado del teléfono.-… yo me encargaré de poner en contacto a todos pero… ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer…?...-

-… pues…. Cosas…- dijo el chico nervioso.

Eriol sonrió con suficiencia.-… ya… bueno, pues nada, te haré de secretaria por un rato…-

-… jo, colega, pues… mira una de las cosas que tengo que hacer es hablar con el pobre Yamazaki… lo dejé plantado con tres palmos de narices hace una semana y…-

-… ya hablé yo con él…- dijo Eriol sonriendo.

-…¿En serio…?... pues será mejor que lo convoques también a la reunión, no sé hasta qué punto pude llegar a afectarle todo esto…-

-… estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Eriol mientras observaba como Tomoyo dibujaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-…Bueno, te dejo… gracias colega…- y Kazuya colgó el teléfono.

Eriol sonrió para si.-… ya llegó el terremoto que pondrá patas arriba mi vida…-

-…¿Qué?...- Tomoyo pareció tensarse de repente, cosa que Eriol captó al instante.

El chico se acercó al escritorio de Tomoyo y se sentó en el filo mirándola.-… nada, Kazuya ha regresado…-

Tomoyo destensó sus hombros y desvió la mirada. Sus ojos parecían cansados, pero ella volvió a inclinarse para dibujar cuando él le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

-…¿Ocurre algo mi princesa?...- le dijo con dulzura mientras le besaba la mano.

Tomoyo lo miró por unos instantes que parecieron años, para después dibujar una media sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

Eriol entendió que, fuera lo que fuera, Tomoyo no quería hablar del asunto.

Aún.

-… estás cansada, ¿por qué no te das un baño relajante?...- le dijo con ternura.

-… pero tenemos que llevar a Spinel y Kero a casa…- dijo ella señalando con la cabeza hacia el salón donde los guardianes veían la tele.

Eriol negó con la cabeza.-… cambio de planes…- dijo con amabilidad.-… esta noche tendremos una importante reunión… tengo que hacer unas llamadas…-

El temor se reflejó en sus precioso ojos azules. El chico se inclinó hacia su rostro. Ella, que estaba al tanto de todas sus averiguaciones, sabía lo que significaba una reunión así.

Eriol la miró con cariño.-… no temas… todo saldrá bien… ¿recuerdas?...-

A lo mejor toda su actitud se debía a eso. Tomoyo tenía miedo de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Él había sido tan desconsiderado con ella. A lo mejor debía haberle ahorrado algunos detalles, protegerla bajo la cálida manta de la ignorancia pero…

No era su estilo ocultarle cosas.

El chico besó su mejilla con ternura y ella sonrió más complacida.

-… entonces, te prepararé el baño y…-

Pero Eriol se sorprendió al ver cómo ella se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba por el cuello para darle un cálido beso. De esos lentos y suaves que a él le gustaban tanto últimamente.

-… te quiero…- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-el sonrió más abiertamente.-… casi tanto como yo a ti….-

Y ambos se sumieron en un cálido y dulce abrazo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran subió las escaleras y llamó a la habitación de Sakura. Ella había subido un hacía un par de horas antes para estudiar un poco.

A pesar de que no sabía cuándo podría retomar sus estudios, Sakura no quería dejar atrás las materias, cosa que a Shaoran lo llenaba de orgullo.

Pero era extraño estar en el piso de abajo a solas con Fujitaka Kinomoto. El hombre era muy amable y tenía una conversación muy interesante sobre sus viajes y sus descubrimientos. Pero hasta él había notado que echaba de menos la compañía de Sakura.

"… _me alegro de que arreglaseis… lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido entre vosotros… Sakura estaba muy feliz en el almuerzo…" había_ dicho el hombre, provocando que se pusiera del color de una manzana madura.

Si el señor Kinomoto supiera cómo habían arreglado sus diferencias….

Y de repente, la llamada de Eriol fue la campana que lo salvó. Su inminente llamamiento indicaba que había llegado la hora de poner las cartas boca arriba.

Así que había perdido permiso a Fujitaka para subir a hablar con Sakura a su habitación.

"… _eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en esta casa, ya lo sabes…."_

La frase del hombre hizo que el color rojo de su cara subiera un par de tonos más.

-… pasa…-

Shaoran entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si resoplando. Parecía que el mundo estaba conspirando contra él para que muriera por subida de sangre al cerebro.

Y no contribuyó nada que Sakura prácticamente saltara sobre él y los empujara a ambos sobre la cama con un sonoro estruendo, que de seguro se escuchó en el piso de abajo.

-…!Sakura!...- dijo él sonrojado al ver como ella permanecía abrazada a su cuello mirándole sonriente.

Él la obligó a incorporarse y ambos se sentaron en filo de la cama.-… tu padre podría subir en cualquier momento…-

Sakura sonrió sonrojada.-… tienes razón, lo siento…- dijo divertida.-… pero te he echado de menos este ratito…-

Él la miró con dulzura.-… yo también…-

Y por un segundo, abandonó su precaución y le dio un largo y suave beso.

Sakura sonrió y recostó la mejilla en su hombro.

Y entonces él recordó el por qué de su visita.-… Eriol ha llamado… Kazuya ha regresado y quiere hablar con todos esta noche…-

Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, para luego asentir con preocupación.

Él le pasó la mano por el encima del hombro para tranquilizarla.

-…También considera que deben asistir Touya, Yukito y… tu padre…-

Sakura puso cara triste ante eso.

Shaoran comprendió su temor.-… todos los relacionados con las cartas están implicados de alguna manera… no podemos dejarlos al margen…-

Sakura lo miró seria.-… será extraño para mi hablar de las cartas delante de mi familia…-

La chica miró con cara triste a Shaoran, pero había determinación en sus ojos al decir.-… quiero contárselo yo misma a papá…-y mirándolo con temor añadió.-… ya sabes… lo de Liang-Chew…-

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco de sus palabras, pero ella frunció el ceño con angustia-

-… debería saberlo… no quiero que se vea en ningún peligro por mi culpa…- dijo ella aferrando sus puños en su falda con la mirada baja.

-… pero si se lo dices, lo estarás exponiendo aún más…- dijo el chico mirándola con seriedad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y añadió con la voz quebrada.-… no, porque le pediré que se marche…que se aleje de todo esto…-

Shaoran pudo ver como dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos verdes. El chico estrechó una de sus manos con fuerza.

El chico comprendió el temor de Sakura. Iba a pedirle a su padre que se fuera del país, lejos...donde Liang Chew no lo pudiera encontrar. Y no sabía cuándo podría reencontrarse de nuevo con él…

-… es una decisión muy valiente…-dijo el chico besándole la cabeza con dulzura.

Sakura asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…¿En peligro?...- dijo Fujitaka mientras se tomaba su taza de té.-… y por eso habéis vuelto…-

Shaoran era tan bueno, que no quería detallarle a su padre en qué consentía ese peligro. Él consideraba que lo mejor era que su padre conociera solo lo esencial.

Pero Sakura quería advertirle de lo que podría pasar permaneciendo a su lado. Tenía que pedirle que se marchara lejos.

Y si algún día, todo esto hubiera pasado, entonces podrían volver a reunirse de nuevo.

De hecho, deseaba que todos se alejaran de ella, que se ocultaran y no se expusieran a la magia oscura de Liang Chew.

Sobre todo Shaoran.

Pero esa era una batalla perdida desde el principio. Porque su chico se lo había dejado muy claro.

Toda esa pesadilla se debía al simple hecho de haber cazado las cartas de Clow.

Pero había algo de lo que se estaba convenciendo cada día más y que le daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Que tal vez fuera su destino. Tal vez ella estuviese predestinada a cazarlas. Tal vez ella era la mejor de las opciones.

Porque estaba claro que si Shaoran hubiese sido el amo de las cartas, ahora Liang Chew lo tendría bajo su dominio.

Eso era tan horrible.

-… sabía que algo así ocurriría…- dijo Fujitaka mirando a su taza.-… ser la ama de las cartas sería una gran responsabilidad…-

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sorprendieron ante sus palabras. ¿Desde cuando Fujitaka conocía la existencia de las cartas de Clow? Es decir, habían asumido que Fujitaka descubrió a Kero un día por casualidad pero…

¿Hasta qué punto estaba al tanto de todo el asunto de las cartas? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?

-… papá… tú sabes lo de las cartas. ¿verdad?…- dijo sorprendida Sakura abriendo sus ojos al más no poder.

Fujitaka la miró con cariño.-… gracias a mi encontraste ese libro en la biblioteca…-

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Podría ser incluso lógico que su padre hubiese puesto ese libro allí pero…

-…¿Usted… lo sabía?..- dijo Shaoran sorprendido quitándole las palabras de la boca.

-… tenía un leve recuerdo en mi mente desde que era niño…-dijo el hombre con añoranza en sus ojos.-… un recuerdo que hizo que me convirtiera en arqueólogo y que viajara a un pequeño poblado del norte de Japón…-

Fujitaka parecía estar viviendo sus recuerdos ante sus ojos en ese preciso instante. Con su mirada perdidad tras sus pequeñas gafas.

-… sabía dónde tenía que buscar y lo que encontraría…- dijo con la mirada perdida.-… y cuando puse la mano sobre ese libro… todos mis recuerdos volvieron…-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, detalle que pasó desapercibido por Sakura

-…. El libro…- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-…sí… nunca lo abrí… no debía hacerlo… ya no era cosa mía… así que lo guardé con la esperanza de que algún día se abriera… -

-… ¿quién es usted…?...- dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se sorprendió ante sus palabras.-… Shaoran…- pero ella guardó silencio al ver como su padre lo miraba y asentía levemente.

La chica se puso en pie de repente.-… alto!.. ¿me podéis explicar de qué va esto?...-

Su chico la miró con media sonrisa.-…él es Clow…-

Sakura palideció ante las palabras de su chico.-… ¿Qué dices..?... Eriol es Clow…-

Fujitaka sonrió ante su hija.-… solo su mitad mágica… la otra mitad soy yo…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_**El mago"**_

"… _**mi nombre es Clow Reed…- el hombre de aspecto serio y apacible, escondía una tristeza muy grande tras los cristales de sus pequeñas gafas.**_

"_**-…Me da igual quién sea!... No es bienvenido a nuestro poblado!...-el anciano huraño y malhumorado, despreció al visitante que estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa tradicional.**_

_**-…Pero abuelo… es un buen mago… le vi hablar con las flores y los animales en el bosque… dice que quiere aprender de nuestra sabiduría…-**_

_**El anciano se quedó mirando a su bisnieta. La mirada verde de la niña era firme y decidida aún en sus escasos ocho años de vida.**_

_**-…Todos dicen lo mismo!... desde que los viajeros vienen a nuestro poblado a comprobar sus falsas leyendas, solo hemos tenido desgracias…-**_

"… _**No son falsas leyendas, y lo sabes abuelo…"**_

_**Dijo la niña a su abuelo utilizando su poder mental. Algo que hizo temblar al abuelo de los pies a la cabeza.**_

_**-…Ojalá fueran falsas…- murmuró el abuelo mirando con recelo al hombre de la entrada. Su aspecto de viajero, con su sucia capa y una pequeña bolsa de cuero atestada de objetos, no ocultaban la amabilidad de su joven rostro.**_

_**El anciano desafió a Clow con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**-… puede quedarse todo lo que quiera en el poblado, pero aléjese de mi bisnieta y mi familia…-**_

_**Y dicho esto, tomó a la niña de la mano y la obligó a entrar en la casa cerrándole la puerta en las narices a ese viajero."**_

Kazuya salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Mei Ling entraba al salón vestida muy guapa. El chico de ojos verdes la miró levemente sonrojado y desvió la mirada un poco.

-… veo que me has hecho caso…- dijo sin querer mirar los ajustados pantalones vaqueros de Mei Ling.

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente. En su mente no entendía por qué Kazuya le había pedido que se pusiera un pantalón.

-… las faldas no son adecuadas para subir en moto...- dijo el chico sonrojándose aún más mientras le pasaba el casco.

Mei Ling sonrió divertida al coger el casco.-… supongo que vamos a ir en tu moto… qué honor… solo has subido en ella a Yamazaki…-

Kazuya la miró con media sonrisa.-… considérate una privilegiada…-

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y un segundo después, Kazuya se puso serio.

-… por favor, no te preocupes por nada de lo que vas a oír esta noche…las cosas puede que sean algo… complicadas…-

Mei Ling abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero Kazuya la cogió de la mano y ambos salieron del apartamento.

Los recuerdos del anciano más longevo de su comunidad eran tan vividos como si fueran suyos propios. Clow Reed llegó al poblado Kasuga hace mucho mucho tiempo. De ahí la conexión que existía en el presente con los cazadores de cartas.

Lo sorprendente era como ese simple hecho había repercutido tanto en su propio destino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh!... Tomoyo!...- gritó la mujer al mismo instante en que la chica abría la puerta de entrada.

Nakuru saltó prácticamente sobre la anfitriona y la abrazó muy fuerte, estrujando las mejillas de ambas.

-….Na…Nakuru… me… me… alegro de verte….- dijo Tomoyo nerviosa y avergonzada por la reacción de la joven mujer.

Nakuru no había cambiado casi nada. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ella y se hubiera quedado estancada en sus diecisiete años. Aunque era lógico pensar que así era, ya que la chica era una creación mágica.

-… Oh, estás preciosa Tomoyo… el matrimonio te sienta muy bien!...- dijo emocionada la mujer tomando las manos de la chica.-… ¿Dónde está mi querido Spy?... espero que se haya portado bien con vosotros estos días…-

Eriol apareció en el pasillo con Spinel sentado sobre su hombro.-… bienvenida, mi querida Rubi….-

Tomoyo pudo observar como los ojos de Eriol se llenaban de alegría al ver a sus guardianes reunidos. Mientras hablaban los tres, el rostro de Eriol era casi paternal, a pesar de su juventud.

Y eso, lo hacía aún más atractivo…

-…¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo?...-

La voz de Sakura la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y de que Sakura, Shaoran y Fujitaka Kinomoto acababan de llegar.

-…¿Qué?... a mi nada!...-dijo riendo nerviosa.

Sakura la miró sin entender.-… ¿Y por qué estas tan roja…?...-

Tomoyo rió más ante eso.-… yo que va… bienvenidos!...- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia ante todos. Y los acompañó al salón.

Fujitaka se rascó de tras de la cabeza y rió nervioso mientras decía.-… gracias por invitarme, aunque no sé si servirá de algo que haya venido….-

Cuando llegaron al salón, Eriol los saludó a todos e hizo una reverencia a Fujitaka.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos a los ojos y entonces, Eriol le tendió la mano, la cual Fujitaka estrechó con fuerza.

-… algún día se tenía que descubrir todo…- repuso Eriol sonriente.

Fujitaka sonrió para si.-… gracias por guardarme el secreto…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las calles parecían efímeras en esa carrera frenética. El frío viento le hacía sentir las manos entumecidas. Mei Ling se agarró con más fuerza a la cintura de Kazuya.

"_No tengas miedo…"_ le repuso él mentalmente con sorna.

"_Corres demasiado!"_ los pensamientos de Mei Ling eran casi histéricos.

-AGÁRRATE!...- dijo riendo al tiempo que giraba un poco más su muñeca en el acelerador y la moto corría más deprisa.

Mei Ling ahogó un grito dentro de su casco y cerró los ojos. No quería ver cómo los coches pasaban a escasos centímetros de ellos. Kazuya los esquivaba con habilidad y facilidad pero sentía como si se pudieran caer de un momento a otro.

De repente, la moto se paró en seco.

-…ya hemos llegado…-

Mei ling levantó la mirada para ver que Kazuya se había quitado el casco y la miraba divertido.

-¿IDIOTA ES QUE QUIERES QUE NOS MATEMOS?...-dijo enfurecida levantándose la visera del casco.

-… es que me gusta el peligro...- dijo él riendo mientras se bajaba con ella de la moto.

-… pues la próxima vez recuerda que llevas a tu….-

Mei Ling se paró en seco antes de decir esas palabras. Al segundo, se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de que Kazuya lo había oído en su mente.

Sin embargo, el chico la había mirado de reojo y había soltado una simple risa floja. Al segundo, caminaba hacia una gran casa con un jardín precioso en la entrada.

-… esta no es la casa de Eriol y Tomoyo…- murmuró Mei Ling mientras lo seguía hacia la entrada de la casa.

Kazuya se sacó un sobre de color rosa de la chaqueta y lo miró con media sonrisa.

-… esta Kurumi es una cursi…- dijo sonriendo a su acompañante y blandiendo el sobre junto a su rostro.-… me pidió que le diera esta carta a su marido así que…-

Y dicho esto, deslizó el sobre por debajo de la puerta.

Mei Ling sonrió ante aquel gesto. Kazuya era muy amable al intentar reconciliar a su prima con su marido.

Y de repente, se acordó de lo que había pasado por su mente hacía unos segundos.

¿Qué eran Kazuya y ella?

¿Se podría decir que eran… novios…?

¿Cómo reaccionarían ante los demás esa noche…?

-…hey…. Vamos! Ahora si que vamos a llegar tarde!...-

Mei Ling se dio cuenta de que Kazuya se había teletransportado hasta donde se encontraba la moto y ya estaba subido en ella con el casco puesto.

Mientras volvía y se subía otra vez a la moto, siguió dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

¿Por qué parecía que no quería hablar de eso?

¿Era porque él no tenía claro lo que había entre los dos?

¿Por qué no respondía a sus pensamientos?

Pero en ese momento, sintió como Kazuya le cogía ambas manos y las colocaba a ambos lados de su cintura con delicadeza. Aquel gesto hizo que el rostro de Mei Ling se pusiera rojo como un tomate aún dentro del casco.

-…!agarrate fuerte!...-

A Mei Ling no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque al segundo, Kazuya hacía el caballito con su moto y se ponía en marcha a toda prisa, ahogando con el estruendo los gritos y los pensamientos de Mei Ling.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura miraba emocionada a los presentes mientras sostenía su zumo entre sus manos. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la de personas importantes que había en su vida y todas estaban allí con ella.

Shaoran estaba a su lado sentado con cara de preocupación.

Sin embargo, el resto de invitados parecían estar en una fiesta.

Touya y Yukito conversaban amigablemente con Nakuru, la cual estaba aún más bella que nunca.

Eriol conversaba con Kazuya, el cuál le dedicó una sonrisa. Seguro que le estaba leyendo la mente…

Mei LIng estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Tomoyo y Chiharu. Las tres conversaban y reían, aunque la última parecía un poco tensa por la presencia de los dos guardianes. Kero y Spinel estaban sentados en la mesa escuchando la conversación de las chicas.

Yamazaki se acercó a Shaoran y lo saludó efusivamente, haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos. Y por último, su padre sonreía complacido sentado a su lado.

Todo era tan… extraño…

Como si todos los presentes ignoraran el sufrimiento que guardaba en su interior.

El de que tal vez sería la última vez que los viera a todos reunidos.

Porque si Liang Chew le hiciera daño a alguno de ellos…

"… eso no ocurrirá preciosa…"

La voz de Kazuya en su mente la sobresaltó.

De repente, Kazuya empezó a pedir silencio. En pocos segundos, todos estaban escuchándole.

-… todos…- y miró a Yamazaki y Chiharu.-… bueno, casi todos… sabéis por qué nos hemos reunido hoy…-

Todos guardaron silencio.-…. Nuestra Sakura está amenazada por un gran peligro… un hombre al que conocemos como Liang Chew…-

Sakura se puso de pie y, ante la mirada atenta de Shaoran, se puso al lado de Kazuya y los miró a ambos.

-…es hora de que me contéis todo…- dijo con seriedad a los chicos.-… qué es lo que sabéis a cerca de mi futuro…-

Shaoran se puso de pie, pero Kazuya le indicó con la mano que se detuviera.

-… aún no amigo mío…- dijo el de ojos verdes.-… aún hay cosas que debo contaros…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Las cartas**_

_**Muchos fueron los magos que leyeron en libros las leyendas sobre los espers. Muchos fueron los que creyeron que sus habilidades se debían a algún tipo de magia poderosa. Muchos, los que llegaron al poblado buscando seres que podían dominar los elementos.**_

_**Más no encontraron nada. Los espers supieron guardar bien su secreto durante décadas, encerrados en ancestro poblado. Sin ningún vínculo con el mundo exterior, los avances o los cambios de las épocas.**_

_**Fue entonces cuando un esper nació. Sus habilidades eran incomparables con los demás habitantes del poblado. Y su espíritu libre luchaba por salir a otros mundos, por conocer otras magias. Pero los ancianos le negaron esa libertad una y otra vez.**_

_**El lado más oscuro de la magia era un lugar peligroso para un esper poderoso y deseoso de poder,**_

_**Tantas fueron sus negaciones, que la furia y el odio se fueron acumulando en su interior, alimentando su poder de por sí colosal.**_

_**Y un día, ante una nueva negativa de los ancianos, ese esper estalló en cólera y usó su poder contra el poblado. Destruyó todo lo que se mantenía en pie, toda vida animal o vegetal, contaminó ríos y lagos y maldijo a los habitantes del poblado.**_

_**Entonces, los ancianos echaron del poblado a ese esper y le pidieron que nunca jamás volviera allí, ya que ellos renegaban de sus ancestros y su vinculación con el pueblo.**_

_**Ese esper, viajó a China y allí conoció a multitud de magos y hechiceros. Ante ellos, presumió de sus poderes camuflándolos de magia. De esta manera, conoció a un joven mago.**_

_**Este mago era muy sabio y había estudiado sobre muchos tipos de magia. Negó que los poderes del esper fueran mágicos y el joven esper encolerizado, lo retó a un duelo.**_

_**La lucha fue dura. Ambos eran poderosos, pero las fuerzas del mago estaban flaqueando. Así que, con el último aliento que le quedaba, sacó una llave dorada de su bolsillo. El mago concentró su poder y las fuerzas de la naturaleza que el esper dominaba, se volvieron contra él.**_

_**Sin embargo, las fuerzas del mago eran muy débiles y murió en el intento de atacarle, cayendo la llave de su mano inerte.**_

_**El esper, lleno de cólera y de ira al ver cómo casi fue derrotado por el mago, tomó la llave de la mano del mago e intentó destruirla.**_

_**Pero al proyectar su ira sobre es objeto, una magia salió de su interior, destruyendo todo a su paso. Cuando el esper se dio cuenta del origen de ese poder, supo que tenía un arma letal entre sus manos.**_

_**Fue sembrando el terror por allí por donde pasó, hasta que volvió al poblado deseoso de venganza.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto…?...- preguntó Sakura.

-…Esa llave es esta…- dijo Kazuya sacando la cadena y mostrándosela a los presentes.

-…quita colega… guarda eso…- dijo Yamazaki haciendo reír a los presentes.

Chiharu parecía muy sorprendida por la historia y por lo bien que se lo tomaba todo Yamazaki.

-…¿Cómo tienes eso…?...- dijo Eriol sorprendido al ver la llave.

Kazuya pudo leer en su mente que sabía qué era esa llave.

-…Creo que yo puedo responder a eso…-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Fujitaka Kinomoto se ponían de pie y miraban a los presentes.

-…¿Padre?...- dijo Touya con los ojos sorprendidos.-… Tú… ¿Cómo…?...-

-… es la otra mitad de Clow…- dijo Kero con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura se giró a su guardián.-… ¿Tú lo sabías…?...-

Kero dibujó una media sonrisa.-… fui yo quién le devolvió sus recuerdos cuando tocó el libro de Clow por primera vez…-

Fujitaka miró a los presentes y por último a su hija.-… perdonadme si la historia que os voy a contar es algo… triste...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"_**La vida anterior del mago".**_

_**Clow Reed se crió solo. Sus padres murieron al poco tiempo de nacer debido a una epidemia que azotaba las calles de Londres en aquella época. Sus padres eran de una afamada familia china que había hecho una pequeña fortuna en el Hong Kong colonial. Pero, cuando fueron fueron a vivir una temporada a Londres, contrajeron la peste y murieron.**_

_**Clow fue criado, por sus sirvientes en Londres. Sin nadie más que supiera acaso de su existencia. Pero él se sentía especial. Algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía un gran poder en su interior.**_

_**Por eso, dedicó su infancia y juventud a estudiar libros y libros que pudieran ayudarle a desarrollar su poder. Encerrado tras las puertas de una biblioteca, sin dejar que nada ni nadie entrara en su vida. Se sentía muy solo y deprimido. Nadie le dio cariño en ningún momento, nadie le dio unas palabras de ánimo, nadie se interesó por su vida.**_

_**Por eso, llegó a pensar que el amor no existía.**_

_**Conforme pasaron los años, Clow se hizo más mayor y más sabio. Estudiaba libros de filosofía, de ciencias, de astronomía, de leyendas y de magia. Y poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el mundo que lo rodeaba.**_

_**Por eso, un buen día, reunió su fortuna y algunas pertenencias en una bolsa y emprendió un viaje.**_

_**Un viaje en el que quería conocer todo lo bueno que el mundo podría mostrarle. Y viajó a conocer sus orígenes por toda China y Japón. En este viaje conoció a mucha gente. Alguna gente despreciable y sin escrúpulos, capaces de hacer cosas horribles por un poco de dinero. Pero también conoció gente amable y buena, que le abrió sus puertas sin esperar nada a cambio y que lo despedía con una sonrisa en los labios.**_

_**Fue entonces, como poco a poco, su carácter se fue dulcificando y su vida fue siendo más feliz.**_

_**Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había desarrollado algunas habilidades. Podía escuchar hablar al viento y ver sonreír a las flores. Y poco a poco, su comunicación con la naturaleza fue tal, que podía entablar conversaciones con ella.**_

_**Se dio cuenta entonces, de que él mismo era parte de la naturaleza y que estaba sintiendo algo especial por ella.**_

_**Un día, regresó a Hong Kong y descubrió que tenía unos primos lejanos allí. Los visitó muchas veces y ellos, le recibían con los brazos abiertos Él, que estaba lleno de paz y sabiduría, transmitía sus descubrimientos y habilidades a sus familiares, y descubrió que había algo en él que provenía de la sangre que corría por sus venas.**_

_**Poco a poco supo que sus primos tenían unas habilidades mágicas insólitas. También supo que sus primos querían hacerse cargo de él cuando era muy pequeño, pero que le perdieron el rastro cuando sus padres murieron en Londres.**_

_**Y pronto descubrió, que él también tenía esa magia en su interior y comenzó a desarrollarla.**_

_**La biblioteca de sus parientes estaba repleta de libros de magia y Clow comenzó a estudiarlos y hacerse aún más fuerte.**_

_**Entre esos libros, un día encontró una leyenda sobre un Clan ancestral al norte de Japón y la existencia de una llave.**_

-… la leyenda que me contó mi abuelo…-

-…Sí…- dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.-… Yo… quiero decir, Clow… viajó al poblado para conocer más sobre esa llave…-

-… pero según la leyenda…- dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.-… esa llave… era maligna… tenía odio en su interior…-

Eriol se puso de pie.-…. La clave estaba en el libro que le dí a Sakura… y que por desgracia ahora tiene Liang Chew…-

-… ¿te refieres al diario de Clow?...- dijo Sakura recelosa, haciendo que todos la miraran.-… te equivocas… pude ponerlo a salvo…- dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolso y se lo entregaba a Eriol.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido.-… no … me dijiste nada de…-

Sakura lo miró avergonzada.-… lo siento… ocurrieron muchas cosas en esos días…-

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran se miraban el uno al otro, Eriol pasaba las páginas rápidamente.-… cuando encontré este diario hace muchos años en la mansión de Clow… supe que yo solo era una parte de él… porque no tenía recuerdos de nada de esto…-

Eriol le tendió el libro a Fujitaka y este, al leerlo un poco por encima, sonrió complacido y dijo.-… cierto, la pequeña Hikaru…-

Kazuya abrió los ojos sobresaltado al ver la fugaz imagen de la niña de ojos verdes en la mente de Fujitaka.-… es esa niña…- murmuró sorprendido.-… es la nieta del anciano de mi Clan…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**La niña y la llave.**

_**-… Hikaru… Hikaru…-**_

_**-…uno, dos, tres…-**_

_**La pequeña de pelo ondulado color ceniza y ojos verdes, saltaba de piedra con los pies descalzos, riendo, cuando el agua fría del río le salpicaba.**_

_**-… Ven Clow… escucha lo que dice el río… está contento porque estoy jugando con él….-**_

_**Clow estaba sentado sonriente en la vereda del río y hacía anotaciones en su libro. El joven hombre sonreía.**_

_**-… lo estoy oyendo… y dice que te caerás otra vez igual que ayer…-**_

_**La niña rió ante su comentario y corrió a su lado. Ambos se miraron por un instante sonrientes.**_

_**-… deberías volver… a tu bisabuelo no le gusta que estés conmigo….-dijo amablemente.**_

_**-…. Pero a mi si me gusta estar contigo…- dijo ella sonriendo.-…prométeme que no te irás nunca…-**_

_**Clow sonrió aún más complacido a los ojos verdes de la niña.-… si es eso lo que quieres, no me iré nunca de este poblado…-**_

_**Y de repente, la mirada de la niña se entristeció y la pequeña empezó a arrancar florecillas del suelo.-… pero sé que te marcharás… cuando consigas lo que has venido a buscar…-**_

_**Aquellas palabras sorprendieron en gran medida a Clow.-… ¿y qué es lo que he venido a buscar…?-**_

_**Hikaru lo miró fijamente a los ojos y un leve resplandor dorado se vislumbró en sus pupilas al decir.-… tu tesoro…-**_

_**Clow abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver eso en sus ojos.**_

_**-… sé lo que piensas… lo puedo leer en tu mente…-**_

_**El hombre volvió a sonreír con amabilidad.-… se me olvidaba que tienes esa habilidad…. Pero no, aunque encuentre lo que busco, no me iré…-**_

_**La niña lo miró sonriente.-… yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo…-**_

-… ¿esa niña era una esper que podía leer la mente…?...- dijo Sakura.-…. Creía que Kazuya era el único…-

Kazuya se cruzó de brazos.-… al parecer esa niña y yo fuimos los únicos…-

Todos se sorprendieron en gran medida de lo que había dicho.

Eriol se dirigió a Fujitaka, el cuál pasaba las páginas del diario una a una con nostalgia en la mirada.-… el diario continua un año después, cuando Clow está viviendo en Tokio en la mansión Clow…- dijo Eriol con interés.- y esos recuerdos ya son recuerdos que yo poseo de mi vida anterior…-

Todos miraron a Fujitaka expectantes.-… señor… ¿qué pasó en ese año?.-

Pero Fujitaka tenía el semblante serio y triste por lo recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

-… aún me duele recordarlo…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**-…No!... He dicho que No!...- el anciano golpeó la mesa con fuerza.**_

_**-…pero yo quiero dársela a él…- repuso la niña.**_

_**El anciano señaló con furia a Clow.-… No sé cómo se ha enterado… pero no voy a permitir que se la des… nunca!... jamás!...-**_

_**La niña se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.-… soy mayor, y puedo decidir sola…-**_

_**El anciano se puso de pie y gritó.-… tienes ocho años!...-**_

_**La niña y el anciano se miraron con rabia, pero Clow rompió el silencio diciendo.-…¿cuánto hace que tiene ocho años?...-**_

_**El anciano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras..-… no sé de que me habla…-**_

_**Hikaru miró a Clow con ilusión.-… más de cien años… y te he estado esperando todo este tiempo…-**_

_**Clow la miró con cariño.-… gracias…-la mirada de Clow se dulcificó contemplando sus precioso ojos verdes.-… definitivamente, tú eres el tesoro que busco…-**_

_**La niña rió dulcemente.-… aunque todavía no estás muy seguro de lo significan esas palabras..- y cambiando su semblante de repente añadió.-… lo comprenderás con el tiempo, cuando tu vida llegue a su fin y desees que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo…-**_

_**Clow la miró con extrañeza, como si Hikaru supiera que todo lo que ocurriera de aquí en adelante sería… inevitable.**_

_**El rostro de Clow se ensombreció.**_

_**La niña negó con la cabeza.-… te prometí que siempre estaría contigo…no dudes ni por un instante de tomar lo que te pertenece…-**_

_**Y de repente, la niña cerró los ojos y abrió sus brazos. Un brillo empezó a emanar de su pecho.-… recuerda que… todo irá bien…-**_

_**La niña entró en una especie de trance, pero miró de reojo a su abuelo y dijo.**_

_**-… gracias por cuidarme…-**_

_**El anciano no pudo contener las lágrimas.-…Hikaru…-**_

_**La niña cerró los ojos y el brillo se hizo más fuerte. Su pelo ondulado flotaba formando ondas en el aire. Clow concentró su mirada en ella y levantó su mano hacia la niña. Pero en el momento en que iba a tocarla, el anciano le agarró la mano con fuerza.**_

_**-… ese poder puede ser letal… mi pobre Hikaru lo ha encerrado en su interior tantos años…-**_

_**Clow, al comprender las palabras del anciano, se afirmó en su decisión.-… entonces creo que es justo liberarla por fin de esa carga…-**_

_**Y sin dudas, introdujo su mano en el pecho de la pequeña y, lentamente, sacó una llave dorada.**_

_**En el momento en que el joven Clow sacó la llave, el cuerpo de Hikaru empezó a desvanecerse.**_

_**El anciano corrió hasta ella y abrazó su tenue figura hasta que se convirtió en cientos de estrellas plateadas. El pobre hombre se quedó allí agazapado, sin poder contener su llanto. Hikaru había cumplido su cometido en esta vida y se había marchado.**_

_**Aunque confiaría en su promesa… siempre estaría a su lado.**_

_**Clow no pudo contener las lágrimas, pero, casi al segundo, una neblina negra comenzó a brotar de la llave y a envolverlo todo.**_

_**-… te lo dije!... mi pequeña Hikaru ha muerto, y todo por tu culpa!...-**_

_**Pero Clow veía sorprendido como todo lo que tocaba la neblina desaparecía. Las paredes de la casa, los muebles… todo… y comprendió que debía actuar rápido. Así que concentró todo su poder, sus sentimientos y su corazón.**_

"_**Hikaru, te prometo que cuidaré de este poder. Y que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar".**_

_**Una luz dorada empezó a brotar de las manos de Clow y de la llave salieron cientos de destellos. Esos destellos se arremolinaron en vertical hasta formar un báculo dorado. Clow lo cogió firmemente y miró con firmeza a la negra oscuridad.**_

_**-Oh. Luz oscura de la destrucción!. Por el poder que me ha dado la llave de la creación, sométete a mi poder y conviértete en carta de Clow ahora!...-**_

_**Una esfera dorada salió del báculo de Clow y envolvió en su interior a toda la oscuridad. Finalmente, un gran destello formó la primera carta de Clow.**_

_**La carta descendió hasta la mano de Clow. En ella había una niña de pelo ondulado y ojos cerrados muy parecida a Hikaru.**_

"_**The Void"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… entonces, a partir de la magia negra que contenía la llave de la creación, Clow creó a The Void…-dijo Shaoran muy sorprendido por el relato.

Fujitaka parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Parecía muy atormentado por sus recuerdos. Sakura se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro. Touya también se acercó a su padre y le miró a los ojos.

-… Hikaru es…-dijo el muchacho.

-… es mi querida Nadesiko…-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Sakura ahogó un grito entre sus manos.

-… ella cumplió su promesa y se reencarnó tan solo para vivir nuestro amor en esta vida…- dijo con una sonrisa.-… pero tristemente…-

Touya asintió comprendiendo.-… tuvo una longeva vida anterior… así que esta no podía ser muy larga…-

Sakura sollozó, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su padre. Este la abrazó con ternura.-… ella lo sabía… por eso me pidió que no llorase… y me hizo muy feliz dejándome a mis dos maravillosos hijos…-

Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura y le estrechó fuertemente la mano.

Todos estaban consternados por el relato de Fujitaka.

Pero Kazuya no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas.

-… perdonad pero… ¿qué pasó con esa carta destructiva…?

-… eso es algo que yo creo poder responder….-dijo Eriol ajustándose las gafas.- … mis recuerdos son posteriores a todo eso, y por mucho que he leído el diario, todavía no entiendo por qué no recuerdo cómo Clow creó a The Void…-

-…pero sí sabes por qué Clow la selló…-

Eriol miró con determinación a Shaoran.-… es algo de lo que Clow nunca se sintió orgulloso…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Clow y las cartas.**_

_**Clow continuó su viaje hacia la sabiduría. Decidió recorrer Japón en busca de nuevos mitos y leyendas. Con el nuevo poder en sus manos, comprendió que había muchas cosas que podía hacer con su amor hacia todos los seres y creaciones de la naturaleza.**_

_**Conforme las situaciones lo requerían, Clow intentó ayudar a los demás con su magia. La llave de la creación le permitió crear nuevas cartas con las que ayudar a la gente. Así creó a "The fly", "The wind", "The water"…**_

_**Todas sus cartas eran como hijas para él. A las cuáles podía dar su amor y su cariño, con las que estar acompañado durante toda su vida. **_

_**Decidió instalarse en un poblado cercano a Tokio y ayudar con su magia a todo aquel que quisiera ir a su casa a pedirle ayuda. Pronto fue conocido por su amabilidad y dulzura, como un hombre bueno y sabio.**_

_**Pero en su interior, aún existía la soledad, el vacio de no tener a nadie con quien compartir su vida. También fue haciéndose cada vez más anciano y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a atormentarle.**_

_**¿Qué sería de sus queridas cartas cuando él ya no estuviera en el mundo?**_

_**¿Y si caían en las manos equivocadas?**_

_**Y luego estaba el poder de la llave de la creación. Un poder, que canalizado a través del más grande de los sentimientos humanos, podría ser igualmente maravilloso.**_

_**Pero también igualmente letal canalizado por odio y el rencor.**_

_**Así, que continuó con sus estudios y viajes entre Japón y Hong Kong. Sus familiares, cuando supieron de las grandes habilidades desarrolladas, se pusieron a su entera disposición en todo lo que pudiera ayudarle.**_

_**Y consiguió dominar el poder de la llave de la creación hasta tal punto de crear un ser mágico con capacidad de sentir y decidir por sí mismo. De ahí nació Keroberos, guardián de las cartas y encomendado a guardar el secreto cuando el momento fuera necesario.**_

_**Pero, a pesar de todo lo creado, a pesar de la gran felicidad que le transmitían sus creaciones. Clow seguía sintiéndose solo y desgraciado.**_

_**Aquella primera carta rondaba su cabeza y su corazón desde aquel día."The Void" nació de un poder letal, sí, pero también del amargo sentimiento de haber acabado con la vida de la dulce Hikaru.**_

_**Algo inevitable, sin lugar a dudas, pero horrible de todas formas.**_

_**Y ver a esa carta creada a la imagen de su querida Hikaru le atormentaba aún más. Nunca la había vuelto a utilizar, ni siquiera había vuelto a tocarla. Un gran dolor en el pecho se abría al pensar en esa carta. Tal vez las cosas se podían haber solucionado de otra forma…**_

_**Pero ese poder era tan letal… si hubiese caído en las manos equivocadas…**_

-… No me puedo creer que Clow fuera tan desdichado…- dijo Sakura casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-… la muerte de alguien a tus espaldas es algo muy duro de llevar…- dijo Eriol mirando a la ciudad de Tokio a través de los grandes ventanales.

-… Pero… ¿por qué no utilizaba esa carta?...- repuso Mei Ling haciendo que Eriol saliera de sus pensamientos.

El chico de ojos azules la miró seriamente y después desvió la mirada.

-… Dolor…- dijo Kazuya a la chica de ojos marrones.-… a Clow le dolía recordarla… mucho más saber que no sabía cómo cambiar ese poder tan destructivo que tenía…-

-…La pobre Void siempre estaba triste…-dijo Kero con los brazos cruzados.-… se quejaba de que nunca podía salir a jugar con sus compañeras… que Clow la dejaba sola…-

-…que cruel…- murmuró Tomoyo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

Eriol vio la rabia en los ojos de su esposa.-… mi querida princesa, puede que suene algo cruel, pero era la única forma de evitar la destrucción que albergaba esa carta…-

Tomoyo desvió la mirada de su marido algo sonrojada por su error. Eriol se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente.-… no te preocupes… no sabías nada de la historia…- intentó reconfortarla.

Cuando ella dibujó una leve sonrisa intentando disculparse con su marido, Eriol miró a Keroberos y este asintió levemente.

-… aquella noche…- dijo Eriol.

-… aquella noche…- repitió Kero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**La noche del confinamiento.**_

_**-… amo Clow, despierte amo Clow!...- el pequeño guardián movía el hombro de su amo sin parar.**_

_**Clow Reed se había quedado dormido como tantas veces mientras leía en el sillón rojo.**_

_**-… que pasa mi querido Keroberos…- dijo con una apacible sonrisa surcada entre sus arrugadas facciones.**_

_**El guardián se encogió de hombros.-… es esa carta otra vez, no para de llorar y llorar y no hace más que molestar a las otras cartas. Me están volviendo loco…-**_

_**Clow desvió la mirada por un instante.**_

_**Pero Kero lo miró con el rostro triste.- … amo, le necesita… necesita hablar con usted…-**_

_**Y en ese momento, Clow sintió el amor más grande que jamás había sentido hacia esa carta que sufría por su culpa. Como si fuese la misma Hikaru la que le pidiese un poco de ese amor.**_

_**Clow se levantó del sillón y se dirigió apresurado hacia la biblioteca, con Kero a su espalda.**_

_**Tomó el libro de las cartas, las dispuso todas en círculos concéntricos sobre la mesa y puso a "The void" en el centro. Siempre que ocurría eso, Clow hacía lo mismo, le mostraba a "The Void" lo importante que era para todos ellos y hablaba con ella a través de su magia. Entonces, la carta se sentía más feliz y se volvía a dormir.**_

_**Pero esa vez, Clow se quedó mirándola un buen rato y puso su mano sobre la carta suavemente. Casi al segundo, estaba invocando su báculo mágico ante la mirada atónita de Kero.**_

_**-… amo, no puede hacer que revele su forma original… nos destruiría a todos!...-**_

_**Pero Clow ya estaba invocando el conjuro.-… Oh, llave que revelas los poderes de la oscuridad….-**_

_**El círculo mágico de Clow apareció en el suelo de la habitación, brillando con su luz dorada. The Void se elevó de entre sus hermanas y comenzó a brillar.**_

_**-RELEASE!...-**_

_**La figura de una niña de pelo larguísimo y ondulado pareció brillando de la carta. Y posó sus plateados pies sobre el suelo. Al verla, los ojos de Clow se conmovieron y un segundo después, estaba arrodillado frente a la niña abrazándola con ternura.**_

_**-…Hikaru…- murmuró el mago casi para sí.**_

_**Sin embargo, los tristes ojos de la niña se volvieron maliciosos. La oscuridad invadió la habitación y todo comenzó a desaparecer.**_

_**-… amo Clow… su poder!... lo está destruyendo todo!...- Clow pareció salir de su trance con los gritos del guardián quien había adquirido su forma original.**_

"_**The Wood"**_

_**Las ramas de la carta ataron con fuerza los brazos de la niña que miraba con odio a Clow. El hombre tomó su báculo y miró con lágrimas en los ojos a la carta.**_

_**-… no puedo controlar tu poder. Y no puedo dejar que siembres la destrucción cuando yo no esté. Lo siento…-**_

_**Clow levantó su báculo sin dejar de mirar a la niña a los ojos. Ella intentó zafarse de su cárcel, pero en un segundo fue tocada por el báculo.**_

_**-… vuelve a tu forma original Carta de Clow…- y apartando la mirada y cerrando los ojos de dolor, añadió.-… y mantente sellada… para siempre…-**_

_**La luz dorada envolvió la habitación, mientras Kero recordaba como la niña miraba con odio a Clow y como este no paraba de llorar. De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Salvo que The Void ya no estaba allí con las demás cartas.**_

_**-… Nunca menciones lo que has visto esta noche, Keroberos….-**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… y nunca lo he hecho hasta ahora…- dijo Kero con nostalgia.

Al levantar la cabecita vio como todas las chicas lloraban silenciosamente y los chicos permanecían serios.

-…ES LA HISTORIA MÁS TRISTE QUE JAMÁS HE OIDO!... TOUYAAAAAAA!...- gritó Nakuru al tiempo que se tiraba encima del hermano de Sakura.

-…. Hey Nakuru! Ya vale…-

-… vamos, animaos…- dijo Kero sobrevolando la habitación.-… ya sabéis cómo acaba la historia!...-

Sakura emitió una leve risa.

-…¿co…cómo acaba…?...- dijo Chiharu tímidamente.

Yamazaki se cruzó de brazos con aire de suficiencia.-…. Pues el sello se rompió cuando Sakura cambió las cartas a cartas de Sakura. Fue una dura batalla, pero al final ella la convenció con su amor y la convirtió en The Hope…-

Chiharu lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Iba a abrir la boca para recriminar a su novio, cuando Kazuya dijo.-…Guau, Eriol te ha puesto al día…-

Todo rieron ante el comentario de el de ojos verdes.

Chiharu miró sorprendida a los presentes.-… ¿Es verdad?...-

Y todos asintieron al unísono.

La pobre Chiharu se echó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con un cojín, intentando no volver a meter la pata en esa noche revelaciones.

-… la carta….ahora the…. Hope…- dijo Eriol riendo con suficiencia mientras miraba a Sakura y Shaoran.-…. Atormentó por muchos años a Clow. Intentó olvidar el tema, pero era muy difícil obviar esos sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que yo no entendía hasta que hoy conocí la historia de Hikaru…-

-… Clow se había enamorado con el tiempo de Hikaru, a pesar de que ella ya no se encontraba con él…- la voz consternada de Yukito sonó más ronca de lo habitual, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Touya.

Eriol caminó por toda la estancia.-… cada día fue creyendo más y más en la promesa que Hikaru le hizo. Se fue convenciendo de que podría haber una vida después de la muerte. Y comenzó a prepararlo todo para ello…-

-…. El libro, las cartas, los guardianes…. Todo…- comprendió Shaoran.

-… también creó a Yue…- añadió Kero.

En ese momento, Kazuya se dio cuenta de la relación.-… Yi-Jie dijo que Clow lo visitaba cuando era pequeño. Que creó a Yue en Hong Kong… ¿No os dais cuenta?...-

Todos lo miraron sin entender, pero Kazuya parecía extasiado.

-…Clow ya no necesitaba la llave de la creación. Su poder se había desarrollado tanto que no necesitaba la llave como intermediaria. Fue otra de sus medidas para proteger su legado tras su muerte. En uno de sus viajes, se la dejó a Yi-Jie en su alma… tal como la guardó Hikaru sin ningún peligro…-

Sakura lo miró sin entender.-… ¿Cómo sabes que se la dio a Yi-Jie y no a otra persona?...-

Y entonces, Shaoran sonrió con suficiencia.-… Wudang…-

Eriol pareció caer en la cuenta.-… Yi-Jie te la pasó a ti cuando os fusionasteis para salir de Wudang…-

-…Claro!... por eso casi me muero! Ahora encaja todo!...-

Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa ante el comentario de Kazuya. Mientras Mei Ling se puso en pie y gritó.-… ¿Qué casi mueres en Wudang?...-

Kazuya reía nervioso mientras Sakura y Mei Ling lo miraban con preocupación.

-…. La cuestión es ¿Cómo no moriste como Hikaru cuando te extrajeron la llave?...- añadió Shaoran haciendo temblar a Kazuya de los pies a la cabeza.

-… Pues….- supongo que no la llevé dentro tanto tiempo como Hikaru…-aunque por ese razonamiento, Ji-Yie…-

Pero Eriol negó con la cabeza.-…. La llave ya no era destructiva, porque Clow convirtió gran parte de ese poder en "The Void"… además Clow conocía el corazón de Yi-Jie y sabía que sus sentimientos eran buenos… al igual que los de Kazuya…-dijo sonriendo haciendo que el de ojos verdes se sonrojara.

Y el chico de ojos verdes comprendió que la salud del anciano se fue resintiendo cada vez más desde aquel día. Tal vez su muerte no fue inmediata debido a que la magia de Clow había hecho la llave menos maligna. Pero Ji-Yie sabía que moriría después de entregársela.

Pobre Ji-Yie-san…

-… Clow…- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie.-… ¿No os dais cuenta de que todo fue meditado y calculado por Clow?... él conocía el futuro e intentó prepararlo todo para…. evitar algo…-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y comentar lo que Shaoran había dicho.

Kazuya vio como en su cabeza giraban una y otra vez los recuerdos: Hong Kong, Liang Chew, la katana, Yi-Jie, Sakura… muerta.

Kazuya se aclaró la voz llamando la atención de los presentes.

"… es la hora…"

"No…"

"…. Debemos contar lo que vimos…"

"… No es necesario…"

"… podemos contarlo, no va a ocurrir…"

Shaoran miró a Kazuya tristemente, pero aún así le advertía con la mirada de que no describiera la cruel y sangrienta escena que ambos tenían en sus mentes. La sola imagen le producía escalofríos y le ponía enfermo.

-… confía en mi…-le tranquilizó el de ojos verdes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**El sueño**_

_**El templo de oro refulgía con la luz del sol. Las montañas a lo lejos brillaban con un halo dorado. Kazuya caminó por el sendero tranquilo, contemplando apaciblemente el bello paraje de montaña de Wudang.**_

_**Nunca había disfrutado de ese paraje con tanta intensidad, por ello sabía que aquello era un sueño. Sus recuerdos de la montaña eran mucho más lejanos y… complicados. Por eso, que su mente lo invitará a deambular por el mundo de los sueños era muy muy agradable, haciendo que lo real se volviera irreal y lo terrenal simplemente fascinante.**_

_**Y justo en ese momento, el sol se apagó y la oscuridad y la niebla lo invadió todo. Lo sabía, lo bueno no podía durar mucho. Valientemente dio un par de pasos entre la oscuridad y entonces lo vio.**_

_**El anciano, vestido con un kimono blanco, permanecía sentado en la fuente, apoyado en su bastón y con aire ausente y distraído miraba hacia la oscuridad.**_

_**El corazón de Kazuya dio un vuelco, a pesar de todo, su maravilloso sueño sobre Wudang no se tornaba todavía en pesadilla.**_

_**-….Ji-Yie-san!...- gritó el chico al verle y corrió en su busca. **_

_**Al ver que el anciano no cambiaba su postura se paró en seco frente a él y lo llamó de nuevo.-… Yi-Jie-san…-**_

_**Y en ese preciso instante, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su derecha. Al girarse, se vio a si mismo magullado, lleno de sangrantes heridas, intentando apenas sostenerse en pie apoyado sobre la punta de una katana.**_

_**Se extrañó mucho de verse a sí mismo como un ancestral guerrero abatido, pero con la furia y la rabia reflejados en sus ojos verdes.**_

_**De repente, el Kazuya del sueño se tele transportó y un segundo después el fulgor del metal resplandeció primero en el cielo, luego a la derecha y por último en el suelo. Con el estruendo, pudo ver como aquel último fulgor, no fue más que el cuerpo del otro Kazuya cayendo irremediablemente al vacio y chocando contra el suelo.**_

_**Los ojos verdes de Kazuya se abrieron horrorizados de sobremanera al verse a sí mismo destrozado y moribundo en el suelo. **_

_**-…¿Qué está pasando?...-gritó Kazuya a Ji-Yie, el cual no se había levantado de su asiento, pero, en ese momento, escuchó esa frase repetida por la voz de otro. Y se dio cuenta de que a su derecha y con la misma cara de espanto, Shaoran Li le hacía la misma pregunta al anciano.**_

_**Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, como si su reciente descubrimiento les dijera que todo aquello no era un simple sueño. Entonces Kazuya levantó la mano derecha, lo mismo que hizo Shaoran, y ambos se tocaron con la punta de los dedos.**_

_**El contacto humano hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y comprendieran.**_

"…_**es real…" pensó Shaoran, algo que Kazuya escuchó a la perfección.**_

"… _**lo es…" le respondió Kazuya.**_

_**Yi-Jie se puso de pie débilmente y apoyándose en su bastón se puso entre los dos chicos.**_

_**-…Yume…-dijo el anciano con una débil voz.-… no me queda mucho…. Espero que… tenga… suficientes fuerzas para…-**_

_**Kazuya notó como Yi-Jie cerraba los ojos y ponía cara de esfuerzo, al tiempo que palidecía. En ese momento, la imagen del Kazuya herido desapareció para dar lugar a una más insólita.**_

_**Liang-Chew se mostraba triunfante sobre la puerta del templo Tsukimine. La Luna llena brillaba a su espalda, dejando entrever tan solo su silueta. De repente, la silueta de un muchacho se colocó junto a Liang Chew.**_

_**-…¿quién es…?...-murmuró Kazuya.**_

_**Pero un segundo después, el malherido Kazuya del sueño gritaba.-… No permitiré que le hagas daño!...- y se volvía a tele transportar para comenzar una nueva lucha contra el joven extraño.**_

_**Y en un segundo, el resplandor de la Luna dejó ver el rostro del joven misterioso: Shaoran Li.**_

_**Los ojos marrones del verdadero Shaoran se abrieron horrorizados, casi tanto como los de Kazuya, mientras veían como la cruente batalla entre los dos chicos, no dejaba ver más que destellos del metal y sangre que salpicaba en el suelo.**_

_**Ambos luchaban a muerte.**_

_**-…¿Por qué luchamos?...- gritó Shaoran a su abuelo, pero en ese momento, un destello iluminó el oscuro templo.**_

"_**Shoot"**_

_**Sakura, con su báculo dorado que brillaba por encima de su cabeza, miraba con determinación a los chicos desde el suelo del templo. Su blanco vestido se movía con el viento, mientras su mirada verde era más decidida que nunca. Había utilizado la carta disparo contra el suelo para atraer la atención de los chicos en ella.**_

_**El Kazuya y el Shaoran del sueño la miraron por un segundo. Fue entonces cuando Liang-Chew gritó.**_

_**-…!Acaba de una vez con ella!...-**_

_**En ese momento, Shaoran saltó desde el tejado del templo al suelo.**_

_**-….NNNNOOOO…-gritó Kazuya al mismo tiempo que también saltaba y se tele transportaba en el aire.**_

_**Reapareció un segundo después frente a Shaoran, pero este estaba preparado porque le asestó un fuerte golpe con su Katana en el hombro, haciendo que Kazuya cayera al suelo roto de dolor, mientras que la sangre corría por su brazo.**_

_**-…No lo hagas!...- dijo Kazuya pero al ver que el chico no entraba en razones gritó.-… cuidado Sakura!...-**_

"_**Shield"**_

_**Sakura invocó a la carta escudo con el rostro desencajado por el horror de ver a Shaoran tan lleno de odio. Una burbuja dorada la envolvió par de segundos, mientras Shaoran corría hacia ella apuntándola con su katana.**_

_**De repente, el velo dorado de la burbuja se rasgó.**_

_**La imagen fue borrosa, lejana… pero el sonido fue muy real.**_

_**Y la piel fue atravesada por el agudo filo plateado**_

_**El Kazuya y el Shaoran verdaderos vieron como aquel ser que parecía Shaoran había asesinado a Sakura. La chica cayó como fulminada por un rayo al suelo, entre los gritos horrorizados del Kazuya y el Shaoran del sueño. El chico de ojos marrones del sueño, casi al segundo, la había cogidos entre sus brazos y no paraba de gritar horrorizado.**_

_**Como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.**_

_**De repente, todo se volvió negro, pero los gritos de Shaoran eran ensordecedores. Porque el Shaoran real gritaba igulamente horrorizado arrodillado en el suelo.**_

_**Kazuya notó como sus propias mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas, pero se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar los pensamientos del pobre chico.**_

"…_**por mi culpa, por mi culpa…me quiero morir…"**_

_**-… hey, Shaoran!...- dijo zarandeándolo del hombro.-… tranquilízate!... esto es un sueño… no ha pasado… aún… y…-**_

_**Pero Yi-Jie, se arrodilló junto a su bisnieto y le puso la mano en la frente. Shaoran lo miró con ojos anegados de lágrimas. Entonces, una luz dorada salió de la mano del anciano, haciendo que Shaoran dejara de llorar y se calmara un poco. Kazuya pudo leer la mente de Yi-Jie entonces.**_

"…_**. Él intentará usarte, quiere que seas tú quién la mate…. aunque eso ya lo sabías…. La amas… no puedes permitir que lo consiga…. Eres fuerte Shaoran Li… cree en el amor que sientes y todo irá bien…."**_

_**Kazuya sonrió ante esos pensamientos.-… tiene razón… tranquilízate Shaoran, todo irá bien….-**_

_**Shaoran asintió y se puso de pie ayudado por Kazuya. Los tres se miraron algo más calmados, pero el de ojos marrones no podía evitar pensar en la horrible imagen que había vivido.**_

_**-… eres muy importante, Kazuya-san…- le dijo Ji-Yie con una débil voz.-… debes ayudar a mi bisnieto…-**_

_**Kazuya lo miró sin entender.-…¿Cómo podría ayudarle?...-**_

_**Ji-Yie dibujó una media sonrisa.-… con la ayuda de Hikaru y la parte de ella que hay en ti….-**_

_**-… No entiendo nada…- dijo Kazuya.**_

_**Pero la imagen de Ji-Yie se fue haciendo borrosa.-… regresa a tus raíces Kazuya…- dijo Yi-Jien débilmente.**_

_**El anciano tocó la mejilla de su bisnieto.-… sé fuerte, Shaoran Li…. Siento no poder ayudarte más…-dijo mientras casi se desvanecía.**_

_**Shaoran lo miró horrorizado.-… pero, ¿estás bien?... ¿podremos hablar en otra ocasión no?...-dijo con urgencia.**_

_**Yi-Jie negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.-… mi alma debe empezar su viaje….-**_

_**Ante aquellas palabras, Kazuya no pudo evitar llorar. Y mientras Shaoran se abrazaba llorando al cuerpo casi inexistente de Yi-Jie, él mismo notó como abandonaba el mundo de los sueños y volvía a la realidad.**_

-… cuando me desperté, Kurumi me dio la llave y supe que debía ir a mi poblado para conocer más sobre mis antepasados.

Todos salieron de repente de la visión que Kazuya había proyectado en sus mentes y miraron a Sakura y Shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos. Era horrible la visión de Kazuya.

La pobre chica estaba pálida y Shaoran parecía…. No había palabras para describirlo.

Sin embargo, el chico de ojos marrones estaba agradecido de que Kazuya no hubiese mostrado la imagen de Sakura atravesada por su katana.

"… _es un infierno con el que solo yo quiero cargar…."_ Le había apuntado a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-… olvidemos por un momento la… vivida visión de Kazuya… y centrémonos en el problema…- dijo Eriol intentando poner calma.-… por lo que sabemos, Liang-Chew conoce la existencia de llave de la creación y ha intentado buscarla, pero sin éxito…-

Kazuya se golpeó el pecho justo donde colgaba la llave.-… ni la conseguirá…-

-… entonces ha optado por otra alternativa…- murmuró Yukito.

-… matar a Sakura…-añadió Touya con rabia.

-…pero ¿Por qué?...- dijo Tomoyo consternada.

-… tengo una teoría…- repuso Eriol colocándose las gafas.-… Sakura pudo convertir las cartas de Clow a cartas de Sakura, porque Clow ya no existía. Su magia se fue debilitando y ella la sustituyó con la suya propia…-

-… si Sakura desaparece…- repuso Kazuya mirando al techo.-… su magia también. Y entonces podrá cazar él mismo las cartas y convertirlas. Pero aún no entiendo por qué quiere que sea Shaoran…- repuso pensativo.

-… pues yo te puedo explicar eso…- dijo Eriol tranquilamente a Kazuya.-… Liang Chew se quiere asegurar de que no tendrá rivales para cazar las cartas. Si Liang Chew es quien mata a Sakura, Shaoran estará tan rabioso que cazará las cartas y las usará para vengarse…-

-… lo asesinaré con mis propias manos…-repuso el de ojos marrones mientras miraba la nocturna ciudad de Tokio.

-… pero si consigue engañar a Shaoran…- continuó Eriol.-… y hacer que sea él quién la mate, el chico estará tan hundido y anulado que….-

-… no me quedarían fuerzas para continuar…- se giró Shaoran comprendiéndolo todo.

Kazuya comprendía ahora la estratagema de Liang Chew. Era un giro de tuerca más que astuto.

¿Qué haría Shaoran si él mismo matara a Sakura?

En su sueño, podía ver el rostro impasible del chico durante la lucha. Pero, después de… lo que pasó…. el Shaoran del sueño estaba abatido y destrozado, anulado y casi muerto…

Sería casi lógico pensar que Shaoran no querría seguir viviendo después de hacer algo tan horrible.

En la mente de Shaoran se dibujó la escena más parecida a un suicidio.

"… cálmate amigo…"lo intentó sosegar Kazuya.

Vaya con Liang Chew.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía muchas cosas… ¿Lograría ayudar a Shaoran a no caer en ese error?.

Confiaba en que el plan del abuelo saliera bien.

Se dio cuenta en el dantesco cuadro que había dejado con si visión. Touya, Nakuru, los guardianes y el señor Kinomoto estaba más ausentes que nunca. Yamazaki estaba horrorizado, al igual que Chiharu, que casi estaba enferma con la visión. Mei Ling trataba de reconfortar a Tomoyo que no paraba de llorar y Sakura y Shaoran…

El chico estaba destrozado, sucumbido por la horrible visión y los más negros pensamientos.

Pero Sakura, a pesar de su seriedad, estaba entera, fuerte, decidida y más optimista que nunca.

"…_muy bien preciosa… adelante…"_ la animó Kazuya con su mente, lo que provocó un halo de esperanza en los ojos de la chica.

De repente, Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a Shaoran que estaba abatido junto al ventanal del gran salón.-… sé que no lo harás… estoy muy segura…-

Yukito, tocó el hombro de Shaoran sacándolo de su mundo interior.

-… recuerda lo que te dijo Yue…- le dijo al chico.-… el amor lo puede todo… tienes que luchar Shaoran!...-

-… todos sabemos que no serás capaz , tu amor es más fuerte que él….- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, la que se sumaron las sonrisas de todos los demás.

-…. Confio en ti Shaoran…- le dijo Sakura tendiéndole las manos, las cuales el chico rozó con la punta de sus dedos algo dubitativo.

"… _te aseguro que no lo harás…."_ Le animó Kazuya.

El rostro de Shaoran dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía y estrechaba con fuerza las manos de Sakura.

-…Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que nací para protegerte….- dijo con dulzura y a la vez con decisión.-… no permitiré que me domine….Lucharé para mantenerte con vida!...- gritó Shaoran ante la sonrisa de todos.

-…Y yo te ayudaré!...- dijo Kazuya.

Una a uno fueron asintiendo todos los presentes, dándole su apoyo y su fuerza.

Kazuya se sintió más feliz y más tranquilo una vez que las mentes de todos parecían más animadas. Lucharían juntos contra Liang Chew y protegerían a Sakura, las cartas y al mundo.

-… pues, bien… entonces mañana partiremos para empezar con el entrenamiento…- dijo Kazuya triunfante.

-…¿Entrenamiento?...- gritaron todos al unísono.

-… para la batalla… iremos al poblado Kasuga, donde ese Liang Chew no nos pueda encontrar!...-dijo el de ojos verdes.

-… me parece bien…- repuso Shaoran.-… allí podremos ocultar a Sakura, ha estado expuesta demasiado tiempo…-

-… de acuerdo, y podremos diseñar un plan…-

-… Touya y yo no quedaremos aquí para vigilar… creo que Yue estará de acuerdo… - repuso Yukito.-…¿os apuntáis Kero, Spinel y Nakuru?...-

-… claro!...- gritaron los pequeños guardianes.-… debemos proteger al señor Kinomoto, y los otros… creo que los guardianes podríamos quedarnos como primera defensa…-

-… a nosotros nos gustaría ayudar en algo…-dijeron Yamazaki y Chiharu al unísono.

Y todos intentaron aportar su granito de arena al plan que había llamado: " Protejamos a Sakura"

… alto alto ALTO!..- gritó Sakura en mitad del bullicio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio para mirarla. Las mejillas de Sakura eran un mar de lágrimas.-… no puedo permitir que os pongáis en peligro por mi… no quiero perderos a ninguno…-

-…tranquila Sakurita, todo irá bien…-dijo Kero posándose en su hombro.

-… pero, yo soy la que debe luchar… no vosotros…-

-…. Estaremos contigo…- dijo Eriol sonriente.

-… todos te apoyaremos…- repuso Kazuya.

-…. Y te juro que todo saldrá bien…- dijo Shaoran abrazándola con ternura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::

Eriol acompañó a los presentes hasta la puerta. Yukito y Touya se ofrecieron a llevarse a Kero y Spinel durante unos días, ya que los demás partirían al poblado Kasuga.

En el rellano de la escalera, escuchó como Nakuru jugaba con Touya como solía hacer en la secundaria, ante la risa de Yukito.

-… vamos Nakuru… déjame ya!...- protestaba Touya mientras bajaba las escaleras con Nakuru colgada de su cuello.-… eres una mujer casada… ¿qué dirá tu marido…?...-

-… Nada!...el sabe perfectamente que eres mi amor platónico!... mi querido Touya!...-

Las risas de Nakuru y Yukito se perdían escaleras abajo.

Sakura salió cabizbaja del apartamento, fuertemente aferrada a la mano de Shaoran, el cuál parecía ausente. Fujitaka Kinomoto se marchó también junto a ellos, tan sonriente y amable como siempre, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de su hija para reconfortarla.

Era algo muy extraño, compartir tu existencia con alguien. Ahora entendía en parte a cómo podía sentirse Yue al respecto.

-… ves como no siempre miento…- murmuró Yamazaki en el oído a Chiharu, la cual se puso roja al pasar por el lado de Eriol.

La chica tendría muchas cosas que asimilar esa noche.

-… hasta mañana a todos…- dijo Eriol despidiéndose con la mano sonriente. A pesar del por qué de la reunión, había sido agradable pasar un rato todos juntos.

Eriol volvió al apartamento y cerró la puerta. Pensaba que Kazuya se habría teletransportado a casa, pero se sorprendió mucho de ver todavía allí a Mei Ling.

-… ¿te quedas un rato más con nosotros…?…- le dijo amablemente a la chica.

Pero Mei Ling miraba con ojos desorbitados la puerta cerrada del salón. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unos gritos un tanto desmesurados.

Eriol frunció el entrecejo y entró seguido por Mei Ling.

Lo que encontró lo dejó perplejo.

Kazuya y Tomoyo estaban de pie en medio de la sala y ambos se miraban con fiereza a los ojos.

-… No tienes derecho a juzgarme así!...- decía Kazuya en tono bastante grosero.-… Mi familia solo intenta ayudar!...-

-…ella es fuerte!...- gritaba Tomoyo.-… sé que Sakura será capaz de hacerlo sola…. No necesitará tanta ayuda… todo irá bien!...-

Eriol miraba atónito a su esposa. Sabía la gran confianza que Tomoyo tenía en Sakura, pero de ahí a que llegara a afirmar eso…

-… No, lo entiendes!... esto no es una batalla en la que pondrás uno de tus modelitos a Sakura!...- y a continuación, Kazuya añadió.-… eres una hipócrita y una egoísta!...-

Aquellas palabras sentaron como un jarro de agua fría a Eriol, el cuál cerró el puño y dio dos pasos hacia Kazuya. Estaba furioso con Kazuya, por tratar de esa manera a su esposa e insultarla. Tal era su rabia, que apenas sintió la mano de Mei Ling y sus palabras intentando serenarle.

-….¿Egoista?... eres tú el que se inmiscuye en algo que no te concierne…- decía Tomoyo con rabia.-… has venido aquí a decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer. Y ni siquiera sabes nada de magia, ni nada sobre el potencial de Sakura… intentas llevarte la gloria de algo que no te concierne…-

Kazuya apretó el puño y la miró con rabia.-… la egoísta eres tú!... prefieres poner en peligro la vida de tu amiga, antes que hacer que tu maridito se vaya de tu lado….-

-… Eso no es cierto!…- dijo Tomoyo a la defensiva.

De repente Kazuya se relajó y miró con ojos tiernos a Tomoyo.-… no tengas miedo… te juro que no le pasará nada… y podréis ser felices… los tres…-

Ante las palabras de Kazuya, Tomoyo ahogó un grito de asombro y se tapó la boca con las manos, al mismo tiempo que unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Eriol miró a Kazuya sin comprender.-… ¿los tres…?...-

Y de repente, el mundo dio un giro inesperado y el peso de las nubes cayó sobre sus hombros.

Eriol sintió como si sus fuerzas flaquearan y su mente se quedaba paralizada ante lo que acababa de comprender.

-… Oh…lo… siento…- dijo Kazuya sonrojado.-… creí… creí que él lo sabía…lo… lo siento….-

Eriol no vio nada. Era como si nada ya importase. Tan solo escuchó las balbuceantes disculpas de Kazuya y cómo le decía a Mei ling que era mejor que los dejaran solos.

Eriol se pasó la mano por el pelo y fijó la vista en el suelo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, lo hizo regresar a la tierra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo lloraba desconsolada, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ya nada importaba. Ni la estúpida discusión con Kazuya. Ni que Sakura estuviera en peligro y todos debían ayudarla.

Kazuya la había descubierto ante él. Y se sentía horrible por ello.

Tenía tanto miedo de contárselo. Nunca era una buena ocasión. Y después de saber todo lo relacionado con Sakura…

Sentía que todo aquello no era más que un obstáculo, un impedimento para que todo lo demás no saliera bien.

Había pedido a Kazuya en su mente que no contara nada ante los demás. El chico se figuró que era una sorpresa no muy adecuada para contar en una reunión en la que se trataban temas tan duros y tristes.

Pero en realidad, ella ocultaba la noticia a todos. Incluso a él.

Y escuchar que Eriol arriesgaría su vida por Sakura… Eso hizo que le entrara el pánico… ¿Qué haría ella entonces?. ¿Y si Eriol moría en la batalla?

No podría vivir con eso…

Pero ver la reacción del chico, allí sentado en el sillón rojo de Clow. Pensativo y ausente… Dios, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a atarle en ese momento tan crítico?.

-… Eriol…- consiguió murmurar ente sollozos. El chico no parecía oírla.

Tomoyo se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró con una infinidad de lágrimas surcándole las mejillas.

-… Eriol… mi amor…- susurró ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

El chico pareció ver sus precioso ojos azules y salió de sus pensamientos al oír cómo Kazuya y Mei Ling cerraban la puerta.

-..¿voy… voy a ser padre…?..- murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

Tomoyo asintió mientras que las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron más en la sorpresa.

-… Voy a ser padre….- dijo casi para sí.

Y Tomoyo le cogió la mano inerte y la besó.-… Oh, Eriol… lo siento mucho… yo… hace pocos días que yo…. Oh, mi amor… lo siento tanto!...- rompió a llorar la chica.-… es… es… algo inesperado…. Y viene en … el pero de los momentos… oh, lo siento, lo siento… no tengo derecho a….-

Pero Tomoyo calló cuando Eriol tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.-… eso es maravilloso….-

Ante aquellas palabras, Tomoyo sonrió mientras sus lágrimas caían y caían. Los ojos de Eriol empezaron a ponerse vidriosos.-… ¿por qué sientes algo que es tan…. Bonito…?...-dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción el chico.

-… pues… yo… yo…- la chica echó su cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a llorar sin control.-… tengo miedo….-

Eriol le acarició el pelo con cariño.-… es normal que tengas miedo… pero estaremos juntos….-

Ante esas palabras, Tomoyo lo miró con determinación, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.-… Promételo!... promete que estaremos juntos!...-

Los ojos húmedos de Eriol se abrieron en sorpresa, para dar lugar en seguida a la ternura.-…ahora lo entiendo todo… tu discusión con Kazuya…-

La chica se avergonzó ante eso y un halo rosa se dibujó bajo sus lágrimas.-…no quiero que mi hijo nazca… y no pueda conocer a su padre…-

Eriol sonrió y tomó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y acunándola como una niña.-… eso no ocurrirá… todo saldrá bien… ¿recuerdas…?...-

Tomoyo sollozó entre sus brazos.-…Kazuya tiene razón… soy una egoísta…-

Eriol la abrazó aún más fuerte.-… no eres egoísta… vas a ser mamá….- y besando la parte de arriba de la cabeza de su esposa dijo…- y me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol recostó gentilmente a Tomoyo en la cama. Su dulce esposa y futura mamá se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Sin hacer ruido se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama, y se recostó al lado de ella.

Iba a ser padre.

A sus tempranos veintiún años estaba casado y sería padre en breve.

Clow había creado a sus cartas poniendo todo su amor y su cariño, al igual que cuando creó a Kero y a Yue.

Sobre todo a Yue.

Pero crear un ser mágico no se podía comparar con crear un humano con tan solo la magia del amor. Alguien que tendrá tus rasgos o lo de tu persona amada, que te admirará y te dará su amor incondicional y por el que tú serías capaz de dar tu vida si fuese necesario.

Aquello… era simplemente maravilloso.

Y era algo para lo que ya estaba preparado.

Desde el primer día en que supo que Tomoyo y él caminarían juntos por el mundo.

Siempre deseó crear una feliz familia junto a ella.

Simplemente estaba esperando a que ella estuviera preparada.

Miró con una sonrisa el rostro de su esposa y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

El problema era que todo había sido repentino.

Rayos, debió haber sido más cuidadoso. No tenía derecho a hacerle llevar esa carga aún siendo tan joven.

Y después estaba todo lo demás…

Tomoyo se giró en la cama y de repente despertó. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, se giró para buscarle.

El chico le rodeó la cintura.-… ¿estás más tranquila…?.-

La chica asintió apoyando su cabeza en la frente del chico.-…¿ deseas este hijo?...- susurró ella.

Eriol acarició su rostro.-… más que a nada en este mundo…- sonrió con ternura.-… ¿y tú…?…- preguntó receloso.

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y dijo.-… deseo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo….-

Eriol la estrechó entre sus brazos muy fuerte. El mundo parecía de otro color desde hacía unas horas.

-…¿de cuanto…?...- susurró él en su abrazo.

-… dos meses…- dijo levemente sonrojada.-…. Creía que se debía al estrés pero…lo supe hace unos días….-

-…. ¿Tenías miedo de saber qué pensaba yo…?.- dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo asintió avergonzada.-… debí suponer que… que te alegrarías… lo siento….-

-…¿cómo no me va a alegrar?... es algo… inesperado, pero maravilloso igualmente….-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos. Eriol besó su frente, sus mejillas su mandíbula y sus labios. Seguidamente descendió hasta su vientre y lo besó con dulzura, para después recostarla sobre su pecho.

-… buenas noches…- murmuró el chico.

La chica tomó el rostro de Eriol entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.-… buenas noches…-

El silencio se hizo entre la pareja, que intentaba conciliar el sueño abrazados.

De repente, una idea se pasó por la cabeza de Eriol.

-…podremos seguir haciéndolo… ¿verdad?...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura miraba a su padre con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su padre!. Le daba tanta vergüenza.

Le había dado permiso para entrar en la habitación de Shaoran y dormir con él aquella noche.

Pero sus pensamientos lujuriosos y a vergonzantes, se enfriaron en un segundo al ver la cara triste de Fujitaka decir.

-… el chico te necesita…-

Y dicho eso, su padre le dio las buenas noches y la dejó en el pasillo plantada.

Aquellas palabras le habían hecho tener una corazonada.

Y al traspasar la puerta, vio como Shaoran estaba metido en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Sabía que no estaba dormido.

Sin decir nada, se metió en la cama con él y lo abrazó por la espalda al tiempo que hundía su mejilla en su cuello. Podía notar los leves temblores y espasmos que Shaoran emitía con cada sollozo.

Era demasiado duro, demasiado disciplinado para llorar delante de todos. Pero no tanto como para no dejar se consolar por su amada.

Sakura notó como el chico le cogió la mano fuertemente entre las sábanas, pero no se dignó a girarse y mirarla.

No quería que ella lo viera llorar de nuevo.

Sí, porque en aquella visión había llorado más amargamente y con más rabia que cuando murió su querido Yi-Jie.

-… ¿sabes que nuestro amor es más grande que el universo?...- le dijo ella con una dulce voz.-… ¿y más profundo que el mismo océano?...-

Shaoran le apretó más la mano en respuesta.

-…. Todo irá bien, Shaoran… ¿sabes por qué…?...-

El chico negó con la cabeza.-…. Porque mi único futuro válido es aquel en el que estoy contigo para siempre….-

De repente, en un rápido movimiento, Shaoran hundió su cabeza en su pecho la abrazó con fuerza.

-… eres mi vida, Sakura…-

Y Sakura acunó a su chico como si de un bebé se tratara sin decir nada, hasta que cayó rendido en un sueño mucho más feliz que su realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami_chan:**__** Bueno, luego diréis que por qué no subo otro capítulo? Además de muy largo ha sido muy muy intenso!. Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo de una manera más original para que la historia no se liara y lo entendierais. Ha sido un esfuerzo monumental! ^^UU. Los comentarios los dejo para que los hagáis vosotros!**_

_**Yo tan solo comentaré la escenita E+T que hemos presenciado! De lo más dulce y preciosa. Es mi regalito dulce de esta capitulo. Espero que os halla sorprendido y gustado.**_

_**Dejad muchos REVIEWS! Que este capitulo creo que lo merece. Yo creo que después de esto me voy a tomar una licencia de un descansito, porque estoy muy muy ocupada!-**_

_**Un mensaje a Estrella rosada, The hope, The love card… La distancia no es tan larga como pensáis! Un beso chicas!**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Entrenamiento

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Aviso de Manami-chan:**__Este fic es la segunda parte de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo". Si eres un nuevo lector, te recomiendo que te leas primero el otro para que no te pierdas en la historia y comprendas mejor a los personajes ^_¬_

"El tesoro escondido de Clow"

Capitulo 8: "Entrenamiento"

Oscuridad.

Penetrante y agobiante negrura que lo envuelve todo.

El chico de piel trigueña se mira las manos. Un poder brutal corre por sus venas como un veneno endemoniado. Cables de acero fantasmal aferran al suelo cada milímetro de su piel, de sus músculos, de sus huesos…

El invisible poder le impide moverse, no puede hablar… casi no puede respirar por voluntad propia.

Su cuerpo le es ajeno

Los negros ojos le dominan, minan sus movimientos, el control de su cuerpo… no hay escapatoria de aquello contra lo que ha luchado tanto.

Tanto esfuerzo en vano…

Y de repente… dominación, sometimiento a la voluntad de esos ojos negros.

Movimiento.

Asfixiante incertidumbre del que no ve, del que no es señor de sus actos. Pero su mente adormecida, le pide que esté alerta. Aún lucha y se niega a aceptar lo inevitable.

Velocidad.

Fuerza.

Poder.

Magia.

Se desencadena una batalla de la que es totalmente esclavo. Toda su mente lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de esos ojos negros. Pero es inútil, su cuerpo se está dejando llevar por ese insaciable deseo.

De repente, la magia oscura envenenada recorre con rapidez su cuerpo. Algo le llama y le domina aún más si eso es posible.

Ella se abre paso con su luz dorada en esa espesura oscura e incierta.

_No._

Debe alcanzarla, debe tocarla.

_No, por favor, no te acerques._

Debe poseer esa magia.

_Oh, luz de mi vida, aléjate de mi…_

Ese deseo ajeno le está matando, es inútil luchar contra él.

Y de repente… todo se precipita hacia un final incierto.

…

Calidez, que llama al odio ajeno.

Marioneta inánime de la maldad.

Verde esmeralda que brilla con el fulgor del último aliento.

Verde que se vuelve opaco…

Dolor

Sangre.

Desgarrador grito que parte en dos el alma.

Manos ensangrentadas.

Vida robada.

Dolor.

Muerte.

…

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado ahogando un pequeño grito en su pecho. El sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

-…¿Shaoran?...- gritó Sakura desde su lado derecho.-… ¿estás… bien?...-

Al abrir los ojos, el cegador sol le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Ella acarició su pelo con cariño y dulzura.

Ella.

Necesitaba su dulzura. Refugiarse en su calidez.

Sentir su palpitante corazón latiendo con fuerza…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

Sakura lo observaba con aire de sorpresa y preocupación mezclados.

Respiró aliviado y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El alma de Sakura le transmitía amor y paz. Lo único que necesitaba para no caer en la locura de aquella horrible pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez.

-… ¿estás bien…?...- oyó murmurar de nuevo a Sakura.

El suave traqueteo del asiento y el murmullo del gentío, le hizo recordar, de repente, que no se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura en Tomoeda.

Estaban en un tren camino a algún lugar del norte de Japón.

"… _de camino a mi poblado… ¿recuerdas?..."_

La voz de Kazuya resonó muy alta y clara en su mente, lo que hizo que el chico de ojos marrones recordara un montón de cosas a la vez.

El tren estaba lleno de gente.

Abrazaba a Sakura fuertemente desde que había despertado.

Y estaba siendo observado por Kazuya, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Eriol y medio vagón de pasajeros.

Shaoran dio un respingo y se separó de Sakura como un resorte. Pudo comprobar que su chica estaba levemente sonrojada, aunque con una media sonrisa en los labios y que sus amigos se aguantaban la risa mientras se asomaban por encima del asiento.

-…¿Siempre dormíais así de abrazados en Hong Kong?...- dijo Eriol con una risa burlona.

-… No nada de eso!...- respondió el de ojos marrones visiblemente nervioso.

Y todos comenzaron a reír ante la reacción del chico.

-… Vamos cariño, déjalo descansar a gusto…- le sugirió dulcemente Tomoyo a su marido, mientras escondía una sonrisa divertida tras su mano.

-… Está cansado… anoche tampoco durmió nada…- murmuró Sakura tímidamente a su amiga.

La súbita risita de Tomoyo dibujó miradas pícaras en el matrimonio, y de pura vergüenza en los ojos de Sakura y Shaoran.

Shaoran tosió roncamente e intento obviar el tenso ambiente mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla.

De repente, sintió la mirada penetrante de Kazuya, que estaba sentado en la fila de al lado junto a Mei Ling. En otros tiempos que, curiosamente hoy parecían muy lejanos, la mirada de Kazuya hubiese sido de puros celos, pero hoy, el chico le miraba con tono lastimero…

"… _¿tienes pesadillas… muy a menudo?..."_ dijo el chico en su mente con tono preocupado.

"… _¿te divierte hurgar en mi mente…?..."_ le respondió amargamente el de ojos marrones con sus pensamientos.

Odiaba ser tan rudo ante la preocupación del chico, pero últimamente deseaba que sus pensamientos volviesen a ser privados.

"… _ya sabes… me atraen los pensamientos fuertes… y los tuyos son como si gritaran en medio de este vagón…"_ repuso el de ojos verdes y seguidamente comenzó a conversar con Mei Ling para distraer su atención.

En el cristal del vagón vio como Sakura reía con su dulce sonrisa a Tomoyo, que estaba sentada frente a ella. Su nívea piel y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el frío.

Shaoran apretó el puño con fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol del atardecer caía sobre las montañas cuando todos alcanzaron la casa. El paseo por el bosque otoñal hasta allí había sido espectacular. La casa tenía varias alas, tres concretamente: una principal y muy grande y dos a ambos lados. Era del más puro estilo japonés, con amplios pasillos entarimados, grandes puertas de panel y madera envejecida. En medio había un típico jardín japonés desde el cual se veía todo el bosque dorado y las cumbres nevadas de las montañas.

A Sakura le parecía que la casa de los abuelos de Kazuya era simplemente una preciosidad. La tradición en estado puro enclavada en un paraje de hermosura casi mágica.

"… _me alegro que te guste el lugar, preciosa…"_

La voz de Kazuya resonó en su mente, y se giró rápidamente para mirarle y dedicarle una sonrisa. Los demás estaban también admirando el lugar.

Shaoran, se alejó un poco de ella. El chico miraba al horizonte allá en las montañas, algo ausente y pensativo. La chica se entristeció un poco al ver su semblante. Shaoran estaba más serio que nunca…

Apenas había dormido en esos días y se pasaba las horas callado y pensativo…

Entonces reparó en la feliz pareja. Tomoyo y Eriol se habían detenido junto a un riachuelo que corría cerca de la mansión. Eriol se había inclinado junto a la orilla y había cogido una pequeña libélula en sus manos, la cual echó a volar y se posó en la cabeza del chico haciendo reír a Tomoyo.

Durante todo el viaje en tren, la pareja había compartido miradas de cariño y complicidad lo cual había hecho muy feliz a Sakura. Su amiga, a pesar de todo, no parecía sufrir por todo lo que se avecinaba y continuaba envuelta en su nube de felicidad matrimonial.

Le agradecía tanto a Eriol que hiciera tan feliz a Tomoyo…

Por su parte, Mei Ling parecía algo nerviosa mirando al suelo. La pobre se había visto envuelta en este lío y Kazuya había insistido en que los acompañara.

Se veía que ambos se habían hecho muy amigos.

-…Bienvenidos…-

Una voz anciana resonó a sus espaldas. La mujer mayor, de rostro amable y sereno, se acercaba a ellos cogida del brazo de su anciano marido. Sus cabezas blancas y sus arrugadas facciones denotaban su avanzada edad.

Sin embargo, la amabilidad con que él posaba la mano sobre la de su esposa, mientras ambos caminaban todo lo rápido que le permitían sus kimonos tradicionales, indicaban que el amor que los unía era igual de anciano.

-… espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje, hijos míos…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

La abuela paseó su arrugada mirada por cada una de las chicas y sonrió pícaramente tras su abanico. En ese momento, Kazuya dio un respingo, corrió al lado de su abuela y le puso las manos en los hombros, algo que a Sakura le pareció muy dulce de su parte.

-…chicos… estos son mis abuelos…- dijo Kazuya con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras apretaba sus dedos en los hombros de su abuela.

-... ah!.. Qué bonitas son todas!...- dijo el abuelo con una carcajada.-..y latub…-

-…ABUELOOO!... pero cuánto te he echado de menos!...-

Antes de que pudieran saber qué pretendía decir el abuelo, Kazuya le dio un efusivo abrazo, tapándole la boca al anciano con su hombro.

A Sakura le pareció que Kazuya quería mucho a sus abuelos.

Fue entonces Eriol quien habló mientras hacía una solemne reverencia que todos imitaron. .-…gracias por invitarnos... señores…-

La abuela hizo un gracioso movimiento con la mano mientras reía.-… no, nada...nada… sentiros como en casa…-

Kazuya tomó a sus abuelos por los hombros y comenzó a caminar con ellos encabezando al grupo mientras decía nerviosamente.-… pero venga, vamos!... ¿no nos vais a invitar a pasar?...-

El abuelo soltó una gran risotada.

-… acompañadnos dentro, estaréis cansados y hambrientos…- dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda-… además… los otros esperan…-

Todos siguieron a sus anfitriones por el pasillo principal del jardín.

Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Y solo en ese instante, el chico de ojos marrones pareció estar feliz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al entrar a la casa, todos dejaron sus zapatos y sus pesadas mochilas en la entrada y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-…Bienvenidos!...- gritó una mujer muy vivaracha nada más entrar.-… me alegro de que halláis llegado… me estaba aburriendo aquí …-

La mujer era preciosa y su figura, la de una top model. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron con la boca abierta nada más verla, como si fuera alguien realmente famoso.

Pero a Shaoran no le sonaba de nada.

Kazuya sonrió y presentó a la mujer como su prima Kurumi.

-…así que tú eres la famosa Kurumi Hatta..- dijo Tomoyo sonriente.-… encantada de conocerte…es un gran honor…-dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

Kurumi sonrió a cada uno de los chicos que Kazuya le presentó. Sin embargo, cuando Kurumi se dirigió a Mei Ling, tan solo dijo.

-… me alegro de volver a verte…- dijo la mujer de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

Mei Ling le sonrió.-… yo también…-

Shaoran sospechó que habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de su prima durante su estancia en Hong Kong. Era curioso cómo, sin haberlos presentado formalmente, Kazuya y Mei Ling parecían muy amigos; tanto, que la chica china conocía hasta a la prima de Kazuya.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no pudo ver cómo Kazuya se tensaba ante su pensamiento, porque de repente sintió como un pequeño ser chocaba con sus rodillas.

-…Akane ven aquí!...-

Shaoran miró hacia abajo por un instante. Una niña de unos dos años, de pelo negro y sedoso y ojos verde oscuro lo miraba con asombro. Shaoran se quedó con la boca abierta al verla y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, puesto que la niña se había caído al suelo por el impacto.

En un segundo, un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo negro revuelto entró en la habitación. A Shaoran le pareció que un Kazuya con diez años más había aparecido de repente.

Su amigo de ojos verdes continuaba alerta en su mente, porque le negó con la cabeza ante su pensamiento.

"…_no me parezco en nada a él…"_

Shaoran le desvió la mirada. Le fastidiaba mucho que Kazuya continuara escuchando sus pensamientos.

-… este es mi primo Kyosuke…- dijo Kazuya mientras el hombre se disculpaba y hacía una reverencia a los presentes.

Kazuya avanzó a hacia Akane y se puso a su altura para decir.-… y ella es su hija AKane…Hola preciosa!...-

Pero la niña no se alegró de ver a Kazuya, porque le sacó la lengua con el ceño fruncido y se escondió detrás de su padre.

Kyosuke se rió ante eso.-…sigues sin caerle bien…-

Kazuya cruzó los brazos y murmuró para si.-… las tías son complicadas desde niñas…-

-…disculpad, pero mi esposa y yo íbamos a dormir a Akane…-dijo el joven hombre mientras la cogía en brazos.-… mañana podremos charlar más tranquilamente…-

Y dicho esto, se marchó con la niña por el pasillo. Shaoran se quedó mirándolo por un instante y vio como Akane se asomaba detrás del hombro de su padre y lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-…es una monada!...- dijeron Tomoyo, Sakura y Mei Ling al unísono.-… ¿Cuántos años tiene?...-

-…dos y medio…- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.-… nuestra primera bisnieta…-

-…¿Y por qué no le caes bien?...- repuso Eriol con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Kazuya frunció el ceño.-… no le gusta que me adentre en su mente…-

Mei Ling lo miró con una sonrisa.-…¿Y qué hay en la mente de una niña de dos años…?...-

Kazuya sonrió divertido.-… pues lo que tenéis todas las chicas a su edad… hadas, princesas, duendes, flores…-

Kurumi se cruzó de brazos y dijo con desdén.-… Imagínate… Kazuya es como el ogro que entra en su mente para fastidiarlo todo…-

Todos rieron ante ese comentario.

Shaoran dibujo su primera sonrisa sincera del día. Comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía la niña. Los pensamientos de cada uno son lo más privado que tenemos y a nadie le gusta compartirlos con un esper.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-….Qué alegría ver la casa tan llena de gente!...- dijo la abuela mientras recogía los platos de la cena.-… hacía años que nuestros nietos no traían a sus amigos…-

-… además, hay tanta chica guapa…- dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling reían.-… ¿cuál de ellas es tu…ay!...-

Kazuya le dio un puntapié a su abuelo por debajo de la mesa _"… ni se te ocurra decir nada…"_

Mei Ling miró a Kazuya por un instante, para luego dibujar un semblante triste. Oh, vaya! Sabía que debería contarlo todo y presentar a Mei Ling como su novia ante todos, pero le daba tanta vergüenza…

Se sorprendió de esa palabra que rondaba en su mente, ya que hacía un tiempo, la palabra "vergüenza" no existía en su vida. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior, sin lugar a dudas…

-… Bueno…- dijo la abuela.-… creo que es hora de iros a dormir… deberéis estar cansados…-

-… la verdad que un poco…- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Eriol con dulzura.

El chico la miró como si todas las estrellas brillaran alrededor de ella. Kazuya estaba feliz de que al final Eriol reaccionara bien ante la feliz noticia. Los pensamientos de Eriol eran los del hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Pero sospechaba que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, él era el único que lo sabía.

Estaba harto de guardar secretos.

Los abuelos acompañaron a los chicos por el pasillo.

-… ya hemos puesto vuestros equipajes allí…- dijo el abuelo.-… tenéis que disculparnos, tan solo disponemos de dos habitaciones libres…- dijo el hombre con apuro.-… mi nieto y su esposa ocupan una… y hemos tenido que dejarle a Kurumi el almacén de los trastos…-

Kurumi frunció el ceño.-… siempre me toca la peor habitación…-murmuró la chica.

-…Oh, disculpe tantas molestias señor…- dijo Sakura apenada.-… y no tenían por qué llevar nuestras maletas… eran muy pesadas…-

Pero el abuelo miró a Sakura con una sonrisa.-… no te preocupes Sakura… no hemos hecho ningún esfuerzo gracias a nuestros poderes… y llámame abuelo…-

Sakura se sonrojó.-…Oh… va…vale…-

Kazuya frunció el entrecejo. Ya conocía a su abuelo y lo que le gustaba tomarse confianzas con las chicas…

-… Las habitaciones son estas…- dijo la abuela con su amable sonrisa.-… son muy amplias, así que podréis compartirlas…-

"… _anda nieto…_" le comentó el abuelo con su mente. _"… en la otra habitación podréis dormir tú y tu novia… se lo diré a tus amigos, seguro que les parece bien…"_

Kazuya se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Cuando vio que su abuelo se detenía frente a la habitación e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, Kazuya lo abrazó de nuevo.

-…pero qué bueno eres abuelo!...-dijo el de ojos verdes apretando la mandíbula de su abuelo contra su hombro.-… no te preocupes, dos habitaciones son perfectas… en una las chicas y en otra los chicos…-

La lluvia de pensamientos tras ese comentario mental fue fulminante.

"…"

"… _Jo primo, que tonto eres… así no te vas a estrenar en la vida…"_

"…_Mi pequeño Kazuya, tienes que aprender mucho todavía…"_

"… _No he dormido separado de Tomoyo en casi dos años... Te recuerdo que estoy CASADO... Esta te la guardo…"_

"… _No estaré tranquila sabiendo que Shaoran no pegará ojo en la otra habitación…"_

"… _Será divertido, una noche de chicas!..."_

"…"

-Bueno, bueno…- dijo la abuela riendo.-… me parece muy bien cariño…-dijo mientras tiraba del brazo del abuelo.-… Buenas noches, y hasta mañana!...-

Todos hicieron una reverencia a los ancianos que se marchaban murmurando alegremente por el pasillo.

-… Bueno chicos, si me necesitáis me iré a descansar…- dijo Kurumi bostezando.-… esta preciosa piel necesita muchas horas de sueño…-

Todos rieron ante su comentario. Kurumi miró de reojo a Kazuya y dibujó una sonrisa maléfica.

"… _las habitaciones se comunican…aprovéchalo en la madrugada…."_ y le guiñó un ojo a su primo.

El chico se quedó mirándola con cara de fastidio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba solo en el pasillo con Eriol. El de ojos azules lo miraba con mirada enigmática.

-… perdona colega, es que mi abuelo está muy pesado y….-

Pero Eriol pasó por su lado al entrar en su habitación y le dio un leve puñetazo en el estómago, que hizo que Kazuya se encogiera levemente.

Kazuya rió nervioso.

¿Cuándo se habían cambiado las tornas?

¿No era él el que siempre gastaba bromas a todo el mundo?.

¿Por qué el mundo se cebaba con él?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh, vamos colega, déjalo ya!...- protestó Kazuya por enésima vez.

-… ¿qué está haciendo?...- preguntó Shaoran mientras se ponía la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Kazuya se sonrojó al máximo ante la pregunta de el de ojos marrones.-… no nada…- respondió nerviosamente, lo que provocó la risa de Eriol.

-… le fastidio con mi mente…- dijo el de ojos azules divertido mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

Y es que mandarle pensamientos "impuros" a la mente de Kazuya era lo que más fastidiaba al chico. Si lo había separado de su esposa, por lo menos tendría que aguantarle sus fantasías eróticas como castigo.

-…Jo, tío estás salido!...- repuso una vez más Kazuya mientras se tiraba de pelo y se estrujaba la cabeza.-… sal de mi mente!...-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la ventana a contemplar la luna.

Eriol se puso de pie.-… basta por hoy, pero ya continuaré mi venganza…-

-… Idiota, ve a ver a tu esposa y déjame en paz…-dijo el chico enfadado.

Eriol salió al pasillo sigilosamente.

-… Princesa… princesa… -susurró Eriol arrodillado detrás del panel.

Se sentía muy triste por no poder dormir junto a su esposa. Aquello se había vuelto tan normal en su vida, que no le apetecía nada compartir habitación con sus amigos.

Tomoyo deslizó el panel divertida.-… parecemos Romeo y Julieta…- rió la chica bajito.-… las chicas están casi dormidas…-

En el momento en que vio el rostro de su esposa, se inclinó para poder besarla y vio su sonrisa de felicidad. Ella parecía encantada de estar con sus amigas. Había estado separada de Sakura tanto tiempo que ahora estaba feliz de poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su amiga de la infancia.

Qué egoísta había sido…

La había acaparado para él durante dos años de matrimonio. ¿Qué importaba no dormir juntos unos días?

Tomoyo estaba radiante de felicidad.

Eriol la besó con dulzura en la frente.-… pásatelo bien princesa…- dijo sonriendo, para después inclinarse sobre su vientre y darle un beso.-… buenas noches a los dos…-

Tomoyo rió ante eso y tras besarle en los labios, cerró la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones.

Eriol entró a la habitación suspirando levemente, aunque feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza tendido en su futón.

"… _está super feliz… supongo que con eso me lo perdonas…"_apuntó el de ojos verdes.

-… no creas que se me va a olvidar que por tu cobardía nos has separado de nuestras chicas… ¿eh Shaoran?...-

El de ojos marrones, estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando a la Luna. Parecía que el frio de la noche no le importaba.

-… déjalo, no te escucha…- dijo Kazuya consternado.-… su mente está… ocupada…-

Ante esas palabras, Shaoran se giró con aire triste hacia sus amigos. El viento movía su pelo castaño y sus ojos brillaban con mucha fuerza.

Kazuya abrió sus ojos. Se sorprendió mucho de la gran determinación que había en la mente del chico. Era increíble la fuerza de las decisiones que había tomado el chico con respecto al futuro. Esas decisiones que serían muy difíciles de cambiar.

Iba comentarle algo al respecto, mientras veía como Shaoran se acercaba lentamente a él. Sabía que le iba a recriminar de nuevo por invadir sus pensamientos, pero Shaoran se puso serio y se sentó frente a Kazuya en su futón.

La pregunta que hizo el de ojos marrones lo descolocó por completo.

-…¿qué hay entre mi prima y tú…?...-

Kazuya se sentó en el futón como un resorte y comenzó a sudar y a temblar ante la pregunta. Miles de pensamientos y de recuerdos se juntaron en su mente.

¿Cómo hablar de eso con él…?

Iba a matarlo, Mei Ling era casi su hermana…

Vio como Eriol, sentado en una esquinita de la habitación estaba más que satisfecho y reía para sí. Sabía por qué lo hacía. El chico chino pretendía distraer su atención, que dejara de entrometerse en sus pensamientos pero… ¿no podía haber elegido otro tema para hablar?.

Shaoran esperaba respuestas a sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos casi tan pervertidos como los de Eriol.

Pero bueno, vaya mente sucia la de esos dos!

¿De verdad creía que había hecho todas esas cosas con su prima?

La imagen de Kurumi riéndose y llamándole "virgencito" martilleo en su mente, y su rostro se puso como un tomate.

"… _Eriol, tío, échame un cable…"_ pensó mientras balbuceaba palabras inteligibles.

"… _ummm… no, sé… es una buena venganza…"_ respondió mentalmente el de ojos azules.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al no obtener respuestas y su mirada daba miedo cuando Kazuya balbuceó.-… uumm yo no… le he hecho nada… bueno… yo jamás… bueno….-

-… Oye, Shaoran…- dijo Eriol desde el otro lado de la habitación.-… ¿no te he dicho que voy a ser padre?...- dijo el chico la mar de feliz.

Las mejillas de Shaoran se sonrojaron y toda su atención fue para su amigo a partir de entonces, aparcando el tema para otro momento.

Salvado por la campana.

"… _me debes una…"_

Ante ese pensamiento de Eriol, Kazuya se deslizó en el futón como una hoja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿QUÉEE?...-

-… ¿Vas a ser mamá?...- dijo Sakura sonrojadísima desperezándose en un segundo y sentándose como un resorte en el futón.

Sakura parecía muy sorprendida por la noticia. Pero Tomoyo estaba muy divertida con la reacción de su amiga. No podía callárselo un día más así que decidió compartirlo con las chicas, aunque Mei Ling parecía muy bien informada puesto que no varió un ápice su expresión.

Tomoyo se sentó con sus amigas y se pasaba la mano dulcemente por su vientre con una preciosa sonrisa. Aquella mañana se habían despertado muy temprano y una conversación había llevado a otra, hasta confesar su más dulce secreto.

Poco a poco fue respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas de las chicas, al igual que relató cómo se tomó la noticia su esposo.

- … oí vuestra discusión desde la puerta… lo siento…- se disculpó la chica china.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.-… siento que oyeras cosas desagradables…-

Mei Ling sonrió levemente.-… pero bien está lo que bien acaba…-

Tomoyo sonrió a sus amigas sin dejar de acariciar con cariño su vientre.

-… Eriol ha insistido en que viniera… se niega a dejarme sola en Tokio…-

-… es normal…- dijo Mei Ling.-… después de todo lo que puede suceder allí…-

Tomoyo dio un respingo ante el comentario de Mei Ling. Eran muchas cosas horribles para quedarse sola y embarazada. Además, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecerían escondidos allí…

¿Y si el bebé nacía antes de lo previsto?

¿Y si para cuando todo acabase, hubiesen pasado años?

¿Y si Eriol no llegaba a conocer nunca a su hijo…?

Un frío escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante tan negro pensamiento. No, eso no sucedería, toda iría bien…

Fue como si la despistada Sakura hubiese leído su leve segundo de angustia en su rostro, porque negó con la cabeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas sobresalieron de sus ojos verdes.-… no podéis implicaros en esto!... debéis huir por vuestro hijo!...-

Ante la desesperación de Sakura, Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga con amabilidad.-… estamos en esto contigo Sakura… todo irá bien, ¿recuerdas?.-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con las manos.-… esto es horrible, no quiero… no quiero que sufráis por mi….-

-… tranquila Sakura…- dijo Mei Ling.-… todos hemos prometido ayudarte, junto, derrotaremos a Liang Chew…-

Tomoyo levantó el rostro de Sakura y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos.-… y cuando mi hija nazca, se llamará Sakura…-

Sakura sonrió ante eso, pero Mei Ling rió.- …pues espero que no sea un niño, porque Sakuro queda algo raro…-

Las tres se miraron por un instante y de repente, estallaron en carcajadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras el desayuno, todos se reunieron en el jardín. Sakura pudo observar como Shaoran tenía marcadas unas leves ojeras.

Y estaba casi segura de que…

"… _no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche…"_ le confirmó la idea Kazuya en su mente.

Sakura puso el semblante serio y tomó con fuerza la mano de Shaoran que estaba a su lado. El chico la miró con ternura por un instante.

-… bueno chicas…- dijo el abuelo acercándose al grupo con una sonrisa.-… nos encanta vuestra compañía, pero es hora de que los hombres entrenemos en el bosque….-

Sakura se puso de pie como un resorte con el ceño fruncido.-… yo también voy a entrenar!...-

El abuelo soltó una gran risotada.-… pues claro, hijita mía, eres la cazadora de cartas…- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-… me refería a las otras dos chicas no mágicas…-

Mei Ling frunció el ceño.-… ja!, yo soy mejor en la lucha que muchos hombres!...-

El abuelo se quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras. De repente, una mujer de pelo negro recogido en una trenza hasta la cintura y penetrantes ojos verdes dio un cocotazo al abuelo en la cabeza, dejando al grupo sorprendido.

-…abuelo! ¿Por qué es usted tan machista?...-

El abuelo se quejó por el golpe.-… Madoka, solo bromeaba!...- reía nervioso el anciano.

-… pues que sea la última vez que…-

La mujer comenzó a recriminar al abuelo ante el sorprendido público. Kazuya rió nervioso.

-… es la esposa de mi primo…- dijo moviendo las manos agitadamente.-… tiene un poco de carácter…-

Al cabo de unos minutos, el abuelo se acercó al grupo con unos cuantos cocotazos en la cabeza.-… chicas… esto… podéis venir al entrenamiento… pero tened cuidado…-

Y todos se encaminaron hacia el bosque detrás de Madoka y el abuelo.

Sakura observó a la mujer. Tenía una figura envidiable a pesar de haber tenido una hija. Y su rostro, enmarcado por su largo pelo negro y sus ojos verde aguamarina la hacían ver preciosa.

Madoka era guapísima.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que Shaoran caminaba a su lado visiblemente abrumado por la belleza de la mujer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Querido Kero:**

**Sé que no podemos comunicarnos debido al peligro que entrañaría revelar nuestro paradero, pero espero que este diario dedicado a ti me sirva para desahogar un poco la angustia que siento.**

**Los días de entrenamiento se suceden con la misma rapidez con la que sopla el viento en estas montañas. Madoka es una mujer misteriosa. Rara vez habla con la abuela o con nosotras las chicas. Se dedica a entrenar a Kazuya en lucha con una férrea disciplina, a cuidar de su hija y a tocar su saxofón en sus ratos libres. Pero Kazuya está haciendo grandes avances gracias a la rapidez de sus movimientos como esper. Me siento extraña cuando lo veo entrenar… Sé que lo hace para luchar contra Shaoran, y me da miedo…**

**Que alguno de los dos resulte herido…**

**Pero a Shaoran no parece importarle eso. El también entrena sus tácticas a solas y se está esforzando al máximo. El abuelo y Kazuya tienen largas sesiones de entrenamiento mental con él. Quieren enseñarle a cerrar su mente a LiangChew… La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien en qué consiste ese entrenamiento. Los tres se limitan a permanecer sentados en un rincón del bosque en silencio… aunque Shaoran acaba muy cansado después de eso…**

**Por su parte, Eriol me está ayudando en el aspecto mágico. Quiere que aprenda a utilizar las cartas con mayor rapidez y fuerza, lo que ha provocado varias discusiones entre él y Shaoran….**

Sakura detuvo su lápiz en el papel al escribir esas palabras. Hacía un par de semanas que habían llegado a la mansión Kasuga y las diferentes opiniones estaban haciéndose patentes en el grupo… y aquello no era bueno en absoluto.

Recordó la disputa entre Eriol y Shaoran el día anterior…

_Sakura jadeba por el cansancio al tiempo que la carta "sword" recuperba su forma original entre sus dedos. La chica dobló sus rodillas y cayó sobre la hierba, mientras sentía el sudor en su frente. En ese instante, todos los presentes se detuvieron de sus actividades tan solo para mirarla._

_Vio como Shaoran se detuvo frente a ella.- ..Basta!...- dijo el chico con fuerza a Eriol._

_-… Shaoran… no intervengas…- le murmuró su amigo.-… vamos, Sakura, comencemos de nuevo…- le indicó el de ojos azules.-… debes concentrar el poder para aumentarlo… tal vez si combinas a "Sword" con "The power"… podrías…-_

_-… DE ESO NADA!...- le cortó Shaoran con un grito._

_El de ojos azules lo miró con cara seria.-… sabes que tiene potencial para hacerlo…- le dijo su amigo todo lo amable que pudo… recuerda que aquella vez en el bosque…-_

_Shaoran gritó y clavó su katana con furia en el suelo.-… por eso mismo que lo recuerdo!… o es que has olvidado que aquella vez casi pierde la vida…!-_

_Ambos amigos se miraron con furia, ante los atónitos ojos de los demás acompañantes._

_Eriol se quitó las gafas y respiró tranquilamente mientras las limpiaba.-… no será decisión tuya… sino de ella…-_

_El silencio se hizo sepulcral por un instante. El de ojos marrones destensó los hombros y miró a Sakura seriamente. La chica se puso en pie lentamente y agarró su báculo con fuerza._

_-…INTENTÉMOSLO!...- gritó ella con determinación._

Lo peor no fue que no lo consiguiera, lo peor no fue que acabara más agotada que en toda su vida… lo pero fue ver los recriminantes ojos de Shaoran que la miraban con rencor mientras continuaba entrenando con Eriol.

**Querido Kero:**

**Tan solo espero que Shaoran confíe algún día en lo que soy capaz de hacer por mi misma…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo dibujaba siluetas sin forma en su cuaderno de dibujo. La fresca brisa traía un toque gélido de las montañas. Se ajustó un poco más su abrigo en los hombros. No era muy saludable que, en su estado, estuviera a la intemperie a esas horas de la tarde.

Pero no quería separarse ni un segundo de él. Por eso, todas las tardes hacía como que garabatea diseños en su cuaderno, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al menos, aparentemente, porque sus oídos estaban muy alerta y su avispada mente extraía sus conclusiones.

Sakura se estaba esforzando al máximo en esas tres semanas de entrenamientos. Quería darlo todo en la batalla y, sobre todo, demostrar de lo era capaz a Shaoran.

Por su parte, el de ojos marrones estaba muy preocupado y molesto por el sobreesfuerzo que hacia su chica en cada entrenamiento. Casi podría asegurar que en esos días, odiaba a Eriol más que al propio Liang Chew.

Sin embargo, a todos se les escapaba un pequeño, pero importante detalle.

Eriol cada vez tenía menos poder mágico…

Él mismo se lo confirmaba cada día en sus pequeños ratos a solas en el bosque. Y lo hacía porque ninguno quería más secretos entre los dos.

¿Nadie reparaba en que su marido no hacía grandes conjuros?

¿Nadie reparaba en que apenas era capaz de hacer aparecer su báculo?

¿Nadie reparaba en sus marcadas ojeras moradas debajo de sus cansados ojos azules…?

Y aquello la llenaba de angustia y preocupación.

¿Es que era la única que presagiaba un agónico final para él…?

La punta de su lápiz se partió contra su cuaderno al tiempo que una pequeña lágrima resbaló y se la llevó el frio viento del otoño.

Y de repente, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Al mirar a su derecha vio a Kazuya que bebía agua y la miraba de reojo.

Rayos! Había olvidado que el chico podía…

"_No te preocupes, no diré nada… como siempre…"_

Otro secreto que de nuevo compartía con ese chico tan especial.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, manteniendo una conversación mental:

"_Todo se vuelve en nuestra contra…"_apuntó la chica en su mente.

"_Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil…." _Respondió el chico con quietud.

"_¿No hay nada que puedas hacer por…?"_pensó la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Kazuya le puso la mano en el hombro y la miró con tristeza.

"_Tan solo soy un esper…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_-… Vamos!, Levántate chico!...-"_

"_La lluvia caía incesante sobre el cuerpo del pobre niño. Su cara, postrada contra el suelo, estaba toda llena de barro. Sus pequeñas manos entumecidas arrastraron los dedos por el terreno hasta alcanzar con las yemas la ansiada katana. El niño la asió con fuerza mientras intentaba ponerse en pie de nuevo._

_Al incorporarse tambaleante, vio esos ojos negros que lo miraban con furia._

"_-… un descendiente del poderoso Clow Reed no cae postrado ante sus enemigos!...- le espetó el hombre con deprecio.-… en guardia…-dijo Liang Chew tomando su posición ante él."_

_Shaoran Li apretó los dientes con furia. Debía esforzarse más en su entrenamiento. Las cartas de Clow debían regresar a su familia._

_Con un grito de furia ahogado por el estruendo de la lluvia, arremetió contra el que era su maestro."_

-…BASTA!...-

Aquella palabra en tono de protesta hizo a Shaoran salir de sus recuerdos.

-… me estás mostrando todo, Shaoran…- le dijo Kazuya en tono de fastidio mientras cruzaba los brazos.-… no necesito saber nada de tu vida de niño… es más, no debería haber accedido tan fácilmente a tus recuerdos…- el de ojos verdes le miró con seriedad.-… se trata de que no me permitas entrar en tu mente…-

Shaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Era muy complicado estar sentado frente al chico esper y pretender que no asaltara su mente tal y como lo tenía acostumbrado.

Kazuya le había explicado que con una buena concentración sería capaz de lograrlo, pero mucho se temía que años de entrenamiento en meditación no servirían en este caso.

-… No te des por vencido…- dijo el de ojos verdes que obviamente lo escuchaba todo.

-… Yo jamás me rindo…- dijo con voz ronca.

-… pues continuemos entonces…- sonrió el de ojos verdes.-… intentaré adivinar algo de tu pasado de nuevo, así que impídelo…-

Shaoran cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada. Tan solo oía el sonido de los árboles agitándose con el viento, el suave batir de las alas de un pájaro que volaba sobre sus cabezas o el arrullo del río unos cuantos metros más allá de las rocas.

Por eso se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kazuya al decir.-… ya sé, intentaré averiguar algo interesante… por ejemplo, ¿qué pensaste la primera vez que viste a Sakura?...-

Shaoran se tensó ante esas palabras. Para nada le apetecía que Kazuya averiguase nada que tuviera que ver con su vida, mucho menos con su relación con Sakura.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió por primera vez. Sintió como en su mente se formaba una fina burbuja que más bien repelía el poder de Kazuya.

El chico de ojos verdes soltó una sonora carcajada.-… ya sabía yo que tenía que motivarte de algún modo…- y poniendo ojos maliciosos añadió.-…. ¿cuándo le declaraste tus sentimientos?...-

Shaoran apretó los dientes con los ojos bien cerrados. No, no le permitiría saber nada.

Y la fina burbuja apareció de nuevo protegiendo su pasado por un instante, para luego desvanecerse de repente. Shaoran sintió un leve mareo tras eso.

-… vaya, bien hecho…- dijo el chico con agrado ante los avances de su pupilo.-… pero tu protección es aún débil, porque pude percibir algo de tus sentimientos en ese recuerdo… ¿cómo puede alguien sentirse feliz y desdichado a la vez por decirle a su chica que la ama?…-

Shaoran lo miró con indiferencia y se levantó de la hierba.-… basta por hoy…- dijo con el ceño fruncido.-…me duele la cabeza…-

Kazuya abrió los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos.-…oh, sí, puede que te duela la cabeza un poco… lo dejaremos para mañana…-

Y sin decir nada, Shaoran se alejó de él a través del bosque. En realidad, él mismo aún se sorprendía del sentimiento de amargura que guardaba en ese recuerdo.

El Shaoran niño de sus recuerdos se sentía desdichado por amarla y tener casi la certeza de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Por eso, se sintió tan mal cuando prácticamente le gritó que la amaba. No quería hacerlo, a pesar de que su boca habló casi por sí sola. Porque no quería hacerla sentir tristeza por no corresponderlo.

Algo parecido le ocurría en la actualidad. La amaba como a nadie en este mundo. Cada gota de sangre de sus venas anhelaba estar a su lado. Sin embargo, cada vez sentía que su cercanía la ponía aún más en peligro. A ella, no le hacía ningún bien continuar su mismo camino.

Se sentía feliz de amarla, pero desdichado por no poder protegerla.

Sakura caminaba cada día junto a su verdugo.

"_Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta Kazuya…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Querido Kero:**

**Lo he conseguido!. Después de duros días de entrenamiento, he conseguido combinar el poder de dos cartas a la vez. El golpe que he asestado con la carta "Sword" ha sido tan brutal, que la roca ha quedado fulminada. Y lo he hecho yo solita!**

**Todos me han felicitado mucho e incluso Shaoran parecía feliz.**

**Sé que ese es el camino correcto. Aumentar mi poder, hacerme más fuerte. Demostrarle a Shaoran que seré capaz de conseguirlo yo sola.**

**Mañana comenzaré a entrenarme en lucha. Eriol ha sugerido que combine el poder de la carta "The power" con el de la carta lucha, pero Shaoran prefiere que primero aprenda unos cuantos movimientos básicos.**

**Seré una gran guerrera como Shaoran!**

Sakura cerró su diario rápidamente cuando vio su reloj. Con cuidado se envolvió en la manta y salió con sigilo de la habitación, dejando a Tomoyo y Mei Ling profundamente dormidas.

Sakura anduvo en silencio por los largos pasillos que rodeaban la mansión. El frío azotaba el jardín y la suave manta que la arropaba parecía casi insuficiente.

Se sentó en el filo del alfeizar y se quedó mirando el precioso jardín pensativa.

-Lo de hoy estuvo muy bien…-

De repente, su calor la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El brillo de la Luna reflejaba sus tenues siluetas entrelazadas en la hierba del jardín.

-… lo siento…- le oyó murmurar en su oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza y buscó su preocupado semblante para acariciarle. El dibujó una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos relucían cálidos con una dulce mirada.

-... no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios…- le dijo él con ternura.-… no quiero que te pase nada…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió aliviada. Lentamente, sus alientos se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un cálido y apasionado beso.

Algo que hacía días que ambos necesitaban.

Sabía que lo conseguiría, que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Liang Chew.

Porque tenía el poder del amor de su parte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos preciosa, aún queda un poco…-

La voz amable de Kazuya le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-… hacía tiempo que no me llamabas de esa manera…- dijo ella con dulzura.- … eso me trae recuerdos…-

Kazuya aferró más su mano mientras caminaban por el bosque y la miró con ojos risueños.-… este bosque también me recuerda a aquellos días…- dijo el chico con mirada ensoñada mientras caminaba de su mano bajo la gran arboleda.

Sakura se detuvo un segundo mirando el vaivén de las hojas del otoño.-… sí, es cierto, es como aquel bosque… solo que está pintado de dorado…-

Kazuya no pudo dejar de contemplar las marcadas ojeras de Sakura y su aspecto pálido bajo la primera luz de la tarde.

-… siento que tengamos que caminar tanto, preciosa, pero Madoka es muy… reservada… no le gusta que nadie la observe mientras entrenamos…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza.-… no importa, aunque no puedo negarte que estoy un poco nerviosa, apenas nos conocemos y …-

Kazuya soltó una sonora carcajada.-… créeme, la prima Madoka es pura fachada… es la persona más tierna que conozco… solo ha tenido una infancia… difícil…-

Kazuya dejó que Sakura hiciera sus propias cavilaciones a cerca del pasado de Madoka y el porqué de su carácter arisco.

De repente, se sorprendió al llegar al claro del bosque y ver al trío que lo aguardaba.

-…jo, colega, no creía que lo pensaras en serio…-dijo Kazuya resignado.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces ante ese comentario. En el centro del claro, aguardaban Shaoran, Mei Ling y Madoka.

-… vamos…- se limitó a decir el de ojos marrones, haciendo temblar a Kazuya de los pies a la cabeza.

-… y si no quiero…-dijo el de ojos verdes.

-… pues te daré una buena tunda por ser tan cobarde…- le sugirió Madoka con una fulminante mirada.

Sakura miró a Shaoran y luego a Kazuya.-… ¿qué ocurre?...-

Kazuya miró con pesar a Sakura.-… tu prometido quiere entrenar lucha conmigo a partir de ahora…-

-… y espero que te emplees a fondo y no me dejes en ridículo…- añadió Madoka.

Sakura miró perpleja a Shaoran para luego añadir.-… y yo entrenaré con…-

-… conmigo…- dijo Mei Ling con su aguda voz. Sus ojos rojizos relampaguearon.

Kazuya tembló ante la sarta de pensamientos que cruzaba la mente de Mei ling. Dio un respingo en cuanto reparó en que su mano aún aferraba la de Sakura y se soltó enseguida.

-… vamos Sakura…- dijo la chica china al pasar por el lado de Kazuya sin apenas mirarle.-… te enseñaré los movimientos básicos…-

Ambas chicas se alejaron por el sendero, dejando al resto en el claro que aún discutía la situación.

-…¿ tú te quedas?..- preguntó Kazuya a Madoka.

-… Tu adversario es muy bueno…- dijo mirando la mujer a Shaoran.-… me gustaría aprender su técnica.-

Sakura oyó las protestas de Kazuya y ahogó una risita. Ese chico siempre era tan gracioso y despreocupado por todo. Sin embargo, dentro de su diversión pudo atisbar como Mei Ling la miraba de rejo con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía enfadada… ¿qué rayos le pasaría?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Querido Kero:**

**Los entrenamientos con Mei Ling están siendo agotadores. Me siento como si estuviera bajo el mando de una sargento del ejército. No sé, pero he llegado a pensar que tal vez Mei Ling se esté vengando de mi por algo que le hice en el pasado…**

**O tal vez solo sea que llevamos un mes de entrenamientos sin descanso y estoy exhausta. Hoy a penas podía levantar mi báculo en mi entrenamiento de la mañana con Eriol.**

**Pero lo que más me fastidia, es que hace unos días que no consigo disimilar mi agotamiento: me quedo dormida en las comidas y antes de anoche, de repente estaba hablando con la abuela y las chicas en una de las salas y al cabo de minutos, me encontré durmiendo en mi futón… **

**Creo que Shaoran tuvo algo que ver en eso…**

**Espero que a Shaoran y Kazuya les esté yendo bien… ya apenas hablo con Shaoran… estoy tan cansada…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran se puso en guardia por enésima vez esa tarde. Su cansancio era palpable en el sudor de su frente y su leve jadeo. Pero no desistía en su empeño, comenzaba de nuevo una y otra vez.

-… ataca!...- le dijo al de ojos verdes.

Kazuya asestó con fuerza una patada de costado, que el chico chino rechazó fácilmente con el brazo. Kazuya asestó un puñetazo en el lado contrario que Shaoran esquivó haciendo girar sus piernas y propinando un golpe con el pie en el hombro de Kazuya que lo tumbó hacia atrás.

Kazuya se quejó un poco poniéndose la mano en el hombro mientras miraba a Shaoran con rencor.

-… siempre rechazo con el pie por el lado izquierdo, debes recordarlo Kazuya…- dijo el de ojos marrones mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.-… creo que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente…-

Kazuya arrugó la frente y puso gesto de enojo.-… sí lo hago, pero es… complicado…-

-… utiliza tu poder…- dijo Shaoran poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.-… sorpréndeme…- le retó dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shaoran apoyó sus manos en el suelo y utilizando sus piernas como un molino intentó asestar patadas a Kazuya el cuál retrocedió unos pasos. En el momento en que el chico recuperó la verticalidad, Kazuya desapareció para reaparecer detrás de Shaoran, agarrándolo del cuello.

-… muy bien…- dijo el de ojos marrones satisfecho.-… pero… no olvides bloquear también mis brazos…- dijo asestando un fuerte codazo en las costillas a Kazuya.

El chico dejó escapar un grito de dolor al tiempo que caía de rodillas abrazándose a si mismo

-…basta por hoy…- dijo Shaoran mientras bebía agua.

-… eres muy bueno…- le sugirió Madoka que estaba sentada bajo un árbol. La mujer sostenía a su hija en brazos, la cual estaba dormida abrigada por una mantita.

-…gra…gracias…- dijo nerviosamente el de ojos marrones.

Madoka se puso de pie llevando en brazos a su pequeña y se acercó al chico.-… un día podríamos medir nuestras fuerzas…- dijo sonriendo sugerentemente.

-… de de acuerdo…- dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco.

Madoka dibujó una media sonrisa y se alejó de ellos a través del bosque.

Kazuya puso una mano en el hombro de Shaoran, el cual se había quedado mirando cómo se alejaba Madoka por el sendero.

-…¿por qué te pone nervioso?..-le dijo Kazuya con una risita.

-… No, nada de eso!...- dijo Shaoran dando un respingo.

Pero Kazuya vio en la mente de Shaoran los ojos verdes de Madoka y los de Sakura.

-… ah, entiendo…- dijo el chico.

-… déjate de bobadas y vamos a entrenar con el abuelo…- dijo Shaoran levemente sonrojado.

-… oh, es cierto, es mi turno de vengarme…- dijo el de ojos verdes aún con su mano en el costado.

Aunque seguro que le fastidiaría más decir en voz alto lo que había descubierto en su mente.

Tan solo hubo una vez en los que los ojos de Sakura parecieron tan sexys como los de Madoka.

-… una vez memorable, me imagino…- murmuró divertido el de ojos verdes.

-..¿qué?...- dijo distraído Shaoran mientras caminaban por el sendero, sin apreciar el tono malicioso de Kazuya.

-… no, nada…- rió para sí el chico divertido.

En otros tiempos, le hubiese molestado muchísimo aquellos recuerdos de la mente del chico, pero hoy por hoy y con lo enamorado que estaba de Mei Ling, todo aquello le parecía una leve broma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…vamos Mei, tan solo somos amigos…- susurró él en la oscuridad del bosque.

La chica estaba de espaldas a él a unos escasos metros. Efectivamente, llevaba días molesta por no cruzar con ella ni una sola palabra y mucho más por haberlo visto cogido de la mano de Sakura aquel día.

-… es que no me entiendes…- murmuró la chica.-… siempre tiene que aparecer ella…-

Kazuya puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que la chica temblara de los pies a la cabeza.

-… mi relación con Sakura siempre ha sido así de cercana…- susurró el chico.-… hasta tu primo lo comprende…-

Ella se giró y lo miró con resignación.-… él se moría de celos al principio… ¿es que no puedo estar un poco celosa?...-

Kazuya sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. El frio del otoño se notaba en su suave piel. La abrazó con dulzura intentando darle calor.

-… puedes ser todo lo celosa que quieras…- susurró el chico con voz tierna.-… si eso significa que me quieres…-

La chica sonrió y escondió su rostro en su hombro mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Resultaba curioso como el avance de los días y los encuentros clandestinos en el bosque, había hecho aflorar al verdadero Kazuya. Ya no se sentía tan inseguro al mostrar lo que sentía con respecto a Mei Ling. Incluso se mostraba más y más cariñoso con ella.

Sobre todo, en el aspecto físico…

Lentamente, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manso y comenzó a besar suavemente sus labios entreabiertos. La chica correspondía casi hipnotizada a sus movimientos y caricias, invitándole a una contacto mucho más íntimo.

Ambos se sentaron en la hierba y se abrazaron mientras sus besos se volvían más apasionados. En sus encuentros nocturnos, habían avanzado bastante en la peripecia de besar, algo que hacía que sus corazones se acelerasen y la temperatura de sus cuerpos les invitara a pensar en lo que podría venir después.

Pero entonces, en ese momento, siempre alguno de los dos se percataba de la situación y ponía fin a la posibilidad con una sonrisa y una mirada avergonzada.

No era el momento, ni el lugar, para que sus cuerpos comenzaran a clamar por el deseo…

Esa noche, las miradas avergonzadas estaban tardando en llegar. Se sentía feliz besándola y teniéndola entre sus brazos.

Pero de repente…

"_Parece que la cosa se está poniendo bien…"_

"_vamos nieto, la tienes en el bote!..."_

Levemente, mientras besaba a Mei ling, rodó su mirada hacia una arbusto y descubrió dos pares de ojos observando a través de ellos. La sangre le subió a la cabeza todo lo rápido que la gravedad permitía.

" ¿ESTAIS LOCOS O QUE?"les gritó en su mente.

Lentamente se separó de Mei Ling y la miró todo lo tiernamente que su nerviosismo le permitió.

-… Mei, es tarde… y mañana tenemos que entrenar…- le susurró dulcemente.

La chica parecía muy acalorada y confusa.-… ah, bueno… ummm… tienes razón…-

El chico se quedó arrodillado al tiempo que Mei Ling se ponía de pie, arreglándose un poco bastante avergonzada.

-… ve tú primero…- le dijo con dulzura.-… enseguida te alcanzo en el pasillo.

La chica asintió y se alejó ajustándose su cazadora por el frío.

Kazuya permaneció quieto un segundo y otro segundo después desapareció.

Y de repente apareció detrás del arbusto e hizo chocar una joven cabeza castaña con otra más anciana de pelo gris entre sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Querido Kero:**

**Las cosas entre Eriol y Shaoran están un poco tensas. Hoy, durante el entrenamiento, me he caído desde lo alto de un risco. El poder de la carta "jump" se desvaneció en el momento que invoqué a "The fire". Por fortuna no estaba muy alto y tan solo me magulle un poco en el costado…**

**Shaoran no ha dicho nada, pero vi su mirada de desprecio hacia Eriol cuando me llevaba en brazos a la casa.**

**No sé si todo esto, el aislamiento y el entrenamiento, ha sido una buena idea. Ante todo, debemos permanecer unidos y apoyarnos los unos en los otros… y sin embargo, Shaoran se está aislando cada vez más…**

De repente, Sakura dejó de escribir al oír voces. Mei Ling, que estaba poniéndose el pijama y Tomoyo, que se cepillaba el pelo, se apresuraron a levantarse para salir al pasillo. Sakura las siguió mientras se arropaba con su manta.

Shaoran y Eriol discutían a gritos en pasillo:

-… estás siendo muy egoísta Shaoran!...- dijo el de ojos azules.

El de ojos marrones lo miró con furia. - ¿egoísta..?...- y mirándolo con fiereza dijo.-… tú eres el que está cargando todo la responsabilidad mágica en Sakura, maldita sea!...-

-… tan solo quiero que aprenda todo lo que Clow era capaz de hacer…- dijo seriamente.-… sé que ella también puede conseguirlo…-

Shaoran apretó los puños.-… aún poniendo en riesgo su vida…-

Eriol lo miró de forma enigmática.-… ¿y quién no está arriesgando su vida en todo esto?...-

Sakura bajó la cabeza ante esas palabras y los hombros de Shaoran se destensaron.

-… todos estamos luchando para proteger a los que amamos Shaoran…- dijo Kazuya para intentar poner paz.-…sin importarnos dejar la vida en ello…-

Tomoyo ahogó un gritito ante esas palabras y comenzó a sollozar.

Y el chico chino murmuró .- … pero Sakura corre un gran riesgo al intentar aumentar su poder…- dijo más calmado.-… si Eriol combinara las cartas con ella, Sakura no tendría que doblar su magia….y entonces… ella… podría sobrevivir…-

Shaoran bajó mirada con frustración y casi dijo para sí.-… es cierto, el egoísta soy yo… es que…no quiero perderla…- dijo en un murmullo.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio con rabia, intentando callar algo que se agolpaba en su garganta, pero su marido le acarició el rostro y la miró con dulzura.

Eriol dio un paso adelante y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran.-… lo siento amigo, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides…-

Todos no entendieron las palabras de Eriol hasta que Shaoran golpeó la columna con su puño de pura rabia, y dijo.-… lo sé… tu magia es muy débil, cada día más…. Pero me horroriza que intentes compensar tu pérdida con Sakura… que la expongas aún más al peligro…-

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa.-… eres muy perspicaz…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sakura agarró del codo a Shaoran y lo miró.-.. ¿qué pasa?... no entiendo nada…-

Shaoran iba a hablar cuando Kazuya lo hizo por él.

-… Eriol está perdiendo su magia…-

Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de Sakura al tiempo que Tomoyo rompía a llorar en un abrazo con su marido.

-… pero…¿cómo?...-dijo Sakura sorprendida.-… ¿es por el entrenamiento?... ¿qué podemos hacer para….?.-

Shaoran la miró con tristeza mientras la abrazaba.-… las cartas de Clow ya no existen… por tanto, la magia de su reencarnación ya no es necesaria…-

Sakura miró horrorizada a Eriol, al igula que todos los presentes.

-… pero algo podremos…- dijo Sakura desesperada.

-…Todo fluye, mi querida Sakura, y creo que ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo Eriol tristemente.

-… pero … Eriol…- murmuró Sakura.

-… mucho me temo que si la batalla se retrasa mucho más, no seré de gran ayuda a Sakura…-

Un silencio recorrió a los presentes. Sakura comprendía ahora la sobreprotección de Shaoran. Le había permitido participar activamente en la batalla. Pero siempre sobre seguro, contando con que todos le ayudaran. Pero, si todo se desarrollaba como estaba previsto, Sakura lucharía sola contra él mismo y LiangChew en el aspecto mágico.

Ya no habría ayuda alguna por parte de Eriol, porque él no podría hacer gran cosa.

Y si en medio de la batalla Sakura fallaba, entonces…

-… aún puedes hacer algo…- dijo Sakura con determinación.- … sigue enseñándome todo lo que sabes… aprenderé todo lo que me digas… me esforzaré la máximo…-dijo ella como un resorte.

No había más vuelta de hoja. Debía ser fuerte.

-… Sakura… es que no recuerdas lo de hoy….-dijo Shaoran acariciando su rostro surcado de algunos arañazos por la caída.

Sakura podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de su chico. -… será más fuerte, lo prometo…- TY tomó su mano con fuerza y la besó con ternura sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. -… todo irá bien, mi amor…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viento soplaba con fuerza en ese claro del bosque. El sello mágico se agitaba con él mientras Shaoran lo sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Acude a mi dios del trueno!...-gritó mientras una espiral relampagueante salía del sello y giraba en torno a su figura para finalmente concentrarse en el filo de su espada. Shaoran dirigió el golpe hacia la roca más grande del claro.

-"_Shield"!...-_ gritó Sakura casi al unísono.

Un escupo dorado envolvió a la roca y el trueno rebotó haciendo un gran estruendo. El escudo continuó protegiendo a la roca, como si de una burbuja de magia se tratara, y Sakura saltó a su interior utilizando a la carta "jump".

Shaoran se abalanzó de un salto hacia Sakura y la carta que la protegía. Entonces, con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, hizo girar su katana como las aspas de un helicóptero y, en un segundo, la punta afilada se clavó en la burbuja dorada.

CLAN

De repente, el escudo de Sakura se desvaneció bajo la lluvia de cientos de estrellas doradas. Solo entonces, los atónitos ojos de los presentes percibieron de donde venía ese sonido. Sakura miraba con ojos fulgurantes a los ojos ambarinos del chico, mientras que todos comprobaban que la chica había interceptado un golpe, de seguro mortífero, con la carta "sword".

Shaoran le dibujó una media sonrisa a su chica y saltó hacia atrás dando una voltereta. Con un rápido movimiento, su katana se transformó de nuevo en una esfera de color rojo entre sus dedos y se acercó satisfecho hasta su chica.

Todos aplaudieron ante el espectáculo.

En el momento que estuvo frente a ella, el chico tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para impedir que ella cayera exhausta al suelo.

Tomoyo, Mei Ling y los otros ahogaron un pequeño grito al ver a la pálida chica en los brazos de Shaoran.

-Está bien!...- gritó el chico a sus amigos para calmarlos.

Shaoran acarició el rostro de Sakura y ella entreabrió los ojos con una media sonrisa.

-soy buena ¿eh…?...-

Shaoran le besó en la frente. -Muy buena… pero no vuelvas a combinar a "The power" con "The sword"… por favor…-le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

La chica dejó escapar una leve risa de entre sus labios.-…¿y dejar que me ganes…?..-

Shaoran la cogió en brazos sonriendo. Todos se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba. A pesar de que ella estaba consciente, apenas podía articular palabra, ni mucho menos caminar por su propio pie. Pero ella se hacía la fuerte y se negaba a que el chico la ayudara a caminar.

-… te vendrá bien descansar Sakura…- dijo dulcemente Tomoyo mientras caminaba junto a Shaoran y su amiga.-… os acompaño… también estoy un poco cansada…-

-… Creo que será mejor que descansemos todos por hoy…- dijo el abuelo.

Y todo se encaminaron hacia la mansión.

Shaoran miraba el rostro sonriente y demacrado de su chica mientras caminaban. Sakura se había esforzado mucho para impresionarle.

Y lo había logrado de verdad.

Le había demostrado que en el tiempo que llevaban allí, su chica había pasado de ser débil a poder defenderse sola y aumentar su poder. Su magia era más fuerte, podía sentir su aura más cálida y atrayente que antes.

Pero por otro lado, le preocupaba demasiado su integridad física si utilizaba ese poder en desmedida.

En una situación extrema… podría ser fatal…

Un flash de una Sakura ensangrentada le vino a la mente como un rayo. Y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"_Jamás dejes que te gane… Sakura mia"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El guiso burbujeaba en la olla, desprendiendo un suave aroma. La abuela estaba muy sonriente dándole vueltas a la sopa con su cucharon de madera. De repente, el murmullo del grupo llamó su atención.

La abuela salió a recibirlos al jardín.

-… Hoy habéis llegado temprano….- dijo sonriente al grupo.

-… estos pobre chicos se merecen una tarde de descanso abuela…- dijo sonriendo el anciano.

-… estoy de acuerdo querido….- dijo la mujer mirando al grupo.-… pasad dentro… hoy cenaremos pronto…-

El grupo, encabezado por Shaoran y Sakura entraron en la mansión. El calor hogareño les llegó a los huesos. Shaoran caminaba muy junto a Sakura preocuapado por el cansancio de su rostro.

-…Rayos, no me había dado cuenta del frío que hace ahí fuera…- dijo Mei Ling temblando.

-… el invierno llega pronto a este bosque…- dijo el abuelo sentándose en el alfeizar y encendiendo su pipa.-… pronto nevará…-

Mei Ling torció el gesto…- no me gusta nada el frío!...-

El abuelo se echó a reír y miró maliciosamente a Kazuya, el cuál tembló de los pies a la cabeza. Kyosuke entonces, le contó al grupo una ocasión en la que había ido con sus amigos a las montañas a esquiar.

Shaoran siguió a Sakura por el pasillo, la cual se tambaleó un poco.

-… ¿estás bien?...- la sujetó Shaoran.

-… sí…- dijo mirándolo avergonzada.-… pero Shaoran … esto… voy a ir … un momento… al baño…-

Shaoran se tensó un momento y se sonrojó.-… ah, sí…. claro…-. Rayos, tan preocupado estaba, que la estaba agobiando un poco.

El chico vio como Sakura se alejaba por el pasillo, andando muy despacio y se sumó al grupo que charlaba tranquilamente junto al abuelo. Pero ni las risas de los chicos podían hacer que olvidara ni por un instante su preocupación por Sakura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El agua caía con fuerza y rapidez por el grifo del baño. Sakura observaba su pálido rostro en el espejo. Todos los días acababa cansada, pero lo de ese instante rebasaba sus límites.

Había intentado no sucumbir mientras volvían hacia la mansión de Shaoran. A cada paso que daba, sentía la necesidad de sentarse en el suelo y no continuar más. Pero no o quería preocuparlo o confirmarle el gran sobreesfuerzo que había realizado.

Sin embargo, mirándose allí en el espejo, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, que sus piernas no la sostenían y que su cuerpo caía como una hoja hacia el suelo.

Pronto notó un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y un segundo después, la negrura la transportó hacia un lugar lejano donde ya no sentía dolor ni cansancio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El chico de ojos marrones tocó sutilmente con los nudillos a la puerta.

-… Sakura…. ¿estás ahí?...- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tomoyo , que salía de su habitación, se acercó al chico.- ¿qué ocurre?...-

-…¿está Sakura en la habitación…?- dijo el chico extrañado.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. Ante eso, Shaoran puso la oreja en la puerta. Se oía el grifo del agua abierto pero, nada más. Tomoyo imitó su gesto y escuchó también.

-…a lo mejor se está duchando…- sugirió la chica.

Pero algo le decía que no, que algo estaba pasando. Sakura llevaba mucho rato en el baño.

Y un segundo después, el chico golpeó la puerta.- … Sakura!… Sakura!...- sus golpes y su gritos se llenaron de desesperación. Intentó abrir la puerta pero un obstáculo lo impedía.

Shaoran continuó con su forcejeo. Ante los signos evidentes de que algo malo sucedía, Tomoyo se unió a su gritos.

Rápidamente, algunos de sus amigos se apresuraron por el pasillo y Kazuya se teletransportó al lado del chico.

-…¿Qué ocurre?...-dijo con urgencia.

Shaoran lo miró con desesperación. – Sakura no responde! Y no puedo abrir la puerta!...-

El chico de ojos marrones no tuvo que decir más, porque Kazuya se teletransportó y desapareció, para un segundo después abrir la puerta del baño desde dentro.

Un flash de una Sakura ensangrentada yaciendo en el suelo se vino a su mente, dejándolo bloquedao y boquiabierto.

-…¿ Shaoran?... –dijo Kazuya para sacarlo de su horrible pesadilla.

El chico parpadeó un instante para volver a la realidad.

Cuando Shaoran entró en el baño, vio como Kazuya sostenía a Sakura arrodillado en el suelo. La chica estaba desmayada y tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-… Sakura, ¿Qué ha pasado?...- dijo el de ojos marrones, relevando a Kazuya en el auxilio a la chica. Estaba tan pálida y débil…

Sakura entreabrió los ojos y dibujó una media sonrisa.

-… lo siento … no quería preocuparte…-

Shaoran resopló aliviado.

Por un pequeño segundo, creyó que…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Manami-chan:**** Bueno chics! Ya lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, esto no se hace, dónde te has metido, vamos a matarte por no actualizar patatin patatán… STOP!. Algo tengo que decir en mi defensa: No sabéis lo complicado que ha sido para mi escribir este capítulo y la de veces que lo he mirado, releído, reescrito, recambiando, rebobinado…._ Por suerte, el resto de la historia lo tengo más claro. Ha sido muy difícil contar el entrenamiento sin pretender aburrir y entremezclar el humor, los sentimientos y la lucha interior de Shaoran. Espero que sepáis apreciar mi esfuerzo.**

**Ante todo, feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo a tods!**

**Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews como regalo de Navidad!**


End file.
